Star Trek: Treason
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Sequel to ST:Extinction. Six months later, against his better judgment Spock is keeping Kirk's secret about his obligation to the Romulans. When a series of events points to a spy in Starfleet's midst Spock begins to fear his silence is too costly.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Treason

Chapter One

Only half awake Kirk listened to the monotonous tone of the monitor beeping out the rhythm of his heart beat. Time spent in medical was never entirely enjoyable, but he didn't mind a chance to get a little down time. The past few months since reducing the Vulcan sun to a white dwarf had been stressful. It seemed like the Enterprise was needed at about six different places in the galaxy at once.

All their missions had been small ones, a diplomatic mission here, a rescue mission there, a check up on a research station elsewhere. It was the fact that these missions were non stop that was wearing on the crew. It was pushing six months since they had taken shore leave. It had been just as long since they'd been anywhere near the more populated areas of space. They were spending far too much time at random outposts for Kirk's taste.

"Something's going on, Bones." Kirk muttered.

"Oh? Not feeling well?"

"What?" Kirk asked confused. "No, I didn't mean with me. I meant in general."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Enterprise has been doing busy work. Tracing back and forth across the galaxy pissing on small fires. It just doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Jim." McCoy shrugged. "Starfleet has errands to run, and we run them. It's always worked that way."

"Yeah, but why are they keeping us out here on the fringe?"

"Because Starfleet figures you can get into the least amount of trouble possible out here?"

"It's a conspiracy."

"I doubt that. I think what's really bothering you is the fact that the ship hasn't been on red alert in five months. It's driving you crazy."

"Bones..."

"Admit it, Jim, you're bored."

Kirk glared at his friend. He sat up and looked over McCoy's shoulder at the nearly empty sick bay. There was one other person in the far corner and he was just suffering from a particularly contagious flu. Internally he knew that the doctor was right, things had grown a little dull. The thing that irritated him the most was that he knew that there were heated debates going on between the Federation and the Romulans, but he wasn't anywhere near the front lines or even in the loop for that matter. Bones cleared his throat to get Kirk's attention.

"Are we done here?" Kirk demanded "Can I have my shirt back?"

"Yeah. I was a little worried about your heart there for a moment, but it looks like it was just a computer glitch. Looks like you've made it through another yearly physical successfully."

Bones turned and pulled Kirk's shirt off the nearby chair. Kirk reached out to take the shirt, but before he could grab it McCoy dropped the shirt and took Kirk's hand. Kirk rolled his eyes as Bones turned his hand palm up and inspected the pinpoints of blood that were barely visible under the skin. Clustered in the center of his right palm were a few dozen specks of trapped blood.

"Jim, what is this?"

"I don't know. You're the doctor, you tell me."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Itch?"

"No."

"Irritate you in any way?"

"No, but you're starting to irritate me."

"You make the worst patient." Bones growled. "How long have you had this?"

"I don't know." Kirk shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"Alright, but if that isn't better in a few days I want to run some more specific tests."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I mean it, Jim."

Kirk nodded, knowing that baiting the doctor further right now would just landing him with a few hours worth of intensive testing. Bones gave him a doubtful look before bending down and picking up Kirk's discarded uniform shirt. Kirk crawled into his shirt and jumped down off the medical table. He flashed McCoy a reassuring smile, but the doctor remained concerned.

"It's just a bit of blood, Bones. I'm fine."

"I remember Spock telling me something similar a few months ago..."

"Yeah, but that was Spock, he always understates things."

"Fine, go," McCoy sighed "but keep an eye on it."

"See you after the shift for drinks?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see if I can drag Spock along."

"Why? He always just stares at us sullenly in silence."

"Something tells me he could use a little time away from Uhura." Kirk chuckled.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Uhura has started talking about having her baby on Earth. She's not sure she wants to have a child in space."

"There's nothing wrong with being born in space." Kirk said somewhat defensively.

"I know, and I know you were born out here. However, she's afraid the child will feel like they have no home."

"I hate to be the one to point this out, but unless Spock and Uhura are thinking about leaving Starfleet and settling down somewhere, that kid doesn't have a home. Spock's home was destroyed along with Vulcan and as far as I know Uhura lived with her parents until she entered the Academy."

"That's not the point, Jim."

"What is the point?"

"I know neither she nor Spock would ever ask you to turn this ship around for them, but it might be nice if we were back at Earth when the time comes. This ship deserves some shore leave anyway. Earth is as good a place as any, better than most in fact."

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Jim, it's the least you can do for Spock."

"I said I'll think about it."

"I know that tone." Bones accused. "I also think you're afraid that once Spock has a child he's going to jump ship, that if you let Uhura have her baby on Earth that neither one of them are going to come back."

"If Spock wants to leave, that's his decision."

"Do you think he does?"

"No." Kirk shook his head. "But I think Uhura does."

Kirk didn't want to have this particular conversation right now. He knew the only way he was going to get out of it was to beat a hasty retreat. Before McCoy could ask any more questions that Kirk didn't want to share the answers to he marched out into the hall. The few crew members in his path quickly moved out of his way.

Getting onto the turbo lift alone he looked down at his palm. He had lied to Bones, it itched like crazy. Some days it was all he could to keep himself from tearing the skin off. It was the incessant mucking with it that had caused the blood to start to speckle under the surface. He'd perfected a technique of scratching at it with the fingers of the same hand so that it just looked like a nervous habit.

While in sick bay it had been driving him to distraction not to touch it, but he had known that his keen eyed doctor friend would instantly spot it. Kirk feared that he knew exactly the cause of the irritation. The palm giving him so much trouble was the same one he'd given over to the Romulan Empress during the 'blood oath' six months ago. Now that he was alone he chewed on the spot like a dog trying to remove a tick.

"It had better not itch for the next twenty-one years." Kirk growled. "I'll cut you little nanite bastards out myself if I have to."

Kirk knew his threat was pointless. Spock had already informed him that the nanites were most likely hiding in the tissues of his heart by now. There was no removing them, and Spock doubted that anything strong enough to destroy them would leave his heart intact. At this point Kirk was just grateful that it hadn't shown up on McCoy's tests. So far Spock had been true to his word on keeping the secret, even from McCoy. However, every so often Spock would give him a look that Kirk kept interpreting as disapproval. Kirk figured that the Vulcan didn't want to have to tell the truth to Starfleet, he wanted his Captain to do it.

"Not happening." Kirk muttered. "After all of this I am not going to be put out to pasture because of some Romulan succubus."

Rubbing his hand on his uniform Kirk stepped out onto the bridge. He was not surprised to find Spock sitting in the Captain's chair staring out into the blue aurora of Warp speed. Kirk walked up next to Spock, hoping to surprise the Vulcan.

Spock was not so easily fooled and turned to look at the Captain as he arrived at the chair. He instantly leaned forward to get out of the chair. Kirk reached out and pushed Spock back before he could get to his feet. Spock looked he was about to protest, but he accepted the offer to stay seated. Despite the time that had passed since his brush with death Spock was not fully recovered. Refusing the use of a cane Spock walked with the support of an ebony walking stick that was carved with a delicate twist to it.

"Captain, I trust your physical went well."

"McCoy didn't find anything if that's what you're asking."

"I was only inquiring about your general health. If I over stepped my bounds I apol..."

"No apologizing, Spock." Kirk smiled. "What are you doing on the bridge? Your shift ended two hours ago."

"Since you were in medical I felt the bridge needed a Commanding Officer."

"Right...so it has nothing to so with Uhura?"

"I will admit that pregnant female humans are...difficult."

"I'm sure a pregnant male would be even worse."

"Male humans can not become pregnant, Captain."

"I know that, Spock." Kirk sighed. "It was a joke."

"I see." Spock said, even though it was clear that he did not. "Captain?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Last night Nyota was craving something I have not heard of, perhaps you have."

"What was it?"

"I believe she called it Jell-O."

"Oh yeah, that's a classic."

"With onions." Spock finished.

"Okay, now that's a little odd."

Kirk chuckled but Spock continued to just watch him with a blank expression. The Captain briefly missed the more emotional Spock. Ever since the events surrounding the Vulcan black hole Spock had been far more reserved about his emotions than ever before, which was an impressive feat. He had become extremely defensive about even the slightest slips when they were jokingly pointed out to him by Bones.

"Spock, you need some time off the bridge. I'll take over."

"Very well, Captain."

"McCoy, and I are getting together in a few hours for drinks. Care to join us?"

"I have no need for an alcoholic beverage."

"It's not about needing a drink, Spock." Kirk sighed in exasperation. "It's about spending time with friends."

"In that case I will join you."

"Excellent. Now get out of here."

Spock nodded and got to his feet with a little trouble. He had laid the walking stick on the ground at his feet. Before he could bend over to pick it up Kirk retrieved it and handed it to him. He was relying on the support less each day, but he still missed a step now and then and needed the stick to keep him from falling. He had assured Kirk and McCoy that he would be back to full strength soon. Looking like a wizard on a pilgrimage Spock made his way with the help of the walking stick to the turbo lift.

Sitting down in the chair Kirk absent mindedly scratched at his palm. A Yeoman came up with a report for him to sign and he scribbled his signature on it without even glancing at it. Staring out of the blue aurora of Warp speed Kirk had a feeling that something wasn't right. It was a feeling that had been growing over the past few weeks.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"How far are we from the Romulan Neutral Zone?"

"A good three days at this Warp."

"How late will we be checking up on the research station if we change course to include a quick look at the border?"

"It is not exactly on the way. We would be about five days late."

"Change course, and bump up our speed. I want to skim by there."

"Sir?"

"Plot the course, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, aye, Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I'm excited about how many watchers this story has already. Remember to drop me a line once in a while. Comments have a wonderful way of changing my story. In fact this whole chapter is due to a comment made that they wanted to see the 'drinking buddies' together. Hugs to you all!

Chapter two

Doctor McCoy glanced up at the time and swore under his breath. It always seemed like the emergency cases came in minutes before the shift change. The young engineer on the table looked miserable with a deep raccoon bruise developing under his eyes and blood dripping from the cut over the bridge of his nose. Scotty was pacing nearby swearing vocally.

"Scotty..." Bones started.

"I told you to duck!" Scotty hissed at the injured man.

"Scotty, unless you've got an injury as well, get out of my sick bay."

"I told him to duck."

"I'm sure you did, now go."

Scotty muttered a few more choice words before he got more of a apologetic look on his face. He came over and put his hand on the young engineer's shoulder. The young man flinched, as though expecting to get clocked again.

"You'll be alright, boy, right?"

"I'm fine, Sir."

"His nose is broken." McCoy reported. "Nothing I can't fix."

"Alright." Scotty forced a smile. "I'm sorry, kid."

"I'll be faster next time, Sir."

"See that you are."

Know that Scotty wasn't going to leave on his own McCoy gave him a bit of a push. Returning to the engineer Bones looked the situation over again and then set his broken nose. The boy came close to passing out so Bones instructed that he was to spend the night in sick bay. Nurse Chapel took over, cleaning the blood off his face and showing him to his bed for the night.

McCoy made a quick check to make sure that sick bay was set for the night before leaving. Although he was already late he walked at a normal pace to the turbo lift. Going to the upper deck he made his way to the main observation room. Kirk was already there. Sitting in one of four chairs that looked out the floor-to-ceiling window he had started on a drink. McCoy came up and took the seat next to him. A small coffee table to his right held a few empty glasses and a bottle of amber liquid.

"I was starting to feel lonely." Kirk teased. "You know you have a true drinking problem when you start drinking alone."

"Sorry about that, Jim." McCoy apologized. "Scotty broke someone's nose."

"On purpose?"

"You know, I'm not sure."

"I wonder where Spock is." Kirk glanced back at the door. "He said he'd be here."

"It's not like a Vulcan to break his word."

"Or be late."

Kirk had just finished his observation when the doors slid open. Spock came in looking like he'd just woken up. Although he wasn't leaning heavily on his walking stick to McCoy he looked like he was depending on it to keep his balance. He was worried that there was some form of lasting damage, but trying to lure the Vulcan into sick bay was not a fight he wanted to start right now.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Kirk chuckled.

"I apologize for being late, Captain."

"Not a big deal." Kirk shrugged. "Have a seat."

Spock nodded and walked over to join his friends. Rather than just sit down he reached back with one hand to ensure that the chair was behind him before lowering himself into it. Bones knew that to be a sign of someone who felt unsure of their equilibrium. Trying to turn off his medical side Bones poured Spock a drink and offered it to him.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Are you actually going to drink it this time? Or just hold onto it as usual."

"I am undecided on the matter." Spock replied seriously.

"How about a toast to help with that first sip." Kirk offered as he raised up his glass tumbler. "To the Enterprise and her crew, may they both sail forever."

"That is not a logical proposal. However, I shall...how do you say? 'Drink to that'."

"You got it right, Spock."

Kirk leaned in and chinked his glass against McCoy's. Spock furrowed his brow slightly and followed the Captain's lead and touched glasses with them both. With half of the ceremony complete they all took a sip, some drinking more deeply than others. Bones smiled when he noticed Spock smacking his lips in obvious distaste.

"That's the finest Tennessee Whiskey, Spock." Bones pointed out.

"I shall have to take your word for it, Doctor."

"Next time we'll break out the Romulan ale." Kirk said. "You don't even get a chance to figure out what that stuff tastes like before it takes effect."

"You might as well drink paint thinner." Bones argued.

Spock did not seem to have an opinion on the matter and stared out the window. Kirk and Bones instantly noticed the way their friend became locked in thought. They exchanged a knowing glance with one another and then silently stared at Spock to see how long it would take the Vulcan to notice. After ten minutes Kirk couldn't take it anymore.

"It's hopeless, Bones, he's light years away from here."

"I was enjoying the rare silence, Captain."

"Enjoying?" Bones repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I thought that was a human emotion."

Spock stiffened visibly and in an uncharacteristic move he drained the rest of his drink. Putting the glass down he brought his hands up so that the fingertips gently rested against one another. This time when Kirk and McCoy fell back into silence it was because they suddenly didn't know what to say. When Spock sighed heavily the other two glanced at one another nervously.

"Spock?" Kirk asked. "What's wrong?"

"I am unsure if I am allowed to discuss it."

"What do you mean?" Bones asked. "You're not getting sick again are you?"

"No, Doctor."

"Then what's going on?" Kirk pressed.

"Will you both promise me that this conversation will never leave this room?" Spock asked.

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

Spock didn't continue right away. Once again his gaze was drawn to the blue mist outside the window. Their drinks forgotten Kirk and McCoy waited in a tense silence. Eventually Spock brought his dark emotionless stare back to the pair. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them once more and explaining.

"It has not been announced yet, however, Admiral Pike is retiring."

"Retiring?" Kirk repeated in shock. "He's too young, not to mention the best Admiral in Starfleet. Why is he doing this now?"

"It is my understanding that he is being forced." Spock clarified. "If he does not step down himself...he faces a dishonorable discharge."

"That's insane!" Kirk spat. "What has he done?"

"He would not disclose that information to me."

"Spock," Bones said "you don't think it's because of what he did for you, do you?"

"The possibility weighs heavily on my mind." Spock admitted.

"That was months ago." Kirk protested. "Besides, he was covering my ass, not yours. I'm the one who decided to take a quick trip in a stolen ship to Romulus."

"Changes are taking place on the Federation Council." Spock said. "There are new members, and if talk is to be believed there may even be a change in the chain of command."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" Kirk growled.

"I gave the report from Starfleet on recent changes to you personally." Spock pointed out.

"Is that what that file was?" Kirk smiled sheepishly. "That thing was about a hundred pages long."

"One hundred fifty-two." Spock corrected.

"Exactly, you can't expect me to read that."

"Which is why I gave you a verbal breakdown of the report."

"What was I doing?"

"I do not know. At the time I believed that you were listening. I must have been in error."

"Next time make sure I pay attention." Kirk teased.

"Yes, Captain."

"I can't believe they are getting rid of Admiral Pike." Bones sighed. "He should be running the Council, not being muscled out."

"It's not fair." Kirk agreed. "There must be something we can do."

"Captain, please, you can not make it known that I discussed this with you. Admiral Pike told me this in confidence."

"I certainly don't want you getting caught giving up one of your secrets."

The dark tone in Kirk's voice took Bones by surprise. There was a new tension between the pair that he'd never noticed before. Kirk itched at his palm for a moment before stopping himself by folding his arms over his chest. Spock's impassive expression never changed.

"Captain, I only revealed the information to you because you would soon be made aware of it anyway."

"I just can't believe Starfleet would do this to him." Kirk redirected the conversation.

"Jim," Bones said "it might have nothing to do with you or Spock. Admiral Pike was never one to be very interested in politics. He has always been skilled at making enemies in high places."

"So am I." Kirk growled. "Does that mean I'm next?"

"Admiral Pike gave me no indication of that." Spock said honestly.

"That was one of those rhetorical questions, Spock." Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose. "All I meant by it was if Starfleet and the Council can't see an outstanding Admiral when they see one then perhaps they're not as deserving of our loyalty as once believed."

"I have no reason to question my loyalty to Starfleet." Spock said evenly.

"Maybe you would if you were a little more emotional," Kirk snapped angrily "a little more human."

"Jim!" Bones admonished.

Kirk made no show that he regretted his words. Knocking back his once forgotten drink he got to his feet and left. McCoy was speechless for a moment. He looked at Spock, but he had gone back to staring out the window. Feeling like he needed it McCoy drained his own drink.

"Spock, he didn't mean that..."

"Do not worry about me, Doctor. I do not have 'feelings' to be hurt. I should not have discussed Admiral Pike's situation with the Captain."

"Then why did you?"

"I do not know."

"I think I know."

Spock turned his intense gaze on Bones. For a moment McCoy could swear he saw an 'I dare you to diagnose my problem' look flash across Spock's nearly immobile features. Undeterred McCoy leaned forward slightly to answer the silent challenge he'd seen in seen in Spock's eyes.

"I think you had a need to tell someone else, someone who would understand." Bones speculated. "If for no other reason than to help carry the weight."

"I do not understand."

"Secrets have a way of eating away at us from the inside, Spock."

"I am discovering this."

Without further explanation Spock gathered up his walking stick and got to his feet. McCoy watched him leave without attempting to stop him. Once he was alone again he reached out and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Refilling his glass he drained it quickly. Sitting back in his chair he stared out the window morosely.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only person who doesn't know what's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Come on, Baby, get up. You're going to be late."

Spock jolted awake and instinctively jerked away from Uhura's touch. She had taken this new morning ritual of his personally at first, but she had come to realize that he couldn't help himself. Sitting up Spock hastily brushed away the tear that had slipped down his face. It was always the worst when he first woke up, the unexplained emotional surges. There was never any way to predict what mood he'd be in when he was woken, but it was never good even if he was laughing. It only took a few seconds for him to regain his control, but it was still an irritation for him.

"Spock, have you told anyone about this?" Uhura asked softly.

"No, and I would appreciate it if you continued to remain silent as well."

"Maybe Dr. McCoy coul..."

"He can not help me."

"I think you should try at least talking to him." Uhura pressed.

"No."

"At least tell him how much you have been sleeping lately. I know you've been trying to hide it from me, but I know you're always tired. You sleep so much, but it doesn't seem to help. We never spend any time together anymore, coming off a shift you practically pass out."

"My job is stressful."

"It's more than that." Uhura said stubbornly. "You never smile anymore."

"I am a Vulcan." Spock responded coldly.

"Yeah, I noticed...but you used to show me your human side once in a while."

"Perhaps that was a mistake. This is who I am."

"It's not who you've always been."

"I have learned at great cost that if I do not control my emotional human side it will control me."

"Spock..."

Ignoring Uhura's concern Spock glanced over at the time. "You should have woken me sooner."

"You seemed so peaceful."

"I must be on the bridge in ten minutes."

"I want to talk."

"I do not have time."

"Captain will understand if you're a few minutes late."

"That is unacceptable."

Uhura looked on the verge of tears, but Spock didn't notice. She rubbed at her heavily distended stomach to try and calm the child inside who was kicking at her. Spock threw the sheets off and got out of bed. On his second step towards the washroom he faltered. Uhura jumped up to help him but he drew away from her and forced himself to walk steadily to his destination. Once in the privacy of the small room he turned on the sink full blast.

Using the sound of the running water as cover Spock knelt down and wretched bile tainted with sickly green blood. Feeling better he straightened up and used the running water to wash his face and rinse out his mouth. The random bouts with nausea had begun a few weeks ago. Logic told him that both the stomach problems and the exhaustion were a direct result of the events surrounding the Vulcan black hole. However, where he had once been slowly recovering he now felt that he was slowly starting to lose ground.

Taking a deep breath Spock pushed any fears that his ordeal may be starting all over again to the back of his mind. Opening the medicine cabinet he pulled out a small prescription bottle and swallowed two of the blue pills that it held. His stomach rebelled against the invasion, but he managed to keep the pills down.

Not having time for a shower he changed into his uniform and stepped back into the bedroom. Uhura was waiting for him and stepped up to hug him. Spock did not return the affection and when she continued to hold on to him he took her by the shoulders and pushed her away gently. Uhura looked up at him with a hurt expression.

"Spock, please."

"I am late, the bridge is unattended. We will talk when I return."

"You'll be too tired."

"I must go."

Spock walked past Uhura and went directly for the front door.

"Spock, your walking stick..."

"I do not require it."

Without saying good bye Spock stalked out into the hallway. Walking at a brisk pace he stepped onto the turbo lift. When he turned around to request a floor a mind spinning vertigo caused him to stagger back until he found himself supported by the back wall. His head cleared quickly and he dismissed the event.

Everything was quiet on the bridge. The acting commanding officer had not abandoned his post at shift change. He had waited for Spock to arrive, and only now handed the bridge over to the First Officer. Spock wanted nothing more than the sit down, however, he decided to force himself to make his rounds about the bridge.

Spock's keen eyes scanned over the various readout panels and sensor outputs quickly. With Uhura out on maternity leave for the last month of her pregnancy there was a young Lieutenant replacing her. The Lieutenant assured Spock that sub-space had been quiet. Wandering over to the helm Spock knit his brow together.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"What is our current heading?"

"105 mark 10."

"That is not the most direct course to our next mission. In fact, I believe that our current heading not only will add to our travel time, but head us directly into the Romulan Neutral Zone."

"The edge of the Neutral Zone is our destination."

"Under who's order?"

"The Captain's." Sulu replied.

"You are following a direct order?"

"Aye, Sir. Should I change course?"

"No." Spock shook his head slightly. "Carry on."

"Aye, Sir."

Spock went over to the Captain's chair and sat down. Struggling to stay awake he pulled up a random file on the research station they were supposed to be heading towards. He read the report, but only to kill some time. After an hour he got back to his feet. He hadn't wanted the bridge crew to think that he was hunting down the Captain to second guess him so he had put some time between when he discovered that they were heading for the Neutral Zone and when he left the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con. I will return shortly."

"Aye, Sir."

Spock went down to Kirk's quarters, but he wasn't there. Before hailing the Captain he had a few places he knew to look. The first one was always sick bay. This time Spock found his prey. Kirk was chatting with McCoy in a conversational tone while the doctor filled out some medical records.

"Captain." Spock announced his arrival.

"Wake up late, Spock?" Kirk teased. "I see a hair out of place, I don't think I've ever seen that before."

Spock did not grace the Captain's question with an answer. He just stared at him in stony silence.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Kirk asked to break the sudden tension.

"Indeed, however, I was hoping to talk to you."

"Alright. I assume 'in private'."

"That would be preferable." Spock nodded.

"Spock," McCoy said "did you sleep last night? You look exhausted."

"I am fine, Doctor."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Captain, please, if I may speak with you now so that I may return to the bridge..."

"Okay. I wanted to talk to you as well, so I guess it works out."

Kirk pushed himself away from McCoy's desk which he had been leaning on. Spock followed a few paces behind Kirk as they made their way to his quarters. Spock no longer walked with his hands held behind his back in case he needed them at a moments notice to save his balance. His step faltered a few times, but he was able to use the wall to keep himself on his feet. Walking out in front Kirk didn't notice the slight stumbling of his friend.

Once inside the Captain's quarters Spock thought about taking a seat. Dismissing the desire to rest Spock turned to Kirk to face him. Kirk smiled awkwardly and crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his right hand under his arm.

"Look, Spock, about last night. I owe you an apology."

"That is not why I am here, Captain."

"I was more than a little drunk when I said what I said." Kirk continued. "I didn't mean it, I was angry at Starfleet not you."

"I am fascinated by humans and their tendency to blame outside forces for their actions."

"Human nature I guess."

"Were you 'more than a little drunk' when you changed the ship's course to the Romulan Neutral Zone?"

"Spock, if I didn't know you better I'd say that was a sarcastic stab at me."

"I am serious Captain. Did you instruct Mr. Sulu to change our course?"

"Yes."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Intuition." Kirk replied instantly.

"Captain, in the past I have praised your intuition." Spock said evenly. "However in this instance I believe it is unwise to follow it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You need to distance yourself from the Romulans. War may be on the horizon, you should not give anyone reason to second guess your motives."

"Does that include you?"

"I am your First Officer, it is my job to advise you, so I am advising you."

"Sounds more like a threat."

"I assure you it is not."

Spock watched as Kirk shifted his weight forward, something he did when he was about to attack. Kirk noticed that Spock stood up slightly straighter, something he did when he was preparing to defend himself. Realizing what what happening Kirk chuckled hollowly and dragged his hands through his hair.

"Spock, I think we've been out here a little to long. I'm not used to going this long without at least a day of shore leave."

"The entire crew is becoming strained."

"When we get done with this Space-forsaken research station I'm going to demand to Starfleet that we be allowed to return to Earth for some time off. I'll have Scotty break something that only Earth can fix if I have to."

"Does this mean you will change course away from the Neutral Zone?"

Kirk hesitated to answer. Without realizing it he began scratching at his palm. Spock noticed the irritated red hue to the skin on Kirk's hand and the speckles of blood, but said nothing about them. Kirk saw that Spock was looking at his hands and put them behind his back.

"I am not under the control of the Romulans." Kirk said defensively.

"I never suggested that you were. I am only asking you to stay on the mission that Starfleet has entrusted us with."

Kirk stared Spock at for a moment, but realized quickly that the Vulcan wasn't about to back down. Spock was devoting more and more effort and energy into just remaining awake. Kirk suddenly nodded and turned towards the intercom.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Aye, Sir?"

"Put us on the most direct course for the research station on Delharbor 7."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk clicked the intercom off and looked back at Spock.

"Thank you, Captain."

"What good is an advisor, if I don't listen to his advice?"

"Logical."

"I thought so." Kirk looked Spock over. "Go take a nap, in fact take the rest of the day off."

"Captain?"

"Don't give me that. It doesn't take a doctor to see your exhausted. We are still a day's travel away from the research station. This ship is not going to fall apart if you're not on the bridge for one shift. Go get some sleep."

"Thank you, Jim."

"Anytime. And for what it's worth I really am sorry for what I said."

Spock nodded and headed for the door. He started walking towards his own quarters, but decided against it. Traveling up a few floors he sought out the privacy of a vacant VIP room. The lights came on automatically when he stepped inside but he quickly shut them off. Laying down on top of the covers of the soft bed he was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE from the PHOENIX: FFnet has been acting up, so if you feel like you've missed something it's cause you didn't get a notice about chapter three.

Chapter Four

Spock might have been sleeping soundly, but Kirk was having no such luck. Laying in bed with sweat beading his skin Kirk held his left hand over his heart and his right balled up into a fist. During the course of the night the maddening itching in his palm had turned to a searing pain. Now his heart raced as the mysterious pain lanced from his chest all the way down his arm.

"Is this what I get for turning away from the Neutral Zone?" Kirk growled to himself.

Grinding his teeth together Kirk attempted to ride out the escalating agony. His heart began pounding so hard that he could feel it thumping in his ears. When each breath became a battle Kirk decided that it was time to call for help. Getting to his feet was not easy, but he had to make it over to the intercom.

Halfway across the room Kirk was dropped to the floor by a wave of nausea. He had skipped dinner so his only recourse was an unproductive dry heaving. The extra strain on his heart pushed him past his threshold forcing him to cry out in pain. Having broken his silence only seemed to make matters worse. Rolling onto his back on the carpeted floor Kirk clutched his chest over his heart and screamed again.

"Captain?" A worried female voice called through the door. "Captain, are you alright?"

"McCoy, cal..." Kirk was cut off by another bout of retching.

"Dr. McCoy!" The woman cried, presumably through the intercom. "Dr. McCoy, to the Captain's quarters now! Emergency!"

Delusional from the chest pain and the panic of being unable to breath Kirk didn't think to verbally unlock his door. Time stood still as the icy imaginary blade in his heart twisted. Coming close to passing out Kirk wailed in agony. Just as he felt like he would be unable to take his next breath the pain slowly began to ebb away.

"Jim!"

Panting heavily Kirk turned his head to face his friend who was rushing over to him. As Chief Medical Officer McCoy was one of the few people on board who had the access code to Kirk's room. Closing his eyes Kirk took a deep breath. Although his heart was still racing it was no longer painful. As Bones knelt down next to him he started to try and sit up.

"Take it easy, Jim." Bones instructed as he kept Kirk down.

"I'm alright." Kirk smiled weakly.

"I'll be the judge of that. It's not often that I get called to the Captain's quarters in the middle of the night because someone heard him screaming ."

"I don't suppose you'd believe it was just a nightmare?"

"Not with a heart rate pushing two-forty."

Kirk laid back and peacefully allowed McCoy to check him over. The more time passed the better he felt. Eventually he was no longer interested in letting Bones act all Mother Hen over him. Pushing McCoy's tricorder away he sat up and started on getting to his feet. Bones sighed and helped Kirk up. Kirk walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. His palms felt sticky and wet so he rubbed them off on the dark blue sheets.

"Jim, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I was suddenly having trouble breathing, like there was a weight on my chest. I didn't just have a heart attack, did I?"

"No." Bones shook his head. "Not according to my readings. In fact, according to this now that your heart rate has gone down you're perfectly healthy."

"I feel perfectly healthy." Kirk said honestly.

"Perfectly healthy men aren't found on their floor drenched in sweat."

"I don't know what to say, Bones." Kirk shrugged.

"Jim...how has your stress level been lately?"

"Stress?"

"Captain of a Starship is a difficult job, even when everything is running smoothly. This ship is long since past due for a break, and you haven't exactly been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Snapping at Spock. Not to mentin turing this ship towards the Neutral Zone, and then back again."

"You heard about that?"

"Word gets around. There are over four hundred people on this ship and they happen to be among the best and brightest Starfleet has to offer. They notice these sorts of things."

"I suppose I'd be worried if they didn't." Kirk admitted.

"Captain, all I'm saying is that I think this 'attack' was stress related."

"Like a panic attack?"

"Exactly." Bones said. "Starfleet needs to bring us in. The last time we saw a break was on Starbase 17 near the Vulcan black hole, and that wasn't more than a few days. Plus it was all business for both you and Spock. So when you think about it, it has been nearly a year since you've been truly off assignment."

"I don't know why Starfleet is doing this to us."

"Have you asked to dock?"

"Several times. Orders just come in like no one hears me anymore."

"Have you been talking to Admiral Pike?"

"No. Admiral Cooly."

"Cooly?"

"A political big shot," Kirk clarified "has his eye on a spot on the Council."

"Jim, you really didn't read that report, did you?" Bones asked knowingly.

"Cooly is on the Council?"

"For the past two months." Bones confirmed.

"I've never been one for politics, Bones. You know that." Kirk shrugged. "Anyway, Cooly's not the one calling the shots, he's just been handling what I thought was overflow work for Pike, but now I know is actually just reducing Pike's involvement while they get rid of him."

"Have you talked to Pike about it?"

"No." Kirk shook his head. "Spock asked me not to."

"I suppose if we could help Admiral Pike he would have come to us."

"Once you commit political suicide it's hard to bounce back. Those of us out in the field certainly have no power over such things."

"Well, try and get some sleep." Bones prescribed.

"You're not going to haul me down to sick bay?" Kirk teased.

"No. The last thing this crew needs is to think that both their Captain and First Officer are ill."

"You think Spock's ill?"

"Does he look healthy to you?"

"No."

"Again, I'm not pressing the issue with him because the crew is rattled enough already. However, if you see so much as a drop of blood on his uniform you send him directly to me."

"I will." Kirk promised. "Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job." McCoy smiled.

"You're doing a hell of a lot more than that. Last time I checked it was the Captain's responsibility to make sure that crew moral stayed high."

"Mental health is still health and that's my responsibility."

"Thank you anyway."

"Get some sleep, Jim."

"Right."

Bones put his hand on Kirk's shoulder for a moment before leaving. Rather than go straight back to bed Kirk wandered into the shower to wash off the cold sweat that was still sticking to his skin. Turning the water to near scalding he let the powerful spray run down his back. Looking down a swirl of red going down the drain caught his attention. Looking at his palm he watched it bleed for a moment. The water washed away the pooling blood and when it was gone the skin looked perfectly normal.

"It's all in my head. Just stress."

Having relief from both the pain and the itching Kirk was suddenly exhausted. Turning off the water he dried off and headed back to bed. Laying down he was asleep in seconds. The next thing he knew the intercom was buzzing.

"Kirk here."

"It's Sulu, Sir. We are a few minutes from the station."

"Thanks. Send them our standard greeting."

"We did, Sir. No answer."

"That's strange. I'll be there in a minute."

Kirk rushed through his morning routine and headed out the door. Not having the constant irritant in his hand had lifted his spirits considerably. Once on the bridge he looked around, quickly noticing that Spock was not on the bridge. Kirk glanced at the time and knit his brow together. Sitting in the Captain's chair he switched on the intercom.

"Spock?"

"Uhura, here, Sir."

"Where's Spock?"

"In the shower. He'll be up to the bridge soon."

"Everything alright?"

"I...uh....I was having a rough morning and held him up. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Okay, as long as you're both doing well."

"Yes, Sir."

Kirk could swear that Uhura sounded like she was in tears, but he didn't want to press the issue over the public intercom. They were still about five minutes out at Warp speed from the planet so Kirk had the new Communications Officer try to hail them again. After a few tries the young Lieutenant looked over at the Captain.

"No answer, Sir."

"Nothing?"

"No, Sir. I've checked all frequencies."

"Chekov?"

"Aye, Sir?"

"Put the ship on yellow alert."

"Aye, Sir. You theenk someting is wong?"

"Let's just say I don't like it when I knock on the door and no one answers when I know they should be home."

The blue light panels on the ship switched to a bright yellow through out the ship letting the crew know to be ready for anything. Spock arrived on the bridge. He was once again aided by the ebony walking stick. He looked at the yellow highlights on the bridges as if he didn't understand what they meant for a moment. Shaking his head he walked confidently up to the Captain.

"Trouble, Captain?"

"I don't know, we can't get in touch with the research station."

"Sir," Sulu called "dropping out of Warp in three, two, one..."

They dropped out of warp and were greeted by the sight of a small reddish planet. Nothing looked out of place from this distance. Spock stared at the view screen for a moment before making his way over to the sensors. Kirk became more alarmed as Spock spent more time than normal going over the sensor readings.

"Spock?"

"Captain, there are no signs of life on the surface."

"That's impossible, that research station has over two hundred personnel."

"I am afraid that may no longer be the case, Captain. There is also an unusually large amount of radiation residue in the area."

"What could account for that?"

"As far as I know there is only one thing that could explain it: weapon fire."

"McCoy," Kirk barked into the intercom "get to the transporter room, bring six security personal with you."

"What's going on?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, we're going to go find out." Kirk looked up at Spock. "Spock, take the con..."

"You will most likely require my assistance on the planet. If a weapon has been discharged against the research station I may be able to identify the kind of craft capable of such destruction."

"Alright."

Kirk wanted to argue. He wanted to tell Spock point blank that he didn't think he was well enough to be part of a landing party. However, McCoy's advice on putting up a strong front for the sake of the crew stuck in his mind. If Spock felt he was strong enough then he needed to trust the word of his First Officer.

The landing party met in the transporter room and Scotty beamed them down. Kirk didn't need Vulcan expertise to tell him a high powered weapon had landed on the small research colony. The place where the buildings once stood had been reduced to rubble and flames. McCoy took three of the security personal and went hunting for survivors. Kirk already knew he wouldn't find any. Spock didn't even bother with his tricorder, he just surveyed the scene with his keen eyes.

"Spock?"

"Captain, what alarms me the most is that this attack could not have taken place more than an hour ago."

"How do you know."

"The fires are still burning on materials that are fast burning fuels. Whoever did this, we did not miss them by much."

"So long range sensors may be able to pick them up?"

"Yes. If they Warped out we would be able to detected the radiation surge, if they are under impulse we will detect the ship itself."

"Scotty?" Kirk called into his communicator.

"Aye, Sir?"

"Get on the long range sensors, look for any ships in the area."

"Aye, Sir."

Having given his preliminary report Spock awkwardly attempted to use his tricorder with his walking stick still in one hand. Eventually he dropped the stick and dared to venture out on his own. Kirk picked up the stick and stayed close to Spock as they inspected the area. Spock tripped on some uneven ground, but Kirk was able to stabilize him.

"Fascinating."

"What is?" Kirk asked.

"All of this destruction was done with a single shot."

"Who would have such abilities?"

"A Federation ship could do this damage." Spock answered.

"But why would they?"

"Precisely. No motive. We could check to see if any armed ships have been recently stolen. Or...."

"Or?" Kirk asked when Spock did not continue.

"I need more information before I speculate."

"You don't think Romulans did this, do you?" Kirk asked.

"A Bird of Prey could inflict this kind of damage."

"But why?" Kirk gestured around. "This is just a research station in the middle of nowhere."

"That is not true. This is not the middle of nowhere, it is a two day trip from the Neutral Zone. In fact from what I was reading about the planet, this may not have been a true research station. It has all the hallmarks of being a strategic location for a Base should a war break out. Tt was only recently built, and seemed to cost more money than it should have."

"Well, how did the Romulans even know it's here in the first place?" Kirk demanded. "They can't keep tabs on every little station the Federation puts in place."

"I agree. It is also not logical that they would risk open war by attacking such a place without proof that it was in itself an aggressive act."

"Something must have brought it to their attention." Kirk growled.

"We do not yet have proof that this was a Romulan attack."

"Captain?" Scotty's voice came over the communicator.

"Yeah, Scotty? What did you find?"

"Nothing. I've searched again and again. No one has Warped out of here recently and there is no ship in range."

"Keep looking." Kirk turned to Spock. "Could you be wrong about the timing of the attack?"

"Ask Dr. McCoy."

"McCoy?" Kirk hailed with the communicator.

"Yes, Jim?"

"Find anything?"

"Nothing alive. Damnedest thing though, Jim."

"What is?"

"This must have just happened. Rigor mortis hasn't even set in."

"Damn it." Kirk muttered.

"Captain, it is looking more likely that this was a Romulan attack." Spock announced. "The only way a ship could be avoiding our detection, is if it is cloaked."

"Something the Romulans are particularly good at."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Spock, how sure are you that Romulans did this?"

"Approximately fifty-seven percent confident."

"Fifty-seven? That doesn't sound very 'sure'."

"It is more than half. However, I do not have enough facts to support my theory." Spock replied. "It is mostly a lack of evidence that draws me to the conclusion in the first place."

"The fact that we can't find the ship."

"Precisely."

Kirk looked around at the destruction and dragged his hands through his hair. Agitated he began to pace back and forth a short distance in the red sand. He still had Spock's walking stick in his hand and it was all he could do to keep from swinging it into the nearest object to work off some of his anger. Fearing he was about to do just that Kirk handed the stick back over to Spock. Spock took the offering and instantly put it to use supporting himself. Kirk didn't notice he went straight back to pacing.

"Captain..."

"Don't say it, Spock." Kirk snapped.

"What is it that you believe I am going to say?"

"That if I hadn't diverted the ship towards the Neutral Zone that we would have been here when the attack happened. That if we hadn't arrived late, two-hundred and seven people would still be alive."

"There was no way to know that the attack was going to occur when you made the decision to change course."

"That's not the point, Spock." Kirk sighed. "I made a decision, and it cost innocent lives."

"It is regrettable." Spock nodded. "However, if a Captain begins to question every decision he makes, and every possible outcome, he will become paralyzed. Sometimes life or death can be decided by the smallest of actions, one thing in life very quickly leads to another."

"The Butterfly Effect."

"Exactly."

"Only this time I am going to have to explain myself to Starfleet."

"You are not to blame for the attack."

Kirk was somewhat comforted by Spock's words only because he knew the Vulcan meant them. Spock would not lie to protect his friend's feelings. Kirk looked around again and decided that he needed to take some sort of action.

"Come on," Kirk said "let's see if we can find any clues as to what exactly happened here. Maybe they had some advanced warning, or left a message of some sort."

Spock nodded and followed Kirk into the heart of the wreckage. The research station only covered about a square half mile of space on the uninhabited planet. As they drew towards the center of the station the devastation became more complete. Eventually they came to the edge of a blackened crater that was still smoking from the heat of the strike.

"This is it, the point of impact." Kirk pointed out needlessly. "Does the tricorder pick up anything else that can give us a hint as to who did this?"

"One moment, Captain."

Kirk turned around and at first glance he didn't see his First Officer. Spock had knelt down on both knees in the sand. He had his head bowed and the walking gripped firmly in both hands for support. Before Kirk could even react Spock got back to feet, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Spock?" Kirk rushed to his friend's side. "What is going on with you?"

"It is nothing, I am simply tired. I will recover in moments."

"You're getting a rusty colored cast to your skin. The last time that happened you were a few breaths away from death."

"I assure you I can breath just fine." Spock emphasized his point by filling his chest with air. "The red color is most likely just a reflection from the red sand."

"We need to get you back to the ship, now."

"No. I can perform my tasks."

Kirk took a breath to protest, but stopped himself as he heard the rest of the landing party approaching. Spock glanced over his shoulder, noticing the approach as well. Kirk growled in defeat, even though his palm no longer itched he still folded his arms over his chest having now developed the habit.

"Fine, I don't want to argue about it now, however, I want you to report to sick bay for a full physical the instant we get back to the ship."

"Captain, I am still recovering from my previous illness. That is all."

"I understand that, I just want to see how that recovery is progressing."

"Very well."

Kirk watched warily as Spock tried once again to find a way to use the tricorder with the walking stick still in hand. Eventually he came back to the decision that the only way to deal with the situation was to hand the stick over again. Kirk took it once more and stayed close in case he had to catch his friend.

McCoy and the others walked up to give their report. Bones took one look at Spock and turned a worried expression on Kirk. Kirk shook his head slightly, but the doctor didn't get the message. He walked right up to Spock with his medical tricorder held out.

"Spock are yo..."

"Not now, Bones." Kirk interrupted.

"But..."

"Not now." Kirk repeated more firmly.

McCoy turned back to Kirk. He had a look on his face that was a cross between medical concern and personal insult. Kirk knew how he felt, but right now he just wanted to get this mission over with so that they could get Spock back to the ship quietly. Since being alerted that the crew was getting nervous over their Commanding Officers' health he had become hypersensitive to the idea.

"What did you find?" Kirk asked.

"A lot of death." McCoy sighed as he put his tricorder away. "One thing for sure, these people had no warning."

"How can you tell?"

"The ones that were killed by the edge of the blast by the heat and radiation are all at their posts, doing everyday things. Of course those closer to the center are just gone, but I have the feeling that it was just another day at the research station when it happened."

"That would be consistent with an attack where the attacker was only looking to destroy the target." Spock said. "This strike was surgical. If it was Romulan they may have lowered their cloak only long enough to fire and then left."

"If it had been Klingons they would have probably announced themselves." Kirk added. "A hit and run is not really their style."

"They also have little reason to be on this side of the galaxy."

"So, that's where we are?" Bones asked. "Romulans?"

"It looks that way." Kirk said. "Spock, get whatever readings you think will help. The rest of you take some soil samples of the blast crater, and images to send back to Starfleet. Then we'll get out of here."

"Aye, Sir." The men replied.

McCoy looked at Spock again and took note of the reddish tint to the tips of his pointed ears. Part of him wondered if it was just a trick of the light with all of the red sand that surrounded them. He wanted to ask the Captain for permission to take Spock back to the ship, but he knew he wasn't going to get it right now. Kirk had wandered over to the edge of the crater and was staring vacantly into it.

When Spock began to move off in the opposite direction Bones followed him. Spock had his nose buried in the tricorder readings and didn't seem to notice that he was being followed. Like a lion stalking its prey McCoy made sure the distance between then didn't get to great, but also hung back enough so that he wouldn't be suspected of keeping a watchful eye.

They walked further away from the others in a winding path through the destruction. Just out of sight of the landing party Spock came to a sudden stop. McCoy watch in concern as Spock started looking around like he was lost. He dropped the tricorder which would have fallen to the ground it it wasn't on its strap over Spock's shoulder. Spock turned his hands palm side up and stared down at them.

"Spock?"

Startled Spock looked up. It took him a moment to realize that he had to turn around to find the source of the sound. Bones approached Spock cautiously knowing that his friend had proven to be dangerous when ill before. As he got closer there was no doubt left in his mind that Spock was turning an unnatural color for a Vulcan. Looking like he was having trouble thinking Spock stared at Bones.

"Come on, Spock." Bones said gently. "Let's get you back to the ship."

"Doctor, I fear I may be about to fai..."

Spock didn't get a chance to finish. His eyes rolled back to white and he passed out. Bones lashed out as Spock collapsed and was able to catch him before he fell. With one hand on Spock's ribs, where his heart was, Bones could feel the powerful organ pounding against its boney cage. He wasn't strong enough to lift Spock up so he eased him to the ground.

"Jim!" Bones cried.

"Bones? Wha..." Kirk stopped as he arrived on the scene and instantly pulled out his communicator. "Scotty, get us out of here, now!"

Kirk rushed up to the pair. Leaning down he gathered Spock up and lifted him out of the sandy dirt. As he stood up Scotty complied with the order and the entire landing party found themselves suddenly back on the ship. Kirk carried Spock towards medical with Bones close on his heels. Arriving at sick bay Kirk laid Spock down on one of the padded tables while Bones started started diagnostics.

"Someone call, Uhura, she needs to be here." Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Sir." One of the nurses responded.

"Bones, what happened?"

"I don't know." Bones replied as he read the monitor. "He just collapsed. According to preliminary readings it was caused by low blood oxygen."

"Hence the red."

"Exactly."

"Captain?" The intercom called.

"Kirk here."

"Captain," the new Communications Officer said "Admiral Cooly is on sub-space for you."

"Damn it." Kirk muttered. "Bones, I have to go."

"I understand."

"Fix him." Kirk ordered.

"I'll do my best."

Kirk reached out and placed his hand on Spock's shoulder momentarily before leaving to deal with the Admiral. Nurse Chapel stepped up and started to run blood work. When Spock took a turn for the worse the monitors began wailing their warnings. Swearing McCoy snatched the tablet out of Chapel's hands that was reading off the blood level results.

"Nurse, go get all the compatible Vulcan blood we have. I managed to get my hands on a few pints when I was on Natala."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Hang on, Spock." Bones demanded. "This might not 'fix' you, but it should give you some more time."

"Spock!"

Bones looked up as Uhura hurried to her husband's side. Nearing her due date she was having some difficulty walking let alone running. She took Spock's hand in her own and brushed his cheek. The rosy color to his lips would have been a good sign in a human, but for a Vulcan it was a sign of trouble. Tears spilt down Uhura's face as she stared up at Bones for answers.

McCoy wanted to be able to reassure her but Chapel returned with the blood and there was work to be done. Bones quickly got the transfusion started and watched the monitor anxiously. As the fresh blood hit Spock's system his oxygen levels instantly began to spike. Half way through his normal pale pallor began to return. It went against McCoy's medical training to look at a patient lose color and see it as a good sign.

Although Spock began to stabilize after only two units of the bright green blood McCoy ordered one more unit in case there was some form of internal bleeding that his sensors weren't detecting. Uhura stayed quiet through the whole thing, not wanting to interrupt the doctor. Spock's oxygen levels returned to normal, as did his heart rate, but the readings were still showing signs of major distress. Every organ seemed to be working too hard.

"Uhura, he's not in any immediate danger anymore."

"Thank you."

"He's stable, but something caused this and something is still very wrong. What has Spock's health been like lately?"

"He's been so tired. He gets off a shift and just sleeps. I should have told you, but he kept assuring me it was just part of his previous illness."

"He might be right. Spock went through a lot the last time, some of the damage might not be reversible."

"So you don't know what's wrong with him now?"

"Not yet. His red cell, or rather green cell count is dangerously low. It's like he's not producing blood properly."

"What would cause that?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I promise I'll find out."

"He has been acting strangely as well." Uhura admitted.

"Acting how?"

"Distant, withdrawn..." Uhura whispered as tears brightened her eyes once more. "...cold."

"Sounds like Spock."

"Not around me, not in private."

"So he does have a human side." McCoy smiled sadly.

"Not anymore."

"When did this start?"

"He hasn't been quite the same since leaving Natala." Uhura sighed. "However, over the past month and a half it has gotten worse. He also..."

"Uhura?" McCoy asked when she didn't continue.

"He wakes up emotional. Actually he doesn't wake up anymore. I have to wake him, and it isn't always easy. He even sleeps through Anubis jumping up on his chest, something that always used to wake him. I am so sorry, I...I should have come to you with all of this a long time ago."

"No. It was Spock's decision to not tell me he was falling ill."

"He's afraid of losing his position in Starfleet. He sees this ship as home. He's worried that if he's not the picture of health they'll put him behind a desk somewhere."

"They might." Bones admitted.

"It would kill him."

"I don't doubt that."

Uhura looked down at Spock and began crying in earnest again. McCoy came over to her side of the exam table and put his hand on her shoulder. Uhura turned towards him and embraced him in an awkward hug with her large belly in the way. Unsure how to react Bones just loosely returned the comforting embrace and let her cry against his chest. She suddenly pulled away.

"Uhura?"

"I'm going to be sick..."

"Nurse." Bones called.

One of the near by nurses came and escorted Uhura to the washroom. Bones could hear her retching and found himself fighting tears himself. Nurse Chapel was visibly upset as well, but she stayed by McCoy's side. Bones turned his attention away from the noises coming from the washroom and looked at the monitors again.

"Come on, Spock, give me something to go on here." Bones sighed in frustration.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Nurse?"

"Did you see this blood work?" Chapel held out the tablet.

"Of course I did." Bones snapped irritably as he took the tablet from her. "I see the anemia, I just can't find a cause for it."

"Doctor...he's Vulcan."

"So they tell me." Bones grumbled.

"That means that his levels for iron and copper should be reversed. Vulcans are as sensitive to iron as we are to copper."

"I'm such an idiot." McCoy snarled at himself.

"I just noticed it myself."

"Iron poisoning mixed with a copper deficiency. Get the chelation serum, we need to get the iron out."

Uhura came out of the washroom looking weak. The nurse was supporting her and looked to the doctor for further instructions. Bones ordered her to take Uhura to a quiet room to lay down for a moment. Uhura protested at first, but in the end she followed doctor's order.

Bones turned back to Spock and got to work on removing the toxic heavy metal from his system. Having done all he could for the moment he switched his attention back to the read outs in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"There is no reason for him to have a copper deficiency." Bones muttered. "Human diet is low in copper, but he knows that. He has a special supplement just for it. I know, I prescribed it to him."

"He must not be taking it." Chapel suggested.

"I find that hard to believe, but it must be the case." Bones agreed and furrowed his brow. "But where did all this iron come from? This is more than anything he could get in a regular diet, even a human one since Vulcans don't absorb iron very efficiently."

"Something in his environment?"

Bones was still thinking hard about what in Spock's world could cause so much iron to get into his system when the Vulcan began to wake. To McCoy's shock when Spock opened his eyes he smiled brightly and chuckled. It was the first time Bones had heard anything even close to a laugh from his stoic friend. Spock looked surprised as well and bit down on his lip to stop himself from making any further mirthful sounds. He quickly composed himself and looked up at the doctor.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Do you know where you are?" Bones asked the standard question to test Spock's orientation.

"I am in the medical bay aboard the USS Enterprise, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, I am First Officer, you are Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy, the Stardate is 543..."

"That's enough, Spock." McCoy smiled. "How long have you been feeling ill."

"Eight months, three days, and an unknown number of hours."

"Eight months? You mean you haven't been healthy since the initial events surrounding the Vulcan black hole."

"Yes." Spock nodded. "I apologize for being less than truthful about my health."

"It's okay, I understand what's at stake." Bones said softly. "Spock, why did you stop taking your copper supplement?"

"I take it daily."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have in fact been taking twice the amount prescribed for the past six days."

"Why?"

"I have been craving talus root, a Vulcan plant that no longer exists. Craving talus root is often a sign of copper deficiency."

Bones thought about this new information. Still tired Spock closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep. McCoy was starting to get a theory, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Nurse, can you go get Spock's copper prescription?"

"I need the security code for his quarters."

"5269874."

Chapel nodded and left. While waiting for her to return McCoy checked in on Uhura and found her sleeping fitfully. He ordered the nurse to stay with her and went back out to Spock. It didn't take Chapel long to return with the small bottle of blue pills that held a label with Spock's name on it. Taking the bottle he opened it and shook one of the pills out into his hand. The bright blue color came from the copper sulfate that it was made of. He ran his tricorder over the pill and swore.

"Doctor?" Chapel asked in concern.

"This isn't copper."

"It looks like a copper supplement."

"That's because it's been coated in copper to mask the iron flavor." Bones broke the pill in half and revealed a chalky white center. "This pill is eighty-nine percent iron."

"But that means..."

"I know what it means, Nurse."

Looking horrified the nurse was speechless. Bones wasn't sure he could find words at the moment either. Needing some time to think about this he ordered her away. Seconds later the Kirk came rushing into the room. He looked angry at first, like he'd just had an argument with the Admiral. However the instant he saw that Spock was still unconscious his anger degraded into worry.

"Captain..."

"How's Spock?" Kirk interrupted.

"He's going to be okay. We should have him back on his feet and healthy in a few days."

"Thank you, Bones." Kirk said with a sigh of relief. "What happened to him?"

"He...um...." Bones hesitated.

"Doctor?"

"Spock has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Kirk repeated in shock. "Accidentally?"

"No, Jim, I don't think so. This looks intentional."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"No...Bones, no. No!"

"I'm just saying..."

"You're saying Spock's wife is a murderer!"

"Jim, keep your voice down." Bones hissed. "If you would just calm down for a second and listen to me."

"Nyota wouldn't do this to Spock, she loves him."

"Love can make us do strange things, Jim." Bones sighed.

"Even kill?"

"More often than you might think. However, I don't think killing Spock was the purpose behind this poisoning."

"Why else would you poison someone?"

"To make them sick."

"I don't understand."

"Whoever did this not only has knowledge about Vulcans, but Spock in particular. All Vulcans require copper, but they get it in their diet. Spock has adopted a human diet..."

"He told me it was the logical thing to do."

"And it was. However, that means that there are only a handful of people in this galaxy that even know he takes a supplement."

"Me, you, and Uhura." Kirk sighed.

"Exactly, and of course Spock himself...but somehow I doubt he's the culprit." Bones added. "The use of iron was causing a very slow decline in Spock's general health, it was so easy to just write it off to him not recovering well from his previous illness. If Spock hadn't started doubling his dose suddenly this decline would have continued to progress slowly until he would have been forced to step down as First Officer."

"So that's what you think the motivation was...put Spock behind a desk?"

"Uhura is about to have a child, she knows her days on the Enterprise are numbered."

"No one is chasing her off the Enterprise." Kirk replied defensively. "She and Spock can raise their kid right here, they wouldn't be the first."

"That's not what Uhura wants. She wants a real home for her family, she wants her child to be able to run and play with others under a real sun, breath real air."

"She told you this?"

"Actually she told Christine. She came to me because she was worried about Uhura."

"Bones...there is something you're not telling me."

McCoy looked around the emergency room with a guilty aura about him. Nurse Chapel was with Uhura and no one was around this section of sick bay. With Spock still sleeping he and the Captain had complete privacy, but the doctor still hesitated. Kirk stepped in closer and put his hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"Come on, Bones, I know that look." Kirk said softly. "There is something you want to tell me."

"It's complicated, Jim, as a doctor I have a duty to protect my patients."

"Doctor, I am Captain of this ship, I need to know everything that is going on with my crew."

"For the past two months I've been treating Uhura for severe depression and anxiety."

"I see, and how long do you think Spock has been poisoning himself with these supplements?"

"An imbalance like this would probably take about two months."

"Damn it." Kirk growled.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"Bones, I don't care how it looks." Kirk said firmly. "Nyota Uhura did not poison Spock."

"She is a logical suspect." Spock said calmly.

"Spock?" McCoy and Kirk said in unison.

Kirk and McCoy walked over to the table that Spock was still laying on. He went to sit up but Bones put his hand on his chest to keep him down. Looking slightly irritated Spock laid back and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Kirk and McCoy exchanged a worried glance.

"How much of what we just said did you hear?" Kirk asked with a guilty look.

"I have been awake for sometime. Everything Dr. McCoy has said is correct and logical. Everything fits, although I was unaware that my wife was suffering from mental illness."

"I'm sorry, Spock, I couldn't tell you." Bones said.

"I understand. The rules of patient confidentiality forbid it." Spock replied. "I should have seen her depression myself, but I have been blind to her feelings for quite sometime now. If anyone is to blame for what has happened here, it is me."

"Spock, you can't really believe that Nyota would hurt you." Kirk said.

"I do not wish to believe it, however, logic forces me to." Spock replied. "Every crime requires two elements: motive, and opportunity. Nyota had both."

"Still..."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping in the next room." McCoy replied.

"Bring her here."

Spock's emotionless tone made Kirk's blood run cold for a moment. His friend was being confronted with the possibility that his own wife almost killed him and he didn't even seem to be effected by the news. Kirk looked to Bones and saw that the doctor was having the exact same thoughts.

McCoy sighed helplessly and went to get Uhura. Kirk wanted to ask Spock not to confront her with any accusations until they had more information, however, he knew that was pointless. Spock would treat this crime as though it had nothing to do with him personally and nothing in the galaxy could change that.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Be careful."

"What do you mean?"

Kirk didn't get a chance to explain what he had thought had been a fairly clear warning. Bones stepped back into the room with Uhura at his side. The moment Uhura saw that Spock had his eyes open her face lit up with a bright smile that Kirk knew in his heart couldn't be faked. She rushed up and took his hand.

"Spock, Baby, do you have any idea what you put me through?" Uhura demanded with mock ire.

"I am sorry."

Tears slipped down Uhura's cheek as she shook her head sadly, but kept her smile. Not caring that they had an audience Uhura leaned down and kissed Spock gently. When he accepted the affection she became a little more brazen about being passionate. Spock reached up and touched his fingertips to her cheek as they continued the kiss. He released her and she stood back up.

"I love you, Spock."

"I love you, Nyota." Spock said softly. "Go back to our quarters, and get some rest."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"I am in good hands. Please, go. Anubis will be hungry by now."

"Okay." Uhura smiled. "I'll be back soon."

Uhura kissed Spock's cheek one last time before leaving. She kept a hold of his hand as long as she could. Spock flashed her a small smile, but to Kirk it looked forced. When Uhura was finally gone Kirk released the breath he had been holding. He could have sworn that Spock was going to accuse her of trying to kill him. However, it looked like he had just wanted to see her. Spock stared at the doorway that she had disappeared through with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Nyota did not poison me."

"How can you be so sure?" McCoy asked.

"When she kissed me I touched her mind. I found only concern for my health, she can not be the cause of my illness. She does not have the mental capabilities to shield such a powerful thought from me. In fact she is unaware that I am suffering from a poisoning."

"That's true, I didn't tell her." McCoy nodded. "She was already asleep when I figured it out."

"I told you she was innocent." Kirk huffed.

"I doubted it myself." Spock admitted. "However, it was imperative to know for sure."

"This still leaves us with a problem." Bones pointed out. "Someone tried to kill Spock, and now we have no leads."

"Spock, where do you get your prescription?" Kirk asked.

"From Dr. McCoy."

"Something tells me if Bones wanted you dead you'd be dead." Kirk smiled sadly.

"The only reason I am alive is the doctor's quick thinking."

"Thank you, Spock. And just for the record: if I was going to kill Spock I certainly wouldn't have switched his supplements."

"Oh?" Kirk raised and eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It was too easy to figure out." McCoy shrugged. "The instant his blood levels were brought to my attention I suspected something was wrong with the supplement. Had he not been such a green-blooded stubborn fool and come to me as soon as he was feeling ill I would have found the cause way before it became a medical emergency."

"Any chance it was just some sort of mix up?"

"No." Bones shook his head. "Those pills have been coated in copper so that Spock wouldn't taste the difference."

"This make no sense." Kirk growled in frustration. "A smart criminal doesn't give their prey two months to die or possibly figure out what's going on."

"Unless they know Spock well enough to know that he'd hide his weakness until the last. Whoever did this could have left the ship right after switching the pills, Spock would die slowly and they'd be free of suspicion."

"Except that no on has had a chance to jump this ship in nearly six months." Kirk pointed out. "The murderer is on this ship, and we are going to find him."

"Captain?" Spock suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course."

"I'll be in my office if either of you need anything." Bones announced.

Spock watched the doctor leave and once again became lost in thought. Kirk stepped into Spock's direct line of sight to bring him back to the present. Spock looked up at the Captain but said nothing. Kirk crossed his arms over his chest, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"You wanted to speak to me, Spock?"

"Captain, there is one other obvious suspect in this crime." Spock said calmly. "Someone else with both opportunity and possible motive."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?" Kirk asked in genuine surprise. "Spock, besides being my friend, you're the best First Officer in the fleet. Why would I want to kill you?"

"Not intentionally."

"Are you trying to tell me that I might have poisoned you without even knowing it myself?" Kirk asked in horror.

"It is logical, Captain."

"No. Never. I would never."

"You might not be in complete control of yourself."

"Look into my mind," Kirk said instantly "we have to know."

"I dare not."

"Why not?"

"I may fall under the same spell that you may be under."

"This is crazy!"

"Captain, I am not saying that you are responsible. I am only suggesting that it is a possibility. There is no knowing what kind of technology the Romulans have."

"If they have that strong a hold on me and they want you dead why not just make me stab you in your sleep? Or as Captain I could order you into any number of dangerous situations."

"Both valid points." Spock agreed.

"Spock, you have to believe me, the Romulans are not controlling me."

"Logic tells me otherwise."

"So are you going to turn me in to Starfleet?" Kirk sighed.

"No."

"Why not? It is the logical thing to do."

"Because you will lose everything, and there is very real chance that I am wrong."

"Do the risks of being wrong outweigh the risks of me being an unwilling spy?"

"They do not. However, you are my friend, and as much as it goes against my Vulcan nature that fact does indeed cloud my judgment."

"Thank you, Spock."

"You are welcome."

"So where do we go from here?" Kirk asked wearily.

"Someone has attempted to kill me and failed. It is only a matter of time before they try again. I will be on my guard now."

"Spock, I need you to promise me something."

"What is that?"

"You have to promise me that if I'm the one who comes to kill you that you'll kill me first."

"I can not promise such a thing, Captain. However, I will promise to defend myself to the best of my ability."

"I guess that will have to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Respecting Spock and the Captain's privacy McCoy stepped into his own office. He glared at the prescription bottle sitting on his neat desk in plain view. In a rare act of deviousness Bones had placed a locator in the bottle and then left it on his desk with the door open in hopes that whoever had switched the pills would steal the evidence.

"No such luck."

From what he knew about murderer psychology when a plan went wrong the killer tended to resurface to either try again or cover their tracks. McCoy turned around and looked over sick bay, there was good chance the killer was there, keeping a close eye on things. However, everyone that was hanging around either worked in sick bay or was legitimately ill. No one looked out of place.

"Give it up, McCoy," he sighed to himself "you're a doctor, not a detective."

Bones wasn't sure why he felt he should be able to easily spot the wolf in their fold. He decided that it was because he was the only person on the ship that had intimate contact with every single person aboard the Enterprise. He handled the initial physicals of everyone who boarded the ship. At some point he'd had the medical charts of the killer in his hands and he never suspected anything.

Feeling frustrated McCoy sat down at his desk and picked up the prescription. Reading the label he stared at his own name under 'doctor'. The pills themselves came from the Starfleet pharmacy since the copper compound that Spock needed would be deadly to a human it was a controlled substance. Bones furrowed his brow for a moment.

"I didn't make a mistake...did I?"

McCoy hastily put the bottle down and tapped on the glass surface of his desk which instantly demanded a hand print identification. Bones unlocked the computer and tapped in the codes that brought up Spock's medical records. The Vulcan had a hefty chart, second only to the Captain himself.

"I've never known a more accident prone pair." Bones grumbled.

Every year McCoy checked to make sure that the supplement was balanced properly. It was tricky since there was no precedent for a Vulcan using anything other than diet to regulate their needs. Even Spock's father went to great lengths to continue his Vulcan diet on Earth. The last time he had changed anything was nearly a year ago, and it had been for more copper not less. Thinking he was at a dead end Bones went to close the file until a date caught his eye.

"'Prescription refilled on Stardate 4562...'" Bones read out loud and did the math. "That was three months ago. Of course we stopped briefly for supplies, Spock would have renewed it even if he had another month's supply in case we didn't make it back in time."

Bones thought about the implications of this discovery. It broadened the scope of who could have poisoned his friend. The killer didn't need access to Spock's personal quarters anymore, the switched could have happened when the supplies were initially brought onto the ship or anytime between the loading dock and medical.

"It still doesn't make much sense." Bones shook his head. "Tampering with medical supplies is so risky. The sealed containers would have to be opened, the prescription found among the rest of the stuff, switched, and then everything put back and reseal the shipping containers. Not exactly a quick or easy job, lots of time to be caught."

Bones picked the bottle up again and checked the refill date once again. It was definitely the bottle that had come aboard three months ago. He opened up bottle and carefully spilled the pills onto his desk. He took a few moments to count them out and found just over two months worth was missing. Bones scooped the pills and the small locator back up and placed them back in the bottle. He hadn't given up hope that the killer would come back to steal them.

"Security?" McCoy called into the intercom.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I need the records from the last supply shipment, I want to know every single person who had access to the shipment."

"That's a long list, Sir."

"Then you'd better get started."

"Aye, Sir."

McCoy looked around his office, hoping that somehow the answer to this mystery was going to suddenly come to him. He was relieved to at least discover that it didn't have to be one of the handful of people that had access to Spock's medicine cabinet. He was just starting to think of what to do next when he spotted Kirk leaving sick bay in a hurry.

"Jim!" Bones called as he got to his feet. "Jim, wait..."

Kirk didn't even slow down and in moments he was gone. Bones just sighed, knowing how stressed out the Captain had been lately. Now he not only had a ship to run, but a murder investigation to lead. McCoy decided that his new revelation could wait and went to see how Spock was doing.

Spock was sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring vacantly at a point on the floor. McCoy was concerned when Spock didn't look up to acknowledge that he had entered the room. His friend looked tired both physically and mentally. Bones stepped up and passed his hand through Spock's line of sight. Spock looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Something wrong, Spock?"

"Someone aboard this ship has attempted to murder me."

"I meant besides that."

"You believe there is a more pressing matter on my mind?" Spock asked with a touch of irritation in his voice.

"No." McCoy shook his head sadly. "You just had that troubled look on your face that you normally reserve for when you think Jim is in over his head."

"I am concerned over the Captain's stress level." Spock admitted.

"So am I."

Spock nodded slowly and his eyes lost their focus once again. Bones wasn't medically alarmed by Spock's short attention span. He had seen it many times before. Spock was lost in thought, he would respond to a question, but he was not about to initiate a conversation. However, Spock suddenly sighed, and that was something Bones was not used to hearing. McCoy stepped closer and lightly placed his hand on Spock's shoulder. Normally Spock would look at the hand that was touching him as if trying to figure out what the human gesture meant or in silent request for its removal. This time he looked directly into McCoy's eyes.

"Spock, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"I can not."

"A secret?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Vulcans don't like secrets," Bones pointed out "they make them uncomfortable."

"Indeed they do, and this one is beginning to have a cost."

"Something to do with Jim?"

"I can not say."

"Okay," McCoy nodded "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're getting better at 'subtle', Spock." McCoy beamed.

"It is taxing to remain honest and truthful while having to hide."

"Well, try to get some sleep."

"May I continue my recovery in my own quarters?" Spock asked.

"I don't see why not. I've done everything I can for you here. You're just lucky that the Vulcan nervous system is so good at repairing itself. It would take a human months to recover from something like this, if they even recovered at all."

"Another oversight by my attempted murderer."

"Perhaps. Do you need help getting to your quarters?"

"No. I am feeling stronger than I have in quite sometime."

"Well don't over do it. I don't want to see you on the bridge for at least the next five days."

The fact that Spock didn't argue and just nodded gave McCoy a strong indication of just how ill Spock was still feeling. He almost retracted his decision to allow Spock to leave sick bay, but he didn't it was fair to keep him from his wife. Spock got off the exam table and took a moment to set his balance. As he left Bones went with him.

"I do not require assistance, Doctor."

"I'm not assisting." Bones said innocently. "I'm off duty, just taking a walk."

"In the same direction that I am heading I assume."

"You assume correct."

"Very well."

Bones was glad he decided to tag along. About half way down the hall Spock spontaneously lost his balance. McCoy just nudged Spock into the wall so that he'd have something solid to help him reorient himself. Spock quickly composed himself and was able to make it the rest of the way to his quarters. Before disappearing into his room Spock turned to McCoy.

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

"My pleasure."

"Doctor...." Spock hesitated.

"Spock?"

"Nothing. Good night."

Before McCoy could say anything else Spock ducked into his quarters with surprising speed and the door slid closed. Bones was left standing alone in the hallway feeling once again like there was something big going on that Kirk and Spock felt they couldn't share with him. Feeling stressed himself McCoy went to find the Captain.

He knew that Kirk almost always retreated to the main observation deck when he was truly stressed. As he came to the deck doors he hear the sharp crash of breaking glass followed by severe swearing. Alarmed Bones stepped into the room. Kirk was over by the mirror that decorated the right hand wall. The mirror had been struck so hard that it was not only cracked but several pieces of glass had fallen out and hit the floor. Kirk was holding his hand, which was bleeding heavily.

"Jim?"

"Damn it, Bones, get away from me." Kirk hissed.

"Is that an order, Captain? Or are you just being difficult?"

Kirk looked over at his friend with a defeated look on his face. He muttered something that sounded like an apology and beckoned Bones to come closer. Kirk wordlessly offered his injured hand to the doctor. McCoy gave it a critical look and yanked a piece of glass out from between Kirk's knuckles. After casting about for a moment Bones found a cloth napkin over by the wet bar. Bringing it back over he wrapped Kirk's hand in the cloth.

"Thanks, Bones."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"How about a drink?"

"That sounds better."

Bones chuckled and wandered back over to the bar to fetch a bottle of scotch and a pair of glasses. Kirk went over to the chairs that they had been sitting in just a few nights before. Bones filled one of the glasses and offered it to Kirk over his shoulder. Kirk reached back and gratefully took the room temperature alcohol. Pouring a drink for himself Bones settled down in one of the other chairs.

"Spock's acting strange." McCoy said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, someone just tried to kill him." Kirk shrugged.

"I think it's more than that. In fact I'm getting very close to ordering medical leave for you both."

"I would welcome it." Kirk groaned. "I need a break."

"Then take one."

"I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jim." Bones snapped. "You are more than deserving of some leave, and Spock will be on paternity leave soon. Turn this ship around and get her back to Earth."

"We've been given another mission, level A-1 priority."

"What?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Admiral Cooly is going to chew my ass out for not having broken orbit already. We're going to be late again."

"When did we get this new mission?"

"While you were working on saving Spock's life. That's why I wasn't there, I was arguing with Cooly."

"Does he even care that we might have a murderer aboard?"

"No." Kirk growled. "Of course at the time I didn't know it was murder, but I don't think it will matter. He didn't even seem to care that I might be moments away from being without a First Officer. He was furious at me about the attack on the research station, and rightly so."

"Jim, the attack wasn't your fault."

"We weren't here because of me. I changed our course."

"Why did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know. For some reason it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It does seem a little odd." Bones mused.

"What does?"

"The fact that you were worried about the Romulan border and here it looks like we've got a Romulan attack on our hands."

"We don't know it was Romulans." Kirk said quickly.

"You didn't tell the Admiral that Spock thinks it might have been Romulans, did you?"

"No." Kirk admitted.

"Jim, you have to tell him." McCoy said firmly, believing he had stumbled upon the secret that was bothering Spock. "As soon as Spock is back on his feet his theory about the Romulans is going to be in his report. If Cooly finds out second hand..."

"I know, I know." Kirk groaned. "It's just that this could start a war, and it just doesn't feel right."

"Feel right?"

"My gut is telling me this wasn't Romulans. It's too random, too out of nowhere."

"Kind of like Spock's poisoning."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Take it easy, Jim. I'm just saying that both events seem so out of the blue."

"You don't think I had anything to do with it, do you?" Kirk asked suddenly.

"What? Do you mean do I think you are being Spock's illness? What kind of question is that?"

"You thought Nyota might have done it, aren't I the next obvious suspect?"

"If I was going to be 'logical' about it: yes." Bones replied. "However, I know you, and I know Spock, and I know that you are both good friends. You have nothing to gain from Spock's death. Even if you did, you have enough respect for him to grant him a quick death if it ever came to that. Poison is an act of cruelty, you wouldn't make him suffer like this, no matter what your motive was."

"I suppose you're right."

"Why are you even entertaining the idea that I might think it's you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just want answers, and there are so few people who could have done this."

"Spock has enemies, Jim. There are more than a few people aboard this ship that don't like taking orders from a Vulcan."

"They don't have access to his medicine cabinet."

"I was thinking about that, and I have a new theory. I think the tampering happened when the pills were originally brought onto the ship."

Kirk became lost in thought upon hearing this new news. Bone saw him visibly relax and was able to relax a touch himself. He studied his friend for a moment and was suddenly struck by how young he looked despite the strain he was under. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the Captain didn't just look young, he was. The events surrounding the incident with Nero had promoted him to Captain far before his years.

McCoy was wondering if perhaps some years without so much responsibility before becoming Captain might have been helpful. He could have used a mentor to show him how to cope with the mounting stress. Bones leaned forward and cleared his throat to get Kirk's attention. Kirk looked up at him and stared at him expectantly.

"Jim...call the Admiral back, get us off this new mission. We need a break."

"Trust me, Bones, I pulled out all the stops trying to get off this one. He's insistent that we go."

"You'd think we were the only ship in the galaxy." Bones huffed.

"We sort of are. Right now we're the only ship directly under Cooly's control."

"Really? Isn't that a bit odd?"

"The fact that we're under direct control of a Council member is what's odd. It's only because of Admiral Pike's retirement that he even has us. Normally the Council sticks to its business, informs Starfleet of what they want and Starfleet dishes out the orders to whatever ship they feel is best."

"So why hasn't Cooly handed us over to someone who is strictly Starfleet?"

"He's trying to prove how well he can play with his pawns in a ploy to get more ships under his control. I think he wants the best of both worlds, a spot on the Council and direct control of at least part of the fleet. He's politically motivated and he's suckling off the teat of my successes to move up the ladder."

"And if you fail?"

"I'm sure he'll find some way of using that to his advantage too."

"When did you figure all of this out? You didn't even know Cooly was on the Council until a few days ago."

"It was the minute I learned that he was that I came to my conclusions."

"So you have no proof that he's using you?"

"No, not really. Just...intuition."

"Be careful with your intuition, Jim." McCoy warned seriously. "I'm worried it's going to start getting you into trouble."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I have to worry about you, Jim. Beyond the fact that it's my job, you're also my friend and you're in a position that no one else has ever been in."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got less years in the service than your own First Officer, that's never happened. You've got your father's reputation to live up to, one of the prize ships in the fleet to care for. Not to mention the four hundred plus lives aboard her. Now you're working on nearly a year without leave, with a murder investigation on top of everything else."

"Bones, does this little speech of yours have a point?"

"It's a lot of pressure for anyone, and you're barely thirty."

"You think I'm about to snap."

"I do."

"Well, I guess we'll see." Kirk drained the rest of his drink. "I'd better get to the bridge, we've got a mission deadline to meet."

"Just what is this 'oh so important' mission we're being sent on?"

"That's part of what was making me so angry." Kirk replied with a mirthless chuckle. "We're being dragged twenty light-years out of our way to go guide the 'South Pacific' through her route to the outer rim."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"Babysitting a Federation cargo freighter is more important than the mental health of a Starship Captain and the physical health of the First Officer?"

"Apparently."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Spock stayed at his closed door, waiting to hear McCoy walk away. The doctor hung outside his quarters a moment before heading off to find Jim. Assured that McCoy was gone Spock walked into his bedroom. Uhura was sleeping peacefully. Framed in the white sheets and the dim blue light Spock found himself marveling at her beauty. Anubis was suddenly wrapping himself around Spock's feet and meowed loudly.

"Hush, Anubis."

Insulted by being chastised Anubis bounded away. Spock wanted to just crawl into bed with Uhura, but looking down at his skin he noticed that it was still covered in the red grim of the planet. Walking into the washroom Spock pulled off his uniform and stepped into a hot shower.

Leaning against the title wall he let the water slip down his back. The red dust turned to mud and swirled down the drain. Spock took a deep breath and noticed that with every passing minute his strength was returning. He'd never experienced a blood transfusion before. It had bought him a new lease on life, but he could feel the stranger in his veins.

"T'Pring...a 'thank you' for setting you free, perhaps?"

Spock had been unaware that T'Pring had a universal Vulcan donor blood type, nor that McCoy had approached her for a donation. However, now that her blood was being pushed through his veins by his heart he knew it was her. In time her blood would be replaced by his own and the sensation of having her near would fade, but he made a note to thank her the next time he found himself on Natala.

Once he was clean Spock stepped out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he automatically went to the medicine cabinet. It was pure habit to reach for where the copper supplement used to be. Feeling slightly foolish he snatched the toothpaste instead. After bushing his teeth he went to put everything back in the cabinet and suddenly noticed a little back lacquer box on the top shelf.

The box was nothing new, it had been there for months. It belonged to Uhura and Spock had never thought to touch it. He reached for the box now, but hesitated to open it. After debating just putting back Spock opened it instead. Just as Spock had feared there were two small prescription bottles inside with Uhura's name on them.

"Nyota, how can you love me? Look what I've done to you."

Spock closed the lid to the box and placed it back exactly how he found it. If this was a secret that Uhura wanted to keep from him he was going to allow her to. He had already made the decision not to tell her someone was trying to kill him unless she asked him directly what he'd been suffering from.

Trying his best not to wake Uhura Spock stepped back into the bedroom and quietly slipped into bed. Uhura remained on her side, locked in sleep. Spock wondered if one of her prescriptions was the cause behind her deep sleep. Spock tried to simply fall asleep himself, but his mind was working too hard to allow him to properly rest.

Although he had made the suggestion himself he was finding it difficult to believe that his own Captain had made an attempt on his life. The Romulans would have to be far more powerful than anyone suspected if they were capable of making a man act so against his nature without him even knowing it. Spock was certain that if it had been Kirk that he had no memory of the act.

Feeling restless Spock rolled over onto his side and cautiously snuggled against Uhura. He gently rested his hand on her rounded stomach. Spock closed his eyes and searched for the tiny heartbeat. Seemingly aware of being watched the unborn kicked the wall of the sanctuary.  
Spock had felt the kick, and so had Uhura. Not expecting to be sharing her bed with anyone other than Anubis she woke with a violent gasp.

"I am sorry, Nyota."

"Spock..." Uhura rolled over onto her back and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to convince the good doctor to release me."

"You're going to be okay?" Uhura asked anxiously.

"Yes."

Spock didn't understand Uhura's sudden tears since they were accompanied by a bright smile. Concerned he reached out and brushed them away. Uhura pushed herself up on her elbow awkwardly to kiss him. She pushed at his shoulder to make him lay on his back. Laying down on her side Uhura put her ear on his chest and got as close to him as her expanding stomach would allow.

Spock reached up and smoothed out her long hair. Sighing in contentment she nuzzled against him. He tried to enjoy the moment as well, but his thoughts were weighing too heavily on his mind. Now that he had a chance to think about it if the Romulans had any kind of hold on the Captain then there was a chance that the assault on the planet below had not been random at all. Even if he wasn't an unwilling assassin Kirk could be feeding the Romulans information and not even know it.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nyota..." Spock hesitated. "Nyota, where should my true loyalty lay: with the Captain or with Starfleet?"

"Shouldn't they be equal?"

"What if they were not?"

"'What if'?" Uhura repeated in concern. "Spock, you never deal in 'what if', it's not logical."

Feeling uncomfortable Spock untangled himself from Uhura and sat up with his back to her. Concerned that he was pulling away from her again Uhura sat up as well and put her hand on his shoulder. Spock reached up and took her hand in his own, but he was still unwilling to look at her.

"Spo..."

"You are right, it is illogical." Spock interrupted. "Forgive me for bringing it up."

"What is this about?"

"Nothing."

"Spock, I do believe that you just lied to me." Uhura accused gently.

"I made a promise that I am having difficulty keeping."

"We all make promises we can't keep, Spock, it's part of being human."

"I am not human."

"You ended up with a few of our flaws anyway." Uhura teased.

"Clearly."

Spock suddenly found himself whacked upside the head with a pillow. He finally turned to look at Uhura and found a look of mock ire on her face. Although unsure of what he had done to deserve the assault the expression on her face caused a smile to twitch the corners of his lips.

"Amazing." Uhura whispered.

"What is?"

"Dr. McCoy's skill."

"What?"

"He truly brought you back." Uhura smiled. "I haven't seen that tiny smile of yours in months."

"I have not been treating you well."

"You've been ill."

"That is no excuse. Since my experiences with uncontrolled emotionalism I have been increasingly concerned that if I do not manage complete suppression of my emotions that the events will reoccur."

"You need to find a balance."

"I am unsure if I am capable."

"Maybe not alone, but that's why I am here."

Spock looked at Uhura and furrowed his brow slightly. Uhura rolled her eyes at his apparent confusion. In an attempt to clarify she put her arms around his neck and laid back down, pulling him to a kiss. Spock returned the kiss and slid his hand down onto Uhura's rounded belly.

"I am going to take my leave early." Spock said suddenly. "Starting right now."

"What?"

"I have more than enough shore leave to cover the gap between now and when our child is born. From there my paternity rights give me another month to spend with you both."

"Are you serious?"

"Always."

"Spock..." Uhura hesitated "I don't want to have this child in space, I want them born on solid earth, I don't care if it is Earth or Natala."

"I am going to take you to Earth, Natala is not home to either of us. Barindin 5 is no more than six hours from here, it is a popular trade world. We will easily find passage to Earth from there."

"You would have the Captain change the course of this ship for you?" Uhura mocked.

"The entire crew needs shore leave, I have been told that Barindin 5 is..." Spock searched for the word.

"Fun?" Uhura supplied.

"Something like that."

"Do you really think the Captain will let us go?"

"He owes me a favor."

"Spock, I don't think I've ever heard you say that anyone has ever 'owed' you anything."

"Before now no one ever has."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kirk stalked the halls of the Enterprise looking as uncomfortable as a jackal in a lion's territory. It was late and the passageways were fairly empty. Still anytime Kirk came across another living soul he did his best to change course and go around them. He didn't know where he was trying to get to, but he wasn't surprised when he found himself outside Spock's quarters.

Kirk knew he should knock, but he tapped his override code into the door anyway. The door slid open and he invited himself in. Despite the late hour Spock was awake. Standing in front of the glass window in his living room he was staring out at the stars. Hearing the door open and close Spock turned around. He casually placed his hands behind his back and stared at the Captain, seemingly undisturbed by the unannounced intrusion.

"Trouble sleeping, Captain?"

"Something like that." Kirk looked around the dimly lit room. "Where's Nyota."

"Unlike us she is sleeping."

"Right." Kirk nodded vacantly. "Spock, you remember that Vulcan ceremonial blade you told me about once?"

"A ka-flash."

"Yes, that's it. Can I see it?"

Rather than answer Spock turned away from the window to a shelf that held a varnished wooden box on it. He carefully brought the box down from the shelf and over to the desk near the window. Opening the case he stepped back so that Kirk could view its contents. Kirk hesitated for a moment, but eventually approached.

In the case an ornate knife made of a stunning light blue metal lay on a bed of black velvet. The razor sharp blade still held traces of dried blood from where Spock had cut himself on it when his father had given it to him. Kirk reached out to take the handle. He stopped to glance at Spock, but his friend seemed to have no argument about him picking up the sacred knife.

The ka-flash was even heavier than it looked, however it was perfectly balanced and felt natural to hold. In a battle the knife's increased weight would add to its momentum when swung at an enemy. Kirk held the blade up and its highly polished surface flashed.

"It's beautiful." Kirk admired.

"Indeed." Spock agreed. "However, it has a dark past. Before my ancestors gained control of their emotions millions of Vulcans over thousands of years perished upon a blade much like this one."

"Millions?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Then perhaps you'll be able to forgive me for adding just one more."

"Capt..."

Spock was cut off as Kirk used the knife's natural momentum to slam the weapon into Spock's side. Thirsty for blood the curved blade sank into the flesh between Spock's ribs to the hilt. Although the single strike would only be a critical wound for a human it had pierced directly through the Vulcan's heart.

With his hand still firmly gripped on the ka-flash Kirk followed Spock as he stumbled back a few steps until he backed into the window. Kirk pressed himself against Spock to support him as his life slipped away. Spock peacefully rested his head on his friend's shoulder, it was illogical to struggle at this point. He could still breath, but with his heart broken there was nothing left to circulate the oxygenated blood. Kirk felt the brush of Spock's hot breath against his neck slowly diminish. As he took his last breath frothy green blood escaped Spock's parted lips and stained Kirk's uniform.

When Spock relaxed completely in death Kirk eased him to the floor. Kneeling on the floor he jerked the knife out of Spock's side and stared down at the bright green blood that covered the blade and his hand. Spock's sightless eyes were still open. Kirk reached up with his clean hand and closed them.

"I'm sorry." Kirk whispered.

"Spock?" Uhura's frightened voice startled Kirk. "Captain, is that yo..."

Kirk stood up and turned around to reveal the blood soaked scene. Uhura's eyes widened in horror. For a moment the entire world seemed frozen, however when Uhura turned to run Kirk launched himself at her. Catching her easily he slammed her against the wall and pressed the gory blade against her throat with intent to kill.

"James!"

Kirk jolted awake with Uhura's desperate cry still ringing in his mind. Drenched in a bone chilling cold sweat Kirk fought with the sheets that he was tangled in. Ending up on the floor he dry heaved violently against the taste of the nightmare. Forcing himself to his feet he stumbled into the shower and turned the water to nearly scalding. Sitting on the floor of the shower he took a few deep breaths.

Kirk cried out in alarm when he saw a swirl of red blood slipping down the drain. However, he quickly realized that the blood was his own, not Uhura's. He had struck the mirror in on the observation deck out of frustration over Spock's brush with death. Inspecting his hand he found another small sliver of glass and pulled it out.

"It wasn't me, I didn't poison him. I would know."

Not convinced of his own innocents Kirk looked down at his palm. Since that night when it had caused him so much pain it had been perfectly normal. The itching had stopped the redness was gone. Whatever had caused it seemed to be gone.

Getting to his feet Kirk turned off the shower. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight Kirk dried off and pulled on his uniform. It was a little past four in the morning, too early to be stalking the bridge. Feeling anxious about the dream Kirk tapped on the intercom.

"Medical, here." The night shift nurse answered.

"Nurse, how is Mr. Spock doing?"

"Dr. McCoy released him from sick bay late last night."

"Thank you."

Kirk didn't like the idea that Spock had been allowed to just leave, but on the other hand he trusted that McCoy knew what he was doing. With nothing else to do Kirk paced around his quarters until the lights of the Enterprise grew brighter with the artificial dawn. He went directly to the bridge where the night shift was just finishing up.

"Everything okay up here?"

"Aye, Captain. We should be at the meeting spot for the 'South Pacific' in a little more than twenty-four hours."

"Smooth sailing till then?"

"Should be."

Kirk nodded and took his place in the Captain's chair. Over the next few hours he signed various reports placed in front of him, but other than that he spent most of the time mentally trying to figure out who aboard the Enterprise would have the motivation to kill his First Officer. The intercom suddenly whistled for his attention.

"Kirk here."

"Captain." Spock's voice greeted.

"You're on sick leave, Mister, we can handle the bridge without you."

"I have no doubt about that. However, I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Of course. Where are you?"

"Observation deck."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Captain."

Kirk got up and went over to the turbo lift. He found himself a little anxious about being alone with Spock, afraid of what he might do. When he got to the observation deck he froze. Spock was standing staring out the window exactly as he had in the dream. Kirk shook away his dark thoughts and joined his friend by the glass. He looked Spock over and was surprised by the changes he saw.

"Spock, you're looking...healthy."

"I am feeling stronger than I have in many months. However, my recent illness has made me rethink my priorities."

"Priorities?"

"I wish to take leave beginning now to spend more time with Nyota."

"That is an excellent idea." Kirk smiled.

"I have a condition, I will only step down if you join me."

"What?"

"I know that you have not taken leave for more than a few days at a time since becoming Captain. You are due for an extended break of service."

"I can't just leave the Enterprise without a First Officer or a Captain."

"I believe that you can. The Enterprise is due for a full systems check in four months, these checks require two to three month to complete. During this time Officers commonly take a leave of absence. I can not imagine Starfleet refusing the Enterprise coming in early for this procedure."

"Do you want me to take a vacation for my mental health or because you don't want to leave me unsupervised on this ship?"

"Yes."

"I appreciate your honesty, Spock."

"Thank you. I have recently been concerned about my integrity."

"I'm sorry, Spock." Kirk sighed. "I know that I have put you in a difficult position. If I knew for a fact that I wasn't in control of my actions I swear I would step down, but you have to understand, Spock, this ship, Starfleet...it's my life."

"I understand."

"I agree to your leave terms. I'll talk to Starfleet the instant we are done with our current mission."

"I had noticed that we had broken orbit."

"It's just a babysitting job, it won't take more than a week. I will demand that we be brought back to Earth, I'm sure Dr. McCoy can write us both letters of medical need for return."

"I believe that he can." Spock nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

Kirk forced a slight smile. Spock graced him with a slight bow and turned to leave. Kirk reached out to stop him and to his surprise Spock jerked away from him with blinding speed. The Vulcan's entire frame had tensed in preparation for a fight. Kirk put his hands up in a show of peace and took a step back.

"You really do think I'm the one who poisoned you." Kirk said quietly.

"I am sorry, Captain."

"Don't apologize, I asked you to be ready to defend yourself."

"I am close to becoming a father, I can not let carelessness on my part leave Nyota to raise our child alone."

"If you truly believe me to be such a great threat, why haven't you turned me into Starfleet? It's not only the logical thing to do, but it's your duty to protect this ship."

"I made a promise, that is not something Vulcans take lightly." Spock replied. "There is also the fact that you are among the few in this galaxy that I am proud to call a friend. I fear ruining your life over a suspicion of mine that may not even be true."

"Spock, this is insane. I have to know, I need to know if it was me, and you are the only one who can tell me."

"I already explained my reasons for not looking into your mind."

"And I think you're getting entirely too good at lying."

"Lying?"

"You told me you're afraid of somehow falling under Romulan control, but I think the truth is that you're afraid of what you might find. You are convinced that it was me, you must be or you wouldn't request leave without first hunting down the assassin."

"Jim..."

"We owe it to this crew to find out if their Captain is a murderer."

Spock gave Kirk a defeated look and nodded slightly. Terrified of the answer as well Kirk swallowed hard as Spock approached him. He had not enjoyed the mind meld experience with Spock's alternate self, or the time when Spock went sifting through his memory for traces of future technology. He doubted that this was going to be any better. Spock raised his hand to touch Kirk's face, but he hesitated. Although Spock's face remained emotionless Kirk could sense his friend's fear.

"Spock, please, we have to know."

"Hiding from the truth will not change it."

"Exactly."

Spock nodded again and reached out again with more confidence. This time it was Kirk who drew back slightly. Spock stopped.

"Spock, before we do this, if you find out that it was me...I'm sorry."

"You would not intentionally injure me."

"Never."

"I have never doubted that."

Kirk smiled and closed his eyes. Spock squared his shoulders and closed the small gap between them. Kirk gasped as Spock invaded his thoughts and began tearing through his memories. Since it was a memory that even Kirk couldn't access Spock was forced to dig deeply. However the mind meld worked both ways and Kirk found himself experiencing first hand the months of struggling to keep up appearances Spock had been going through during his poisoning.

As Spock continued to look for evidence Kirk stumbled upon an inconsistency in Spock's mind. Keeping the secret was far more difficult for Spock than Kirk had ever guessed. Like asking a computer to divide by zero Spock's Vulcan half could not fathom the reason behind his human half's insistence to keep an obvious danger so close to his heart. The conflict caused a mental looping that Spock had no way to resolve. Tears streaked Kirk's face when he discovered that until recently Spock had been convinced that it was this internal mental struggle that was making him physically ill.

Spock released the Captain, but it took a moment for them to regain their individuality. Kirk stared at Spock, waiting for an answer. Spock was still lost in thought, his slanted eyebrows knit together. Kirk had never seen the Vulcan looking so confused before. Kirk wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

"Spock?"

"You are innocent."

Kirk breathed an audible sigh of relief and sat down heavily in the chair behind him. He felt a huge weight taken off his chest. Kirk looked up at Spock, hoping to see that his friend was just as relieved to know the truth. However Spock looked more frightened than Kirk could ever recall seeing him.

"Spock, don't worry. We're going to figure out who it was."

"I apologize, Captain, I was confident that you were my attacker."

"It was only logical."

Spock continued to look disturbed. Kirk could swear that his friend was a few moments away from actually starting to pace. His dark eyes tracked back and forth as his logical mind tried to understand what had most likely been an emotion driven attack against him. Trapped once again in a mental loop that had no answers for Spock did not return to the world around him until Kirk stood up and put his hand on Spock's chest.

"My family is no longer safe." Spock whispered.

"We don't know that."

"I believed the motive behind the poisoning was due to me being the only one who knew of your possible Romulan contamination. Now that I no longer know the motive there is no knowing that they will not go after Nyota since they failed to eliminate me."

"We are going to find them, we just have to think about this logically. Who aboard this ship would want you dead for personal reasons?"

"Personal?" Spock repeated in confusion.

"Revenge, jealousy, hate..."

"I do not understand those emotions, therefore I have no way of knowing who would hold a mortal grudge against me."

"That's it, I'm calling the Admiral, canceling this mission. We're going to tear this ship apart, there has to be evidence somewhere..."

"No." Spock shook his head. "We can not start a witch hunt. Continue the business of this ship as usual."

"What about your leave?"

"I am canceling my request."

"Uhur..."

"She will understand."

Kirk wasn't so sure about that, but he could understand Spock reasoning. He started to feel the all to familiar stress pulling the muscles of his shoulders tight. Looking a Spock he could see that the Vulcan was not immune to stress either. In the blue light of the Warp Speed aurora he looked pale and unhealthy once again even though he was showing no signs of weakness.

"I've got an idea." Kirk said suddenly. "Let me help you down to sick bay."

"Sick bay? I am feeling fine."

"No, you're not." Kirk smiled mischievously. "I do believe you're about to take a turn for the worse."

"I do not understand."

"The best way to catch a predator is with bait. Nothing brings the jackals out of the brush like wounded prey."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Can I say for the record that I think this is a bad idea?"

"Is there anyway we can stop you?" Kirk asked.

"No." Bones replied.

"Then your opinion has been duly noted."

"Thanks, Jim." McCoy grumbled.

Spock watched the pair bicker from his place on the exam table. Kirk was ironing out a few last minute details when Uhura came storming into sick bay with two security guards close on her heels. Spock sat up instantly to show her that he was uninjured.

"What the hell is going on here?" Uhura demanded, before she could get an answer she turned on the guards following her. "You two, back off!"

"Spock," Kirk chastised "you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"I was unsure how best to explain."

"Start with the part where you set these dogs on me." Uhura snapped.

Kirk was pleased to see that Uhura had some of her fire back, but now was a really bad time. He dismissed the guards that he'd ordered to keep a close watch on her, and instructed them to wait outside sick bay. He closed the door to give them all some privacy. Uhura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Spock.

"Spock, I need to know...are you dying?"

"No," Spock shook his head "however, someone has made an attempt on my life. I was not ill, I had been poisoned."

"Poisoned?!" Uhura repeated in shock. "Who would do such a thing?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kirk assured. "We're hoping whoever it was will show their hand if they hear that Spock has ended up in sick bay again."

"Captain, I do not approve of you using my husband as bait."

"I'm with you." Bones muttered.

"If anyone has a more logical solution I am willing to hear it." Spock announced. "Please, Nyota, I will not be more than two days, return to our quarters and allow Security to do their jobs."

Uhura glared spitefully at Kirk for a moment before taking a breath to argue further. However, she kept her thoughts to herself and closed her eyes with a defeated sigh. She leaned forward and kissed Spock's cheek. He took her hand in his briefly before releasing her.

"If it is not one thing with you, Spock, it's another." Uhura forced a smile. "If our child is even half as prone to trouble as you are we are in big trouble."

"Agreed."

Uhura turned on Kirk. "If you let anything happen to him I am going to kick your ass."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kirk smiled.

Uhura kissed Spock again and unwillingly left. Spock got back on the padded table and stared at the ceiling. Kirk looked him over critically, he didn't look ill. In fact he looked ready to jump off the table, capture the nearest living thing, and kill it.

"Spock? You alright?"

"I am unhappy with my current situation."

"That sounds like the understatement of the century." McCoy noted.

"I would prefer to protect Nyota myself."

"No one will touch her, I promise." Kirk said.

"I don't think anyone would dare," Bones smiled "they'd have to realize that they'd have a very angry Vulcan on their hands."

"Vulcans do not get angry."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Gentlemen," Kirk interrupted "if we don't leave Mr. Spock alone this is never going to work."

Bones shook his head in disapproval but allowed Kirk to lead him out of the room. McCoy followed Kirk to the turbo lift. Once inside Kirk looked at him expectantly.

"Jim, are you sure he'll be safe?"

"Bones, you told me yourself how impressed you were with how quickly he'd recovered. No one is going to get the drop on Spock now that he's alerted to the danger."

"He has to sleep sometime."

"No he doesn't, Spock can go days without sleep."

"I hope this works." Bones sighed.

"So do I. Anyone of interest on that list that security gave you?"

"Not really."

"We are going to find this bastard, and then we are all taking a well deserved vacation."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

Kirk chuckled and gave McCoy a playful shove. The lift opened up to the bridge and he stepped out onto it. Much like Spock he was feeling better than he had in months. He felt like they were finally getting somewhere and that once they caught this killer they'd have a chance at getting the ship and their lives back on track.

"Mr. Sulu, how's our meeting with the 'South Pacific' looking?"

"On time, Sir. Approximately eleven and a half hours."

"Good. By the book on this one, okay?"

"Aye, Sir."

"Last thing I need right now is another complication."

"Aye, Sir." Sulu nodded. "How is Mr. Spock?"

"Back in sick bay, looks like it is going to take him longer to recover than first thought."

"What happened?"

"We think it's just some left over weakness from before." Kirk lied. "He'll be okay."

"I'll go see him after my shift."

"Just be sure that you check in with McCoy before you do."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk didn't even entertain for a second that Sulu had anything other than friendly intention in visiting Spock. The next few hours passed slowly, but eventually Kirk's tour on the bridge was over for the day. He went down to sick bay to check on Spock, but found that Uhura had dropped by and decided to leave them alone.

No one expected the killer to try anything until late into the night so Kirk went about the rest of his evening business as usual. Part of the plan was to act as natural as possible since it hadn't been released to the crew that Spock had been poisoned. The rumor they had spread was that Spock had collapsed but was recovering well. The hope was that the killer would realize that Spock was at his weakest now, but that it wasn't going to last and that now was the time to strike.

Kirk didn't think he was going to be able to sleep, but around midnight he fell asleep on his couch. He woke to the intercom calling his name. It was Sulu informing him that they were ten minutes away from the 'South Pacific' and that audio contact had been established. Kirk acknowledged and called down to sick bay.

"Bones, how's Spock?"

"Quiet as a mouse."

"Okay, keep me informed."

"Will do. Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"If we don't get this guy..."

"We'll catch them, there is always evidence in any crime." Kirk interrupted. "It just might take some time."

"Which was the point I was trying to make, if we don't get them before the end of the next mission, what are you going to do?"

"As soon as the 'South Pacific' is safe in her port I'm turning this ship around to Earth and pushing Spock out the door once we get there."

"Good, I think that would be best."

"Consider it done."

Kirk was disappointed that no one had made a move during the night, but he wasn't ready to give up on the hunt yet. Heading up to the bridge Kirk was just in time to watch them drop out of Warp. The 'South Pacific' showed up on the forward screen. It was an impressive ship, nearly twice the size of the Enterprise. She had some minor defense systems of her own, but being so large made her easy prey for a small fast ship.

"Captain, the 'South Pacific' is hailing us."

"Put them on screen."

A surprisingly young man appeared on the screen. Kirk knit his brow in concern, he thought the skipper of the 'South Pacific' was a veteran of more than twenty years. However, if this man had been on the 'South Pacific' for more than twenty years he must have been born on the ship. The young sandy-blonde man smiled brightly.

"Captain Kirk, it's an honor, Sir."

"Likewise, Captain..."

"Peters, Sir."

"Captain Peters." Kirk nodded.

"I have to admit, Captain, I'm glad that you and the Enterprise is coming along for this ride."

"The Outer Rim can be rough, pirate's paradise."

"So I've heard." Peters agreed.

"You've never been out there?" Kirk asked.

"No, Sir."

"How long have you been Captain of the 'South Pacific'?"

"Just a few months, but I was First Mate for three years. I know this tub inside and out."

"I'm sure you do. What happened to the previous Captain?"

"Rick? He fell into some serious money recently and retired on Iolion 4. Lucky bastard...er...excuse my language, Captain."

"Not a problem." Kirk smiled. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Aye, Sir. The 'South Pacific' does not have the same Warp capabilities as the Enterprise, we can only do short jumps of about five hours before we have to stop and let everything cool down."

"Copy that. Sulu, can you bring up the route that Starfleet gave us?"

"Aye, Sir."

A star map that both Captains could see jumped up on the screen. Kirk walked up to it for a closer look. He traced his finger through the air along the red line that showed their course. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth he contemplated the path and shook his head.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Peters asked.

"Someone at Starfleet hasn't been reading my reports."

"What do you mean?"

"Our second jump point, there's a highly advanced entity close to that spot."

"Unfriendly?"

"Quite the opposite, it's too friendly. It doesn't let anyone through its space without holding them for endless questioning. Last time we went near there it almost talked my ears off, and it has the power to hold a Starship in place as long as it wants. I don't want to risk peaking its interest again."

"Do you need to talk to Starfleet for a new route?"

"No, just give me a minute."

Kirk walked over to the helm panel and studied the map for a moment. The trouble with navigating through space was that you had to think in three dimension rather than just two. There were also obstacles that needed wider berths than others, such as the red supergiant star M62x. Doing the calculations in his head Kirk reached out and tapped a new route into the computer.

"Sulu, any reason we can't do that?" Kirk asked.

"Looks good to me. We can hit the third jump spot from there with no trouble to get back on the scheduled track. This way might even save us an hour or so."

"Beautiful." Kirk looked up at Peters. "I'm sending you a new route. Can your crew be ready to go in five minutes?"

"We're ready whenever you say the word, Captain."

"Good. Sulu, plot it, synchronize with their helm, and get us moving."

"Aye, Captain."

"Peters, we'll drop out of warp a few minutes before you to make sure everything is safe. If there is any trouble we'll contact you and have you stop where you are till things can be sorted out. Although I don't expect we'll have any trouble."

"I hope not, Captain."

"We'll see you in few hours."

"Understood."

The Enterprise jumped into Warp just ahead of the 'South Pacific' so that they could arrive at the jump point first. In Warp they weren't vulnerable to attack they way they would be while waiting around for the freighter's Warp drives to cool and reset. The hours in Warp went by without incident, and with no word from Bones or Spock.

"Two minutes till the jump point." Sulu announced.

"Good. Eyes sharp everyone."

"Expecting trouble, Keeptian?" Chekov asked.

"No, but it always seems to find me anyway."

"Vhat es dee 'Sout Pacefic' carrying?"

"That's a good question." Kirk replied. "I have no idea, I didn't bother to check."

Curious Kirk brought up the file on the 'South Pacific'. He flicked through the pages of the mission report until he came to the ship's cargo. Kirk's jaw dropped in shock, forcing him to reread the inventory a few times before he could believe what he was seeing. The Enterprise dropped out of Warp and everyone gave the 'all clear', but Kirk was barely paying attention. He jumped up and headed for the turbo lift.

"Sulu, inform Peters that I'm coming aboard."

"What is it, Keeptain?" Chekov asked.

"My hope is that it's a mistake."

Kirk stalked down to the transporter room. Scotty was tinkering with some circuits as usual. He looked up at the Captain with a smile that quickly faded when he saw the 'no nonsense' look on Kirk's face. Snapping to attention he scurried over to the control panel.

"Get me over there, Scotty." Kirk growled.

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk's vision blurred for a moment and when it cleared he was on the transporter pad of the 'South Pacific'. Peters was there waiting for him. Kirk looked around and saw a few crew personnel standing around. He walked up to Peters and beckoned him to follow him into the hallway where they could have a bit more privacy.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Peters asked anxiously.

"Are you aware of what your cargo is?" Kirk asked in a quiet hiss.

"Aye, Sir. That's why I'm so nervous."

"Is the whole crew aware?"

"No, Sir, just a handful."

"I want to see it."

"This way, Captain."

Peters lead Kirk through the massive ship towards her main cargo bay. There was a security code locked door that Peters opened. Kirk stepped inside and looked at the vast quantity of heavy ultra-steel boxes stacked carefully in the expansive cargo bay.

"Six million isotons of Ultritium." Peters announced.

"This is enough Ultritium to destroy an entire star system. What the hell is the Federation doing shipping this much Ultritium to the Outer Rim?"

"No idea, not my department."

"We should have an entire fleet guarding this."

"I think they felt one ship would attract less attention."

"They've certainly got my attention."

Kirk looked over the containers of the chemical explosive once again. Ultritium had the advantages of not only being amazingly powerful, but also virtually undetectable by sensors. It was the perfect weapon in a covert mission. However, there was very little that was covert about this kind of quantity of it.

"Captain?" Kirk's communicator called.

"Kirk, here."

"We've got something faint on sensors." Sulu advised.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, that's kind of Mr. Spock's specialty area. It could just be an energy cloud or something."

"I'm on my way back." Kirk turned to Peters. "How soon can you be ready to leave? I don't want to hang around any longer than we have to."

"We need at least twenty-two minutes before we're ready for another jump."

"Then we leave in twenty-three."

"Aye, Sir."

"Scotty, beam me back."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk materialized on the transport pad of the Enterprise. He had barely made it into the hallway when a devastating explosion rocked the ship. The ship automatically went into red alert. Thrown to the floor it took Kirk a moment to clear his head. Scrambling to the intercom Kirk slammed his palm down on it to hail the bridge.

"What the hell is going on up there?!"

"There's been an explosion on the 'South Pacific'."

"Damn it. Scotty!"

"Aye, Sir?"

"Lock onto any and all life on that ship and get them over here now!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Spock," Kirk barked into intercom "get your ass out of sick bay and to the bridge!"

"Already on my way, Captain."

The first group of six survivors included a severely wounded Peters. Kirk rushed over to the young man and lifted him up off the transporter pad to take him to sick bay. Peters grabbed a handful of Kirk's shirt and forced himself up to get his lips close to Kirk's ear. Kirk paused to listen to what the Captain had to say.

"The Ultritium spilled," Peters whispered weakly "it's mixing...you've got a minute..."

Peters arched his back in Kirk's arms as death took a hold of him. With little time to think about his next move Kirk put Peters down. He rushed over to the intercom once again as Scotty frantically tried to move more survivors off the crippled ship.

"Sulu!"

"Captain, there is a weak ion trail..."

"Follow it! Just go, now! Get us out of here! Maximum Warp!" Kirk turned on Scotty and dragged him away from the transporter controls. "Get us as much power as you can as fast as you can!"

"Captain, there are still survivors aboard the 'South Pacific'." Scotty protested.

"Scotty, if we don't get away from that ship within the next thirty seconds we're all going to die."

"Right. More power. Got it."

Since there was nothing more Kirk could do for Peters he headed to the bridge. They made the snap into Warp just as the dangerous cargo aboard the doomed 'South Pacific' went critical. The rough jump into Warp sent Kirk back down to the deck. Striking his head on the wall he opened a gash into his forehead.

A near by Ensign got to his own feet and helped the Captain up. Without a word Kirk continued his journey towards the bridge. On the turbo lift he wiped the blood out of his eye with an irritated growl. Stepping onto the bridge he discovered everything was as under control as could be expected. Spock stepped away from his place by the Captain's chair and approached Kirk.

"Captain, you are bleeding."

"I'm fine. Damage report?"

"Minimal damage to the Enterprise, the shields automatically responded."

"Automatic? They must have detected a ship."

"That is my conclusion as well, although they could have simply felt the shock wave." Spock added.

"The 'South Pacific' didn't just explode, Spock." Kirk growled. "She was attacked."

"That is certainly a possibility, Captain."

"Sulu, Chekov, didn't anyone see anything?" Kirk demanded.

"No, Sir." Sulu replied sheepishly. "There was just that brief blip on the sensors and before we could figure it out there was an explosion."

"A Romulan ship bringing her cloak down long enough to attack?" Kirk asked Spock.

"Logical, but unproven."

"We're following an ion trail now?"

"Aye, Sir." Sulu answered. "There was a weak trail on the sensors, I felt that it could be from a ship Warping out of the area. However, it was very weak, we could just be chasing a ghost."

"Then we'll chase that ghost to the end of the galaxy if we have to."

"At this speed in this direction we'll be at the Neutral Zone boarder in three hours." Spock announced.

"The Neutral Zone? Doesn't that prove that this was a Romulan attack?"

"No, Captain." Spock shook his head. "There was a limited number of directions we could have headed in when we left, the fact that we are headed towards the Neutral Zone could be pure coincidence."

"I want proof of that ship."

"With the 'South Pacific' vaporized our only hope at proof will be to catch the ship if it exists."

"Scotty," Kirk used the intercom down to engineering "can you get us any more speed?"

"You've got to be kidding, Captain, we're pushing Warp 9 as is. In fact if the danger of us all dying is over I suggest slowing down before something down here breaks."

"No can do."

"I'm not going to be responsible for the repair bill on this."

"Noted, Scotty."

Twenty minutes later they were still in hot pursuit. With damage reports coming in and status reports on injuries Kirk had little time to think about the fact that they might be chasing nothing at all. Peters had told him that the Ultritium had started mixing, but he hadn't said if it had caused an explosion or due to one.

"Captain," Scotty's worried voice came over the intercom "something down here just broke, something important. I strong recommend slowing down."

"I want that ship." Kirk growled.

"Captain," Spock spoke up "this chase is hopeless. We can not enter the Neutral Zone, particularly when we do not truly know if we are following a ship. To bring a Starship into the Neutral Zone would mean war."

"I'm fairly certain, Mr. Spock, that we already have a war on our hands."

"That may be, but it is directly against Starfleet orders to enter the Neutral Zone. We must turn back. There is no point in risking the Warp drives of the Enterprise in a chase she can not win."

"Captain," Sulu said "if it helps any...Mr. Spock is right, there is no way we are going to catch that ship if there is one, she's too fast. We're not picking up anything."

"Damn it." Kirk spat. "Fine, Warp 3, turn us around, Mr. Sulu. Lieutenant, advise Starfleet of our situation and request orders."

"Aye, Sir." The communications officer nodded.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I'll be in my quarters, the con is yours."

Kirk retreated to his quarters, needing a minute to himself to figure out what had just happened. The chaos had struck so quickly that it had left little room for thought. All in all only eleven out of a crew of one hundred seventy-five had been rescued. It tore at Kirk's heart to have had to make the decision to leave the rest of the survivors behind, but no one would have made it out alive if he had hesitated.

"No one could find us that fast, not even if the Romulans were in my head looking out. They had to be laying in wait. But how? I changed the jump spot."

The cut above Kirk's eye was throbbing painfully. Grabbing a wet cloth from the washroom he cleaned the blood off his face and pressed the cold cloth against the superficial cut. Sighing heavily he sat down on the edge of his bed. He hadn't been in his quarters for more than ten minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Spock stepped into the room and walked silently up to the Captain. Kirk looked up from his place on the edge of the bed and waited for the Vulcan to speak. Spock looked down on his friend, but said nothing. Kirk could practically hear the gears whirring in Spock's brain as he tried to figure out what to say.

"What do you want?" Kirk was forced to ask.

"I apologize, Captain." Spock said softly.

"For what?"

"I have been ordered by Starfleet to take command of the Enterprise, and confine you to quarters during our return to Earth."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Then why are you taking over my ship?" Kirk demanded.

"I was not given a reason, only an order."

"Care to speculate for me?"

"The most logical cause is that the recent string of events has lead Starfleet to believe that you are less than trustworthy. There will most likely be a hearing when we return."

"What about you? Do you still trust me?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters." Kirk forced a smile.

"I still must request that you relinquish command." Spock said with a hint of sadness in his low voice.

"Do you promise to be careful with her?"

"I promise to return the ship in the same condition in which she was given to me."

"Then the Enterprise is yours...Captain Spock."

"'Acting' Captain." Spock corrected. "I fully expect you to relieve me of this unwanted responsibility."

"And I fully intend to."


	11. Chapter 11

FFnet is being strange and so this chapter has been having trouble posting. Sorry if your inbox has a bunch of alerts for this.

Chapter Eleven

"Do not be nervous, Captain."

"Do I look nervous to you, Spock?"

"Look nervous? No." Spock replied softly. "You hide it well, one of the qualities of a good Captain. However, I can feel it."

"Feel it? Spock, you're a Vulcan, you don't 'feel' anything, remember."

"You know that is not true."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It is also not what I meant by 'feel'."

"What did you mean?"

"As you so astutely pointed out, I am a Vulcan. We are telepaths."

"Touch telepaths." Kirk corrected.

"I have known you long enough and been in your mind enough times to only need to stand near you to sense your mood. Particularly when it is at an extreme."

"Fine, I'll admit it." Kirk sighed. "I'm nervous."

"I was not looking for an admission of guilt."

"What were you looking for?"

"I was attempting to ease your discomfort."

"Well, you're doing it wrong."

"Are you sure? Your heart rate is lower."

"Sensing that too now, Mr. Spock?"

"No, I simply hear it."

"Just how good is that hearing of yours?" Kirk asked curiously.

"Admiral Cooly is late to this hearing due to digestive trouble."

Kirk was forced to chuckle. Spock turned his head to the side quizzically, clearly not understanding why the Captain was laughing. Kirk smiled, truly feeling better now. He hated these hearings, they always boiled down to him being forced to explain to Starfleet in painful detail that he was just doing his job.

Kirk was also unamused by the way they had been left standing in the empty room without explanation. He had originally assumed that it was a fear tactic to make the pair feel less powerful and therefore more willing to cooperate with the hearing. It put him at ease to know that it was actually due to the fact that the Admiral wasn't feeling well.

Spock seemed content to wait like a statue. With his hands held behind his back, as usual, he stared at the wall behind the long desk that was in front of them. The desk held seats for four Starfleet Officers and one Council member. In this case the Council member role would also be played by the Admiral. Kirk reached up and tugged at the collar of his dress uniform.

"Now you look nervous." Spock informed evenly.

"Spock, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

"Very well."

Kirk rolled his eyes with a sad shake of his head. When he saw Spock slightly improve his already impressive posture he did the same, knowing that the Vulcan had picked up on the fact that they were about to have company. Admiral Cooly entered the room first, looking a bit pale. He took the seat in the center of the desk and inspected the pair in front of him. The other high ranking Starfleet Officers filed in and took their places as well.

This was not Kirk and Spock's first time standing before this particular table. Even if the faces of the Officers changed, it was still a familiar setting. The Captain's sometimes maverick way of dealing with issues often required a bit of explanation to Starfleet. They'd even brought him here to do a full fledged Court Martial once, but charges had been dropped before the trial had actually begun. Usually he left most of the talking to Spock, Starfleet tended to take the Vulcan's word as fact, mainly because it was.

Cooly made them wait a few minutes more while he shuffled through a file on the glass computer desk top. Kirk took a deep breath to keep himself from getting angry. Something about Cooly rubbed him the wrong way, and he realized it was probably because he blamed Cooly directly for Pike's retirement. It was only then that Kirk realized that Pike wasn't among the Officers, he had always been there. Cooly finally looked up at Kirk.

"Names."

"You know our names." Kirk replied without even thinking.

"It is for the record, Captain." Cooly growled. "And you will address me as 'Admiral' or 'Sir'."

"Aye, Sir."

"Well, Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Name?" Cooly repeated.

"Right. Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

"First Officer Commander Spock..."

Spock finished his statement with an odd noise that sounded like one of pain that startled everyone in the room except Kirk.

"Commander Spock," Cooly furrowed his brow "are you feeling alright?"

"I am healthy."

"It was his last name." Kirk smiled. "You can see why he doesn't use it very often."

Cooly glared at Kirk and then looked to Spock to see if he was being mocked. Spock's expression remained completely blank. Kirk had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing at the Admiral and making matters worse than they already were. Cooly recollected himself and stared at Kirk.

"Gentlemen, we have called for this hearing to investigate several events surrounding the USS Enterprise. Commander Spock, what stardate were you due at the research station on Delharbor 7?"

"767404.83."

"What day did you arrive?"

"767404.84"

"Why the delay?"

"I changed the ship's route." Kirk answered.

"Captain, I was speaking to your First Officer." Cooly replied cooly. "Commander?"

"The Captain changed our course."

"Did he inform you of this change himself?"

"He did not."

"Admiral..." Kirk started once again.

"Captain, you will be removed if you do not remain silent until spoken to."

Kirk was a little surprised by Cooly's threat, after all he was the one under review here. Hoping for help from one of the other Officers on the committee Kirk looked to each of them in turn. However, no one was about to put their careers on the line for him. Kirk realized that without Admiral Pike he had no true friends in high places.

"Commander Spock," Cooly continued "how did you learn about the change?"

"I noticed on my next watch on the bridge."

"What direction was the Enterprise headed in?"

"105 mark 10."

"Which would take you...?"

Kirk knew that Cooly knew exsactly where the Enterprise had been heading. He was just forcing Spock to say it out loud.

"To the Romulan Neutral Zone." Spock answered.

"Thank you." Cooly turned to Kirk. "What made you change the course, Captain?"

"I don't know." Kirk answered truthfully.

"You don't know?"

"Something felt off."

"So it was intuition?" Cooly asked.

"Aye, Sir."

"Who convinced you to change back to your original mission?"

"My First Officer."

"And when you arrived the station had been destroyed by Romulans?"

"The station was destroyed, it is only my opinion that it was Romulans. We did not find a ship nor any true evidence."

"Commander Spock, do you believe the attack was Romulan in origin?"

"I do not hold 'beliefs' in such matters."

"Commander, are you being evasive?" Cooly asked in a dangerous tone.

"That's just how he talks, Admiral." Kirk said quickly. "Vulcans are very literal."

"So I can see." Cooly continued to stare at Spock. "Commander Spock, what are the odds that the attack was Romulan?"

"I calculate the odds to be aproximatly fifty-four percent." Spock answered. "I do no have enough information to speculate beyond that point."

"Yes, the investigation into the destruction was cut short." Cooly nodded. "Care to detail why, Commander Spock?"

"I passed out while on the planet's surface. The Captain felt it best to return the entire landing party."

"It says here that you did not just fall ill, but that you were in fact poisoned."

"Yes, Admiral."

"In a most unusual manner at that. Your own personal medication was killing you."

"Yes, Admiral." Spock repeated.

"And with all your Vulcan senses you somehow failed to notice?" Cooly asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"The prescription was tamped with in such a way that I could not tell the difference."

"And your slow decline in health?"

"I believed it to be from an unrelated cause."

"I see. Has the person who found a way to tamper with your personal medication been caught?"

Another questioin Kirk knew Cooly had the answer to.

"They have not." Spock replied evenly.

"Who has access to your quarters?"

"Communications Officer Uhura, Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy, and Captain Kirk."

"And yourself?"

"Of course." Spock nodded. "I believed that you wished for a list including personnel other than myself."

"Any suspects in that list that have not been cleared?" Cooly asked.

"My wife, and the Captain have been cleared through the use of a mind meld. Dr. McCoy was the one who not only discovered the poison, but also saved my life, he is cleared through logic."

"Thank you, Commander."

Kirk had been nervous when this hearing had started, but now he was just confused. It was like the Admiral was asking all the wrong questions. No one else on the committee was making a sound. Cooly was running the show. Kirk had been expected to be grilled on his own faulty decision making, but so far Cooly seemed far more interested in Spock's view. Kirk was starting to think that the Admiral was waiting for Spock to say something that incriminated his Captain. It was a dirty play, but one that might end up working.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"You changed your course once again while escorting the 'South Pacific'."

"Yes. I felt the planed route held an unnecessary danger."

"Was Commander Spock informed of the change?"

"I do not believe so." Kirk looked to his friend. "Spock, did anyone tell you?"

"They did not." Spock answered.

"And you did not inform Starfleet of the change?" Cooly asked.

"No, Sir." Kirk replied.

Kirk had a 'here we go' moment in his head as he admitted to not playing it perfectly to the book. Cooly thought about the information for a moment. He turned to the computer in the desk and tapped out something that only the other council members could read. They all contemplated what he had written and typed back answers of their own. Kirk had never seen the committee use the computer to communicate like this between one another. They normally just whispered.

Remembering Spock amazing display of hearing earlier he wondered if the Vulcan was making them nervous. Perhaps they didn't want Spock to hear them conspiring against his Captain. When Cooly looked back up Kirk took a breath to start to explain his actions, however the Admiral didn't address him. Cooly turned his full attention to Spock.

"Commander Spock, where were you during the explosion that occurred aboard the  
'South Pacific'?" Cooly demanded.

"I was in the medical bay."

"Can you prove that?"

"I do not understand."

"What evidence do you have that you were in medical?"

"Evidence?" Spock repeated in confusion.

"He doesn't understand, Admiral." Kirk came to his friend's rescue. "As a Vulcan his word that he was there is all the evidence he thinks he needs."

"Then I will clarify." Cooly smiled coldly. "Commander Spock, can anyone provide an alibi to your whereabouts at the time of the explosion? Any witnesses?"

"No. I was alone. Medical had been purposefully cleared of personnel."

"So you could have been anywhere?" Cooly pressed.

"If Spock says he was in medical, that's where he was." Kirk defended.

"I'm not interested in taking anyone's word at face value without proof, Captain."

"What does it matter where Spock was anyway?" Kirk demanded. "What is going on here?"

"Captain, what made you board the 'South Pacific'?" Cooly asked, ignoring Kirk's outburst.

"I had just learned what their cargo was, I wanted to make sure it was safe."

"Commander Spock, what was the cargo aboard the 'South Pacific'?"

"Six million isotons of Ultritium." Spock answered instantly.

"How is it that you know that when even your Captain did not?"

"I read the mission briefing while in sick bay to pass the time."

"Spock is always the one who reads all the details." Kirk added. "It is my own fault that I didn't know sooner, I should have read it more carefully."

"Captain, approximately how long had you been back aboard the Enterprise before the 'South Pacific' was destroyed?"

"What?" Kirk didn't understand where this was going.

"You were in the transport room when the explosion occurred, how long had you been back on the Enterprise?"

"Only a few seconds."

"How long had you been aboard the 'South Pacific'?" Cooly continued.

"I don't know, a few minutes. Five at the most."

"What made you decided to return to the Enterprise so quickly?"

"The bridge informed me that they detected a faint energy wave."

"Is that a rare occurrence?"

"You know that it isn't." Kirk replied in growing irritation.

"So why did you demand to be instantly returned to the Enterprise without even taking the precaution of walking back to the transport room of the 'South Pacific'?"

"Something told me to return to the Enterprise. That something was wrong."

"You have powerful intuition, Captain. You've been commended on it before."

"Yeah, well, not good enough to save the 'South Pacific'." Kirk sighed.

Kirk was getting tired of this back and forth game. Starfleet always needed someone to blame when things went wrong. If they wanted to blame him he wanted them to just get it over with. This senseless questioning over details that didn't matter was getting on his nerves.

"Captain, once again you felt Romulans were to blame?"

"There was a faint ion trail, I felt that it could be a cloaked ship."

"And you followed it. You believed that you in pursuit of a Romulan craft that had taken active and aggressive action against the Federation?"

"Yes."

"And yet you only followed the trail for twenty minutes although the Neutral Zone was hours away."

"I had to make the de..."

"Yes or no, Captain."

"Yes." Kirk growled in frustration.

"Who convinced you to call off the chase?"

"Spock, but..."

"Thank you, Captain. That's enough." Cooly looked at Spock. "Commander, please step forward."

Kirk knit his brow together in confusion. He didn't understand any of this, the hearing seemed to have been focused on twisting the facts in the wrong direction. The way Spock hesitated for half a second to follow orders told Kirk that his friend was just as confused. Spock took a few steps closer to the committee and faced them without any trace of fear. Cooly folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward slightly.

"Commander Spock, Starfleet and the Federation Council is hereby officially charging you with High Treason. Court Martial is set for tomorrow at 0800."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

For a moment everything was still. Kirk was in such shock that he expected to wake up in a cold sweat at any moment. When the scene proved not to be another deluded nightmare his stomach twisted painfully. Spock looked completely unaffected by the accusation. However Kirk knew that appearances were deceiving when it came to his stoic friend.

"Treason?!" Kirk snarled angrily.

"Captain, calm yourself." Cooly ordered. "Commander Spock, do you understand the charges held against you?"

"I do."

"I don't!" Kirk spat.

"Captain, please..." Spock started.

"No, this is an outrage! Has the Council taken a good look at my First Officer? Anyone notice the the medals and commendations on his chest? He's done more for Starfleet in the past four years than most do in a lifetime of service."

"Commander Spock's past is not the issue here."

"He's also a Vulcan and their loyalty is not to be questioned! He can not lie, trust me I know."

"He is only half Vulcan, Captain. Still, I have no doubt about Vulcan loyalty. I know that it is a hard thing to earn, however, there is no knowing where his true loyalty lies. The Romulans are his blood. He has written in his own report about the events surrounding the Vulcan black hole that the Romulans saved his people from extinction, and that he owes them a great deal."

"Spock, did you say that?" Kirk asked.

"Those were not my exact words, however, it is a fact: without the Romulans my race would be extinct."

"It's because of the Romulans that the Vulcans are almost gone in the first place!"

"No, Captain, that was the act of a single Romulan, driven to madness by grief. It is not logical to judge an entire species off a signal example."

"Commander Spock has also had direct contact with the Romulan's leader seven months ago." Cooly said.

"So did I." Kirk replied instantly.

"He has also written a proposal that a unification between Romulans and Vulcans may be the only hope the Vulcans have of continuing to survive." Cooly added.

"Spock," Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "I know you'd mentioned that to me...but you didn't actually write that ludicrous idea down somewhere, did you?"

"The Vulcan Council asked for my opinion on how to best preserve our species. The Romulans are a logical choice for the genetic diversity that Vulcans will require to remain a viable species. Romulans and Vulcans came from the same origins."

"You are no longer anything like one another beyond sharing green blood." Kirk pointed out.

"There is some truth to that and the Vulcan culture would most likely be extinguished, but at least our gen..."

"Spock, stop talking." Kirk ordered.

"You see, Captain?" Cooly asked coldly. "It is these views held by your First officer, combined with the events of the past few months have lead Starfleet and the Council to believe that a treason hearing is in order."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Kirk muttered in disgust.

Kirk jolted slightly as two security officers entered the room. Spock glanced at them and automatically turned to offer his wrists to them for restraint. Kirk stepped between Spock and the guards with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Take one step closer to him, and I will drop you to the floor!" Kirk hissed.

"Captain," Spock said calmly "I do not fear a treason trial, I have not been conspiring with the Romulans. I am innocent."

"You think that matters? Even you can't be that naive, Spock."

The guard holding the cuffs hesitated take Spock into custody. He looked to the Admiral for orders. Cooly sighed heavily and waved the guards away. Kirk stayed in his protective stance until the door had shut behind them. Once they were gone he rounded on Cooly once again.

"Admiral, you can't honestly think that Spock is a traitor."

"You have not been listening, Captain. No one here says that he is, however, we are saying that a proper investigation and trial is in order."

"No. All of this so called 'evidence' of yours stems directly from your own prejudice against Vulcans, or any other non-human species for that matter."

"Watch your tongue, Captain." Cooly snapped. "This has nothing to do with Commander Spock's heritage."

"I say that it does. I know you were heavily involved in trying to pass regulations in Starfleet that would forbid non-humans from becoming Officers."

"That was a long time ago." Cooly growled.

"Are you trying to tell me that your opinion of non-humans has really changed that much in the last eight years?"

"What I am trying to tell you, Captain, is that everyone knows that you two are thick as thieves, and that you are blind to any faults your friend may have." Cooly replied evenly. "I can understand that you don't want to see this in your own First Officer, human or not. However, facts are facts and you can't honestly tell me that you haven't suspected something."

"I can honestly say that I have never suspected Spock of anything."

"Then he has nothing to worry about. We have only brought charges against Commander Spock, he will receive a fair trial."

"No he won't. He can't. You can not gather a jury of his peers, they don't exist."

"Captain..."

"Even if you could, once it leaks out that Spock has been accused of treason his career is over, no matter what the verdict is."

"Captain," Cooly growled, loosing his patients "unless you or Commander Spock have evidence to present to us right now that can instantly clear his name this Court Marital will go through."

Kirk looked to Spock, but his friend remained silent. Spock's calm acceptance of what was going on made Kirk physically nauseous with guilt. He had put his friend in this position and yet it was clear that Spock held no animosity towards him. Kirk was fairly sure that admitting to the Romulan Blood Oath was just going to make things worse. It would probably land them both in court, however, he couldn't stand by and let this happen.

"Admiral," Kirk took a deep breath "I have evidence that I have not shared with the Committee."

"Captain, that will not hel..." Spock started.

"I am sorry, Spock," Kirk interrupted "I should have told you about this, but I was afraid."

"Captain, what are you talking about?" Cooly asked.

"Spock is not the source that the Romulans are getting their information from...it's me."

The shock that fell over the Admiral and the rest of the Committee was comparable to that which Kirk had felt at the beginning of this ordeal. The other Officers present began to whisper to one another. The Admiral glared at the others and they instantly stopped their chattering. Cooly leaned forward to look into Kirk's eyes.

"Captain, you can't be serious."

"It has not been intentional." Kirk said. "While in Romulan hands I was forced to take a Blood Oath."

"Oath?"

"I promised to return Spock's child to Romulus when they became of age to allow the Romulans to remind him or her that they owed their life to the Romulans."

"Why would you do that?"

"I had to, or they would not give us the trilithium we needed to save both the Vulcans and the rest of the Galaxy. Actually I got the impression that if I didn't make the promise that myself, my First Officer, and my Chief Medical Officer would remain in Romulan hands until they decide to kill us."

"How does the oath work?"

"I don't really know, I never had any intention of keeping it. Unfortunately during the ceremony they put something in my blood that is supposed to make me comply in twenty years. However, I must have been compromised by some other Romulan technology at the same time. They must be tracking my movements."

"Kirk...why wasn't Starfleet informed about this sooner?" Cooly asked sadly.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't think this was going to come up for another twenty years. I didn't want to lose my command over something I didn't even know was an issue."

"Clearly it is an issue. An entire research station and the majority of the crew aboard the 'South Pacific' is dead."

"I know. However, the fault is mine...not Spock's." Kirk glanced back at Spock who was remaining silent. "I am the source, there is no other way. Spock did not know about the course change for the 'South Pacific' he could not have let the Romulans know where to find her. As for destroying it himself, if you knew the first thing about Vulcans you would know that they'd take their own lives before taking another's. If you need a character witness you can trust, talk to Admiral Pike, he will tell you that even if Spock was involved with Romulans he would be incapable of murdering the innocent crew of the 'South Pacific'. The Romulans found the 'South Pacific' through me."

"This new information is indeed compelling." Cooly admitted.

"Admiral, please," Kirk stepped up to the desk and looked directly at Cooly "drop the charges against my First Officer, I'm the one who deserves to be on trial."

"The Committee and I must talk about this."

Kirk was a little surprised when the whole Committee and the Admiral got up and left. Once again the pair was left alone. Kirk closed his eyes and dragged his hands through his hair. Spock studied him for a moment before speaking.

"Captain..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Spock." Kirk sighed.

"Since learning that you did not poison me, it is not logical that you are responsible for the other events. I do not believe you to be the source of the Romulan's information."

"Well it sure as hell isn't you."

"No, that is also illogical."

"One of us has to take the fall for it, and I am not going to let it be you."

"If we are both innocent, why must one of us pay for this crime?"

"Because that's the way it works."

"That is illogical."

"Welcome to the world of human politics."

The door slid open and the Admiral joined them. Kirk became nervous when the rest of the committee didn't follow. The Admiral walked directly up to Spock and looked him over for a moment. Still in perfect control of himself Spock waited for the Admiral to address him.

"Commander Spock?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"All charges against you are officially dropped."

"Thank you, Sir."

Cooly nodded curtly. He glanced in Kirk's direction and for a moment the Captain saw sorrow in the Admiral's eyes. The look of pity didn't last long. He walked over to the desk and tapped the surface to bring the computer to life. After typing into the glass top he pulled a stylus out of his pocket and handed it Kirk.

"Kirk, sign this."

"What is it?"

"Papers for honorable discharge due to medical condition, with an addendum that you agree to be quarantined to Earth with no further contact with Starfleet. It's the best I can do for you."

"What? Shouldn't you be shipping me off to a prison colony? I hid the truth from Starfleet and people are dead because of it."

"That is certainly an option." Cooly nodded. "However, you are Starfleet's youngest Captain, and one of the most decorated Officers in the fleet. It would be a powerful win for the Romulans if we dragged you through the mud and imprisoned you for life as a result of what they've done to you. Clearly you are a security threat and we can not allow your continued service in Starfleet in any capacity, but we don't need to place you in on a prison world where you would no doubt be beaten to death by the other inmates the instant they recognized you."

"You're not letting me go just to save face for Starfleet." Kirk accused. "What aren't you telling me?"

"James...your father and I were good friends at the Academy."

"So you're making an exception for me because of my father?"

"Yes and no." Cooly replied.

"I can't believe this." Kirk growled.

"I can throw you in prison if it would make you feel better."

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." Cooly forced a sad smile. "Sign the discharge, James, or I'll have no choice but to Court Martial you."

Kirk took the stylus away from Cooly, but hesitated to sign the computerized document. He glanced at Spock, but his advisor didn't seem to have any advice for him on this one. Part of Kirk wanted to force the Court Martial just out of sheer spite against Starfleet, but he quickly realized that Starfleet wasn't to blame for any of this. He had brought this upon himself and should be grateful for the freedom he was being offered. Kirk signed the document.

"I'm sorry, James." Cooly said honestly and then turned to Spock. "Commander Spock, I have no love for Vulcans."

"I know." Spock nodded.

"However, I owe you an apology."

"No, Sir."

"No?" Cooly repeated in surprise.

"Your accusations of treason against me were entirely logical. In your position, with the facts you were given, I would have considered myself the prime suspect for an information leak as well."

"Perhaps I have misjudged Vulcans, at the very least I have misjudged you." Cooly admitted openly. "The Enterprise needs a Captain, I am appointing you."

"Admira..."

"Return to you ship, Captain Spock." Cooly interrupted. "Although every attempt will be made to diffuse the situation with the Romulans we can not ignore what has happened here. Return to the Enterprise, prepare her for war."

"Sir..." Spock tried again.

"Those are my orders, Captain." Cooly said firmly. "Now if you will please excuse me, Gentlemen."

Looking like he was about to be sick the Admiral scurried out of the room. Spock stepped up and read the document. Kirk stared down at the discharge document that now held his signature as well. He was regretting leaving the 'South Pacific', death upon the ship would have solved several problems. Shaking off the dark thoughts he turned to look at Spock.

"You were really going to do it, weren't you?" Kirk asked softly.

"Do what?"

"Let them brand you for treason."

"I had no choice in the matter."

"You could have told them about me."

"I could not."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, I did not believe that would help. In light of the new information from our mind meld I wish you had not revealed the facts the way you did. I believe the fleet is losing its best Captain for no reason."

"You are getting better and better at deception, Spock." Kirk accused.

"Deception?"

"The art of lying without really lying. You think I don't hear your wording, you think I don't understand."

"Captain?"

"You said 'could not' tell them, not 'would not'...the devil's in the details with you. Why were you incapable of telling them? It had to be more than you not believing it would help."

Spock didn't answer right away. Even though he knew they were alone Spock glanced around the room to make sure. He stepped closer to Kirk. With his hands still held casually behind his back he looked at Kirk and a slight sad smile touched the corners of his lips.

"Spock?"

"Admiral Cooly was correct, a Vulcan's loyalty is difficult to earn. When you first asked me to keep your secret I knew that I was choosing between you and Starfleet. It was logically impossible to remain silent and remain loyal to Starfleet, just as it was impossible to speak up and remain loyal to you."

"What made you choose me?"

"What do you think?"

"I was the logical choice?" Kirk guessed half jokingly.

"Indeed."

"How so?"

"You have done more to earn it."

Kirk briefly considered giving his friend a hug, but he knew that Spock would not understand such a gesture. From the look on Spock's face Kirk got the feeling that Spock had not said the words out of friendship, but out of cold facts and logic. It didn't matter, either way he felt honored to be seen so highly by the Vulcan.

"You are one of a kind, Spock."

"True," Spock agreed "there are no other human/Vulcan hybrids."

"There will be another soon, but that's not what I was talking about." Kirk chuckled. "It has been an honor to serve with you, Spock. Take good care of the Enterprise."

"I do not intend to accept this commission."

"Spock, I want you to. I can't let my mistake ruin both of our lives. The Enterprise needs a Captain, and there in no one more qualified or deserving than you. War is coming, even if I'm the one attracting the Romulans, they've still over stepped their bounds and attacked. They'll do it again. Starfleet, scratch that, the Federation needs you."

"You are asking me to Captain the Enterprise?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept."

Kirk smiled sadly. He was hoping to hear some words of friendship from Spock, rather than just the cold acceptance of a responsibility that he clearly did not wish for. However, the Vulcan stood motionless in front of him, looking like he was waiting for permission to leave, looking for an official order of dismissal. Kirk had a sick feeling in his stomach, but it had nothing to do with his own situation.

"Spock...are we still friends?"

"Always."

"Then at least I haven't lost everything."

Spock stared at Kirk with an all too familar blank expression on his face. Despite the lack of outward emotion Kirk got the feeling that Spock was far more distressed than any Vulcan would admit to being. Spock turned to leave, but he stopped and walked back to Kirk.

"Jim, I must remind you to please honor your promise to me to care for my child if I can not."

"What? Now that I'm not around the Romulans won't be able to doge the Enterprise's every step. You'll be fine, Spock."

"What has happened today has solved nothing. I must now contend with the responsibilities of being Captain, as well as the fact that the Romulans are getting more aggressive, that war is on the horizon, and that persons unknown still want me dead."

"Spock..."

"And now I must do it alone."

"You're not alone, Spock. I'm still going to help you find this guy, I just won't be able to do it from the ship. If you need any guidance on being Captain, just call me on sub-space. I don't intend to just disappear."

"You did not read the addendum to your discharge carefully." Spock accused.

"What do you mean?"

"You have agreed to have no further contact with Starfleet...that includes me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What do you mean he's not coming back?"

"I thought my statement was self explanatory, Doctor."

"Well think again!" Bones roared. "What the devil happened down there?"

"I do not have time to explain it to you. If I were you I would transport down to the surface to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Spock, you can't be serious about this! Jim is the Captain of this ship."

"Not anymore."

"Why you cold, green-blooded, disloyal pointed-eared vulture..."

"Doctor, do you believe that insulting me will change our current situation?"

"No, but..."

"Then I must ask that you refrain from directing such language towards me." Spock said evenly. "As Captain of this ship I must have the respect of the crew or anarchy will result."

"Spock, I respect you, but I also know that you don't want to be Captain of the Enterprise. We have to do someth..."

"I have work to do, Doctor."

Spock left McCoy standing in the hallway with a shocked look on his face. He didn't have time for the doctor's concerns. His new set of responsibilities were more pressing. The crew was still unaware of the change in the command structure. He wanted to assign his new First Officer before any announcements were made.

Spock was unsure how the crew was going to react. It was one thing to have a Vulcan as First Officer or even acting Captain, it was another thing entirely to have one as the permanent Captain. As he was making his way down the halls a man a few years older than himself stepped into his path. He wore the uniform of a Commander, but Spock didn't recognize him.

"Captain Spock?"

"Who are you?" Spock demanded.  
"Wow, I was told you were direct, I guess they weren't lying." The man chuckled. "I like it, it's refreshing."

"Answer the question or get off my ship."

"Right." The man nodded. "My name is Daniels, Lieutenant Commander Daniels, First Officer of the research vessel 'Darwin'."

"How may I assist you, Commander Daniels?"

"I am here to request assignment as your First Officer."

Spock raised an eyebrow in a combination of surprise and suspicion. Daniels smiled brightly, but it was clear that he was nervous. Spock noticed the tablet in his hands and assumed that it held the man's resume. Spock made no move to ask for the tablet and stared coldly at Daniels.

"That did not take long." Spock said.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to get onto a flag ship for sometime now."

"How do you know that the position is available? That information has not even been released to the active crew yet."

"Friends in high places." Daniels admitted. "I happened to be on shore leave here when Admiral Ryan informed me that you were recently promoted."

"Of course, Admiral Ryan was on the Committee." Spock nodded. "What are your qualifications to serve as First Officer aboard the Enterprise? The duties aboard a Starship are vastly different than those aboard a research vessel."

"I understand that, Sir."

Daniels held out the tablet for Spock to take. Humoring the Daniels Spock took the electronic record and read over it. Daniels was only three years older than Spock, but had been in Starfleet four years longer than he had. After the Academy he had worked his way up through the ranks with hardly a blemish on his record. Spock handed the tablet back to Daniels.

"This is an impressive service record, Commander."

"Thank you, Sir."

"However, the request is denied."

"Sir?"

"In times of impending war I must have a First Officer that I can trust."

"You don't think you can trust me?"

"The fact of the matter is: I do not know you."

"With all due respect, Sir..."

"This is not negotiable." Spock said firmly. "However, I will soon be in need of a new Tactical Officer/Helmsman. I see you have several years as a pilot."

"You realize that this would be a reduction in status for me, I have been First Officer for two years."

"I understand, however, it will be an upgrade in vessels, and a logical career move if you plan to ever Captain a Starship. If you wish to serve aboard the Enterprise this is my only offer."

"I accept."

"Very well, Commander Daniels, the Enterprise disembarks tomorrow at 0900."

"I will be aboard."

Spock nodded and continued on his journey through the ship. With orders to get the Enterprise ready to leave so soon he needed to make sure that everything was in place by they end of the day. Coming to Sulu's quarters Spock passed his hand over the panel to announce himself.

"Come in." Sulu called cheerfully.

Entering the Helmsman's quarters Spock found him packing a small duffle bag. Sulu looked up from his work and smiled brightly. Spock hesitated in his choice for a moment, fearing that the young officer may be too laid back for the position of First Officer. However, he needed someone who was not only qualified but that he could trust with his life. His other option had been Scotty, however, a Chief Engineer of Scotty's caliber was more difficult to replace than a Helmsman.

"Mr. Spock," Sulu greeted "I was just getting ready for shore leave...but something is telling me that it is canceled."

"You are correct."

"You know something I think Starfleet is trying to kill us." Sulu sighed.

"Starfleet is demanding."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sulu chuckled. "I take it the Captain charmed his way out of yet another Starfleet hearing?"

"Not exactly, which brings us to the reason I am here. Captain Kirk has been discharged due to a medical condition."

"What?" Sulu asked in shock. "Is he okay?"

"He will live, but I do not have time for particulars. I am now Captain of the Enterprise. I will require a First Officer, will you fill the position?"

"I...I would be honored."

"Before you accept I feel there are certain facts that you must be made aware of."

"Okay."

"I have recently had an attempt made upon my life. My attacker has not been identified and it logical to assume that they will try again. In the event of their success you must be prepared and willing to take over as Captain."

"We have a murderer aboard?"

"It is likely. You should also be aware that we are on the brink of war with the Romulan Empire."

"Looks like we're in for a rough ride."

"Indeed." Spock agreed. "Are you willing to take on the responsibilities of First Officer despite the difficulties we face?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Commander Sulu."

"I have to say that this isn't exactly how I wanted to get a promotion."

"Nor I."

Spock graced Sulu with a shallow bow and received one in return. He could see that his new First Officer had a lot of questions, but he had another matter to attend to so he turned and exited quickly. Spock came to the door of his own quarters and hesitated. After a slight sigh he stepped inside.

Uhura was singing happily to herself as she finished packing the suitcases on the bed. Spock stepped up to the far side of the bed and waited for her to notice him. Uhura looked up and smiled brightly. She came over and put her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss, when he didn't return the affection she pulled away in alarm.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"I can not leave the Enterprise, you will be going ashore alone."

"What?"

"I am sorry."

"Spock, I am weeks away from making you a father, Starfleet can't keep you on this ship. The Captain has already granted you leave."

"Nyota...I am Captain now."

A look of shock fell over Uhura's delicate features. Spock could hear her starting to struggle for breath as her shock quickly turned to fear. He took her hands in his own and guided her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Spock knelt down in front of her so that they would be at eye level.

"What happened?" Uhura asked fretfully. "Where's James?"

"He sacrificed his position in Starfleet to prevent me from being brought up on treason charges."

"Treason? You? Spock, that doesn't even being to make sense."

"It is complicated."

"Explain it to me."

"I can not, I do not fully understand what is happening myself."

"Spock, I don't like this, something is wrong." Uhura's eyes brightened with tears. "Everything that's been going on, it can't be coincidence."

"That does not change the fact that I am now Captain, and I must act accordingly."

"You can't let this happen, as much as I hate admitting it the Enterprise needs James."

"I agree, but if he is going to ever have any chance of getting aboard her again I have to prove that he is not a threat to Starfleet."

"And you're not sure that he is." Uhura sighed.

"I did not say that."

"I can hear it in your voice. What did he do this time?"

Spock hesitated to tell Uhura about the Romulan Blood Oath, however, he decided that he had no choice. As he told her the story her anxiety slowly turned to anger. When he told her the details of the oath she jumped to her feet. Spock got to his feet as well and went to put his hands on her shoulders but she jerked away.

"Why am I hearing this for the first time now?!" Uhura demanded. "How could you hide this from me?!"

"Nyota, please..."

"I am not sending my child to Romulus!" Uhura snarled.

"You have no choice."

Spock's sense were suddenly assaulted by a blinding flash of hot pain. It took him a second to realize that Uhura had just slapped him across the face with considerable force. He didn't blame her. Uhura went to storm past him and he lashed out to catch her wrist to stop her.

"Don't you dare!" Uhura cried as she tried to twist out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"Nyota..."

"If you don't release me this instant I am going to scream for Security."

"I would never hurt you." Spock said gently as he released her.

"You think this doesn't hurt?" Uhura hissed. "You've placed our child in danger before they've even been born, and then you hid it from me? You sold our child to the Romulans!"

"I did not choose this. The Captain made the deal himself, I did not find out until after the fact. If he does not escort our child to Romulus when he or she becomes of age James Kirk will die."

"Then let him."

"Nyota..."

"No, no! He made a deal with something that wasn't his to give, the price is his to pay!"

"He had no choice. Without this oath I would be dead, the Vulcan species would be doomed, and the rest of the Galaxy would eventually follow."

"You're right. I shouldn't be mad at James...you're the monster here." Uhura said as tears spilt down her face. "You endangered us all by covering for Kirk. The crew of the 'South Pacific', the men and women on the research station, they are dead because you felt the need to protect your friend over doing what was right, over doing what was logical."

"Neither the Captain nor I knew the Romulans could track us through him."

"You should have told me, I had a _right_ to know."

"I was going to tell you."

"When?" Uhura demanded.

"When the time came to return to Romulus."

Angry beyond speech Uhura pushed herself past Spock and turned back to the suitcases on the bed. For a moment she looked like she was trying to figure out what to do with them. When Anubis jumped up on top of them she picked him up and held the animal tightly in her arms. Abandoning the suitcases Uhura took the cat and headed for the door.

"Nyota, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"I am sorry."

"That's not good enough. I'm getting off this godforsaken ship."

"Where will you be staying on Earth?"

"I haven't decided yet if I want you to know."

Uhura stormed out of their quarters. Spock was left alone, uncertain if he was going to see his wife or his child again. Finding it difficult to breath Spock sat down on the floor with his back against the bed. He stared down at his wedding band as its gold color slowly faded as Uhura moved further away. Eventually it turned a cold dull silver, signifying that she had left the ship.

Spock closed his eyes against the hot sting of tears. His logical organized mind was having difficultly comprehending the chaos that had descended upon the Enterprise like a squall. He rubbed at his chest, not understanding why it felt like there was a weight bearing down on it. The emotions brought about by loss we not unfamiliar to him, but he still did not truly understand them. Despite his attempts to fight it a tear traced down his cheek.

"It is not supposed to be like this."

Snapping his eyes open Spock brushed away the unwanted tear. Getting to his feet he walked out into the hallway with an aura of purpose. When he got to the transporter room he wordlessly pushed Scotty away from the control panel.

"Mr. Spock? Is everything alright?"

"Your question is illogical," Spock growled "it is impossible for everything to be 'alright'."

"Uhura..."

"That is none of your concern, Engineer." Spock interrupted.

"Okay...uh...where are you going?"

"That is also none of your concern."

Scotty was left looking hurt as Spock made his way over to the transporter pad. He had programed the computer to energize on its own and to hide the final destination coordinates. He knew that it was going to look suspicious and that he shouldn't be leaving the ship, but at this point he was ready to welcome a Court Martial.

Spock materialized in a driving rain and was instantly soaked to the skin. He took a moment to adjust his eyes to the dark of night and the added gloom of the storm. Once he could see he glanced around his surroundings. He was standing in a grassy clearing near a forest that could barely be seen through the rain. There was a gravel driveway that he walked to and then followed to a modest house that was nestled into the woods.

The cold rain lashed against his skin, but Spock remained standing on the front step of the house, unsure if he should knock or not. The sensor at the door had already alerted the owner that he had a visitor. The door slid open, even though there was no one there to greet Spock.

Spock walked inside, ignoring the mud he was tracking across the wooden floor. He went directly to the bay window in the living room and sat down on the bench that was incorporated into the large window. Leaning forward he braced his elbows on his lap and bow his head in a look of defeat. Water dripped off his skin and struck the floor in a gathering pool. He felt someone approaching, but he didn't look up.

"Spock?"

"Admiral."

Pike didn't press his unexpected guest for an explanation of the late night visit. Still confined to the wheelchair he folded his hands in his lap and waited. Spock continued to stare at the wet floor for several minutes. Eventually he looked up at Pike. Pike had a towel draped over the arm of his chair and he offered it to Spock. Spock took the towel and dried his face off with it.

"Thank you." Spock said quietly.

"You look lost, Spock," Pike said gently "I don't think I've ever seen that before."

"I am not lost, I know exactly where I am. I programed the coordinates myself..."

"I didn't mean physically lost," Pike smiled sadly "I was talking mentally."

"Yes," Spock nodded "I suppose 'lost' is an accurate description of what I am experiencing. I need your guidance, if you are willing to offer it."

"Of course."

"Through a series of misfortunes I have become Captain of the Enterprise."

"Jim..."

"He is alive." Spock assured. "However, he has been forced out of Starfleet, much as you have been."

"Why?"

Spock detailed everything to Pike from the start of the Blood Oath to his poisoning and Admiral Cooly's accusations of treason. He told Pike of his decision to make Sulu First Officer, but he stopped short of telling him that Uhura had left. Pike listened to the story with growing concern. Spock finished and pinched the bridge of his nose against a growing headache. Pike said nothing at first, he spent a few minutes thinking about everything he had been told.

"Spock, I know you are not going to believe what I have to say, however: Starfleet is only doing what they have to with Jim, and you are going to make an excellent Captain."

"I can not do this."

"Of course you can." Pike encouraged.

"Vulcans are not leaders. We excel in offering guidance when the situation requires an unbiased view point. However, since we are logical all of our tactical decisions are also driven by logic, this leaves us at a disadvantage since any intelligent enemy can see our moves before make them. This is why I often lose at chess to Jim, he has an edge of spontaneity that I can not match."

"Kirk has a spontaneity that few, if anyone, can match. Starfleet has lost a great Captain."

"That is part of what concerns me. No effort was made to keep him."

"What do you mean?"

"Admiral Cooly and the rest of the Committee instantly believed that he was the source of the leak, they did not ask for any hard evidence, they did not ask if the nanites could be removed or even detected. First they were convinced it was me despite only circumstantial evidence, then they were so quick to accept his explanation, it was almost as if..."

"They wanted to believe it." Pike finished.

"Exactly, however, I can not think of a logical reason why."

"Spock, when something goes wrong humans have the need to assign blame in a way that does the least amount of damage to our view of the world."

"I do not understand."

"If it wasn't yourself or Jim leaking information to the Romulans then Starfleet would have to admit that it must be one of their own."

"A traitor, high in the chain of Starfleet command."

"Right, which would be a very difficult thing for anyone on that Committee to believe."

"I suppose it does not matter why they believed it. It must be the truth, the Romulans have compromised Jim, and I can not see any way that we can ever be certain that he not a security threat."

"I'm sorry, Spock, but that really is the most logical explanation."

"I know, I just did not want to admit to it."

"It is hard to accept losing your Captain, even harder to lose a friend."

Spock closed his eyes and bowed his head once more. The tightness in his chest had turned to a painful throbbing. He wrapped his arms over his stomach as a sickly feeling like he was going to start retching. For a moment he thought that his would be assassin had found another way to poison him, but he eventually admitted to himself that he was suffering from an emotional response not a physical one.

"Spock?" Pike asked in concern.

"It is not supposed to be like this." Spock whispered.

"'Supposed to be'?" Pike repeated.

"Jim is meant to remain Captain of the Enterprise until age forces him to retire, there was never meant to be a war between the Federation and the Romulan Empire."

"Spock, I don't know what your alternate timeline self told you, but this isn't his world..."

"No, I suppose it is not." Spock nodded.

"Spock, I get the feeling that you haven't asked me question you came here to ask."

"I have not."

"Care to share it with me?"

"Do I have the right to tell James Tiberius Kirk that he can not take my child to Romulus?"

"That is a difficult question to answer." Pike sighed heavily. "Do you have any idea why the Romulan Empress would make such a pact? Why does she want your son or daughter when they turn twenty-one."

"By placing the date in what human years is far into the future she hoped to lower the Captain's guard to make him agree and mask her true motive."

"Do you know that motive?"

"I can not know for sure. However, I believe that she plans to hold them hostage until such time as I fulfill my promise to save Romulus from the nova."

"That doesn't happen for more than a hundred years from now."

"Now you see my dilemma. Do I allow my friend to die or do I allow my child to spend the prime of their life as a prisoner of Romulus?" Spock asked sadly. "Of course the question may be academic."

"Academic?"

"There is a chance that I will never even meet my child."

"What?"

"Nyota left me, and I would not blame her if she did not return."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sitting alone in a bar Kirk nursed a beer, doing a good job at looking sorry for himself. It felt strange to be back in Iowa, but he hadn't had anywhere else to go. He couldn't believe that at this point in his life he was back living with his mother, but he had not place of his own on Earth so it would have to do until he found one.

McCoy had not taken well to the news that he wasn't returning to the Enterprise. He had demanded to know what was going on, but Kirk hadn't been in the mood to explain it to him. In the end Kirk had just wanted to get out of San Francisco and as far from Starfleet as he could. Iowa seemed like a good place to start.

Kirk sighed heavily and took another pull at his drink. He briefly looked up as a group of four men came into the bar laughing and joking loudly with one another. When the leader of the small pack caught his eye Kirk quickly turned away. However, it was too late, the man had caught sight of him and walked over to the table Kirk was occupying.

The man was about Kirk's age and looked as though he'd already done some drinking before hitting the bar. Hoping the man would just go away Kirk stared into his half empty glass. The man smiled brightly and sat down at the table. He leaned in closer so he could get a look at Kirk's face.

"Hey, Man, do I know you?"

"I hope not."

"Kirk, right? Yes, that's it!" The man crowed in triumph as he slapped his hand down on the table. "Captain James T. Kirk! Awesome. Hey, what does the 'T' stand for anyway?"

"'Trouble'." Kirk huffed.

"Ha! I believe it, even if only half of what I've heard about you is true you're still one crazy son of a bitch." He laughed boisterously. "Guys, get over here, I want you to meet a legend, a real hero. Starfleet's best."

"Not even close." Kirk muttered sullenly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The other three men sauntered over, laughing and having a good time with one another. They all seemed impressed to be meeting a real live Starship Captain. Kirk forced a polite smile. He had figured that they would tire of him quickly and go pester some of the women in the bar, however, they all sat around the table and started chatting animately.

"Look, guys, no offense...but I'd really rather be alone." Kirk admitted.

"Come on, Mate, don't be like that." The leader beamed. "Name's Wilson, this here is Billy, Jack, and Darren."

"Charmed." Kirk said with little enthusiasm.

"I think someone could use some cheering up. Waiter! A round of your hardest liquor, I'm buying."

"Please don't."

"I've got a lot of respect for you Starfleet types, the least I can do is buy you a few drinks."

"I'm really not who you think I am."

"There are few things worse than drinking alone." Wilson said seriously. "What's the harm in letting us join you? Besides, you look like you could use a friend."

"I can't argue with that." Kirk sighed.

"Excellent!" Wilson boomed. "Bottoms up!"

The waitress had just brought over a tray with several shots of amber alcohol on it. Wilson snatched one up and drained it like it was water. He grabbed another and put it in Kirk's hand. Kirk stared at the drink for a moment before throwing it back. The men cheered in approval.

A few hours later Kirk was literally feeling no pain. Wilson had his arm over Kirk's shoulders like they had been best friends their entire lives. Kirk had long since lost track of how much he had been drinking and simply continued to down anything that was placed in front of him. As the evening continued Kirk's sense of judgment slipped away. The group ended up signing loudly together in their shared drunken stupor.

"Put him in the long boat till he's sober, put him in the long boat till he sober, earli in the mor'ning!"

The group of drunken men broke down into helpless laughter as they ended the song together. Kirk struggled to catch his breath against the tears of laughter. Fearing he was about to be sick Kirk pushed himself away from the table. When he tried to stand he fell out of his chair. Kirk hit the floor with a heavy thud and once again uproarious laughter from the four men filled the crowded bar.

"Looks like someone's had one too many." Wilson mocked.

"One?" Kirk giggled. "Try ten."

"Then one more won't kill ya." Wilson grabbed Kirk by the scruff and hauled him back into his seat. "Come on, up ya go. Billy, go get us another round."

"I should really stop." Kirk slurred.

"The night is young and so are we. One more...for the road."

"For the road?" Kirk repeated. "What did the road ever do for me?"

Wilson laughed and slapped Kirk hard on the back. Thrown forward by the overly friendly gesture Kirk's vision turned black around the edges as he came close to passing out. Wilson put his hand on Kirk's chest and pushed him back into his seat. Kirk shook his head to try and clear it, but it only made the room spin faster.

Billy came over and put two shot of clear alcohol on the table for them. Kirk looked at the glass and almost puked on the floor just thinking about it. Wilson suddenly looked around at if he was afraid they were being watched. When he decided it was safe he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial filled with a bright green liquid. Opening the vial he poured half of the contents into each of the shot glasses.

"What the hell is that?" Kirk asked as he tried to improve his double vision by squinting.

"Vulcan blood...there is nothing like it."

"Sick." Kirk tried to push the glass away but he missed and knocked over the salt shaker instead. "Get that away from me."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

"I am not drinking that." Kirk looked around vacantly. "I need to get home. I should go."

"You're not going anywhere, Friend."

"Wha...what?"

Kirk tried to get to his feet but Wilson easily kept him down. A flash of fear caused Kirk's alcohol soaked blood to run cold. The others suddenly didn't seem nearly as drunk as they had a minute ago. Kirk jerked as one of the men carded their hand into his hair. Before he could protest they forced his head back and Wilson poured the blood tainted liquor down his throat. Tasting the copper back bite Kirk wanted to scream but he was just sent into a coughing fit. Wilson picked up his own glass and downed the second green shot himself.

"Damn!" Wilson gasped and then smiled brightly. "That stuff will knock you on your ass if you're not careful."

Overwhelmed Kirk ducked under the table and threw up noisily. Roaring in rage Kirk threw himself backwards, tipping his chair over and sending him to the floor. An unnatural silence fell over the bar as all eyes suddenly turned on Kirk. Helplessly drunk he fought to keep from passing out. A large man pushed through the crowd and glared at Kirk and his new friends.

"What the hell is going on over here?!" The bar owner demanded. He looked down at Kirk and saw the trickle of green that stained his chin. "Are you drinking Vulcan blood in my bar?! Get out before I call the cops! All of you! Out!!!"

"Easy, Mate, easy." Wilson put his hands up peacefully. "We're leaving."

"Take him with you. I don't want to see any of your faces again!"

"Trust me," Wilson smiled "you won't."

Kirk fought against Wilson weakly as the man helped him to his feet. Wilson made a few hollow apologies to everyone for Kirk's behavior. Once on his feet Kirk struggled to escape Wilson's powerful grip. The larger man held Kirk tight as though he was just trying to keep his friend from hitting the floor. Kirk panicked as Wilson started forcing him towards the exit. Despite his alcohol addled mind Kirk knew something was wrong.

"No...wait...someone help me...please."

"You got no friends here, Mate." Wilson chuckled in his ear.

The menace in Wilson's voice pushed more adrenaline into Kirk's blood. Wilson chuckled as Kirk tried once again to free himself. The others with Wilson helped him get Kirk under control and together they dragged him out of the bar. Outside Wilson dropped all pretenses of being friendly or drunk. He released Kirk and laughed as he clumsily tried to back away.

"Damn, Captain, you really can hold your liquor." Wilson said with approval. "The plan was to just carry you out peacefully once you were under the table, but you just wouldn't go down."

"Who...who are you?" Kirk demanded as he weaved.

"No one special."

With a broad grin Wilson lashed out and landed a solid punch. Kirk reeled back against the flash of pain. Falling back to the hard parking lot pavement he finally blacked out. Wilson reached down and gathered him up. Throwing his prize into the back of his car he thanked his friends and drove off.

Kirk woke to a hangover so severe that he thought his skull was physically broken open. He reached up gingerly, fully expecting his hand to become sticky with blood and possibly brains. However, except for some swelling around his eye he was perfectly intact. Groaning in pain Kirk laid as motionless as his throbbing headache would allow.

Kirk's memories of the previous evening were fuzzy at best. Right now he wasn't worried about what had happened, he just wanted to die peacefully. When death refused to claim him Kirk made the painful decision to get up. He struggled to get out of the soft bed. Once he was sitting up he had to paused to make sure he didn't throw up.

"Just how much did I drink last night?" Kirk moaned pitifully.

After experimenting with looking around Kirk found the room was too dark to see any details. Unconcerned he got unsteadily to his feet and sought out the bathroom. Knowing the lights would only add to his pain he left them off as he turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face.

Suddenly loosing control of his stomach Kirk threw up in the sink. Sighing heavily he found a towel and buried his face in it. Swallowing against the bile in this throat Kirk stumbled out of the washroom and back into the bedroom. Dying of thirst Kirk went out into the hall and tried to find the kitchen.

"Mom?"

It hadn't occurred to Kirk yet that he was unfamiliar with his surrounds. Believing himself to be home he wandered aimlessly looking for his mother. Like roaming around in a nightmare nothing seemed quite right, but nothing seemed wrong either. Dazed Kirk continued to walk through a maze of interconnecting hallways, none of which looked like his family home.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kirk asked the darkness. "I could really use a glass of water and a couple of aspirin."

There was no answer to Kirk's request, just an oddly familiar humming sound. Kirk knit his brow in concern as his mind slowly began to clear. Fear slowly started to leak into his system as he realized that he had no idea where he was. A quick look at the construction of the hall around him told him that he was on a ship, which explained the quiet humming noise.

Dropping the towel Kirk started to jog through the halls looking for a reference point. When he came to the cockpit of the deceptively small ship his fears were confirmed. He stared out of the forward glass at the vastness of space. Closing his eyes Kirk reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose hard, hoping it would wake him up. When he opened his eyes again he was still alone on the bridge of an unknown ship.

"What the fu...have I....have I been shanghaied?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Hmmm..."

"Uh, that's not really something one wants to hear from a doctor." Daniels forced a nervous smile. "Something wrong?"

"Your metabolism is high."

"I know, I've lost a few girlfriends over it."

"What?"

"'How can you eat so much and not gain any weight...gawd, it's not fair!'." Daniels mocked in a high pitched voice.

McCoy's only response was a slight eyebrow raise.

"Sorry." Daniels mutter. "Is my metabolism a problem, Dr. McCoy?"

"By itself? No. However, all of your reading are barely on the edge of 'normal', fast heart rate, low blood pressure, high metabolism, low body temperature..."

"I've always been like that." Daniels shrugged. "97.3, that's me. By the time my temperature hits 98.6 I'm sick. However, I've always been told that all my readings are still within the limits for Starfleet regulations and that variety is common."

"It's common for someone to have one reading or two that are outliers, but all of your readings are slightly unusual. I've never seen anything like it."

Bones turned his attention once again to the monitors that were bouncing out the new Helmsman's vitals. He wasn't sure what it was about the man that he didn't like, but something made him uneasy about him. McCoy didn't turn his attention back to Daniels until the man sighed heavily.

"Commander Daniels?"

"You're determined to get me off this ship, aren't you, Doctor?"

"What?"

"Sir, I've been through my fair share of physicals when boarding new ships...none of them have taken two hours."

"It hasn't been..." McCoy turned to look at the time and found that Daniels was right. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"Because you've been searching for medical reason to get rid of me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"My apologies, Doctor." Daniels said without sounding like he meant it. "Do I have your medical approval to return to my job or not?"

"You're healthy." Bones admitted. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Doctor."

McCoy had purposefully used the term 'dismissed' to see what kind of reaction he'd get from Daniels. There had been a slight look of ire that had glittered in his blue eyes, after all Daniels had a higher rank than McCoy even if his current position on the bridge didn't reflect it. Although clearly annoyed Daniels jumped down off the exam table and left.

"It's the eyes, too blue," McCoy muttered to himself "no one has eyes that blue, not naturally anyway."

Bones knew how ridiculous his statement sounded, but he still couldn't help feel that something wasn't right with their newest crew member. His timing had been too perfect for one thing. Daniels had been correct, Bones was determined to get him off the ship. Going into his office he pulled up Daniels' full medical chart and started sifting through it.

The Commander's medical charts had notes on the odd mixture of readings anomalies that McCoy had seen all the way back to his first days in Starfleet. Bones read through the chart carefully starting from his last visit, a brush with Rigilian fever, and continuing back through his years in Starfleet. He was just about to give up when he saw something that caught his eye. It had been during Daniels' initial assessment for the Academy.

"MMR vaccine?" Bones read out-loud. "At eighteen? Why would anyone have that vaccine so late in life?"

Before McCoy could think of any reasons behind Starfleet giving an adult the childhood vaccine there was a knock at his office door. Looking up he found Sulu leaning casually against the door frame. With his arms folded tightly over his chest he looked almost like he was uncomfortable wearing the new bright blue uniform.

"Enjoying your new rank, Commander?"

"Not really." Sulu admitted. "But that's mostly because it's hard to hand over the helm and be a passenger."

"Do you trust Daniels?"

"He's got a good touch with the controls. He can fly this bird almost as well as I can."

"At least that's something." Bones sighed.

"Don't like our newest shipmate?"

"I just don't know what to think of him."

"He's been in Starfleet longer than any of us." Sulu pointed out. "Plus Captain Spock was the one who let him on board, he doesn't make mistakes in judgement very often."

"True." Bones nodded.

"Actually, the Captain is why I came down here."

"What's wrong with him now?"

"I don't know if anything is wrong...but he's been on the bridge for fifty-seven hours straight."

"What?"

"Ever since we left Earth. He's become a permanent fixture. Now I know that Vulcans don't need sleep the way we do, but still."

"Has he eaten anything?"

"I don't think so. I checked the records, there have been no requests to have anything brought to the bridge."

"That man is going to be the death of himself." Bones grumbled. "Alright, thank you Mr. Sulu, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Doc."

Sulu looked like he wanted to say something else, but he thought better of it and left. McCoy had a feeling that he knew what Sulu wanted to say, it was on everyone's mind. The announcement that Spock was taking over as Captain hadn't caused nearly as much resistance from the crew as the announcement that leave had been canceled once again. Spock had allowed any non essential personal to stay behind and in an instant half the crew was gone.

For those who had remained they were now aboard a Starship with an inexperienced First Officer, the first true non-human Captain, and a skeleton crew that had barely enough hands to run her. To make matters worse they had been sent directly to the Romulan Neutral Zone boarder to check on an outpost that hadn't been heard from in days.

Rumors and half truths were spreading like wildfire through the Enterprise. McCoy wasn't sure what Starfleet was trying to prove by sending them out like this. If he didn't know any better he'd think that Starfleet was trying its hardest to set Spock up to fail. Sighing heavily McCoy clicked on the intercom.

"Spo...Captain?" McCoy corrected himself.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Speak."

"In my office." Bones rolled his eyes at Spock's evasiveness.

"I am extremely busy, Doctor."

"This is important."

"...very well." Spock gave in after a pause.

"Jim was right," Bones said to himself "he is getting good at lying."

McCoy knew that during the long trip to the Romulan boarder that there was actually very little to keep a Captain occupied. Kirk used to take up space in sick bay all the time during long Warp trips, just for lack of anything better to do. While he waited for Spock Bones tried to dig deeper into Daniels' medical history, but the records didn't seem to go back any further than when he was fifteen.

Spock arrived in McCoy's office and stood in front of the doctor's desk as though he was at the Court Martial that he'd barely escaped. Bones looked up and shook his head sadly, the Vulcan was a mess. Spock's usually perfect straight hair was slightly spiked from not having been washed in several days. Although Bones was concerned about the slight green bruise across Spock's cheek he didn't want to mention it since he assumed Uhura had given it to him. Scotty had told McCoy that Uhura had left the ship in a fury, but only Uhura and Spock truly knew why.

"The least you could do is leave the bridge long enough to shave." Bones said bluntly.

Spock knit his brow together in confusion for a moment before reaching up and running the back of his hand against his cheek. He seemed surprised to find his skin rough with a five o'clock shadow. Spock put his hands back behind his back.

"Thank you for the advice, Doctor. Is there anything you require?"

"Spock, you need to take a break. Go get some sleep or I will drug you unconscious myself."

"You are placing human restriction on me." Spock replied. "I do not have the same sleep requirements that you do."

"I know that, but you've always stuck to a human schedule before now."

"I was not saddled with the responsibilities of Captain before now."

"Spock, I am just trying to help you."

"I do not need your help."

"I disagree. I think you are on the verge of a mental and possibly an emotional breakdown. Between the stress of being Captain, being away from your pregnant wife, knowing you are a target for murder, and mourning the loss of your friend..."

"Mourning is a human emotion, Doctor."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't miss Jim?"

"I am telling you that becoming emotional over his fate will not change it, nor will it change ours. I have a job to perform, and I will do so to the best of my current ability."

"You become less human and more Vulcan every second you're away from Jim." Bones snarled.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Then shall I have you brought up on charges of insubordination for insulting a Captain?"

"Just try it you green-blooded son of a bitch."

"Now you are insulting not only myself, but my deceased mother as well?" Spock asked calmly. "Doctor are you sure that you are mentally stable enough to continue as Chief Medical Officer?"

"Fine. Work yourself to death, see if I care."

"If I work myself to the point of death I will be unable to see your reaction as I will be dead."

Bones closed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath to try and rein in his temper.

"May I go now, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"You're Captain now, do whatever the hell you want."

"You sound more agitated than usual."

"Imagine that." Bones huffed.

"Vulcans are not known for their imaginations."

"Spock, what the hell is wrong with you?!" McCoy demanded. "You've always been a little rigid and hard to talk to, but now it's like trying to have a conversation with a goddamn computer!"

Spock said nothing at first and when he turned around McCoy figured it was to leave. However, Spock was just looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot. Closing the door he stepped up to the doctor's desk. Putting his palms down on the glass surface he leaned forward and glared at Bones with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Doctor, if I thought for one second that putting on an emotional display would solve anything I would break down into tears right here." Spock growled. "However, as things stand I can not afford to lose even the slightest grip on my emotional control, and I will ask you to respect that fact."

"A release of emotion can be healthy, Spock."

"Not for Vulcans, Doctor. It would destroy me."

"Spock..."

"Do not make my situation more difficult by badgering me about my choices and treating me as though I can not care for myself. I do not need you..."

"Spock..." Bones interrupted again.

"What?!" Spock snapped.

"Do you even realized that you've dug your nails into the glass surface of my desk to the point of blood?"

Spock looked down and stared at the beads of green blood that had pooled under his nails. During his speech he had griped the desk with such force that when the sturdy glass refused to give way his flesh began to. McCoy watched warily as Spock jerked his hands up off the desk and put them behind his back.

"This is exactly what I was speaking of." Spock sighed.

"Do you really think you can win this battle with yourself?"

"I was doing fine until I began talking to you."

"I guess we both have a tendency to ruffle each others feathers."

"Feathers?"

"Never mind." Bones smiled sadly. "Spock, I am on your side, no matter how it may seem at times. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me, but you have to turn to someone. Call Uhura, she's always been better at calming you than any of us."

McCoy had made the suggestion in innocents believing that Uhura had only had a brush with temper when Spock had told her that he wasn't staying on Earth with her. However, the pain that flashed in Spock's eyes made him fear something far worse had occurred between them. Bones was about to ask Spock what was going on when he saw the Vulcan pull his shoulders back, a sign that he was no about to continue the current conversation.

"Thank you, Doctor, for the advice. I will take it under advisement."

"Take this under advisement as well: eat something and get some sleep. You're freaking out the crew."

"'Freaking out'?" Spock repeated confused.

"It's not normal to stay awake for days at a time."

"It is perfectly normal for a Vulcan."

"It is not how you have acted in the past."

"True." Spock nodded. "Very well, I will return to a more regular schedule."

"Thank you."

Spock gave Bones a respectful nod and turned to leave. He got as far as the door before pausing. McCoy waited to see if Spock was going to turn and ask for the help he clearly needed or if he was going to make the decision to just walk away. Bones was surprised when Spock returned to his place in front of the desk. With his slanted brow knit slightly his eyes tracked back and forth rapidly.

"Spock?" McCoy asked in concern when the silence became uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you can assist me."

"I will certainly try."

"I am having difficulty controlling a certain emotion because I do not understand it, it is something that I have never experienced."

"It is probably 'loss'. It's not easy suddenly not having Jim around."

"I have experienced the loss of my entire planet and it did not effect me to this degree or in this way. I was able to control my emotions then, I am in serious danger of being unable to do so now. I do not understand why."

"Not to be too blunt about it, Spock, but you didn't have any friends like Jim on Vulcan."

"I lost my Mother."

"Which is why you are feeling the way you are about how you've reacted to having Jim gone."

"One can experience an emotion because of a different emotion?"

"Yes. We call it 'guilt'."

"This is unacceptable." Spock announced matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what to do about it."

"I do. I must enter a deep meditation to reassert my control."

"How long does something like that take?"

"Done properly it takes days. However, I do not have the luxury of such time so I will attempt to accomplish it within the next eight hours."

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you."

This time when Spock turned to leave there was no doubt that he was going to make it out the door. He suddenly had the aura of a man on a mission about him. Bones just prayed that the meditation was going to pull the new Captain back together again. He had experienced first hand how dangerous the Vulcan was when he lost control of his emotions.

Bones had almost forgotten what he was doing before Spock's visit. When he looked down at the computer panel he recalled that he had been looking into Daniels. He pried a little further into why the man had been given the childhood vaccine so late in life and discovered that it hadn't actually been a vaccine, but rather a test to see if the vaccine had been performed.

"Daniels has no medical record before age fifteen, they had to run the test to prove that he'd been vaccinated." Bones put the pieces together. "Why no records? Not even a birth certificate. How did he get into Starfleet without one of those?"

McCoy was about to pull up Daniels service record to look into the birth certificate when the intercom chirped at him.

"McCoy, here."

"Doctor," Spock's voice came through the intercom "please come to my quarters with a medical tricorder."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, however, I need something analyzed."

"On my way."

McCoy dropped what he was doing and gathered up his tricorder. When he came to Spock's quarters he found his friend standing outside the door just staring at it. McCoy came up and tried to figure out what Spock was looking at so intently.

"Spock, what is going on?"

"Notice anything wrong with the keypad on my door, Doctor?"

"Uh...no."

"Look closer, but do not touch it."

McCoy raised an eyebrow and glared at Spock to see if the Vulcan was joking for some reason. Spock remained serious so Bones humored him. The blue glowing keypad looked normal to him, he checked the numbers and they all seemed to be there in the proper order. It wasn't until he turned his head to the side that he noticed a slight purplish sheen on the surface.

"It almost looks like there is an oil smear on it." Bones said.

"What does the tricorder say?"

"The tricorder says that it's 'dechloromadesium'." Bones announced after scanning the keypad. "I have no idea what that is, never head of it."

"It is an exceedingly rare contact poison, kills in a matter of minutes with no know antidote."

"Poison you only have to touch? That's dangerous stuff to work with."

"Not for a human." Spock shook his head slightly. "Dechloromadesium only affects Vulcans and Romulans."

"So if you had tried to unlock your door..."

"I would be dead."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Locked in a dream Kirk jerked spasmodically in his sleep. A burning thirst was threatening to dive him mad. He roamed the chaotic back alleys of Anyworld, Milkyway in search of something or someone. Being a dream he didn't question that fact that he didn't even know what he was so desperately seeking.

A strong hand grabbed Kirk's upper arm and hauled him out of the dirty streets into an equally dirty room. The concrete walls were covered in poorly done graffiti and the floor was littered with scraps and trash. Kirk tried to twist out of the man's grip but the fingers digging into his arm seemed to be made out of steel. The man pulled him closer so that his breath brushed against Kirk's neck.

"I have what you're looking for." The man whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?"

"No one special."

The answer jolted something in Kirk's memory, but he still couldn't put a name to the man's face. Before he had a chance to try and figure it out the man released him and began to walk away. Kirk followed him into the next room and to a flight stairs that headed down. The stairs led to a dimly light hallway that had dampness dripping from the concrete walls. There were two men standing outside a rusty metal door at the end of the hallway that stood aside and opened the door when they saw who was approaching.

Kirk followed his new friend inside the next room. He froze at the sight that lay before him. Kneeling on the filthy floor was a young male Vulcan, his head bowed to hid his features. Stripped to the waist his skin was slashed open in a multitude of shallow cuts in various stages of healing and infection. Blood and sweat dripped off his abused body as his chest heaved in slow painful breaths.

The man who had brought Kirk here circled around behind the captive. He noisily drew out a knife from a holster on his hip. Kirk took an alarmed step closer when the man pressed the edge of the blade deep into the Vulcan's shoulder. There was no reaction from the victim even when the man bent down and drank greedily from the fresh cut. When he was finished the man grabbed a handful of the Vulcan's ebony hair and jerked his head back.

"Spock..." Kirk gasped sharply.

If Spock recognized his name or his friend he made no show of it. His dark eyes stared out from under his long lashes vacantly. The man brought the knife around and held it against Spock's throat. Kirk found himself unable to move, he could only watch. Spock closed his eyes and whimpered quietly as the blade cut into his skin and drew a bright green line diagonally up his throat from his collar bone to behind his pointed ear.

The man released Spock, but the Vulcan didn't move. He remained with his head pulled up and to the side to best expose the now heavily bleeding wound. Tears slipped down his face, but his expression remained emotionless. The river of blood was allowed to run down his chest and stomach unchecked.

Suddenly able to move again Kirk rushed up and knelt down in front of his injured friend. He put his hands on Spock's sides, feeling his Vulcan heart hammering against his ribs. Kirk stared at the blood that continued to roll down Spock's skin. However instead of helping him he bite viscously into the bleeding gash across Spock's throat, quenching his thrist in the surprisingly refreshing blood.

Spock cried out in pain causing Kirk to jerk awake with a terrified cry of his own. Disoriented and disgusted by the nightmare Kirk rolled out of his unfamiliar bed and hit the floor hard. Wrapping his arms over his stomach he began dry heaving against the taste of the dream. By the time he got his stomach back under control he was panting for breath.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk demanded of himself.

Getting to his feet Kirk glared around spitefully at the ship that was holding him prisoner. He had no sense of how much time had passed. After figuring out his surroundings the first time the hangover had forced him back to bed. He had hoped that all of this was a drunken delusion, but to have woken up to these surroundings twice forced him to admit that this was his new reality.

"If this is all some sort of prank I'm really not amused, Guys."

Kirk waited for a moment, praying that at any second a familiar face would appear. However, he slowly began to accept the fact that he was alone. Gritting his teeth in frustration Kirk got to his feet and started to prowl the small ship once again. He had already torn apart the cockpit and found that not only did he have no control over the ship but he had no way of communicating either.

The silence of the empty ship was broken by Kirk's stomach growling in hungry irritation. Shrugging to himself Kirk wandered off in search of something to eat. It took him a while to find the galley. When he did he instantly noticed a black wine bottle on the counter with a glass next to it.

Kirk picked up the bottle and looked it over. There was no label or any other markings that would give any indication as to what was inside. Curious Kirk opened the bottle and poured some of its contents into the glass that had been provided. A syrupy bright green fluid poured out and splashed into the glass. Kirk gasped and jerked back, causing him to spill some of the thick liquid onto the counter.

Setting the bottle down quickly Kirk's mind reeled as the memories of his heavy night of drinking suddenly flooded back to him. He could swear that he could taste the copper in the back of his throat once again. Feeling sick Kirk backed away from the glass of Vulcan blood and sat down at the table.

It took Kirk a moment to notice the small video tablet on the table in front of him. It was blinking with a prerecorded message. Although he had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to know what was on the message he pressed the play button anyway. Kirk instantly recognized the smiling face that came up as the man from his dream. The same one who he now recalled had forced the Vulcan blood down his throat in the first place.

"Watson...no, Wilson."

"Hello, Captain." The recorded video beamed. "I hope you enjoy the gift I left you for your little trip. A bottle of Starfleet's finest."

Kirk glance over at the glass of blood suddenly afraid that it wasn't just any Vulcan's blood.

"Commander Spock was a lot more difficult to catch than you." Wilson continued. "I've been told that it takes a lot to make a Vulcan show emotion and even more to get one to scream. I can tell you from first hand experience that it's true. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to your pointed eared friend to get a noise out of him. Any ordinary man would have passed out from the pain long before your Vulcan even broke a sweat."

"I am going to kill you." Kirk growled pointlessly at the recording.

"Anyway, if you want to see my work for yourself they say if you drink enough of a Vulcan's blood you can see his last memories." Wilson smiled and brought a shot glass of green blood up in a mock of a toast. "Bottoms up, Captain."

Kirk couldn't bear to watch as Wilson knocked back the gruesome gory drink. The message ended and as it did so the tablet began reformatting itself so that the evidence was erased. Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose against a mounting headache before jumping to his feet. Trying to act before he lost the courage he snatched the glass of blood and brought it up to his lips.

The metallic stench of the quickly coagulating blood kept Kirk from being able to go through with actually drinking it. He desperately wanted to know if the blood belonged to Spock, however the cost of discovering the truth was too high. Angry and frustrated Kirk threw the glass against the wall. The glass shattered noisily and the blood dripped down the wall.

"No," Kirk shook his head "there is no way that bastard caught Spock. The blood must be someone else's."

Kirk tried hard to convince himself that he meant what he said, but there was the simple fact that there weren't many places one could get such a large quantity of Vulcan blood without killing one yourself. Since ninety-nine point nine percent of Vulcans were living on Natala it didn't leave many options open for accessible victims.

"Who is this guy anyway? What the hell did we ever do to him?"

Not having any answers was coming to the point of being physically painful for Kirk. Determined to retake control of his situation Kirk stormed out of the galley and back to the cockpit. Two hours later he was no closer to steering or even stopping the ship then when he'd first woken up.

Laying on his back in a tangle of wires Kirk continued to work on the hopeless project. Accidentally grabbing two live wires he yelped in pain as the strong current raced through his chest. Sitting up quick he hit his head on the underside of the panel he had been working and dropped back to the floor. Sighing in defeat Kirk closed his eyes and laid still.

"Where's Scotty when I need him?" Kirk muttered bitterly.

The communications board on the ship was just as hopeless, but he didn't give up on it as quickly. Without an artificial day and night Kirk quickly lost track of time on the ship as it hurtled through space. With no clear idea of how long he'd been unconscious in the first place it was impossible to know what the Stardate was. He spent his time trying to fix the systems or at the very least bypass them, sleeping whenever he became to exhausted or frustrated to continue. The best he had been able to do was rig up a weak distress beacon, a simple repeating pulse that hopefully some ship would pick up on.

Eventually Kirk no longer had the mental strength to continue beating himself against the broken and blocked controls. After having found a ream of paper Kirk was now passing the time by folding up paper air planes and chucking them across the room.

"Death by boredom...cruel and unusual punishment."

Sighing heavily to himself once more Kirk continued with perfecting the design on his paper plane. He had just sent his two hundred and twenty-fourth plane off on her maiden voyage when a proximity alarm suddenly went off.

Kirk had been leaning his chair back on two legs and when the alarm went off it startled him into falling backwards. Scrambling to his feet Kirk rushed to the cockpit to see what was going on. He knew at best it could be another ship, at worse it could be a warning that he was about to crash into a star. Getting up to the cockpit he sat down in the Captain's chair heavily as he stared out the forward screen

"Or it could be a Romulan warbird...kinda a mixed blessing."

The was a moment where Kirk just stared at the dangerous ship, expecting it to shoot first and ask questions later. However the Romulans seemed interested in the intruder and clearly didn't feel threatened by it. With their cloak off they circled the ship like a lazy shark. Unable to hail them Kirk just crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"So, you guys come here often?" Kirk quipped to no one. "Blow up any good research stations lately?"

Kirk clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth impatiently as the Romulans continued to study him. After what had felt like weeks alone he would be grateful for any kind of company, even the hostile kind. As the Romulans continued to circle Kirk wondered if they were trying to communicate with him or if they just enjoyed making a show out of having the upper hand.

"Of course this begs the questions: are you on my turf or am I on yours?"

The distinct sound of someone beaming aboard caught Kirk's attention. Wanting to live long enough to figure out what was going on he stood up and peacefully put his hands behind his head. It wasn't long before a group of four Romulans in Empire uniforms arrived on the bridge. They all looked somewhat surprised to see a human. The leader stepped forward with his weapon aimed at what would have been Spock's heart, but was only Kirk's lower ribs.

"Who are you?" The Romulan demanded.

"If you don't recognize me then I'd rather not say." Kirk replied. "I have let myself get a little scruffy looking, if I had known I was getting guests I would have cleaned up. Just count yourself lucky its not 'laundry day', this is my only pair of jeans so I have to roam around naked when they are in the wash."

The Romulan was a little taken aback by Kirk's long winded response and relaxed attitude. The Romulan narrowed his dark eye and stepped closer. He curled his upper lip in a mixture of disgust and aggression. Keeping his fear to himself Kirk cocked his head to the side slightly and put on his best smile.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in giving a ride home to Earth? Or even just the nearest Starbase."

The Romulan lashed out and struck Kirk against the temple with his phaser. The powerful blow dropped Kirk to his knees as he fought to keep from blacking out completely. He knew from experience that Romulans were every bit as strong as their Vulcan cousins, only they were far more likely to use that strength against you. Kirk reached up and gingerly touched the gash the Romulan had given him.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Kirk guessed. "How about 'take me to your leader'? She and I have some history together, I'm fairly certain we can work something out."

Enraged even further the Romulan brought his knee up suddenly, catching Kirk under the jaw. Knocked back to the floor Kirk suddenly found several sets of rough hands on him. They flipped him over onto his stomach and quickly secured his wrists behind his back with a set of painfully tight restraints. As he was hauled back to his feet one another Romulan joined them holding the bottle of blood.

"Sir, I found this."

"What is it?"

"Smells like Vulcan blood."

"Give it to me."

The Romulan leader grabbed the bottle and sniffed at it. Furrowing his slanted brow he tentatively licked at the top of the mouth of the bottle. Tasting the blood for himself he turned his head to the side and spat it out. Kirk was a little surprised by the Romulan's reaction, he had figured with as much as the Romulans hated the Vulcans that they would enjoy their blood. The Romulan shoved the bottle of blood into Kirk's face.

"What are you doing with a bottle of Vulcan blood?" The Romulan demanded.

"Truthfully...I have no idea."

"I should force this whole bottle down your throat."

"Please don't. I swear it isn't mine. In fact...I don't suppose you could tell me if that's pure Vulcan blood or if maybe it came from someone with a few human characteristics."

"It's pure."

"Thank you." Kirk said with honest relief.

"Hmmm, if you are truly concerned about a Vulcan hybrid you must be a friend of Commander Spock's." The Romulan mused. "Please tell me that you're not Captain Kirk, you're far too pathetic, and I'd be most disappointed."

"I can say with one hundred percent honesty that I am not Captain Kirk."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Spock!"

Uhura's cry was followed by a heart wrenching scream of agony. Spock carded his hand into her sweat soaked hair, desperate to help but unable to do anything for her. Laying on a medical table she cried out again against the escalating labour pains. There was chaos all around as the medics shouted orders and the monitors wailed warnings. Uhura threw her head back and screamed again before suddenly going slack.

"Nyota?" Spock asked desperately as he tried to wake her. "Nyota!"

Uhura's dark eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused. Spock watched in horror as blood seeped from her parted lips. As her eyes rolled back the heart monitor wailed a single mournful note. Panicking Spock looked to McCoy. Covered in blood McCoy held a newborn cradled in his arms lovingly. However, tears slipped down the doctors face for the child was as silent as still as his dead mother.

Spock jerked away, sitting bolt upright and panting for breath. He dragged his hands through his wet hair and found them shaking violently. The shivering took over his entire frame as fear raced uncontrollably through his system. Closing his eyes Spock breathed deeply to try and regain his composure. He was unused to dreams, let alone nightmares, and he was still having difficulty with his emotions upon first waking up.

Even once he had reined in his panic there was still a heaviness weighing down on his chest. He looked around the darkened VIP room and sighed. Spock had decided that his own quarters were not longer safe. Since he didn't feel right about taking over the Captain's quarters he was left without a permeant home aboard the ship. He had taken to sleeping wherever there was a space available.

Getting out of bed Spock instantly went over to the intercom. It had been nearly a week and he hadn't heard a single word from Uhura. The more time that passed the greater his fear became that she truly was never going to forgive him. Feeling heavy hearted Spock clicked the intercom on and hailed the communications board.

"Bridge, here."

"Lieutenant, any communications from Earth?"

"No, Sir."

"Thank you."

Spock leaned his back against the wall and just stared at the ceiling for a moment. Realizing that feeling sorry for himself wasn't accomplishing anything he reached up and slapped himself violently across the cheek. The flash of pain helped bring him back to the present and the problems at hand. It also reminded him that if he didn't shave he was going to be in violation of Starfleet regulations.

Quickly running through the shower Spock got ready to face another day. Although technically he should no longer be wearing a blue uniform he had not bothered with hunting down new shirts in the appropriate colour. He hadn't exchanged his science insignia for a command on either, but so far no one had notice or if they had they hadn't dared to mention it.

Stalking over to the door Spock nearly ran into Bones who was just about to knock. Not missing a beat McCoy put his hand on Spock's chest and pushed him back into his room. Following Spock inside Bones made sure the door slid closed behind him and locked it. He looked extremely agitated and had a tablet in his hands.

"Doctor?"

"Spock, I figured out who spread the poison on your door." McCoy announced in a whisper. "They were in a hurry and blew on the keypad to help the poison dry quicker, I was able to pull a DNA sample from the saliva they left behind."

"Who is it?"

"Jordan Fuller."

"Who?" Spock asked confused. "I do not know who that is."

"Exactly, as far as I can tell he has absolutely no connection to you whatsoever. Here's his photo."

Spock took the tablet and looked at the photo of the man who had attempted to kill him. There was nothing particularly special looking about the man, and Spock did not recognize him. Looking at his profile he discovered that Fuller was a low ranking mechanic that had been with Starfleet for nearly six years with no marks on his record. Spock handed the tablet back to McCoy.

"This does not make sense. Why would this man try to kill me?"

"I was a little confused by that myself at first. I instantly called Starfleet to have him arrested since our logs do show that he was briefly on the ship while we were docked on Earth, no one thought twice since he's a mechanic. He's gone now."

"Gone?"

"Vanished. I looked into it a little deeper and someone else has recently disappeared from Starfleet and the rest of the world. A pharmacist named Timothy Blake."

"A pharmacist?"

"Yes. Your other would be assassin." Bones said with a gesture of frustration. "All this time we assumed that it had to be someone on the Enterprise that had switched your medication, the truth is it was switched at the source. Blake was in charge of filling your prescription, he put the copper dipped iron pills in the container and shipped them off to you. A month later he quit his job for 'family reasons' and no one has seen him since."

"They were both hired by a third party." Spock concluded.

"It's the only theory that makes any sense."

"Good work, Doctor." Spock nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks, but I am not sure if this brings us any closer to the true murderer."

"We know one thing about them: they are well funded. It is not easy to buy off someone who has no previous criminal record and persuade them to kill."

"Also I looked into the poison used in this latest attempt. It is extremely hard to come by, it is not something you just buy at the corner drug store."

"They must have ties to the black market in order to obtain such a substance." Spock added.

"There's one other thing we know about them...they have an intimate knowledge of Starfleet and its personnel. Which pharmacist fills what orders is not public knowledge."

"Unless they purchased that information as well." Spock said. "In any case, payment always leaves a trail."

"I'll keep on it, but in the meantime..."

"I'll be careful, Doctor." Spock interrupted.

"That too. But what I was going to say was: in the meantime why don't you tell me what you think about Daniels."

"He's been exemplary so far."

"I guess I'm the only one on this ship that doesn't trust him."

"Do you have reason behind your distrust?"

"He doesn't have a birth certificate in his medical record, or any records for that matter before age fifteen."

"That is unusual."

Spock turned to the desk and tapped the computer to life. McCoy came over and looked over his shoulder until Spock paused and stared at him. Putting his hands up in surrender Bones backed off. Spock went back to work on the computer.

"As Captain I have access to his original file, and full service record. So far everything he told me is true."

"What about the birth certificate?"

"He entered Starfleet using a Federation ID, which is not uncommon."

"You need a birth certificate to get one of those." Bones said.

"Yes, but you do not have to present or provide the certificate itself to Starfleet."

Spock read through Daniels record with little interest until he caught something that was out of place. Spock reread the information a few times to make sure that he was reading it correctly. Turning off the computer Spock turned to leave.

"Spock?"

"Excuse me for a moment, Doctor."

"Spock, everything alright? You've got that 'I'm going to go never pinch someone straight to Hell' look in your eyes. What did you find?"

"Perhaps nothing."

"I find that hard to believe." Bones huffed.

Spock didn't bother with arguing with the doctor. Stalking out into the hallway he went to hunt Daniels down for an explanation. Coming to Daniels' quarters Spock wave his hand over the pad that would announce him.

"Come in." Daniels called.

The door slid open and Spock stepped inside. Daniels was sitting on the floor with some sort of tea ceremony set up in front of him. Upon seeing the Captain he hastily got to his feet. Daniels flushed slightly and forced an embarrassed smile.

"Captain." Daniels greeted.

"Expecting someone else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Daniels admitted. "Yeoman Yamata and I discovered that we both have a love of ancient loose leaf green tea."

"I will not keep you long."

"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me who you really are."

Daniels paled slightly under Spock's intense gaze. He took a breath to say something in his defense, but then just sighed in defeat. Daniels carefully stepped around cast iron tea kettle and the small cups that matched it to step up to Spock. Before he had a chance to continue the door whistled for his attention.

"Excuse me for a moment, Sir." Daniels said respectfully.

"Of course."

Daniels went over to the door and it slid open. A Yeoman a few years younger than Daniels was standing in the hall. She smiled brightly and went to step inside until she caught sight of Spock.

"I'm sorry Lee, the Captain and I need to discuss something. Perhaps we can reschedule for a later date?"

Clearly terrified Yamata just nodded and backed away. Daniels closed the door and put the red light on the keypad indicating that he was not to be disturbed. Spock waited wordlessly as Daniels returned to face him. Daniels forced a sad smile, but Spock's face remained cold.

"I take it the good doctor didn't let up?" Daniels asked.

"This does not concern Dr. McCoy, it concerns you. Why is Admiral Cooly listed for notification if you should die while in the service of Starfleet?"

"Because he's my father."

"You are to be confined to quarters until such time as the Enterprise returns to Earth and you can be returned to your post aboard the 'Darwin'."

"Captain, please, you can't get rid of me because of who my father is."

"I am removing you because you lied to me." Spock replied.

"Technically I didn't lie, you never asked me who my father is, and when you did ask I answered truthfully."

"You've changed your name..."

"That's not a crime." Daniels countered.

"It is my discretion as to who serves upon my bridge," Spock said "I no longer require your services."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to why I changed my name or why I went to such great lengths to hide my family connections from not just you, but anyone in Starfleet who didn't look too closely?"

"Curiosity is a human emotion."

"True...but you're half human."

"That does not change the facts, I am not interested in your reasons. You are to be returned to the 'Darwin'."

Spock turned to leave and Daniels automatically reached out and put his hand on Spock's shoulder to stop him. Startled by the sudden contact Spock snatched Daniels' wrist and whipped back around. Spock released his captive as he slammed his palm into Daniels chest. Stumbling backwards Daniels tripped on the tea set and fell to the floor. Realizing that he had over reacted Spock moved in to help Daniels back to his feet. Daniels coward in terror from the strong Vulcan.

"I apologize, Commander Daniels."

"Captain...is something else going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just attacked me for touching you. It wasn't a very logical response."

"No, it was not. Forgive me."

"I think you and I have a lot more in common than you realize." Daniels slowly got to his feet. "I thought I was the only one who hated my father, but I see that you do to."

"Hate is..."

"'A human emotion'." Daniels finished. "Tell me truthfully: if you had discovered that I had changed my name from 'Smith' or 'Doe' would you be this upset? Or is it really the fact that I am the Admiral's son that has put you so on edge?"

Spock hesitated to answer. Daniels was correct, it wasn't really very important that Daniels had changed his name. Particularly when Spock took into account that it had happened nearly twenty years ago. Daniels waited for an answer patiently with an indignant look his face. When Spock still didn't speak Daniels's expression turned to one of misery.

"You don't have to answer, Captain." Daniels sighed. "I guess it doesn't really matter, I've lost your trust, and I'm not going to get it back. I'm sorry things had to work out this way, I truly wished to serve aboard the Enterprise. She is a legendary ship with an equally legendary crew. I accept being confined to quarters, and I won't mention to anyone that you struck me."

Spock knit his brow together in thought. Striking a fellow officer was a Court Martial offense and he'd had no right to throw Daniels across the room. Spock watched as Daniels went over to the small couch and sat down heavily. He looked on the verge of tears, but it was clear that he wasn't going to allow himself to shed them. Spock turned to leave, but thought better of it.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you change your name?"

"Ironically because I felt it would ruin my future in Starfleet." Daniels chuckled hollowly.

"I do not understand."

"My father is a career Officer, even twenty years ago it was clear that he was going to be Admiral some day. I had every intention of making Starfleet my life as well. I never wanted anyone thinking that I gained whatever rank I achieved through my father."

"Are you asking me to believe that you were truly just in the right place at the right time to move in on the Enterprise?"

"No, I did lie about that. I should have known better than to insult your intelligence like that." Daniels admitted. "However it was not Admiral Cooly, but rather Admiral Rand who informed me of the up coming hearing. He said he had a feeling that the Enterprise was about to be down a First Officer. Of course he thought it was going to be you leaving, not Kirk. Truth be told I haven't spoken to my father since I was fifteen."

"Why is that?"

Daniels didn't answer right away. He stared at the spilled tea that was soaking into the carpet with a dull expression on his face. He dragged his hands though his sandy brown hair before leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. Assuming he wasn't going to get any further with the man Spock turned to leave.

"Captain, wait..." Daniels called "If...if you could hide the fact that you are half Vulcan or hide that you are half human...would you do it?"

"I do not understand the question. What motive could I have for hiding what I am?"

"To fit in. Life as a hybrid can't be easy. Don't you ever wish that you were like any other Vulcan or any other human?"

"It is illogical to wish for something that can not be."

"But what if you could?"

"I do not deal in 'what ifs'. What is your point Commander?"

"I..." Daniels hesitated. "I'm not human."

"What?"

"I'm like you, I'm a human hybrid."

Spock couldn't help the confused expression that flashed across his features. Daniels forced another sad smile and crossed his arms over his stomach as if he was nauseous. He got up from the couch and walked over to Spock.

"It doesn't make any sense, does it?" Daniels asked rhetorically. "My father has never made his prejudice against aliens a secret. He's fought hard in the past to keep them out of Starfleet. Imagine his disgust when he found out that his own wife, and through her his son, were alien."

"Your mother..."

"Chameloid."

Spock took a step away from Daniels. Seeing the way Spock tensed caused Daniels to shake his head sadly.

"I see that even you can't accept me. I would have hoped as a hybrid yourself that you'd have less bias against me. I hope you can see now why I have done everything in my power to hide what I am."

"Chameloids are shape shifters."

"Indeed, hard to trust someone who could look like anyone, isn't it?" Daniel asked bitterly. "Although I am not a skilled shifter, after all I'm only half Chameloid."

Daniels glared at Spock for a moment, studying him carefully. Spock watched as Daniels slowly started to mimic his own facial features. When he was done Daniels looked like a more fully human version of Spock himself. He had been unable to change his hair, ears, nor his bright blue eye colour and darker skin. Daniels only held his new face for a moment before falling back into his natural self.

"That could be a trick, you could be purposefully holding back your full ability to gain my confidence that you can not copy me perfectly."

"I know. I have no way of proving to anyone that I can't mimic them...which is why I've always opted to pass myself off as fully human. Starfleet says that they do not discriminate against any race, but do you really think that they would have let me rise into command if they knew what I could do? Who I really was? What crew would ever trust me? Chameloids are hated everywhere they go because they can deceive so easily."

"You have been deceitful yourself."

"Only to survive."

"How have you managed to hide your dual nature for so long?"

"Part of it is the fact that my DNA and physiology is so close to being fully human that unless you look very closely it's hard to tell. Dr. McCoy was the first one to look at me and sense something wasn't quite right about me."

"The other part?"

"I have a few friends in high places, friends that understand that I wanted to distance myself from my father, but not why, I've never told anyone other than you why. Anyway they made sure that a few things were kept out of my record. I had no idea that someone had put Cooly down as my next of kin. I guess one of my friends that set up my file felt that my father should know if I died, even if we never speak. Of course if I did die and someone told my father that 'William Daniels' had died he would have no idea why he should care."

"Admiral Cooly is unaware of your new identity?"

"No. When I was fifteen I was attacked by a street gang. I was so terrified that I ended up mimicking my main attackers face, which probably saved my life since it freaked him out. Until that moment I had no idea that I was anything other than one hundred percent human. When I came home looking like someone else my mother was forced to confess that she wasn't human. My father threw us both out onto the street on the spot."

"I am sorry."

"It's fine." Daniels shrugged. "I don't need him, all he's ever done is ruin my life."

Spock wasn't sure what to do with all of this new information. Daniels wandered over to a shelf that contained a few bottles of alcohol. He poured himself a glass and offered one to Spock. Spock simply shook his head. Daniels shrugged and wandered back over to the couch with the glass he'd just poured.

"Captain, can I make a deal with you?"

"A deal?"

"If I resign from Starfleet, right here and now, will you promise to keep my half breed blood a secret? I know I've put you in a very difficult position, and I can accept that my career with Starfleet is over, but if word gets out that I'm half Chameloid I won't be able to get a job anywhere. I'd have to change my whole identity again, and to do that I'd have to throw eight years of serve with Starfleet off my resume."

Spock stared at Daniels for a moment. Daniels was staring into the glass of brandy he had poured without making any move to drink from it. Spock did not excel at translating human facial expression and body language so the fact that he could see regret in Daniels made him believe that there was a good chance that this was not an 'act'. Spock put his hands behind his back and stepped up to Daniels purposefully.

"Commander if you resign from Starfleet, I will no longer have a Helmsman, and that is unacceptable."

"You're going to let me stay?" Daniels asked in shock.

"Yes."

"Not that I want to sound ungrateful, but it's not really the logical decision."

"No, it is not."

"Then why are you letting me stay?"

"Because in my youth I greatly desired to be pure Vulcan, to 'fit in' with those around me."

"In your youth, what about now?"

"I am comfortable with who and what I am now."

"I don't suppose you could teach me how?" Daniels asked in a hopeless tone.

"The first step is to not see your half blood status as a disadvantage. The Vulcan Science Academy taught me that. Once you can do that the next step is to not hide who you are, Admiral Pike taught me that, and I have found his advice on the subject to be more useful than any other."

Daniels thought about this for a moment and nodded slowly. Daniels put down his glass and bowed his head for a moment. He reached up to pull a set of blue contacts out of his eyes. When he looked up again his eyes had a strange gold hue to them. It was a colour that wasn't quiet human, but didn't look exactly alien either.

"Is this a good start?" Daniels asked.

"I believe that it is."


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Sorry this chapter took so long. Chapters with torture scenes are very difficult to write for a few reasons. The most pressing one is that when writing torture you have to keep in mind that it's just like torturing the reader: you have to make sure you don't go too far or they go numb and lose interest, at the same time if you don't push the reader hard enough you won't get the effect you're looking for. So...uh...enjoy?

Chapter Eighteen

"Wake up!"

"As soon as I do you're going to start torturing me...so where's my motivation?"

Kirk's wise ass remark was rewarded by a painful kick to the stomach. Growling in pain he did his best to keep from dry heaving. He had been laying on the steel floor of the Romulan brig for days and every joint protested as he attempted to get to his feet. With his wrist still bound behind his back it was a challenge to stand.

Once he was up the Romulan who had woken him approached with a strip of black cloth. Not seeing many options Kirk held still while the guard tied the cloth over his eyes. It was a bit low tec, but it effectively blinded him. As he was taken by the upper arm and moved forward Kirk spent some mental energy on remembering his Starfleet training about being a captive. The number one rule of survival was 'stay calm'. Bound, blind, and lightyears away from home Kirk was finding that easier said than done.

After they had walked a good distance Kirk was brought to a stop. The familiar tingling sensation of being beamed alerted him to the fact that he was most likely off the ship and on Romulus now. They continued to walk for a while before he was brought to a stop once more. When Kirk felt a pressure at the back of his knee he peacefully got down on his knees. He was following what he believed was the fifth rule: 'don't let a small request turn into a big fight'.

Kirk was rewarded for his obedience by having his wrists set free. Bringing his hands around to the front he rubbed at the angry red marks that encircled his wrists. He heard the man who had brought him here leave hastily. At first he thought he might be alone, but then he heard a set of heels clacking against the stone floor as someone walked up to him. Working on the second rule, 'show no fear', Kirk forced a bright smile.

"Hey, Cel'esta." Kirk greeted cheerfully. "Couldn't wait to get me back, eh? I've missed you too."

"You will not use that name again."

The deep threatening male voice clearly did not belong to the Romulan Empress Cel'esta. The blindfold that Kirk wore was suddenly torn away. Kirk looked up at the powerful young Romulan that was glaring down at him. Every time Kirk saw a Romulan he found it harder to believe that they and the Vulcans used to be one race. The expression of pure disgust and rage that the Romulan wore was something he couldn't imagine Spock's face even being capable of.

"My name is Ty'rick." The Romulan announced as if that was supposed to mean something to his captive.

"Bond, James Bond."

"I suppose that reply is something terribly clever where you come from."

"It's more 'witty' than 'clever' per se." Kirk shrugged.

"No matter, I know you to be Captain James Tiberius Kirk of Earth and the Starship Enterprise."

"My friends call me 'Jim'."

"I am not your friend."

"Now don't be so hasty, I'm very likable." Kirk insisted with a sweet smile. "Share a few glasses of that famous Romulan Ale with me, and I bet we'll be buddies."

Ty'rick lost the fine hold he had on his temper and backhanded Kirk hard enough to send him to the floor. After waiting a moment for the ringing in his ears to stop Kirk sat back up, being careful to stay on his knees. He rubbed ruefully at his sore jaw, he had forgotten how strong Romulans were.

After glaring at Kirk for a few minutes Ty'rick turned away silently and walked over to one of the guards. Kirk took the opportunity to take a look at his surroundings. This was not the same audience chamber that Cel'esta used, but it was just as grand in scale. He had to admit that he was impressed by their architecture. The dark stone and metal surroundings had a very organic feel, although it did give him an uneasy feeling of literally being in the belly of the beast.

Ty'rick interrupted Kirk's sight seeing as he stepped in front of him again. Kirk looked up at the Romulan and his blood flashed to ice. Ty'rick was holding what at first Kirk thought might actually be a small living creature, however a flickering light on it made him believe that it was mechanical in nature. It looked kind of like a slug wearing plate armor.

"What is that?" Kirk asked nervously.

"Penance for the innocent lives lost."

"Penance? For what?"

"The nearly two thousand Romulans lost."

"Hey, it was their own damn fault." Kirk growled thinking that Ty'rick was speaking about Nero and his crew.

"We have done nothing to deserve such brutality."

"You are a deluded one, aren't you?" Kirk hissed.

"Such arrogance. You know at first I didn't even believe it...now I do."

"Believe what? Are we both participating in the same conversation?"

"You deny murdering my people?"

"It wasn't murder, it wa..."

Kirk didn't get a chance to finish as Ty'rick's rage showed through once more. Lashing out he grabbed a handful of Kirk's hand and jerked his head back with nearly enough force to break his neck. Kirk gasped against the sudden violent treatment, and quickly found the object Ty'rick had been holding in his mouth. He tried to spit the slimy device back out but Ty'rick was too quick and pushed up on Kirk's jaw to hold it shut.

The fact that the thing had no discernible taste made Kirk believe that it wasn't alive, however, at the same time it seemed to be making its way to the back of his throat on it own. At one point reflex took over and he automatically swallowed it. Ty'rick released him and he pitched forward coughing and spitting on the shiny stone floor.

"I am getting really sick of people forcing things down my throat." Kirk growled.

"I am going to give you one last chance to tell me everything."

"Everything?" Kirk repeated with forced courage. "Good luck with that, I haven't even official given you my name yet."

Narrowing his eyes Ty'rick waved his hand in the air in front of Kirk as though he was about to do a magic trick. Kirk was just beginning to think that perhaps this Romulan was truly insane when his thoughts were shattered by a nauseating pain. Wrapping his arms over his stomach Kirk panted for breath as the discomfort escalated into agony. Pitching forward once again Kirk had no choice but to follow the final rule for captivity survival: 'scream if you have to'.

Barely able to catch his breath between cries Kirk forced his index finger down his throat in hopes of triggering his gag reflex and vomiting up the device he'd swallowed. The fit of dry heaves that followed only made his situation worse. Kirk had to put his palms on the stone floor to keep himself from falling forward as he retched violently against the twisting pain that had started in his stomach but was now threatening to take over his entire abdomen. Down on all fours he vomited bile onto the floor. He expected there to be blood, but there was none. He started to get the distinct sensation of being forcibly turned inside out.

Although he had started the heaving on purpose he was now finding it difficult to stop. Taking a deep breath he used it to cry out as the mysterious agony lanced up into his chest. Unable to support himself even on his hands and knees Kirk fell over onto his side and curled up in a futile attempt to ease the hot pain that was searing its way through his belly. Ty'rick watching Kirk emotionlessly as he began trembling violently. He waited until his captive's eyes rolled back to white in prelude to a seizure before waving his hand over him.

The release from the Romulan's torture was not instantaneous. The imaginary blade that had been twisting in his gut was torn free and from there the pain slowly ebbed away. Kirk remained on his side with his chest heaving with his laboured breathing. He closed his eye for a moment, unable to focus on anything other than the pounding of his heart which he could feel drumming in his ears.

"Please don't do that again..." Kirk groaned.

"I plan to."

"Trust me, I...I don't have...anything you want." Kirk panted as he continued to try and recover.

"I disagree, I am getting a great deal of satisfaction from you already."

"I am no longer in Starfleet any codes that I had have all been changed." Kirk continued, having barely heard Ty'rick's words. "In fact, have them, grab a pen, write this down, but you'll find they're useless."

"You think I am interested in codes?" Ty'rick spat.

"Then what do you want?!" Kirk roared.

"I want an explanation for the Federation's actions!"

Kirk didn't respond because he still didn't understand what Ty'rick wanted. If this was truly about the Narada then the Federation's actions should be fairly self explanatory. Destroying Nero had been an act of self-defense. When Kirk remained silent Ty'rick kicked him hard enough to roll him over onto his back.

Kirk stared up at the ceiling far above and tried to figure out what was going on. Nothing this Romulan said made any sense and nothing he could say seemed to make him happy. He was beginning to think that Ty'rick had a personal grudge against the Federation rather than doing all of this out of some sense of racial pride. After taking a calming breath Kirk rolled over and got back up on his knees.

"Where is Empress Cel'esta?" Kirk asked politely. "I must speak to her."

"Say her name again and I will rip your heart out with my bare hands!" Ty'rick screamed.

"Fine...you want some sort of apology from me, first you tell me why the Romulans attac..."

"You are in no position to make demands." Ty'rick interrupted. "Although I suppose the past is no longer important, and explanations will not change anything. Since war is inevitable it is my duty to ensure that Romulus has ever advantage possible. This is what I wish from you, Captain: the number of Starships in the Federation's fleet, a list of the location of all major Starbases, and a detailed account of your weapons technology."

Kirk chuckled. He tilted his head back and spat at Ty'rick, striking the Romulan's jacket.

"Should I take that as a 'no'?" Ty'rick asked calmly.

"You should take that as a 'go fuck yourself'."

Kirk glared defiantly at Ty'rick, internally preparing himself for what was no doubt about to become another taste of the wrath from the creature in his stomach. Despite his outward calm Kirk's skin prickled with fear as he watched Ty'rick wave his hand once again. Just as before it started as a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, like a snake bit that began with little more than a needle prick of the teeth before the poison set in.

Determined to battle the effects this time Kirk continued to stare at Ty'rick as the twisting pain quickly grew. Ty'rick stared back at him with little interest in his dark eyes. Sweat began to roll off Kirk's skin as the pair continued to square off like dogs before a fight. Kirk silently cursed the pressure at the back of his throat that was demanding that he cry out in pain. Even as he began shaking Kirk kept his eyes locked on Ty'rick. Ty'rick nodded in approval.

"Very impressive, Captain. I respect you for choosing agony over dishonor. It's pointless though, once you're broken, or even just insane from the pain, we have ways of simply sifting through your mind for the answers."

Kirk swallowed convulsively to help him stay silent.

"In the end I will have what I want from you." Ty'rick continued. "If you want to skip this just nod your head and I'll end this and have you taken to have your mind sifted. Afterwards I will reward you with a clean death."

Tears streaked down Kirk's face as he battled to keep his composure against the increasingly violent waves that were assaulting his senses. Ty'rick waited for his captive to give him a sign of breaking. Kirk was finally forced to wrap his arms over his stomach once more and began dry heaving again. However he gave no sign of being willing to talk. Ty'rick sighed heavily and shook his head sadly.

"I will return in an hour." Ty'rick informed his guards. "Make sure he does not kill himself while I am away."

Upon hearing that he was going to be left this way for an hour Kirk had to bite down on his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed to keep himself for asking for mercy. He heard Ty'rick walking away, but he didn't bother to check to see if the Romulan had actually left of not. It didn't matter, no matter if his tormentor was still watching or not Kirk could no longer remain silent. Taking a deep breath he screamed at the top of his lungs. He brought his forearm up and bit down into his flesh hoping that the self inflicted pain would help him cope with the pain that he had no control over. It worked, but only for a moment.

Collapsing to the floor Kirk kicked and arched his back convulsively. How he was continuing to even survive the pain, let alone keep full hold of his conciseness, was beyond him. It felt like whatever it was he had swallowed was attempting to slowly eat its way out, but the only blood he tasted was from when he'd bit his arm. Instinct forced Kirk to try and seek a release, to try and physically escape. To this end he tried to get to his feet several times to obey the 'flight' half of his 'flight or fight' instinct.

Every time Kirk got to his knees he was brought back down to the floor again. Soon any kind of coordinated motion became impossible. Reduced once more to screaming Kirk cried out until his voice became raw. Just as he felt the edges of his consciousness beginning to slip into black the pain ebbed away. Laying on the floor panting for breath he had just begun to recover when it began all over again.

The intermittent release was far more cruel than if the pain had been constant. Being given a break only made his panic worse when the agony slowly began to return. Without the breaks he felt he might grow numb to the agonizing sensations, or at the very best he'd manage to pass out. The device seemed to sense when he was about to lose consciousness and released him to prevent it.

By the time Ty'rick returned Kirk was no longer screaming. Lying on his back with his arm draped over his eyes he wept pitifully. He had been pushed past his tolerance threshold long ago. After the pain had ebbed and returned a dozen or more times both his body and mind had truly accepted that there was no escape and a kind of learned helplessness had set in. Ty'rick leaned down abated the pain once more, but Kirk remained shivering.

Kirk's shallow breathing was little more than shuddering gasps. Ty'rick waited for Kirk to regain his composure. Kirk wasn't even trying to pull himself together, he knew there was no point. Praying for death, or at the very least sleep, Kirk rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, too worn out to even continue to cry. Without the wracking pains the cold stone floor felt as comfortable as a feather bed.

Eventually Ty'rick reached down and forced Kirk to his knees once more. Not having any fight left in him Kirk peacefully sat back on his heels and folded his hands in his lap. Like a well beaten slave he waited for orders with his head bowed. Sweat dripped out of his hair as he continued to tremble. Ty'rick didn't gloat or smile, if anything his demeanor was pity.

"Are you ready to speak?"

Kirk shook his head slightly.

"I will leave you in a cell to rot in agony until insanity takes you."

The threat made Kirk sick to his stomach even without the help of the gnawing torture device. Ty'rick waited for Kirk to say something he wanted to hear, or at the very least to beg for death. Remaining as silent as a stone Kirk closed his eyes and enjoyed what might be his last few pain free breaths.

"Fine." Ty'rick spat. "Suffer. You deserve it."

"Deserve it?" Kirk repeated. "You said I am paying for the loss of a few thousand Romulans...who's paying for the billions of Vulcans lost?"

"Vulcans?" Ty'rick asked in confusion.

"Nero..."

"You can not blame Romulus for what Nero did!" Ty'rick spat.

"Aren't you punishing me for retaliating against him?"

"I am punishing you for the Federation attack against Remus not seven days ago!"

"What?"

"They must wish war!"

"No." Kirk shook his head. "No, the Federation wouldn't attack Remus...that makes no sense. If anything we want peace with the Romulans..."

"There can be no peace between us now. Even as we speak the fleet is being gathered to attack in retaliation. War is the only answer."

"No," Kirk whispered hoarsely "no, there has been a mistake...Starfleet wouldn't break the treaty."

Ty'rick reached down and grabbed a handful of Kirk's hair and yanked him to his feet. Too exhausted to struggle Kirk allow the enraged Romulan to drag him though the halls. They traveled a good distance before Ty'rick threw him forcefully against a large glass wall. Closing his eyes Kirk leaned against cold glass and tried to pass out.

"Tell me!" Ty'rick roared. "Tell me that is not a Federation ship!!"

Delirious and on the edge of blacking out Kirk didn't respond or even move at first. Eventually he forced his eyes open out of sheer curiosity. Looking through the window Kirk knit his brow together at the sight before him. He shook his head to try and clear it, but the bizarre vision remained. The more he realized it was real the more coherent he became. Struggling to his feet Kirk placed his hands against the glass and stared at the evidence.

The window looked down on a gigantic court yard that had been transformed into makeshift forensics lab. The dominate structure was a broken and burned chunk of a Starship. It was a piece of the main disc. Kirk could read '...CC-17...', the rest of the ship's identification number and name were missing or too burned to read. However, there was no denying it, the piece had come from a Federation ship. Kirk was speechless, frantically trying to think of a logical explanation for how the Romulans could have possibly gotten a hold of a Federation ship.

It was only then that he realized that this might be remains of the Enterprise. It was the right type, the identification he could see matched. Kirk told himself that Spock would never take the ship across the Neutral Zone, not even to rescue him. However, it was hard to look at the evidence in front of him and not wonder just how deep the Vulcan's loyalty ran. Stunned into silence Kirk stared at the broken Starship terrifed that his friends had been aboard her.

"Well, Captain?"

"Uh...I'm sorry, what was the question again?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!"

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Oh? Really? You had a feeling?"

"I was merely trying to use one of your human phrases." Spock replied evenly.

"Here's one for you: you're nutty as an outhouse rat!"

"I am sorry, Doctor, I can not even begin to piece together the meaning of that."

Bones made a sound of pure frustration. Spock waited for the excitable doctor to calm down. He had brought McCoy up to the briefing room so that he could informing him about what was happening with Daniels and Bones wasn't taking the news very gracefully. Both men were standing, but were as Spock stood in one place Bones was pacing back and forth.

"Your reaction to Daniels is illogical." Spock informed. "He can not possibly be the one behind the murder attempts. He does not have the funds to buy such loyalty, and although he can change his face he can not change his DNA and therefore he did not place the poison on my door. He has an excellent service record, and has made an outstanding Helmsman."

"I just can't believe that you're trusting a Chameloid."

"You are being racist, Doctor, and I will not tolerate it." Spock said seriously.

"He's already lied to us."

"Commander Daniels is a human/Chameloid hybrid, however, there is no place on the Starfleet enlistment form that asks for species. He has not lied to Starfleet or to me."

"He just conveniently never brought it up." Bones huffed.

"Because he feared ignorant reactions...such as your own."

"Ignorant?" McCoy snapped. "You know what I think, Spock?"

"No. Please enlighten me."

"I think you're the one blinded by race."

"I do not understand."

"I think you're so quick to trust Daniels not despite the face he's a hybrid, but because of it. When was the last time you even met another half human?"

"I have never met another half human."

"Exactly."

"Doctor," Spock growled and stepped up to come face to face with McCoy "if you honestly believe that I would endanger my life, that of this crew, and the safety of the Enterprise itself because I may have found a 'friend' then I must ask you to begin the process for having me removed from Command immediately."

"Spock, I...I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm just saying that you're judgment towards Daniels may be clouded."

"So is yours."

"Spock," McCoy sighed "why is it that every time we try to help one another we end up fighting?"

"Because I think with my mind, and you think with your heart."

McCoy took a breath to snarl an insult at Spock, but then he realized that the Vulcan was simply telling the truth. Spock hadn't meant it as an insult, it was just a statement based on his experience with the doctor. McCoy reached out and put his hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Spock," Bones said in a lowered voice "I can't shake the feeling that something really big and really terrible is going on and that someone wants you and Jim out of the way when it finally goes down. So call my distrust of Daniels 'racist' if you must, but make sure you take anything he says with a grain of salt."

"A grain of salt, Doctor? Is that a medical order? Because Vulcans have very low sodium requirements."

"My God you're hard to talk to." Bones shook his head sadly. "I just meant don't take everything his says at face value without applying a little logic to it."

"I apply logic to everything, Doctor."

"Then where is the logic behind continuing to keep Daniels heritage a secret from the rest of the crew?"

"I felt it best for both Daniels and the crew."

"What they don't know can't hurt them?"

"In a manner of speaking. Plus I do not believe that Daniels is truly ready to face what he is. He has spent his entire life trying to run away from it. It is not fair to suddenly expose him. I would like to believe that Starfleet would not react negatively, however, logic and what I have learned of humans so far tells me that this would not be the case."

"It would also betray him to his father."

"I had not thought of that, but you are correct, Doctor."

"Speaking of Admiral Cooly...is he still calling the shots with us?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?" Bones asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I currently trust the father far less than I trust the son."

"You know..." McCoy hesitated and looked around nervously "Cooly would have had direct access to both of your would be assassins."

"Doctor, unless you have tangible proof of the Admiral's involvement I must ask that you not speculate."

"Speculating is how humans start looking for answers. Just do me a favor and run these facts through your logical mind: Cooly is the one pushing the Enterprise to the breaking point by keeping us from leave, he called for your Court Martial, he has access to any and all personnel records, he's politically motivated, and he's never made a secret of the fact that he is against of aliens in high places in Starfleet."

"The Admiral made me Captain." Spock pointed out.

"Sure he did. What better way to prove his point then to put you in a high place and then set you up to fail?"

"Interesting." Spock nodded. "I will think on this."

"In the meantime keep watching your back, I don't think whoever is trying to kill you is going to give up."

"I agree."

There was an acquired moment of silence between the pair. Spock looked down at McCoy's hand, which was still on his shoulder. Bones instantly removed his hand and folded his arms over his chest. He looked around the briefing room and sighed heavily.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

"I wish Jim was here. He's better at figuring out this cloak and dagger stuff. That and I'm worried about him."

"As am I." Spock admitted.

"Something tells me that he's managing to get himself into trouble despite being Earth bound."

Spock nodded and the conversation stalled once again. The intercom suddenly whistled for Spock's attention.

"Spock, here."

"Captain, urgent call from Starfleet."

"Admiral Cooly?"

"No, Sir, Admiral Pike."

"Pike?" Bones replied in surprise. "That's probably not a good sign."

"Patch the communication through to the briefing room." Spock ordered.

"Aye, Sir."

"Spock?" Pike's voice came in through the hidden speakers.

"I am here, Admiral, as is Dr. McCoy." Spock replied. "May I ask if you have returned to Starfleet Command?"

"Sort of. They asked me here as a supposed 'expert'."

"An expert on what?"

"Vulcans."

"You are more knowledgeable than any human I know, however, if Starfleet requires a Vulcan expert they should contact the Ambassador."

"This is a bit of a tricky situation." Pike admitted. "We've found a Vulcan boy here on Earth."

"A boy?"

"Yeah," Pike sighed "Spock, he's been heavily abused. The police found him caged in a basement in a house that contained the bodies of four men that appear to have been executed, one of them extremely messily."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, the boy will not talk to us, he refuses to allow any medical attention, he's....he's in really bad shape, mentally and physically."

"Does anyone have any theories on who he is?" McCoy asked.

"No." Pike sighed. "He won't give us his name."

"Admiral, Starfleet must contact Natala," Spock insisted "the boy must be returned to the Vulcans."

"I've been telling them that, but Starfleet doesn't want to just knock on the Vulcan Council's door with a tortured young Vulcan without a few answers. Vulcan/human relations have been a bit tense lately since Admiral Cooly was voted onto the Federation Council."

"This is unacceptable." Spock narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Starfleet has no right to hold him. The boy is Vulcan, only the Vulcans can help him."

"I know, which is why I'm calling you. I was able to get a single word out of him, and it was your name, Spock."

"How old is he?"

"I'm guessing 15 or 16."

"I do not know any Vulcans of that age group."

"Spock, you're famous among Vulcans." Bones pointed out. "You don't have to know him in order for him to know you."

"Logical."

"I think he'll talk to you, Spock." Pike said. "Could you at least try."

"Of course."

"Hold on I need to transfer to holding cell."

"Starfleet locked him up again?" Bones asked in disgust.

"For his safety, Doctor." Pike assured.

Bones gave Spock a doubtful look. Spock's eyebrow twitched, as close a sign of agreement as McCoy was likely to get. Pike cut out for a moment. When he returned he was speaking in a soft tone. It was clear that Pike was trying to explain to the young Vulcan that he wasn't going to hurt him. To Spock it didn't sound like it was working.

"Spock, he's terrified of me." Pike said. "Not that I blame him. Please, Spock, see if you can talk him into letting Medical tend to his wounds."

"Wounds?" Bones asked in alarm.

"Slash marks, they're all over his chest, neck, back, and arms. Some of them are fresh enough to be bleeding through his shirt, others are so old that they are just faded scars. His hair is pure white, I assume from stress, his eyes are so sensitive to light that we need to keep the lights in here dimmed or he cries in pain."

"My God..." McCoy whispered in horror "they must have had him for years."

"That's our belief." Pike agreed. "Young man, I have Commander Spock on the sub-space. Go ahead, Spock, at least he's looking at me now."

'Vulcan, I am Spock.' Spock announced in his native tongue. 'The man with you is Admiral Pike, he is a long time friend of mine. I trust him with my life, and you can as well. Please, let him help you.'

"He's shaking his head, Spock." Pike said sadly. "I don't think he believes us, I think he thinks it's a trick."

"A logical assumption." Spock looked around the briefing room. "Admiral, we are currently orbiting Outpost 10 near the Romulan Neutral Zone. They have had communication difficulties due to technical malfunction that Mr. Scott has informed me will take three days to repair. After that it will take us approximately fifty-seven hours to return to Earth."

"Good, we'll see you then." Pike said. "Pike, out."

Staring vacantly at the floor with his hands held behind his back Spock stood motionless. He knit his brow together as he tried to understand everything he had just been told. It didn't make sense, it wasn't logical. Bones cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of Spock's line of sight.

"Trying to find a connection, Spock?" McCoy asked knowingly.

"Indeed."

"There may not be one."

"Even if there is not, why would anyone want to torment a Vulcan in this way? Particularly one so young."

"Spock..." McCoy stepped up and put his arm over Spock's shoulders. "There are a lot of sick people in this Galaxy, it's not logical, but it is a fact."

Spock nodded, but his expression remained troubled. Bones sighed sadly and suggested that Spock go get some rest. Spock untangled himself from under McCoy's arm and left the briefing room. Although he had no intention of sleeping Spock made his way to the VIP quarters. At the last minute he changed his mind and instead let himself into Kirk's old quarters.

Kirk had been forced to leave so quickly that it had fallen upon Spock to pack up his personal belongings up and send them off for transport. The empty quarters had the eerie feeling of belonging to someone who had died. Spock wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish by coming here. Wandering over to the bed Spock sat down on the edge of it. He rubbed at his chest, it was feeling oddly constricted. Spock jolted violently as the intercom suddenly whistled.

"Captain?" The intercom asked.

"Spock, here."

"Personal communication from Earth for you."

"Thank you, I'll take it in here." Spock jumped to his feet and paced nervously until he heard the click of the call transferring over. "Nyota?"

"No, Spock, it's Winona."

"Mrs. Kirk." Spock greeted formally. "Please understand that I am unable to receive any contact from your son...even through you."

"I know, Spock." Winona said sadly. "In fact you wouldn't believe how many favors I had to call in to even get permission to call the Enterprise."

"How may I assist you?"

"James is missing."

"Missing?"

"He was staying with me until he could get a place of his own. Five days ago he went out, and he never came back. I am so worried about him, he wasn't doing so well even before he went missing."

"He just vanished?" Spock asked in concern.

"I went to some of the bars that James used to hang out in with his picture. You...you won't believe what one of the local bartenders told me. He said..."

"Mrs. Kirk?" Spock asked when she did not continue.

"He told me that he had kicked James and four of his friends out the night he disappeared for drinking...drinking Vulcan blood."

"Vulcan blood?" Spock repeated in surprise.

"It can't be true, Spock." Winona said fretfully. "First of all he would never do something so disgusting, second...well, he doesn't have any friends here. I think he was forced into drinking it, I don't know why, and then taken by the men he was with, again I can't imagine why."

"The local police..."

"The police remember what James was like when he young." Winona sighed. "They are convinced he's just skipped town to hit Vegas or something. But he wouldn't just leave, he would let me know where he is..."

"Winona," Spock interrupted "I will find him."

"Thank you, Spock." Winona said with obvious relief. "I'm sure you boys never talk about this sort of thing, but you really are the greatest friend James has ever had, and I want to thank you for that."

"There is no need for thanks, he has been an equally loyal friend to me."

"It's not fair of Starfleet to keep you to apart like this."

"Starfleet had no choice."

"Bullshit."

"Mrs. Kirk?"

"Never mind, just please...find him."

"I will." Spock promised.

After Kirk's mother ended the communication Spock brought his hands up and touched his fingertips together in thought. He doubted that the part about the Vulcan blood was true, beyond not believing his friend would participate, it was incredibly rare to find Vulcan blood for sale on Earth.

"Unless..."

Spock jumped to his feet and rushed to the transporter room. One of the Ensigns greeted him, but he ignored him. Clicking on the comm Spock radioed down to Scotty and ordered him back onto the ship. Scotty arrived a few minutes later, with his hands and face covered in oil streaks.

"Oy! It's a real mess down there." Scotty complained. "Their engineer needs to be fired for negligence."

"Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, Captain, what can I do you for?"

"Can you transport me back to Starfleet Command?"

"As in 'Earth'?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott."

"Well, theoretically..."

"Then do it."

Scotty's eyes widened in shock as Spock stepped up to take his place on the transporter pad. Spock looked at the Chief Engineer expectantly. Still a little bewildered Scotty looked to the Ensign for help, but the other man just shrugged helplessly.

"Captain, I don't think..."

"I do not have time for this, Mr. Scott. I must return to Earth, I will contact you when I am ready to return."

"You did catch the part where I said 'theoretically', right?"

"If you can accomplish transporting onto a ship while it is in Warp then you can accomplish this."

"But what if..."

"Do it, that is an order."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty sighed.

Spock waited on the transporter pad while Scotty put calculation into the transporter computer. It was a full five minutes before Scotty looked up from the glowing screen. When he didn't continue Spock raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Captain Spock, you do know what happened the last time I tried this, right?"

"Energize."

"Never did find that poor dog...."

"Mr. Scott!"

Scotty jolted at the tone in Spock's voice and energized the transporter. The trip didn't seem any longer than usual, but the landing was a little rough. Getting to his feet Spock looked around the large white marble floored lobby. Snapping into existence in the heart of Starfleet Command was not something that security took kindly to, even when it was a Captain. A young Ensign cried out in surprise which was quickly followed by official alarms going off.

Spock put his hands up peacefully as security surround him. He was quickly identified, but security didn't let their guard down. Spock had just broken several dozen regulations and his unorthodox arrival had security on edge. It wasn't long before Pike forced his way through the circle of guards. He looked up at Spock from his wheelchair and shook his head in disbelief.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, Spock."

"Greetings, Admiral. I am here to see the Vulcan."

"I guessed that much. You couldn't wait until you had a safer way of getting here?"

"It is not my time that I fear may be running out."


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Sorry about the wait, but this chapter is a soild ten hours worth of work. It's twice as long as any other chapter I've ever done and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it. let me know.

Chapter Twenty

"Admiral, the Vulcan boy needs to be moved to Natala as quickly as possible. He may not be safe here."

"Not safe at Starfleet Command?"

"Another attempt was made on my life."

"Are you thinking that it might not be just against you personally, but rather an anti-Vulcan hate crime?"

"Perhaps. However, what worries me the most is that Dr. McCoy tracked both my attackers down, and both were Starfleet personnel."

"What?" Pike asked shocked. "That doesn't make any sense, what do they have to say for themselves?"

"Nothing. They're both missing."

"Damn it." Pike growled. "Spock, what is Starfleet doing about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spock, you're a Starfleet Officer, a Captain at that, and someone is trying to murder you...back when I was in Starfleet that sort of thing tended to throw the Council into a tizzy."

"A...tizzy?" Spock repeated.

"All I'm saying is that it more than a little odd that Starfleet hasn't launched a full investigation and done something to keep you safe from future attacks. Have they done anything? Dr. McCoy shouldn't have to be the one hunting down your attackers, he's a doctor, not a detective."

"Where is Admiral Cooly?" Spock asked suddenly.

"Off world. Why? You think he has something to do with it?"

"I did not say that." Spock said quickly.

"You thought it so hard that I could hear it."

"Really?"

"No, Spock, not really." Pike smiled. "It was a figure of speech. Truth is that there are a lot people right now who are regretting the fact that he's been allowed on the Federation Council. He says his days of radical anti-alien views are behind him, but I don't believe it for a second. What made you think of him just now?"

"The Admiral is who I report to, he is the only one that I have sent my statements to on my attacks."

"And he's done nothing. Spock, not to sound cold, but this might be a good thing." Pike said. "This is a scandal that will run him right off the Federation Council."

"There may be no scandal at all. He may be conducting an investigation without making a public announcement about it. Internal affairs are not usually broadcast to the masses. If it was known that an investigation was going on it may make the guilty more difficult to find."

"You'd think he'd at least tell you he was doing something." Pike pointed out.

"He may have." Spock admitted. "There are currently one hundred thirty-seven documents on my desk file that remain unread."

"That doesn't sound like you, Spock." Pike said with concern.

"I have been inundated with a vast quantity of reports that even at my high reading speed I have found myself unable to keep up with. I am at a loss to understand how any Starship Captain deals with the paperwork involved."

"They don't read it," Pike chuckled "they just sign it."

"That is unacceptable."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the way it is. I tried reading it all at first too, then I realized that a quick skim of the title was usually all that was needed."

Spock looked at Pike and tilted his head slightly with a raised eyebrow. Pike broke into a bright smile and laughed.

"Don't look at me like that." Pike smiled. "You'll be signing those reports without a second glance before you know it."

"I suppose the five hundred pages worth of readouts from Engineering that I receive every three hours tend to always be the same."

"And if they weren't you can bet your ass that Scotty would be knocking on your door to tell you personally."

Spock furrowed his brow and glanced over his shoulder at his backside, wondering how or why anyone would use their ass in a bet, and who would take someone up on such an offer. Pike noted Spock's confused look and shook his head sadly.

"I guess what you're trying to say is that there nothing more than my personal distaste for Admiral Cooly that connects him to your recent attacks. Is that right?"

"Correct." Spock agreed.

"Alright, but I still don't like him." Pike said firmly. "Let's not worry about that right now, let's worry about our young Vulcan friend."

Spock nodded and followed Pike down to the medical isolation level. They entered an observation room that held a one way viewing field. To the patient on the far side it would look and feel just like any wall, but from where Pike and Spock were the wall was transparent. Spock walked up to the barrier and look down on the captive held beyond it.

The boy didn't even look Vulcan with his shock white hair that fell in messy cut locks. There was a bed in the room but he was curled up on his side on the floor in the corner of the room. He looked to be sleeping, but his muscles still twitched. Spock noticed that the green cuts and scars that he could see were all diagonal and had been done in a set pattern up his arms. His face held a few marks as well, but they were all old and healed. Under his left eye was a set of six parallel scars that ran down his cheek forming an almost tribal pattern. His neck held a large gash that was fresh and looked infected.

"It's sickening to look at, isn't it?" Pike said quietly.

Spock couldn't respond, he didn't have the words to express how he felt looking at someone so young having been put through so much. The Vulcan suddenly jerked awake with a cry of panic. Looking around his surrounding in terror he pressed himself into the corner with his knees hugged tightly to his chest. It took him a moment to settle down, once he did he just stared blankly at the floor.

"I may not be able to help him." Spock said.

"All we can ask is that you try."

Spock nodded and left the observation room to enter the holding cell. Pike had given him the code to the door and it slid open. The door closed behind him and he walked over to the corner opposite where the Vulcan was cowering so that there was as much distance between them as possible. The teenager had weld his eyes shut when he'd heard the door slide open.

Spock waited silently for the Vulcan to adjust to the idea that someone had entered the room. He had started shaking and the air in the medium sized room reeked of fear and blood. Eventually when he wasn't touched the Vulcan braved opening his eyes. He gasped sharply at the sight of Spock and scrambled to his feet. Still pressed in the corner he stared distrustfully at Spock.

'I am Spock of Vulcan.' Spock said quietly in Vulcan. 'I wish to help you.'

The boy didn't appear to be convinced by either statement. He had the wary look of a trapped animal in his dark eyes as he continued to stare. Spock recalled that the boy had been listening when he'd informed Pike that it was going to be a week before he'd be able to return to Earth. The Vulcan would logically assume that either he'd been lied to before, or he was being lied to now.

'I understand your mistrust. However, I assure you that I am Vulcan.'

In an attempt to prove his identity and gain some of the boy's trust Spock slowly got down on his knees. Sitting back on his heels Spock put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath he held his breath. The point was to be quiet enough to allow the young Vulcan to hear Spock's heart beat. Its fast paced rhythm was not something that could be duplicated by a human dressed up as a Vulcan.

Spock didn't know if the boy would understand, or even care, but he gave him a moment to examine his visitor passively. He became hopeful when he heard the Vulcan move away from his corner. Spock kept his eyes closed as the boy came closer. He could sense the other kneeling down in front of him and kept completely still. Spock was a little surprised when he felt the Vulcan put his hand on his ribs over his heart. Instead of just listening for the heartbeat he seemed to need to physically feel it in order to be convinced.

'Sa...Salen.'

'Greetings, Salen.' Spock replied. 'May I open my eyes?'

'Yes.'

Slowly opening his eyes Spock looked at Salen. Salen removed his hand from Spock's ribs and folded his hands in his lap. He kept his eyes downcast in a look of submission. Although still trembling Salen was doing his best to keep his emotions under control. Even as tears streaked his scared face he fought to stop them. Spock found his own eyes burning slightly with the acid sting of unshed tears.

'I apologize for my emotionalism.' Salen whispered.

'Apologies are not needed. Every creature, even a Vulcan, has their breaking point.'

Salen nodded even though he still looked ashamed of his behavior. Spock watched helplessly as the young Vulcan bit down on his bottom lip to try and keep his emotions from getting further out of hand. Failing at reining himself in Salen broke down into true tears.

Although it was not Vulcan nature to try and comfort another through touch Spock decided to try it anyway. He had seen it work many times on humans when they became overly emotional. Spock reached out with one hand and lightly placed it on Salen's shoulder. Before he knew it Salen threw himself at Spock and wrapped his arms around him.

Holding onto Spock like he was afraid that he was going to be dragged away Salen cried bitterly against his chest. Unsure of what to do at first Spock remained motionless. As Salen continued to cry Spock gently enclosed him in a comforting embrace. However, unlike a human where the emotional release helped ease the pain, the longer Salen continued to cry the worse he became. His trembling turned to a violent shaking and he began convulsing.

'Salen,' Spock whispered 'you must regain control of yourself.'

'I do not know how.' Salen whimpered through his tears.

'Take a deep breath and hold it. Focus all your thought and all your energy into visualizing your emotion as a candle flame. Once you have the flickering image solidified in your mind reach out and extinguish it with your fingertips."

Salen took a shuddering breath and nodded. He pushed himself away from Spock and sat back on his heels with his palms resting on his knees. Even though tears still rolled down his face he forced himself to ignore them. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and held it. His shaking slowly stopped and he was completely stationary for a few minutes. Eventually he reached out and snuffed the imaginary flame. When he opened his eyes again he was far more at peace.

'Thank you, Spock, you have eased some of my pain.'

'It will not last long. Truly learning to control your emotions after a traumatic event such as you must have suffered will take a great deal of practice.'

'I understand. Even know I can feel my fear and panic returning.'

'Salen, I need to know what happened to you. I believe your fate may be connected to that of a friend of mine.'

'I...I can not talk about it.'

'If you will allow it, I will look for the answers myself.'

Salen visibly hesitated. When he began to shake again he closed his eyes once more to repeat the meditation trick Spock had taught him. Salen calmed himself and when he opened his eyes again he nodded. Spock reached out and softly touched his fingertips to Salen's face to initiate a mind meld.

'As we share our thoughts, look to my past and learn all I have been taught about emotional control. It will help you.' Spock whispered.

Salen nodded once more and Spock completed their connection to slip into Salen's past. He learned immediately that Salen was the son of a geologist father and a botanist mother. It explained how he had survived the destruction of Vulcan, Salen and his parents were on Geti-9 doing research. When the colony on Natala was established Salen's father made the decision to move his family to Natala.

They never completed the journey. Looking through Salen's eyes as though they were his own Spock stared down at his father who had been beaten to death by the very men who were supposed to be taking them to Natala. They were on a small spaceship somewhere in the vastness between Geti-9 and Natala. He could feel his mother's hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him, calm despite the fate of her mate. A large human stepped into his line of sight. Spock glanced around and found that he was surrounded by six other grinning humans.

"Well, Wilson, which one should we keep?" One of the men asked.

"The boy." Wilson answered instantly.

"I don't know, I kinda like the woman."

"That's the problem. It is too easy to sympathize, even pity a beautiful female, no matter what species. For Langin's purposes the boy is best."

"Can we have some fun with her then?"

"Do what you want with her," Wilson shrugged "just make sure she's dead, and drained within the next forty-eight hours."

"You want her first, 'Captain'?" The man chuckled.

"I'm not touching that animal."

When the men approached Spock looked back to Salen's mother apprehensively. She stared at her son, memorizing his face for the last time. When she was roughly taken by the upper arm she leaned forward to place her lips against Spock's ear.

'I love you, Salen.' She whispered.

Just as Salen had had no reply when the events had originally happened Spock had nothing to say now. Confused by the seemingly illogical violent turn in the events his young mind was struggling to understand. Salen was barely thirteen and had yet to be taught about the deceit and cruelty other species were capable of. Five of the men left with his mother, leaving Wilson and one other.

"Not interested in joining them, Jake?"

"Hell no. I'd just as soon screw a Targilian rat-dog."

"Good man." Wilson chuckled. "Not that I can blame them, Vulcan women are beautiful, it's one of the things I fear the most about their race."

"I'm more afraid of that." Jake pointed at Spock. "Look at him, he doesn't even seem to care that we just slaughtered his father and dragged his mother off to a worse fate."

"What do you have to say for yourself, Vulcan?" Wilson demanded. "Are you so emotionless that even the sight of your father's watery green blood doesn't upset you?"

"Tears will not bring him back to life." Spock whispered. "Begging you for mercy will not spare my mother."

"He's got a point." Jake pointed out.

"It still isn't natural to be so cold." Wilson spat.

As Wilson approached Spock he did his best to repress the mixture of fear and loathing that was tearing him apart from inside. He remained calm on the exterior even as Wilson lashed out and struck him against the temple. Knocked to the floor he lost consciousness and the memory turned black.

Spock stayed in Salen's mind and moved to the boy's next strongest memory. Sharing the Vulcan's mind gave the side effect of the memories becoming temporarily his own, making it difficult to remember that the memories was not his own and they the events were not currently happening. After experiencing the death of Salen's parents he wanted to pull away, but he didn't have the answers he needed yet.

Confined to a wire cage that barely gave him the room to turn around Spock hugged his knees to his chest and waited in the darkness. He could hear a lot of shouting and cheering in the background. The air was hot and humid, filled with the stench of humans. It had been a few weeks since what was left of his family had been kill and he had spent most of that time confined to the crate. At one point he had overheard that they had landed on Earth, but he still didn't know what they wanted him for.

Spock tensed as he felt someone approaching. He blinked rapidly against the harsh artificial light as the blanket was torn from the cage. Wilson glared down at him and smiled bright. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Come on, you. Out of there...it's show time."

When Spock made no move to follow orders Wilson snarled angrily. Reaching into the cage he grabbed a fist full of Spock's hair and dragged him out forcefully. Wilson forced him through an unusual area that looked like the back of an old theater. As they walked the crowd noise became louder. The was one voice above all the others, but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

The noise had reached an almost unbearable point when they came to an old dirty red curtain. After being pulled to a stop Spock felt Wilson's hands on the back of his shirt. With a single powerful move Wilson tore the shirt open and let it fall to the floor. Before Spock could react Wilson shoved him from behind and forced him through the curtain.

Blinded by several bright spotlights Spock stumbled to a stop. The crowd noise had come to a sudden stop as well. As his eyes adjusted Spock found himself on a stage with a well dressed man with bright blonde hair in front of a large audience. Confused and frightened he tried to retreat the way he had come only to bump into Wilson who had joined them in the spotlight.

"Behold our overlord, Brothers!" The blonde man announced with a great deal of showmanship.

There was a horrible hiss from the crowd as though they were a single beast. Although breathing heavily when Spock saw that there was no escape he stood in place and just waited for the events to unfold.

"For far too long Vulcans have been masquerading as Earth's 'advisors', but the truth is they are just controlling us. We could destroy enemies like the Romulans and Klingons, but why don't we remove them from our Galaxy? Because the Vulcans insist on peace and we listen to them the way a dog obeys his master."

The men in the audience shouted angrily and rallied together.

"And now that they are almost extinct do you really think that they are going to just slink off into oblivion. Of course not! When they see that they face true extinction they are going to breed into the human blood line and ruin it forever! We already know it can be done, Spock the Vulcan half-breed owes half his blood to a human. Does he look human? Does he act human? Or has he simply used it as a way to further his position in our Starfleet?"

As Salen Spock did not take the insult personally. The already frenzied crowd was now beginning to cry for blood. Smiling like a man who had everything going his way the blonde turned to Wilson and gave him signal. Spock hadn't seen Wilson take off his leather belt, but he heard it whipping through the air a few seconds before it struck him across the back. The powerfully welded belt ripped his skin open and caused green to drip down his skin. He had enough advanced warning of the strike to ready himself and as a result he did not cry out or even flinch when he was injured.

"He doesn't even feel pain." The blonde spat. "Is this really what we want for the future of the human race? Do we want our children to bleed like this?"

Wilson forced Spock to turn around to show off the green blood that was oozing down his back from his broken skin. Spock closed his eyes and took a few deep breath to calm himself. Logic told him that what these men wanted more than anything was to see some kind of reaction out of him and that giving it to them would only make matters worse.

"I'm willing to bet that it doesn't even have a soul." The blonde continued. "Nothing more than intellect, a breathing computer."

With his back still to the cat calling audience Spock just waited for the 'performance' to be over. He kept his eye out for a chance to run, but Wilson was watching his every breath in anticipation of him attempting to bolt. They had purposefully been keeping him on the edge of starvation to weaken him. Although he doubted that he could best Wilson in a fight even under the best of conditions.

Eventually the rally came to an end and Spock found himself back in the cage awaiting his fate. He could think of no logical reason for the humans to keep him alive now that he'd served his purpose, unless they planed to do more of these shows. The slash mark across his back was throbbing painfully and he spent some time trying to control the sensation. Being so young Salen hadn't been fully trained yet and continuous discomfort was more difficult for him to suppress.

"Well, Langin," Wilson's voice pierced through Spock's meditation "did I deliver or what?"

"That you did. There were some very powerful men watching tonight, and they were impressed." The blond man agreed as he stepped up and peered into the cage. "I honestly thought I was throwing my money away when I hired you. Catching a Vulcan can't be easy."

"It wasn't."

"And you're sure the others won't be looking for him?"

"Vulcan society is in such disarray and so many have been lost that no one will miss him."

"Since the destruction of Vulcan our group has seen a tenfold increase in members." Langin smiled and then looked at Spock again. "It's creepy how calm he looks. It's like he isn't even afraid. This is exactly what makes their kind so dangerous."

Internally Spock was terrified and still mourning the slaughter of his parents. However, it was out of the question to display either one of these emotions nor the growing anger he was developing for his captors. Langin crouched down and laced his fingers through the bars so that he could dig his fingernails into the wound on Spock's shoulder. With little options for escape he allowed the human to open the wound further. Langin searched his victim's face for a sign of reaction, when he didn't find one he released him and rubbed the blood off on his dark pants.

"Why don't you speak?" Langin asked Spock directly.

"I have nothing to say." Spock answered truthfully.

"You could ask me to spare you your life, you could beg me to let you go."

"You will not."

"You're right. Your race has a deranged sense of courage, I'll give you that much." Langin nodded. "Wilson, kill him."

"Don't worry, Langin, I'll take care of him."

Spock closed his eyes and concentrated on not visibly trembling. Young Salen knew he wasn't supposed to fear death, however, he was struggling to suppress his panic. Playing out Salen's memories Spock reached up and brushed away the tear that escaped and slipped down his cheek. He sensed Langin leaving, but his presence was quickly replaced by Wilson's friend, Jake.

"You're not really going to kill him, are you Wilson?"

"Hell no. There's green gold in those veins of his."

"I've already sold every drop from the adults. I think we should start demanding a higher price."

"Agreed."

Feeling he had learned all he could from this moment in time Spock jumped forward to Salen's next strongest memory. Locked behind bars in a cell that had been constructed in a dark basement Spock shivered against the cold. Becoming Salen once again he couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt warm. The rat that he had befriended through feeding it scraps crawled up onto his shoulder. The rat made himself comfortable against his neck and offered him a small amount of warmth and physiological comfort.

He wasn't sure how long he had been living in the darkness, but he guessed it had been a few months. So far all his captors had done was made sure he had just enough to keep him alive. Sometimes it felt like days would go by before he'd see anyone. The sounds of heavy footsteps on the stairs told him that Wilson and Jake coming to visit. Frightened by the approach of the humans the rat jumped off his shoulder and scurried away.

Spock weld his eyes shut against the invading light as Wilson snapped on the overhead lights. Getting to his feet Spock pushed his back against the far corner to get as far from his human captors as he could. The longer he spent in the dark isolation the harder he was finding it to control his emotions, particularly those of fear and loneliness. Wilson stepped up to the bars and put his arms through them to rest casually on the cross bar. He stared at Spock with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Your buyer finally agreed to our price, eh?" Wilson chuckled at Jake.

"He's sold off all the stuff I supplied him with and he's desperate to get his hands on more."

"Now that Natala is well established and the Vulcans are a little more organized they're not easy to find or kill. I bet we're the only ones with a blood source."

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I figured we'd just cut it out of him."

Spock tensed as Wilson unlocked the door and stepped inside. He had not spent all of his time in the dark sitting in the corner feeling sorry for himself. Far from it, he had done everything he could to strengthen his muscle tone for the day that Wilson dared to step into his prison. Spock was just about to launch himself at Wilson when an earsplitting sound, high above the register that humans could hear, sliced through the air.

The agonizing sound dropped him to his knees. He pressed his palms against his ears in a desperate attempt to protect his sensitive hearing. Wilson stood over him and chuckled. He used the opportunity to grab a handful of Spock's hair and haul him to his feet. Wilson signaled to Jake to turn off the sound. Even when it was over Spock was left disoriented and panting heavily.

"Try anything and my friend here will turn that thing up so high you'll bleed out of those pointed ears of yours." Wilson growled.

"Please...let me go." Spock finally whimpered.

"After all this, that sound is what makes you beg?" Wilson gloated. "I love it."

"I just want to go home."

"You have no home."

Completely losing control of his temper Spock twisted out of Wilson's grip and attacked him. He was able to land one solid hit on Wilson's face before Jake turned the ultrasonic device on again. Crying out in pain Spock collapsed to the stone floor with his hands clamped down over his ears. Wilson kicked him hard in the ribs before Jake turned the sound off again.

In too much pain to fight Spock peacefully allowed Wilson to drag him out of the cell. They brought him into the next room that was featureless with the exception of a metal bucket that sat on the floor. Wilson brought him over to the bucket and forced him down onto his knees. He grabbed Spock's wrist in a tight hold and pulled out a knife.

"Hold still."

Despite the order Spock tugged at Wilson's hold on him to try and escape. Young and half starved he had no chance against the powerful human. Spock cried out as Wilson slashed three deep cuts into his palm. He held Spock's bleeding hand over the bucket and his blood dripped into it. Wilson allowed the cuts to bleed freely for a few minutes before offering Spock a towel and releasing him. Trembling Spock wrapped his hand in the towel to help stop the bleeding.

"That wasn't so bad, eh?" Wilson mocked.

"Please do not cut into my hand anymore." Spock asked quietly. "I can show you where all the major veins close to the skin are elsewhere."

"This seemed easiest." Wilson shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"Vulcan hands are very sensitive, this is extremely painful, a cut to the arm or chest would not be so taxing."

"I'll make a deal with you, you cooperate and I'll let you decide where we do the cutting."

"Logical. I agree."

"Break our deal even once and I'll slice your hands up until they're useless. Understood?"

"Yes." Spock nodded. "May I ask one more thing of you?"

"Go for it."

"I am very cold."

"I think I can find some blankets for you."

"Thank you."

"Listen to that, Jake, he's actually thanking us." Wilson chuckled.

"Small comforts are better than none." Spock explained.

"Be a good boy and we'll see what we can do about making you more comfortable. Now get up."

Spock nodded and got to his feet. Holding his injured hand close to his chest he walked peacefully back to his cell. True to his word Wilson brought him a few thick blankets to curl up in. A few days later Wilson returned with a marker which he tossed into the cell.

"Pick a spot." Wilson ordered.

Sighing in defeat Spock untangled himself from the blankets and reached over to pick up the marker. He hesitated at first to mark his own skin for injury, but at least it gave him a small measure of control over his life. His palm was still in the process of healing so he turned to the underside of that forearm and drew the first of many line across his skin.

The months passed in basically the same way. In time Wilson had brought down a space heater so he no longer shivered under the blankets. The cutting ritual became so common place that it didn't even bother him anymore. He drew out all of the cuts in diagonal lines that followed a pattern that allowed for the the greatest amount of time between needing to move on to different areas. Eventually he came to the point where he was back at the original scars and was having Wilson reopen the old wounds.

Spock had fallen so heavily into the monotony of Salen's life that he nearly forgot what it was he was looking for. Salen seemed to have accepted his fate and felt no emotions towards his captors one way or the other. It wasn't until almost two years after his first cut that things began to change.

Waking up with a fever was something that happened often to Salen, so when he woke drenched in sweat one morning he never suspected anything was wrong. Looking into the memory however Spock knew that this was no normal fever and that it was going to become far worse before it got any better.

Spock hesitated to share in the memory of Salen's first brush with pon farr. Trapped in the basement Salen had no way to ease the pain of the mental and physical storm that came along with the coming of age ritual. As the days past he became more crazed, and unknown to his captors, more dangerous. Spock decided not to relive the memories that followed, however the link between him and Salen had become so strong that he found he had no choice.

Spock panicked for a moment, he had never connected with another Vulcan long enough to lose control of the process. He realized that he may need help from either Salen or someone outside what was going to separate them. Torn away from his own thoughts and pulled back into Salen's Spock arched his back and screamed as the ravages of pon farr tore at his body and sanity.

"Do you think he's sick?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Wilson shrugged.

"I must return to Vulcan." Spock growled.

"Good luck with that."

The sound of Wilson's voice grated against Spock's ears and drove him to the edge of madness. With blinding speed he leapt to his feet and rushed the bars. Wilson didn't move back fast enough and Spock grabbed a hold of shirt and yanked him forcefully into the bars. Wilson cursed as blood poured from his nose. Spock reached through and grabbed onto Wilson's ear with every intention of pulling it off.

The only thing that stopped Wilson from losing his ear was Jake's quickly thinking. Spock was forced to let go of his prey as Jake triggered the sonic device that gave of the searingly painful noise. Wilson was in a blind rage now and threw the cell door open. Spock wanted nothing more than a fight to the death at the moment and despite the shrill sound he gladly launched himself at Wilson in attack.

The violence that ensued was chaotic, but short lived. Despite his bloodlust after over two years of abuse and blood letting Salen was no match for Wilson's strength. Losing the fight just as Salen had Spock ended up pined against the bars. Wilson and Spock were covered in one another's blood at this point. Wilson tore what little there was left of Spock's shirt off his shoulders and tied his wrists behind his back before shoving him out of the cell and towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking him?" Jake asked nervously.

"Outside."

"It's like ten degrees out there."

"Exactly." Wilson growled. "I'm going to cool this temper of his down."

"You're gonna kill him." Jake warned. "Vulcans go hypothermic quickly."

Wilson didn't seem to care. Once outside the shock of the seeing the dazzling sunlight glinting off the snow was more disorienting to Spock's senses than the cold air. Wilson pushed him down on his knees into the snow and ordered Jake to keep him down. Spock wanted to look around and see his surroundings but his eyes simply could not adjust to the powerful sunlight.

Already shivering from the winter chill seeping into his bones Spock's heart came close to stopping when Wilson stepped up behind him with a bucket of water and poured it down his back. Crying out as the water turned to ice against his skin Spock tried to stand, but hypothermia began to set in and stole what was left of his strength. Shivering against the bone chilling cold Spock cried out again as the ice on his skin began to burn with the beginning of frostbite. Wilson waited until his victim nearly lost conciseness before hauling him back inside.

Salen had taken nearly two months to fully recover from the combination of the ice bath and the effects of pon farr. Any deals Salen may have made with his captors were over. They had to fight him for every drop of blood after the incident in the snow. Salen's fighting only provoked Wilson further and he became increasingly cruel. They became more brazen about their customers as well and began letting them come to the basement prison to drink directly from the tormented Vulcan.

A year later Salen was listless and broken once again. He no longer struggled against Wilson and the others. Their enterprise had grown and there were now two others who helped them run their black market trade. When Wilson and the others entered his cell with a wine bottle and slit a cut across his throat to fill it with Spock in Salen's place didn't struggle.

"What's with the wine bottle, Wilson?"

"We've got a new job from a very interesting client tomorrow night."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'll tell you along the way."

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"Iowa." Wilson grinned.

"Iowa? What could possibly be in Iowa that's worth anything?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

Spock wanted to hear more having finally come to the memory that interested him most. However both his own and Salen's energy was nearly exhausted. The memory faded only to be replaced by several days languishing unfed in the prison that had held Salen for so long. The next time the young Vulcan's memories turned away from the mundane was when he'd heard shouting from upstairs. Salen had not paid much attention during the argument forcing Spock to look deeper into his subconscious, a place he might not be able to return from.

"Where is he?" An angry stranger's voice demanded.

"I told you I'd take care of him and I did." Wilson said calmly.

"I want proof that he is dead!"

"If he's not dead yet, he's wishing he was."

"What do you mean?"

"I sent him on a one way trip into Romulan Space." Wilson chuckled.

What happened next was hard to guess. All Spock knew for sure was that Wilson was meeting a slow painful end to his miserable existence. His employer seemed deeply dissatisfied with the service they had been provided. There were sounds that suggested the other three had been killed as well.

When Spock heard footsteps coming down the stairs he was certain that he was going to be put to death next. He had mixed emotions about the idea. His heart raced in fear, however his mind seemed to be looking forward to a release from captivity, no matter what form it came in. A glaring flashlight invading his darkness and kept him from being able to identify the newcomers, but their voices told him that there were at least two. Spock's fear of the strangers won over his desire for death and he pressed himself into the corner.

"I didn't realize the Vulcan they had was so young." The stranger he had heard before said.

"I've never seen a Vulcan with white hair before."

"I'm sure he wasn't born that way."

"Should we kill him?"

"No." The stranger answered softly. "He'll be more trouble to the Federation alive. Let the police find him. They'll hand him over to Starfleet and all hell will break loose."

"What about Kirk?"

"I doubt the Romulans will let him live very long."

Spock wanted to ask more questions of the people staring through the bars at Salen, however, he could not change the past he could only observe it as Salen had seen it. Having learned what he needed Spock tried to disconnect from Salen's mind. The young Vulcan resisted being left alone. His isolation had been so complete and his emotions so overwhelming that now that he had someone to share the burden with he didn't want to let go.

When Spock felt a strong hand on his shoulder his thoughts instantly went to Wilson, believing that he was once again risen from the dead to torment them. Curling his lip in pent up rage Spock spun around and attacked before they could be hurt. He found that there was someone behind him and he pinned him to the bars by the throat with intent to kill.

"Spock!" A familiar voice barked. "Stop, that is an order!"

Even as Spock surrounds melted around him and turned to those of the medical room at Starfleet Command he still held a deep desire to kill the man in his grip. Pike had become worried and had sent in an orderly to physically separate the two Vulcans.

"Spock," Pike said gently "let him go."

Spock nodded and backed away from the terrified man he'd nearly killed. He looked around and found that Salen had retreated into the far corner once again. Spock took a few deep breaths to separate his own life from that of Salen's before approaching him. Spock knelt down in front of Salen.

"Salen, thank you for sharing your memories with me."

"I found much strength in your memories as well."

"I hope it will help you to recover. There is no longer a need for you to be confined to Starfleet Command, I will personally arrange to have Ambassador Tek'tiel come to take you to Natala."

Salen tensed and his eyes brightened with tears once more.

"Salen?" Spock asked softly. "What is wrong?"

"I do not know if I am ready to return to Vulcan society...my emotions..."

"I understand. Please give me a moment, I will see if I can find a solution."

Spock walked out into the hallway and motioned for Pike to follow him. Once out of sight of Salen Spock dragged his hands through his hair and leaned heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Pike move up next to him and reached up to touch his arm. Spock jerked in fright, but forced himself to relax.

"Are you alright, Spock? I thought we'd lost you."

"I was reliving Salen's abuse. He is the source of the Vulcan blood found on the black market."

"That's disgusting."

Spock just nodded while staring at nothing.

"Spock?"

"Do you know a man named Langin?"

"Oh yeah," Pike sighed "he's the leader of a hate group that's been around for over a decade, heavily anti-alien, particularly Vulcan."

"Have him arrested."

"Don't think we haven't tried, but the guy is clean. We may not agree with all his hate speeches, but he has a right to say what he wants."

"He paid to have Salen's parents murdered, and then had Salen beaten on stage to gain favor with a rally group."

"Now that's a different story. I'll have him dragged in kicking and screaming."

"Admiral, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Take care of Salen until he feels he is ready to return to Natala. He has seen into my mind, he will trust you as I do."

"He can live with me as long as he wants." Pike smiled. "Although why do I get the feeling there is something more that you're not telling me?"

"You get that feeling because you know me too well."

"Are you going to share?"

"I can not." Spock shock his head. "It is best if you do not know."

"Alright." Pike nodded. "One other thing, Spock...have you heard from Nyota?"

"No." Spock admitted.

"When is she due?"

"Fifteen days."

"I could pull a few strings and find her."

"No. The choice is hers. Please excuse me, I am long since past due back at the Enterprise."

Spock knew that every second he wasted was one less that he had to find his friend before the Romulans grew tired of torturing him and had him killed. He stepped back into Salen's room to inform the young Vulcan that Pike had agreed to take him in. Salen actually smiled even though he tried not to.

"Thank you, Spock, for everything."

"I have learned much from you in return." Spock replied truthfully.

"Is the 'Kirk' the strangers who freed me were talking about your friend Captain James T. Kirk?"

"Yes."

"I hope you find him."

"Thanks to you I know where to look."

Salen smiled shyly and blushed a pale green. Spock wondered if Salen was ever going to be capable of fitting into Vulcan society after all he'd been through. He was not only going to have to master his emotions, but learn to trust in the good intentions of others. Knowing that Salen was in the best care possible with Pike Spock felt safe leaving him.

Scotty made many of the same complaints when Spock asked to be transported back to the ship as he had when Spock had demanded to leave. Once again the Engineer was talked into doing his job and successfully brought Spock back to the transport pad aboard the Enterprise.

"Damn I'm good." Scotty beamed.

Spock said nothing and went to step off the transporter pad. Finding his shoes bonded to the floor Spock nearly lost his balance. Looking irritated Spock reached down and pulled his feet out of his shoes. Stepping off the transport pad barefoot Spock stepped past Scotty wordlessly. Scotty looked at the shoes that had been transported into the floor.

"Okay, I'm mostly good." Scotty admitted.

Without giving himself anytime to second guess what he was about to do Spock hunted down Daniels. He found the Helmsman on the bridge and asked him to join him in the briefing room. Few aboard the Enterprise, Daniels included, even knew that Spock had taken a side trip to Earth. Once in the turbo lift Spock turned to Daniels.

"Daniels, I need you to be Captain of the Enterprise."

"Wha...what? What about Commander Sulu? He's next in line for..."

"No, not just any Captain...I need you to be me."


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Tiny chapter is tiny! Giggle. Let's face it, one can only read so much torture before becoming bored, right? Anyway, I needed to cover some of my bases and I needed to let ya know what was going on in Kirk's world...so here it is. This is the HARD part about writting chapter to chapter, sometimes I make things too difficult for myself and then I need to write my way out of it. Hopefully it will all work out in the end. Heehee.

Chapter Twenty-one

Sitting back on his heels Kirk looked around the large and mostly featureless room. He wondered what kind of metal the ceiling was made out of and if every arch and curve had been hand crafted by an artist or if it was some sort of mechanical process that mass produced the organic look. The dark stone floor was brightly polished and amazingly free of any dirt or dust beyond a few spatters of his own blood and sweat.

"Captain," Ty'rick growled "are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh...uh...no, not really."

"Being clever again?"

"No, just disinterested." Kirk replied. "I thought you were just going to do your little mind sifting trick and have me killed. Can we get on with that?"

"I can not decided if this is bravery or bluffing."

"Does it matter?"

Ty'rick looked Kirk over for a moment. A night spent on the stone floor of a cell had not really improved Kirk's general attitude. He remembered being hauled out in the morning and held down on a table or something, but the more he thought about it the more he figured it had just been a dream. He didn't really care one way or another. There was a sudden flash of pain as Ty'rick slapped him across the cheek.

"Pay attention." Ty'rick ordered.

"I'm listening."

"I want to know how you manage to shield your mind from us."

"I do? Wow, that's a pretty good trick." Kirk said impressed. "I honestly have no idea. I take it that you tried the mind sifting thing?"

"Yes, that is why there is a gap in your memory."

"I take it you didn't get what you wanted."

"No, and I want to know why! What is this new human trick? Not even a Romulan can resist the mind sift."

"What about Vulcans?"

"They are immune, but you are no Vulcan."

"No." Kirk smiled. "But I'm good friends with one."

"Spock did this to you."

"Probably." Kirk agreed. "I'm guessing the older one, and if that's the case trust me the only way you're gonna get into my head it to cut it open."

"I might just do that."

"Be my guest."

"You really have no fear of death, do you?" Ty'rick asked with a hint of approval.

"I've got nothing to lose." Kirk shrugged.

"Explain."

"No, I don't think I will."

Ty'rick swept his hand across the air and Kirk closed his eyes against the all too familiar induced sickness. Before it went to far he voluntarily laid down on his side with his arms wrapped over his stomach. Concentrating on breathing slowly Kirk managed to ignore the beast gnawing at his stomach. He was surprised when the pain ebbed away before becoming truly intense.

"This particular torture is pointless, isn't it?" Ty'rick chuckled.

"Pretty much." Kirk forced a smile.

Ty'rick nodded and reached down and pressed his hand against Kirk's stomach. The sudden wriggling in his stomach was actually more alarming than the previous bouts with pain. Kirk got onto his hands and knees as he began retching uncontrollably. It wasn't long before he managed to cough up the armor plated slug which Ty'rick kicked aside.

"Thanks." Kirk said as he spit a touch of blood onto the floor.

"Do not thank me yet."

Calling over the guards Ty'rick had Kirk lifted up off the floor and placed back on his knees once again. Ty'rick crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on Kirk as if trying to decide what to do next. Kirk had told the Romulan that he didn't fear death, but it had mostly been a bluff. He wanted more than anything to get back to Starfleet and find out what the hell was going on. At the same time for all he knew the Romulan was taking advantage of the fact that he had no idea what had happened over the last week or so. Kirk was starting to get the feeling that the war had already begun and Ty'rick was attempting to play the innocent injured party in order to make Kirk slip.

"I did not want to resort to this." Ty'rick sighed. "I wanted to keep this for myself."

"Resort to what?"

Ty'rick held his hand out and one of the other Romulans handed him a black wine bottle. Kirk's already abused stomach turned at the sight. It was the bottle that held the Vulcan blood. Ty'rick opened it and sniffed at it. He looked over at his guards and narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone out!" Ty'rick snapped.

Without a word the other Romulans left. Kirk knit his brow in concern as he heard the doors close leaving them alone, it couldn't be a good sign that Ty'rick wanted time alone with him. Kirk looked away as Ty'rick suddenly took a deep drink of the Vulcan blood.

"That is good." Ty'rick purred. "Whoever this is, he's young. Tastes like he suffered greatly to give this as well. Want some?"

"No."

"I know this bottle does not belong to you. I know that the ship that brought you here was not your own. I know that the only reason you are here is because some enemy you made along the way sent you to us because they either thought it was fitting or they were too cowardly to kill you themselves."

"Wow, okay...well, um....now that we've got that all cleared up. Can I go home now?"

Ty'rick laughed and brought the open bottle of blood close to Kirk's nose. Trying not to show his revulsion Kirk stayed as motionless as possible. Ty'rick wasn't fooled and smiled brightly.

"I do not care why you are here, and the truth is that I personally can't wait for the war to begin."

"Then why hasn't it started? I mean if a Federation ship attacked Remus..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, there is no proof that the Federation attacked. No humans bodies have been recovered from the wreckage, and the ship didn't so much as attack as...crash. The Senate members are being cowards about it and although we are readied for war, they have not declared it." Ty'rick growled in disgust. "They don't think we can win. However, I know we can. I just need to get it started, and then once I lead the Romulans into victory over the Federation I will be the new Emperor. I may even slaughter what is left of the Vulcans while I'm at it."

"Wait...wait, the Senate? What about Cel'esta?"

"Thanks to you...she's dead."

"What?"

"Her 'mercy' to you and her aiding the Vulcans gave the Senate the power they needed to over throw her."

"They killed her?"

"The disgrace killed her, Romulans fear it more than death."

"So I've heard."

"Now then," Ty'rick smiled "let's make a deal."

"I don't make deals with Romulans."

"Hear me out. One way or another this war is going to happen, I will see to that. Give me the information I desire and I will not only let you live, but I will promise to let the Vulcan race survive as well...I know you're fond of them."

"Actually for the most part they tend to piss me off."

"They don't treat your half-breed friend very well, do they?" Ty'rick chuckled. "I take it we don't have a deal yet?"

"We never will."

Ty'rick nodded and then smiled coldly. Despite how many times he saw it Kirk was amazed by the speed with which a Romulan could move. Ty'rick lashed out and grabbed Kirk by the lower jaw. Forcing the open bottle between Kirk's teeth Ty'rick poured the sickly green blood down his throat. Kirk convulsively drank the blood. When he was released he pitched forward and vomited it onto the stone floor.

Furious Kirk threw himself blindly at Ty'rick. The Romulan easily evaded the clumsy attack by stepping to the side. Kirk redirected his attack, but by that time Ty'rick was ready and dropped Kirk to the bloody floor with a forceful kick. Kirk tried to get back up but was held down as Ty'rick put his foot down on his back.

"Even if I can't break you," Ty'rick growled "at least I will have my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I loved her. Cel'esta was my everything...even though I never got the chance to tell her."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"Spock, this is crazy, you can't do this."

"I must."

"Where's the logic in that?"

"I did not say it was logical, Doctor."

"If anyone wants my opinion," Daniels said meekly "I think this is a terrible idea."

"There, you see?" Bones exclaimed. "Thank you, Daniels, I'm glad I'm not the only one around here with some sense."

Spock looked at both men calmly. He had brought Daniels down into McCoy's office to explain to them what he wanted and was meeting some heavy resistance. Spock knew that they were both correct, he was asking them to take a tremendous risk and he had little chance of success himself.

"Gentlemen," Spock said "with or without your assistance I am leaving the Enterprise. Daniels I am asking you to impersonate me to give me a chance to return. This is a personal favor, however, I will draw it up as an official order so that if you are caught your career will be safe. Since it is not an official order it is up to you if you wish to help me."

"What about your career, Spock?" Bones demanded. "If you get caught abandoning your ship..."

"I do not give a damn about my career, Doctor." Spock growled.

Bones took a step back at the anger in Spock's tone. McCoy furrowed his brow trying to think of any other time Spock had sworn. Daniels watched the pair apprehensively, clearly not sure what to think about the events. Spock glared at McCoy, daring him to challenge him further. Bones sighed heavily.

"Spock, I want Jim back too, but if the Romulans have him he's probably dead already."

"No." Spock shook his head. "The Romulans would not simply kill someone with such valuable knowledge."

"Can't they just take it from him?"

"My alternate self took steps to ensure that his mind would be shielded from any such attempts. The only way they will get information from Jim is through torture, and they are certainly capable of that."

"Jim wouldn't break easily."

"Which is why I believe he is still alive."

"Spock..."

"The Romulans have the ability and motivation to torture him for years. Even if I am unsuccessful at a rescue and I am captured they will no doubt bring us together."

"How will that help?"

"I will be able to kill himself and grant him a quick death."

"What about you?" Bones asked softly. "Wouldn't you just end up taking his place?"

"That is unimportant."

Bones took a breath to argue further, but it was hard to disagree with such blind loyalty. Becoming more visibly agitated as the seconds ticked by Spock shifted his weight and began rubbing at his wrists. Daniels stepped up and put his hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock looked at him and Daniels slowly changed his features to match Spock's the way he had before.

"I'll do it. I'll help you." Daniels smiled sadly. "Although I can't completely change, I'll need help with my ears, and hair."

"And your voice." Spock added.

"Actually," Daniels voice dropped his voice "I can change that, say something to help me mimic you."

"The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy brown dog."

"Classic." Daniel chuckled and made some adjustments. "The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy brown dog. Once more."

Spock repeated himself and Daniel made changes to match him. Bones watched in uneasy fascination as Daniel became more and more like Spock. Daniels was able to mimic the voice perfectly before long. Bones was unsettled by the more human version of Spock standing in the room, unsure how much he trusted Daniels yet. Spock turned his attention to Bones.

"Doctor, will you assist Daniels with his ears?" Spock asked.

"You're both crazy."

"That does not answer the question."

"Fine." Bones sighed. "Come on, Daniels, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right."

Daniels followed McCoy into the next room to tip his ears. Spock glanced over at the small mirror hanging on the wall of McCoy's office and wondered what it was going to take to make him look not only more Romulan, but less recognizable as himself. Going over to McCoy's desk he found a pair of scissors, returning to the mirror he took a hold of his bangs and started cutting. Shortening his hair into messy spikes went a long way to disguising his true nature.

It was late at night and the skeleton crew was mostly asleep allowing Spock to roam the halls freely. Going to wardrobe he acquired a more traditional Romulan outfit and a Captain's uniform to fit Daniels. Returning to sick bay Spock sought out one of the medical devices to use for a purpose that it was not intended for.

Spock spent a few moments typing a new program into the laser based tool that was normally used to help in skin grafts. Once he felt he had the program right he leaned in closer to the device and closed his eyes before hitting the enter key. There was a brief flash of pain at his temples and when he pulled away he had a set of ornate tribal tattoos decorating his face. Returning to McCoy's office he pulled the metal insignia off his discarded uniform and placed it in McCoy's desk drawer. It wasn't long before Daniels and McCoy returned as well. Daniels suddenly looked far more like Spock than Spock did.

"Good grief man, are those real tattoos?" Bones asked.

"I applied them in a non traditional way, but they are real."

"I might not be able to get those off of there without leaving a scar."

"We will worry about that later." Spock turned to Daniels who now had pointed ears and a black wig with dark contacts. "Impressive, you do look like me."

"And you look like a Romulan." Daniels returned.

"My ears are too pointed."

"I've been saying that for years." Bones huffed.

"Romulan ears are not as defined as Vulcan ears," Spock continued "perhaps you should trim them, Doctor."

"Bob your ears, Spock? Let's not get carried away. I don't think anyone's going to notice. I mean who in their right mind would even suspect a Vulcan going to Romulus on their own free will?"

"You have a valid point, Doctor."

Spock went over to the computer and began typing. McCoy studied both 'Spocks' in the room. Although Daniels looked like Spock his demeanor was all wrong and Bones wondered if the crew was truly going to be fooled by the Chameloid. Spock on the other hand had a new look to him that didn't have anything to do with the hair cut or the tattoos. It was something Bones was having a hard time defining, something about the intensity in his eyes.

"Daniels," Spock looked up from the computer "I have written orders for you to impersonate me as part of a training program for the rest of the crew to see if they can detect that something is out of place. Doctor, you are also in on the test. This way if you are discovered or I do not return you have an alibi that you were following orders. It will look as though I lied to you to aid my leaving the ship."

"I'll...I mean, I will do my best to keep anyone from discovering me."

"Thank you."

"Spock," McCoy said "I want to go with you."

"I understand, Doctor, but that is quite impossible. I have a chance of being accepted as a Romulan, you have none."

"I know." Bones sighed. "Alright, get out of here, bring Jim back, and try not to start an interstellar war while you are at it."

"I will try my best on both accounts, however, it is very likely that war is unavoidable at this point."

"What makes you say that?"

"Recent events suggest that someone in power desires one."

"Cooly." McCoy growled.

"He is a prime suspect." Spock nodded. "Daniels, you do understand that as 'me' you are now a target."

"I do."

"Daniels," McCoy said "I have to know, why are you risking so much to help Spock? You barely know him."

"He is the first person to every accept me for who I am. Plus he is putting a great deal of trust in me by practically giving me the Enterprise."

"That's all?" Bones asked with a skeptical raised eyebrow.

"I will admit that I also have a few motivations of my own."

"You think that if you do this well, and Spock returns he might just be in a position to help get you a ship of your own to Captain?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Daniels smiled.

"You are quite correct, Daniels." Spock agreed.

McCoy still looked distrustful, but Spock didn't have time to worry about it. In a first test of Daniels' ability to pass himself off as Captain Spock had him go into the transporter room and order the night shift to report to engineering to give them a window to use the transporter room alone. The man on duty quickly obeyed Daniels order and left.

Spock and McCoy joined Daniels in the now empty transporter room. Sitting down at the controls Spock brought up the program that Scotty had used to get him to Earth. Doing the calculations for Romulus in his head Spock changed the program. When he was done he stepped up on the transporter pad.

"Good luck, Spock."

"Live long, and prosper, Doctor."

Spock looked to Daniels at the transporter controls and nodded. Daniels hesitated for a moment before activating the transporter. Spock found out very quickly that his calculations were not quite as good as Scotty's. Materializing a good six feet above the planet's surface Spock fell to the sandy ground. Getting up he brushed his clothes off and looked around.

Romulus was very similar to Vulcan in many ways although milder in temperature. The sandy soil where he had landed didn't hold much in the way of plant life. After getting his bearings Spock began to make his way North. If his calculations were corrected beyond being six feet off in the upward direction the capital city of Romulus should be about six miles away.

Spock covered ground quickly as he made his way towards the city. When he came to the top of a rise the city lay below in a vast flat valley. The circular design of the city and the way the buildings grew taller towards the center reminded Spock of the lost Vulcan cities. At a distance it was easy to forget that he was on a hostile world and not back home.

Pushing aside any nostalgia Spock climbed down the ridge and entered the outer district of the large city. He walked past a few Romulans and was relived to find that they didn't give him a second glance. The deeper he went into the city the more highly populated it became. Unlike Natala that remained mostly vacant this city was teeming with life and action. Spock blended in as just another nameless Romulan in the crowd.

Spock found the city uncomfortably noisy. The Romulans had no shame about shouting at one another in public arguments. Nor did they refrain from boisterous laughter. Several times Spock had to change sides of the street to avoid becoming involved in fights that had broken out. These fights usually stayed to the two or three people who had started them, but Spock was not interested in taking the chance of getting caught between two arguing parties.

Walking with a purpose Spock made his way to the immense building at the heart of the city that reached its spires to the dark Romulan sky. He knew that McCoy had assumed that he was going to use his Romulan cover to try and locate Kirk, but that had never been his intention. There chances of him finding and rescuing Kirk in such a way were too small to be properly calculated. He only needed his cover long enough to get inside.

The large guards standing outside the public entrance allowed him to pass without trouble. The large front room was not very crowded this late in the day and Spock did not have to wait long to get to first of the gatekeepers sitting behind the stone desk.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Selek." Spock replied.

"What do you want of the Empire, Selek?"

"I wish an audience with Empress Cel'esta."

"Cel'esta?"

"It is my right as a Romulan to request an audience with the Empress, just as it is her right to have me executed if she believes that I have wasted her time."

"Yes...yes, of course. One moment."

Spock gave the Romulan a nod and waited. The receptionist got up from her desk and disappeared into the back for a moment. She returned with an older Romulan who held himself as a person of great rank. He stepped up to Spock and looked him over for a moment.

"You are Selek?"

"Yes."

"I am Valin. Follow me, the Empress has precisely one minute to see you."

"That will be more than enough."

Valin nodded and turned to leave. Spock followed him through the twisting halls of the grand palace. Eventually they came to a closed door that Valin opened and disappeared through. When Spock stepped through the same archway he was instantly dropped to his knees by a powerful blow between his shoulder blades. The door had snapped shut behind him and two guards were now at his sides. Valin stepped up and stared down at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spock growled in anger, hoping to hold onto his Romulan facade.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. I am Selek."

"You are from the city?"

"Yes."

"Then how is it that you do not know that Cel'esta is dead."

Spock didn't have an answer right away. This was not something he had planed for. In fact it ruined everything. The plan was to reason with Cel'esta, warn her that it was a traitor within Starfleet that was trying to start a war and not the whole Federation. Spock knew she was reasonable and that war with the Federation was not a profitable endeavor. She may be talked into freeing them both if they promised to end the war before it started. If that had failed he'd hoped to barter his own life against Kirk's to get him released.

"Well?" Valin spat. "Can you confirm that you are in fact 'Selek'?"

"You ask questions that you already have answers to." Spock replied calmly. "I assume that you have already searched your databases and found no 'Selek'."

"Where is your identification?"

Spock remained silent, unsure how best to handle the situation. Quick adjustments to failed plans and coming up with clever lies was more Kirk's specialty. Spock continued silence earned him a painful strike across the back from the blunt end of the long handled spear that one of the guards carried.

"Who are you?" Valin demanded once again. "What is your business here?"

Spock said nothing.

"I don't know what your game is, but you are not leaving here until you explain yourself."

"Who is now in charge of Romulus? I will speak to them."

"You will speak to me or no one."

"Then I suspect I shall talk to no one."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound like a Vulcan." Valin chuckled.

"There is no need for insults." Spock growled.

"Get him out of here until he's ready to discuss why he wants to see someone who no longer exists."

One of the guards grabbed Spock's upper arm and hauled him to his feet. Spock didn't struggle as he was escorted to the lower levels. They came to a row of cells that had traditional bars instead of force fields. There were about a dozen Romulans being held here and they all spat various insults at the guards. Paying no attention the guard shoved Spock forward into the first free cell and slammed the bars shut. Spock put his hands behind his back and looked around his new surroundings.

"That did not go well."

An hour later Spock was still standing in the cell where he had been left. He'd spent some time looking for a way out, but the somewhat primitive cell construction actually had less weak points than a standard force field. Spock was having difficulty coming up with a logical course of action because the fact that he should be in this situation was illogical in and of itself.

"Perhaps at this time honesty is indeed the best policy."

Spock went up to the bars and gripped them. He called out to get someone's attention. It took a while for one of the guards to care enough to come down the cell. The Romulan did not look happy about being forced to get up and deal with a rowdy prisoner.

"Keep quiet or I will break your jaw." The guard snarled.

"I do not doubt that. However, please tell Valin that I have decided to reveal my identity, but I will only do so to a high ranking military personnel."

"You're in no position to be making demands."

"I believe that you will find that you will be greatly rewarded for passing on this information."

"Are you really that special?"

"I am." Spock nodded.

The guard looked doubtful and as he left Spock was unsure if his request was going to be taken seriously. As the hours passed Spock began to pace the small confines of his cage. He called for the guards several more times, but they did not return. Eventually Spock wandered to the back corner and sat down.

Shortly after he settled down Spock heard someone approaching. He got to his feet instantly and returned to the bars. The guard he had spoken to before pointed at him and then left. Moments later a powerful looking Romulan stepped calmly in front of the bars. He did not hold himself like a bureaucrat or a low level guard. The Romulan inspected Spock silently for a moment. He knit his arched brow together in thought.

"You look familiar...do I know you?"

"Perhaps. Are you military personnel?"

"I am Ty'rick, Commander of the Star Empire Fleet."

Ty'rick brought out a small holographic card and handed it to Spock through the bars. Spock looked the card over. It was a military ID that showed the Romulan before him to be of extraordinary power. Spock wasn't convinced the ID was real, however, he decided he had no option but to assume that it was. When he handed the card back Spock noticed a spatter of blood on Ty'rick's wrist, red blood. For a moment he was rendered speechless, staring at what had to be his friend's blood on the Romulan's hands.

"Well?" Ty'rick demanded. "Who are you? And I had better be impressed or I'll have you beaten for dragging me down here."

"I am Spock."

"As in 'Spock of Vulcan'?" Ty'rick asked shocked.

"Indeed."

"Well now...I am impressed."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Pike looked out the sliding glass door out onto the back porch and smiled. The ground fell away from the back of the house allowing for a large stone porch that was about fifteen feet off the ground, offering a peaceful view of the forest beyond. Salen was sitting on the deck enjoying the sunshine on his face. He had to wear a set of small dark glasses when outside while his eyes adjusted to the daylight, something the doctors said should only take a few weeks.

The young Vulcan had only been living with him for three days, however in that short time he had already seen dramatic improvements. After meeting with Spock Salen had allowed the doctors to treat the wounds that remained open and he had quickly managed to fight off the underlying infections. Feeling stronger he now walked with his shoulders back and his head held high in the perfect posture that Vulcans were so well known for. Salen was still quiet, but when he spoke his voice no longer trembled.

Although Salen was looking healthier it was still painfully clear that he had a long road ahead of him for true recovery. He startled at every sound, and jolted in fright at any kind of sudden motion. It was rare for him to make eye contact and when he did his eyes tracked back and forth rapidly as though he was searching for something. Salen would lay down in the bed in the guest room he had taken over, but by morning he was always curled up on the floor in the corner.

Salen had instantly become interested in continuing his education, and Pike had offered him full digital access to the Federation Library. It was amazing how quickly he could read, and how much information he retained. He spent a majority of his time reading, however he always took a break when the sun was highest in the sky to go outside and bask in the warm sunshine for a few hours.

Pike enjoyed Salen's quiet company. There was a great deal of intelligence behind his anxious eyes and Pike had a feeling that Salen had a bright future ahead of him. His unsure demeanor reminded him of Spock when he'd first met the half-Vulcan. Pike hoped that one day Salen would have the same confidence in himself that Spock had developed.

There was a tiny beeping sound that let Pike know the dishwasher was finished. Unlatching the parking breaks on his wheelchair he made his way to the kitchen. Everything had been built to be at a level that he could easy access. As he put the dishes away he noticed something was missing. Pike checked several places to make sure, but when the missing item didn't turn up he sighed sadly.

Leaving the kitchen Pike wheeled over to the sliding glass doors which slid open automatically. Salen's hearing had been damaged by the sonic device that Wilson had used to control him. As a result he didn't notice that Pike had joined him on the deck. Pike stayed back, not wanting to sneak up on the partially deaf Vulcan.

"Salen."

Salen cowered every time Pike called his name, and this time was no exception. Turning around Salen scrambled to his feet. Pike beckoned him to come closer. Salen automatically looked around for an escape before slowly coming over. Salen always got down on his knees to talk to Pike, folding his hands in his lap he kept his eyes down cast behind his dark glasses.

"You don't have to kneel, Salen." Pike said gently for the hundredth time.

"I do not wish for you to have to look up at me, nor I down at you, this brings us closer to eye level."

"I'm used to looking up at people."

"Please, Sir, I am more comfortable this way."

"Alright." Pike nodded.

Pike looked Salen over for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Seeing the way Salen hugged his left arm close to his body made Pike fear that his suspicions were true. Salen wore a loose fitting long sleeved dark shirt to hide his scars. Trying to look unthreatening Pike folded his hands in his lap.

"Salen, the paring knife is missing. Did you take it?"

"Yes, Sir." Salen answered quietly.

"Why?"

Salen looked around for an escape once more, but made no move to run. Pike could see his chest heaving with his quickening breath under his large shirt. Waiting patiently Pike watched as Salen tried and failed to answer several times. He'd open his mouth to speak, but seemed unable to make any sound.

"Salen, are you cutting yourself?" Pike asked softly.

Salen hesitated, but eventually he nodded slightly. He began shaking slightly as he remained on his knees at Pike's feet. Without being asked he held out his left arm and pulled up on the large sleeve. His already scared underarm was marred with over a dozen fresh cuts than had been carved over old scars. Salen put his hands back into his lap.

"I am sorry, Admiral." Salen apologized. "Please do not be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, Salen." Pike assured. "I'm worried about you. Why do you do it?"

"It helps dull the pain."

"Dull it?" Pike replied in surprise. "I would think it would be painful."

"It is physically painful, however, it reduces my emotional distress. I do not know why. I realize that it is not logical."

"I don't know about that." Pike sighed. "It makes sense that physical pain gives you something to focus on other than your emotions."

"I am trying my best to control myself, but I am finding it far too difficult." Salen admitted. "I am filled with fear."

"You're safe here, I would never hurt you nor would I allow someone else to."

"Logically I know that, however...that knowledge does not seem to decrease my anxiety."

"Well, cutting yourself isn't the answer. Right?" Pike asked.

"No. It is not, Admiral."

"We'll find a better way to help you." Pike promised.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Salen." Pike smiled. "From everything I've seen it isn't easy being a Vulcan even under the best of circumstances, don't be frustrated if it takes you some time to regain your emotional control."

"I..." Salen hesitated "I am unsure if I will ever be able to be a good Vulcan."

"Salen, you are an excellent Vulcan. Just give yourself some more time."

Salen nodded, but he still didn't look very sure. Pike wanted to reach out and touch him to offer him some measure of comfort. However, he knew that not only as a torture survivor, but also as a Vulcan, that the last thing Salen wanted or needed was physical contact.

"Enjoy the sunshine, Salen, we'll think of something you can do in place of injuring yourself when you're done."

"Thank you, Admiral...for everything."

"I just want to help you."

"I believe you."

Pike smiled and went back inside. Salen waited on his knees for a few minutes before returning to his place in the sun. Pike was relieved that the confrontation had gone as well as it had. He had worried that Salen was going to deny everything and just retreat further into his own mind. There were time when Pike saw his young charge lose touch with the world around him, and he didn't know how to bring him back.

The front door chimed. Pike glanced over at the video feed of the front porch and smiled. He had not expected this particular visitor to arrive so quickly. Pike wheeled to the front door and it slid open automatically. The stoic looking Vulcan on his front step looked down and offered Pike a shallow bow. He had a cloth satchel at his side, hanging from a strap over his shoulder.

"Retired Admiral Pike."

"Ambassador Tek'tiel." Pike greeted in return. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"These are unusual circumstances I came as quickly as I could safely travel. How is the boy adjusting?"

"As well as can be expected." Pike replied. "He has a great deal of trouble with his emotional control, although he tries to keep that fact to himself."

"He was taken at an age when a Vulcan receives intense training for such control. A lack of training combined with the trauma of captivity has logically lead to difficulty. However, Vulcans are resilient, he will recover given time."

"I have no doubt about that. I'm hoping that at some point he'll even want to complete his journey to Natala."

"Until then you are willing to take full responsibility for him?"

"Absolutely."

"Your request is an unusual one. Under any other set of circumstances I would deny it." Tek'tiel said bluntly. "However, your argument for your request is a logical one."

"I really think it's for the best. Do you have the papers?"

"Indeed."

Tek'tiel reached into the satchel at his side and pulled out a digital tablet. He handed the tablet to Pike along with a stylus. Pike briefly read the document before signing it and handing it back. Tek'tiel looked over the signature before nodding and putting the tablet away.

"I will require a blood sample for the Vulcan census."

"I don't think Salen's ready to have anyone taking anymore of his blood just yet."

"Very well, it can wait." Tek'tiel nodded. "May I meet him?"

"Of course."

Pike guided Tek'tiel over to the porch. Salen had gone back to his sun bathing and once again did not hear the glass door slid open. Tek'tiel looked concerned that Salen didn't react to them joining him on the deck. When the Ambassador took a step forward to approach Salen Pike reached up and stopped him. Tek'tiel gave Pike a confused glance but conceded to stay where he was.

"Salen."

Jerking violently Salen turned towards his name. Even through the dark glasses Pike could see his eye widen in shock when he caught sight of the other Vulcan. Pike's heart felt heavy when he saw how terrified Salen was of Tek'tiel. Jumping to his feet Salen took a few steps back before eventually walking up and instantly going down on his knees.

"Vulcans do not kneel." Tek'tiel stated coldly.

Salen flinched at the sound of Tek'tiel's voice. He got to his feet and held his hands behind his back. Pike was starting to fear that letting Tek'tiel meet Salen was going to cause more harm than good. With his head bowed Salen looked like a prisoner waiting to be executed.

"Bring your head up, you must look at the person you are talking to." Tek'tiel ordered.

"Y...yes, Sir." Salen forced his head up and looked at Tek'tiel.

"Better. Greeting, Salen. I am Ambassador Tek'tiel."

"Are you here to take me away?" Salen asked fearfully.

"No, Child." Tek'tiel shook his head. "You may stay as long as Admiral Pike allows. I am here with a gift."

Tek'tiel reached back into the satchel and brought out what looked to Pike like an antique oil lamp. Salen hesitantly reached out to accept the offer. Taking the small lamp in his hands he admired it for a moment before looking back up at Tek'tiel.

"Thank you, Ambassador. My father had one just like this."

"It will help you through this difficult time." Tek'tiel said and then raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Live long, and prosper, Salen of Vulcan."

"Live long, and prosper, Ambassador Tek'Tiel of Vulcan." Salen replied holding up his hand as well.

Pike saw Tek'tiel's eyes narrow slightly in a flash of anger when he caught sight of the scars that ran across Salen's palm. It comforted Pike a bit to know that even a highly trained Vulcan had trouble hiding his disgust for the men who had tormented Salen. Tek'tiel informed Pike that he would find his own way out.

Salen watched the Vulcan leave warily. With the Ambassador gone Salen inspected the object he'd been given. Pike hadn't even noticed how much the boy had tensed up until he saw him relax. Salen ran his fingertips over the raised Vulcan script on the rim of the metal.

"What is that?" Pike asked.

"It is a Vulcan meditation lamp. The flame it holds gives one something to focus on. The lamp's ability to harness the chaos of fire is meant to serve as a guide."

"Sounds like a good replacement for the knife."

"Yes, I believe that it will be."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Salen's lips as he continued to inspect the gift. Pike was glad to see that the Vulcan object seemed to be bringing back pleasant memories for Salen. Salen asked for permission to take the lamp to his room and Pike nodded. Salen soon returned with the paring knife and offered it to Pike.

"You can just put it in the dishwasher." Pike smiled.

"Yes, Sir."

Salen disappeared once more. Pike wheeled back into the house. After going to the kitchen Salen settled down on the couch to continue his reading. Having a book of his own to read Pike parked his wheelchair in the living room and began to read as well. After a while he got the feeling that he was being watched. Looking over his digital book he found that Salen was staring at him. It was something the Vulcan did often, but for the first time he didn't look away when he was caught watching.

"Salen?"

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. ...I feel safe here."

"Good." Pike smiled. "I enjoy having you here."

Salen smiled shyly and blushed a soft green causing the scars on his face to turn a brilliant green. Pike wondered why they had cut the oddly decorative marks into his face. He doubted it had been done to collect blood, it look more like they'd marked him for sport or identification. Salen suddenly realized he was blushing and quickly returned to his reading to try and ignore the fact that his blushing had intensified.

Pike bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from chuckling and possibly hurting the Vulcan's delicate self esteem. Going back to their respective readings the pair spent a few hours in comfortable silence. When the door chime went off again Pike looked up and furrowed his brow.

"Something wrong, Admiral?"

"Salen, don't be afraid, but it would be best if you hid out of sight until our guest leaves."

Pike was surprised by the speed with which Salen disappeared. Anyone else probably would have questioned why they had to hide, but Salen instantly scrambled away. Pike wasn't even sure where he'd hidden. Taking a deep breath Pike wheeled over to the door and it slid open. Cooly stepped inside without invitation.

"Where is he, Pike?" Cooly demanded.

"Hello to you too, Admiral."

"Cut the shit, Pike." Cooly growled. "You have Starfleet arrest a prominent figure and then just disappear with the only witness? You've got a lot of gall. Langin's lawyers are so far up our ass they can see if we still have our tonsils."

"Spock has already agreed to act as witness. Recall the Enterprise to Earth if you want Langin's dogs off you."

"You think for even one second that a court is going to listen to testimony provided by some sort of Vulcan mind trick?"

"It's no trick."

"I don't care. The Vulcan is coming back with me to Starfleet Command."

"His name is Salen, and he's not going anywhere with you."

"Then Langin will have to be set free."

"For now." Pike shrugged. "Langin will make sure that any trial gets turned into a media circus, and Salen is not stable enough for that kind of attention. If protecting Salen means letting Langin enjoy a few more months of freedom, then so be it."

"And if this Vulcan is never ready?"

"Then I guess Langin gets away with it. In any case you are not so much as allowed to see Salen, let alone touch him."

Cooly glared spitefully at Pike. Unafraid Pike looked up at Cooly calmly. After a brush with anger Cooly reined himself in. Pike's skin crawled at the sly smile that spread across Cooly's face. The older man looked pale, almost sickly from either stress or disease, but he still had a dangerous amount of power and he clearly knew it.

"The Vulcan is coming with me." Cooly said firmly.

"You have no right to take him." Pike replied.

"I have every right. He is an illegal alien and he will be dealt with by Starfleet Command."

"No. He is not illegal in anyway, I have full custody over him that will hold up in any court."

"What the hell are you talking about, Pike?"

"The Vulcan Ambassador Tek'tiel was here this morning and he brought legal adoption papers with him."

"What?"

"Salen is my son."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Daniels sat in the Captain's chair feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. He'd never attempted to pass himself off as anyone else before. On occasions he'd changed his features so that he wouldn't be recognized, but he'd never actually tried to be someone specific for any length of time. He was constantly fearful that he was going to forget and revert into himself.

"Captain? ...Captain Spock?"

"Yes?" Daniel's answered Sulu on the second try.

"How is Commander Daniels feeling?"

"Not well, he'll be confined to Sick Bay for an unknown amount of time."

"Tigillian fever is highly contagious." Sulu noted.

"Yes, which is why quarantine is necessary."

"I hope he gets well soon." Sulu said with what sounded like sincerity.

"You trust him at the helm of your ship?" Daniels asked.

"He handles her with love, Sir." Sulu smiled. "Plus you trust him, that's good enough for me."

"Thank you, Commander Sulu."

Daniels didn't even think to keep himself from the slight smile until he noticed the way Sulu's brow furrowed at seeing the display of emotion. Working his hardest to return his face to the blank cold look of a Vulcan Daniels turned away from Sulu and pretended to read the engineering report in his lap. Sulu, who was lounging in the Helmsman seat looked over at Chekov, but the Russian just shrugged.

"Scott to Enterprise." The comm squawked.

"Enterprise, Spock here." Daniels replied. "How are the repairs coming, Mr. Scott?"

"Fine, Sir. I've got communications up and running, but there's a heck of a mess down here with their sensor bank. It works, but she's gonna fall apart within a few months if I don't do something now."

"Take all the time you need."

"Captain?" Scotty asked, not used to Spock not giving him a time limit.

"If you're going to do a job, do it right."

"Aye, Sir. It will keep us here a few more days."

"Perfect." Daniels muttered in relief.

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Just get it done, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Sir."

Daniels noticed the way that Sulu and Chekov glanced at one another again. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the new First Officer took his concerns to McCoy. He could only hope that Bones would be able to assure him that everything was alright, even though it was far from it. The stress of hiding in plain sight like this was starting to make Daniels' palms sweat. He was just about to excuse himself from the bridge when the Communications Officer called for his attention.

"Sir, there is a personal call coming through for you."

"Personal call?"

"From Earth, Sir."

"Take a message." Daniels replied.

"Captain, it's your wife."

"My...wife?" Daniels repeated. "Uh...right...um...in that case... I'll take it in the Captain's quarters."

"Aye, Sir."

Daniels got to his feet and forced himself to walk calmly to the turbo lift. Once the doors closed he started pacing back and forth and cursing to himself. He did not head directly to the Captain's quarters were the call waited for him. He couldn't even get into the quarters, no one had thought to give him the door code. Instead he hunted down McCoy and ordered him into his office.

"Daniels, what the hell has gotten into you? You should be on the bridge."

"Doctor, I have a wife?!"

"I don't know, do you?"

"I mean Spock, he's married?" Daniels clarified.

"You didn't know that?"

"No! What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, she's on Earth."

"She's on the sub-space right now."

"Not good."

Daniels stared at McCoy, looking for guidance. McCoy had suddenly gone pensive as he tried to figure out what to do. Eventually he took Daniels by the upper arm and started to drag him towards the Captain's quarters.

"Doctor? I can't talk to her!"

"There's no help for it, you have to talk to her, and for Space's sake make it good. Start with an apology."

"Apology?"

"They had a fight before she left."

"What about?"

"No idea, but as far as I know this is the first she's contacted him since. You need to fix this."

"I think I'd rather face a Klingon fleet..."

"You have no idea." Bones agreed. "You have got to make her forgive Spock, she means everything to him. The only woman I've ever known that can warm that icy Vulcan heart of his."

They arrived at the Captain's quarters and McCoy used his code to open the door. Daniels hesitated to step inside, but after a deep breath he did. The door slid closed behind him, leaving McCoy in the hallway. Daniels when to answer the blinking light on the desk but suddenly froze and turned back to the door. It slid open revealing that McCoy was waiting outside still.

"What is wrong with you?" Bones barked. "Answer that call."

"Name, what's her name?" Daniels asked quickly.

"Uhura. No, wait, Nyota."

"Which one?!" Daniels panicked.

"Nyota, he calls her Nyota."

"This is never going to work."

"I has to." Bones hissed. "Get in there!"

"Right..."

"One other thing," McCoy added "she's nine months pregnant with Spock's child."

"This is never going to work."

McCoy shoved Daniels into the room and the door closed once more. Knowing that there was no escape Daniels took a deep breath and sat down at the desk. He pressed the button at the base of monitor on the desk. The panel jumped to life and Uhura stared out at him. Daniels wasn't surprised by her beauty, but it still caused him to be rendered momentarily speechless.

"Spock?"

"Can I start by saying 'I am sorry'?" Daniels asked.

"It's a good start." Uhura replied with a slight smile. "I suppose I should apologize as well. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Daniels was relieved that Uhura seemed willing to forgive, however he made the mistake of smiling. Upon seeing the nervous smile Uhura visibly tensed. Daniels swore at himself in his head as he took the smile off his face. Uhura narrowed her eyes for a moment before relaxing and smiling as well.

"Spock?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Daniels tried to sound sincere even though he felt horrible using this particular lie.

"Spock, I'm having some trouble with the baby. I need to speak to Dr. McCoy."

Daniel stared at Uhura, feeling increasingly guilty. She was trying to hide her fear, but he could see it in her eyes. There was no question in his mind that he was failing miserably at being Spock. Looking like someone wasn't enough to truly be them. It might be good enough to fool the crew, but this was different. Uhura continued to stare at Daniels.

"Spock, the baby is in trouble," Uhura repeated "I need to speak to Dr. McCoy right now."

"Is that true or do you just realize that I'm not your husband?" Daniels sighed in defeat.

"I will admit that you had me fooled at first. You look and sound a lot like him." Uhura said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Commander Daniels, Helmsman for the Enterprise."

"Why are you pretending to be Spock?" Uhura demanded.

"He asked me to." Daniels relaxed into his own facial features.

"How...how did you do that?" Uhura asked in growing panic.

"I'm half Chameloid, a shape-shifter. I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't want to."

"What's going on? Where's Spock? What have you done to him? Where's Dr. McCoy?"

"I'll get him."

Daniels got up and went over to the door. When it slid open and McCoy saw that Daniels had his own face on Bones swore and pushed his way into the room. He rushed over to the communication panel and sat down to face Uhura. She looked terrified and was visibly panting for breath. Daniels came up and stood behind McCoy so that she could see that he was still there.

"Uhura, I'm here, everything's okay."

"Dr. McCoy? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Uhura, I'm so sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't believe Daniels was Spock. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well you failed. What's going on? Where's Spock?"

"He's not here." Bones answered evasively. "Spock asked Daniels to take his place so that he wouldn't get Court Martialed for abandoning the Enterprise in middle of a mission."

"Where is he?"

"Jim got into trouble and he went to go help him."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? I thought Jim was here on Earth."

"Um...well...he kinda got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Uhura repeated in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Where's Spock?" Uhura repeated.

Bones hesitated to answer.

"Doctor, where is my husband?" Uhura demanded.

"He's on Romulus."

McCoy looked like a boy admitting to his mother than he had stolen something. A variety of emotions flashed across Uhura's face, but they ended in a yelp of pain. Uhura put her hands over her distended stomach and started panting heavily for breath. McCoy's jaw dropped in horror as he watched her winch in pain again.

"Nyota, listen to me carefully, call emergency and get to a hospital right now. Understand?"

Uhura nodded. She looked off screen and called out for her mother. An older woman quickly appeared and after helping her daughter to her feet she glared at the McCoy and Daniels and snapped off the communications. McCoy put his head down on the desk and groaned. Daniels shifted his weight uncomfortably and revered back into Spock's features.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"I think we just sent her into premature labor."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Kirk laid on his stomach on the cold stone floor with his head resting on his folded arms. He was trying to sleep, but the throbbing heat from the slash marks across his back were keeping him awake. Ty'rick had given up on his high tec methods in favor of a more old school punishment. Kirk had had some previous experience with a whip in the hands of a more human enemy, but it didn't compare in the slightest to the damage an enraged Romulan could do.

Although his skin was one ripped open in four places he swore that the bruising from each strike went all the way through his chest. If he ended up with dark purple stripes across his chest in correspondence to the damage on his back he wouldn't be the least bit surprised. He'd pulled off what was left of his shirt in fear that the cloth would get stuck in the wounds as the blood coagulated. Kirk had the distinct feeling that Ty'rick hadn't even been trying to get any information at the time, he was working out his anger and grief.

"...on my hide." Kirk grumbled to himself.

Kirk winched at the memory of the sound the lash had made as the tip broke the sound barrier seconds before biting into his flesh. Trying to make himself more comfortable Kirk shifted his shoulders. He growled in pain as one of the marks broke open again and began to ooze hot blood. Shivering with the onset of a fever Kirk finally gave up on the idea of sleeping. Sitting up gingerly he looked around the barren cell once more. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it felt like Ty'rick was long over due for a visit.

"I'm starting to feel unloved."

As if on cue Kirk heard footsteps clacking down the stone and metal hallway. Determined not to show any weakness Kirk forced himself to his feet. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and waited. He was a little surprise when it wasn't Ty'rick who arrived at the bars. The random Romulan opened the door and beckoned Kirk to follow him.

"Let's go, you're being moved somewhere more secure."

"Is Ty'rick too busy to fit me into his schedule today?" Kirk joked.

"As a matter of fact he is."

Kirk wasn't sure why, but the Romulan's tone and the lupine grin that accompanied it made his blood run cold. When Kirk made no move to leave the cell the Romulan stepped inside and reached out to take Kirk by the arm. Kirk waited till the last moment before offering up any kind of resistance. Normally Ty'rick brought two guards along with him making it three on one, this Romulan had been cocky enough to come alone.

With even odds Kirk felt that now was the best chance he was going to get. Lashing out he slammed his open palm into the Romulan's nose. There was a satisfying crunching sound and gush of green blood. The Romulan instantly brought his hands up to his face to protect his broken nose, exposing his stomach. Kirk brought his knee up into his opponent's stomach to drop him to his knees. One more heavy handed blow to the base of the Romulan's skull knocked him out cold.

Kirk searched the unconscious Romulan for a weapon and found a dagger and the Romulan version of a phaser. Tucking the knife into the belt of his jeans Kirk peered cautiously out into the hallway with the phaser in hand. Everything seemed all clear so he made his way down the hall, locking the cell behind himself to trap the guard inside.

There was no way of knowing where he was or what the best route was to take. Being on a hostile planet far out of Federation space was going to prove to be a problem even if managed to get out of the building itself. He wouldn't be able to ask anyone for help off this rock without risking being handed right back to Ty'rick.

"One problem at a time, get out of here, get out of the city, take it from there."

Feeling better now that he had something that resembled a plan Kirk continued through the twisting halls of the Romulan fortress. Several times he came across other Romulans, but the odd architecture provided plenty of shadows and places to hide in until the danger had passed. Eventually Kirk found a window and discovered that he was a good ten stories from the ground.

"Where's a pair of anti-gravity boots when you need them?"

Although he still had a long way to go to get out at least the window had provided him with a bearing. Looking directly down Kirk noticed there was a small porch a single story below. Kirk was willing to take any way down towards the ground that didn't involve stairwells or elevators that were most likely high traffic areas.

Climbing out the glassless window Kirk used the textured facade to get down to the porch. He looked over the edge to see if he could just scale down the rest of the building, however, there was no way down without equipment. Peeking into the room he'd come to Kirk was relieved to find it empty. Seeking out some stairs or an elevator Kirk continued to sneak through the poorly lit hallways.

Kirk stepped past a closed door and froze when he heard a sound that made his skin crawl. Although he knew he should be moving on Kirk put his ear closer to the door. Beyond was the labored panting of someone clearly in pain, but doing their best to hide it. The low moan that suddenly drifted through the door twisted Kirk's stomach in sympathy. Whoever it was sounded like they'd been in agony too long to have enough energy left to scream.

"Been there." Kirk sighed.

He looked down the empty hallway and saw something that looked like it might be an entrance to a stairwell. Kirk took a step away from the door but found himself bolted to the floor once again when he heard the victim on the far side of the door take a deep shuddering breath followed by a gentle whimper. Kirk wished that they would just scream, he felt for some reason it would make him feel less sorry for them. The lost kitten mewlings he was listening to now were just pathetic and heartbreaking. He looked once more at the stairwell, every moment he stayed standing in front of the door was another chance for him to get caught.

"Move it, James. Come on, let's go, leave." Kirk tried to convince himself to leave. "You don't have time for other people's troubles."

When the captive on the other side of the door broke down into quiet tears Kirk closed his eyes and swore under his breath. Unable to just leave someone, even a Romulan, to suffer slow painful torture he reached up and pressed the contact that would slide the door open. The room wasn't locked. Phaser in hand Kirk scanned the featureless room for anyone other than the victim.

Seeing that it was clear Kirk stepped inside. In the center of the small room was a young Romulan stripped to the waist, on his knees, with his head bowed. His arms had been stretched out and secured to a bar slung over his shoulders by glittering force field cuffs that encircled his wrists as well as at his elbows and shoulders. The amount of weight the Romulan was putting on his restrained arms told Kirk that the bar itself was held in place above the floor by a force field as well.

"They even torture their own...sick." Kirk snarled to himself.

Sweat dripped out of the Romulan's spiky black hair and rolled off his slightly green skin. His chest heaved with every breath as he worked against not only the pain, but the physics of having his arms out to the sides which meant every breath took true muscular effort. With his head down in defeat Kirk could just barely make out his arched brow and the tattoos that ran up his temples and crept up onto his forehead.

The Romulan had already stopped crying and had returned to taking ragged breaths. Kirk thought he could hear him humming quietly to himself, he thought perhaps it was some sort of Romulan meditation trick to endure the pain. He was digging his nails into his own palms hard enough to cause green blood to drip from his clenched fists.

"Alright, Buddy, if I get you out of this...you gotta promise not to try and kill me. Got it?"

Kirk got no response, in fact the Romulan had not acknowledged him in anyway. Shaking under the agony the Romulan began retching unproductively. He drooled green blood down his finely muscled chest as he regained control of his stomach. Kirk put the phaser down on the floor and walked behind the captive to try and figure out how to release the force field straps.

He had been hoping that since the victim couldn't reach the back of the bar that there would just be a button that would turn it off. Unfortunately there was a coded keypad on the bar between the man's shoulder blades. Kirk tapped in a few easy codes that formed patterns into the key pad, but each time the pad simply flashed from blue to red for a moment. Retrieving the phaser he set it on stun and tried to short circuit the lock.

The stunning phaser energy either partial traveled through the bar or it agitated whatever device was causing the Romulan pain. As soon as Kirk had fired he roared in a mixture of pain and rage, and battled to stand. Thrashing from side to side he useless fought against the restraints until blood dripped from each point of contact. After a minute of struggling he centered himself once more and returned to his passive acceptance of his fate.

Still standing behind the prisoner Kirk spent a few more minutes trying to figure out how to free him. He tried to use the knife to pry up the keypad and cried out as a powerful electric shock lanced up his arm. Eventually Kirk came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to turn the restraints off, and every minute increased his own risk of being recaptured. Kirk wasn't sure why he did it, but he reached out and traced his fingertip gently along the back of the Romulan's pointed ear.

"I'm sorry," Kirk said sadly "I can't help you."

Kirk went to leave the Romulan behind and headed for the door. Just as he reached the panel to open the door a barely audible sigh of anguish hissed across the Romulan's teeth. Kirk hated himself for the way his heart skipped over the suffering of a damn Romulan. He knew if the situation was reversed that the Romulan would be laughing at him. Despite telling himself this he was unable to walk away. Kirk turned around and stepped back up to the Romulan.

"The only release I can offer you is death." Kirk said coldly. "Goddamn Romulan, I should leave you to suffer like an unwanted dog. However, I have a phaser: do you want me to kill you? It would be quick."

Kirk received no answer of any kind. Sighing heavily Kirk slipped his hand under the Romulan's chin and brought his head up so he could look at his face. He offered Kirk no resistance and lolled his head back in exhaustion. His eyes were rolled back to the whites in some sort of trance. Kirk stared in disbelief at the man's distinctive features, horrified by what he saw. Tears suddenly slipped down his face as he tried to find a way to deny what he was seeing.

"Sp...Spock?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

"Goddamn it, Pike, I didn't want it to come to this."

Cooly snarled at his empty living room. He paced back in forth among the fine furniture for a while. He was waiting impatiently for an important call that he was hoping never came. Eventually the communication panel chimed gently despite his wishes.

"Shit."

Taking a deep breath Cooly walked over to the panel. He adjusted the collar on his dress uniform which he had changed into to remind his caller who he was dealing with. Cooly let the caller wait a little longer before clicking the view screen on. Langin with his blonde hair slicked back looked out at him.

"All dressed up I see, Admiral. Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Cooly lied.

"Council meeting?"

"That is none of your business."

"No. However, being arrested for kidnaping and publicly torturing some Vulcan rat is my business."

"I'll take care of it." Cooly growled.

"You had your chance three years ago to 'take care of it'." Langin spat.

"Checking up on Wilson to make sure he killed the boy wasn't my job."

"No, it wasn't. However, when you asked for his contact information I made the assumption that you were going to in order to protect our interests."

"Wilson was your dog," Cooly sneered "it's not my fault you couldn't control him."

"Where's the Vulcan?"

"I told you, I'll handle it."

"Why are you so desperate to keep me from getting my hands on him?" Langin asked suspiciously. "It's not at all like you to volunteer to get your hands dirty."

"We shouldn't even be speaking, this is dangerous..."

"For you." Langin smiled. "Tell me where the Vulcan is or I will make it public that my group privately funded your campaign into the Council."

"You'd be in just as much trouble as I would."

"It wasn't illegal for me to give you money, it was illegal for you to take it and use it the way you did."

"Langin..."

"I want that Vulcan!" Langin roared. "I will not rot in prison over a wretched alien whelp!"

"Why did you do it anyway?" Cooly hissed. "What were you thinking when you bought Wilson's services?"

"There were powerful men in the audience that night, men with money. I needed to prove that I wasn't all talk. I should have slit his throat and spattered all of his sick green blood across that stage right then."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because the men I was looking to impress were just like you, they like the idea of a clean galaxy, but they don't want to watch the dogs die in person. They just want the problem to go away. Too much blood of any color sickens them."

"But not you?"

"Not at all. I fully plan to slice the Vulcan's belly open myself. Tell me where he is before I get a taste for red blood and come seeking you out. It's up to you. What should my drink of choice be? Green? Or Red?"

Cooly hesitated answer. He put his shoulders back and took a breath to threaten Langin, but hesitated once again. Langin was dangerous and when he spoke of going for red blood he knew it would be a political move not a physical assault. Cooly couldn't bare the thought of losing all he'd fought for at this point.

"Ex Admiral Pike has him." Cooly sighed. "At his house."

"Pike, I should have known. Vulcan's own little Starfleet bitch."

"Langin...kill the boy, but leave Pike alone."

"What do you care?"

"Pike was a Starfleet Admiral, he deserves some respect."

"No promises."

"Lang..."

Cooly was cut off as Langin snapped off the communication. Reaching up Cooly pinched the bridge of his nose hard against a growing headache. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. Opening his eyes again he took a breath to ask the computer to call Pike in order to warn him that Langin was coming.

"No." Cooly whispered to himself. "Pike knows what he took on when he brought that little brat into his house. Let him pay for his own mistakes."

Turning away from the communication panel and went straight to the wet bar. Grabing his favorite glass and pouring himself a few fingers of bourbon he knocked it back quickly and pour another to nurse. Wandering over to the leather couch he sat down heavily. He put his half drunk glass of bourbon on the coffee table and sighed. Feeling somewhat flush Cooly unbuttoned the collar of his uniform.

It was dark by the time he had gotten home from Pike's and he hadn't bothered with many lights so when he thought he saw a shadow move he didn't think much of it. It wasn't until he heard a low chuckle that he startled.

"Who's there?" Cooly demanded.

"A friend." A familar female voice purred.

"Celine?"

Cooly gasped sharply as his uninvited guest stepped out of the shadows. Her tight black dress clung to her impressive curves as though it was possessive, like a jealous boyfriend. Cooly had never met his partner in recent crimes, they had only spoken over voice communication. He had always guessed that she was stunning. What he had never expected was her alien features, high arching eye brows and delicately tipped ears to match her green kissed skin.

"Celine...is that you?"

"Actually my real name is Cel'esta."

"You...you're Vulcan?" Cooly stuttered in shock.

"Try again."

"No, no you can't be Romulan."

"Oh, but I am." Cel'esta grinned. "One hundred percent pure Romulan and proud of it."

"But you're the one helping me start this war with Romulus!"

"Something you've failed to do." Cel'esta hissed. "I did everything short of attacking the Enterprise herself!"

"The Council is beginning to agree that the Romulans pose a threat. We even have intel that the Romulan fleet is massing on the boarder of the Neutral Zone, I'm guessing that decommissioned Starship crashed into Remus on target. However, even that doesn't seem to have sparked anything. Both sides are on the edge."

"Then where is the problem?"

"The Vulcan Council has vowed to remain neutral in any hostilities against their 'cousins'."

"It will be difficult for them to remain neutral when the Romulans begin hunting them down, they will be targeted well before the humans."

"I was just on Natala, dust bowl of a planet, and I told them that. They refuse to fight."

"Then they will die."

"It's not that simple, you know the Federation doesn't make a move without Vulcan approval."

"One of the reasons they need to be driven to extinction." Cel'esta purred.

"I agree. However, there is nothing more I can do. The war will happen or it won'ts. I'm out."

"Out?"

"This is all getting too complex, and the more complex things get the more likely mistakes are going to be made...mistakes that could get me caught."

"Quit while you're ahead, eh?" Cel'esta raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

Cel'esta, the once Empress of all of the Romulan Star Empire, studied Admiral Cooly for a moment. He tensed as she stepped closer. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. Cooly's breath hissed across his teeth as she ran her hand up his leg and leaned in to put her lips next to his ear. He was paralyzed by her proximity and intoxicating scent. Cooly could feel his heart racing out of control.

"Does your sudden case of cold feet have anything to do with the little Vulcan orphan?" Cel'esta whispered softly. "Perhaps the fact that you blackmailed Wilson into giving you half his profits? How much of this house is paid for with green blood money?"

"H...how do you know about that?"

"I've invested a lot into you, Admiral. You think I wouldn't check in on you?"

"It doesn't matter." Cooly pushed Cel'esta away. "Wilson is already dead, the Vulcan will be next."

"Even dead the Vulcan can still bring you down." Cel'esta pressed.

"No, once he's dead and Langin is satisfied no one will find a drop of Vulcan blood on my hands, everything has been washed."

"Not a single drop? Not even Spock's?"

Cooly's eyes widened in shock. He had already felt cold sweat starting to bead on his skin, but now it rolled down the back of his neck. Cel'esta chuckled and put her hand on his cheek lovingly. She stared into his eyes, hypnotizing her prey.

"Oh yes, I know you've been trying to kill Spock behind my back. Unacceptable, Admiral."

"He's dangerous."

"So am I." Cel'esta snarled. "Spock is mine, so is Kirk."

"Kirk is dead."

"He wishes." Cel'esta chuckled. "A little bird told me your man botched his job and sent him off to the Romulans. They'll torture him for years, I'll get my chance with him again. This war is going to go forward..."

"Why do you want kill your own kind anyway?"

"That's my business. Now then, our next move..."

"No." Cooly shook his head. "There is no next move for us. Get out of my house."

"Admiral..."

"Our association is over, Celine, Cel'esta or whatever you want to call yourself. Get out."

"You're making a mistake, Admiral."

"You can't touch me." Cooly said with more confidence than he felt. "To expose me is to expose yourself."

"You have approximately two minutes to change your mind."

"Two minutes, two years, or two thousand. I'm through with this, the war will either happen or it won't. I'll make no more moves."

"I respect that. I'll make you a deal. Tell me where 'Captain' Spock and the Enterprise are right now and I'll walk away and forget we ever met."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'm certainly not interested in marrying the half-breed traitor."

"The Enterprise is currently orbiting outpost ten along the Romulan Neutral Zone boarder."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Please leave."

Cel'esta nodded and got to her feet. Cooly was feeling somewhat dizzy from his encounter with her. Something had told him when she first came to him with the resources to start a Federation/Romulan war that it was too good to be true. Once standing Cel'esta brought out a small glass vial that she'd had hidden in her ample cleavage. Unscrewing the cap she poured the contents into what was left of his glass of bourbon. The amber liquor turned a sickly green color. Cel'esta turned around and smiled at the Admiral.

"What is that?"

"A gift from a friend of mine." Cel'esta replied. "Vulcan blood, not just any Vulcan. I believe his name is Salen."

"I'm not drinking that."

"You don't have to. The damage has already been done."

"Damage?"

"I never really thought you as a candidate for suicide, but I guess when you found out that little Salen had been rescued you just couldn't bare the thought of being dragged through the media mud. Of course, when you couldn't get the boy back from Pike you knew it was only a matter of time before he recovered from his trauma and started exposing all of the men who hurt him."

"What are you talking about? I've never touched that stuff! He never saw my face!"

"Suicide is far better a fate than being branded a Vulcan blood addict and stripped of everything you've worked so hard for in a very public display. Wouldn't you agree?" Cel'esta continued. "You even dressed up for the occasion, very honorable, Admiral."

"You think you can kill me?" Cooly snarled angrily.

"I already have."

"What?"

"You're a predictable man, Admiral." Cel'esta shrugged. "You always drink your bourbon from the same glass."

Cooly stared at the glass that he had already consumed a drink and a half out of. Suddenly he realized that all of the symptoms he'd been experiencing tonight had nothing to do with mere anxiety. His heart pounded against his chest as he felt his hands go cold. Cel'esta looked down on him without sympathy.

"No, wait, give me the antidote. I'll do whatever you want."

"I put the antidote in with the blood..."

Cooly snatched up the glass of blood stained bourbon and drank it greedily. Even as it slid down his throat he had to do everything in his power to not throw it back up. The copper taste was vile and his stomach had already started twisting from the poison. He dropped the glass and it shattered noisily as his hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"However, it's too late for that now, Admiral. The poison is too far progressed at this point, and now the coroner's report will show that there was Vulcan blood in your stomach."

"No..."

"Sorry. In a few seconds the pain is going to be excruciating." Cel'esta informed coldly. "Enjoy your last few pain free breaths."

Cooly tried to get to his feet but his leg muscles had turned to jelly and would not support him. He took a breath to snarl an insult at Cel'esta but threw his head back in an scream of agony as the poison seeped into his nervous system. Cel'esta watched him with a smirk on her beautiful face.

Caught in the grip of a devastating seizure the Admiral shook violently. When it was over he was left gasping noisily for breath. As he closed his eyes a pink foam flecked with green slipped from his parted lips. He had gripped the leather hard enough to leave claw marks in it during his death throes, but his whole body was now relaxed. Cel'esta shook her head with mock sorrow as she stared down at the dead man.

"Death before dishonor, Admiral...not that I prescribe to that motto myself."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Salen?" Pike called softly. "Salen, it's safe, you can come out."

Pike waited a minute. Looking around there was no sign of Salen, he had very effectively disappeared. Pike wasn't too concerned. The young Vulcan tended to hide anytime he had an emotion he couldn't control, not wanting any witnesses to his supposed weakness. Pike assumed that Salen was probably still frightened and didn't want to show himself until he was calm again.

"It's okay, Salen. Take your time."

"Thank you, Sir." Came a quiet reply from under the couch.

Pike raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't thought that Salen could fit under the couch, but apparently he had. Now that Pike knew where he was he noticed the soft sound of Salen trying to stop himself from retching. Pike wished he could do something about Salen's anxiety. It was so powerful that he would actually throw up, or go into a fit of dry if he hadn't eaten recently. Salen failed to control his fear and began heaving.

"Salen, how about you come out from under there? It might help."

"Y...yes, Sir."

"It's not an order, just a suggestion."

"I know."

Pike kept his distance as Salen crawled out from under the furniture. He kneeled on the floor with his hands in his lap shaking like an aspen tree in the wind. With his head bow and his shouldered hunched Salen looked like he was waiting to be beaten. Feeling the sting of tears himself Pike closed his eyes for a moment to regain his own composure. He suddenly had a thought that caused his blood to run cold.

"Salen, have you ever met Admiral Cooly before?"

"I am unsure. His voice reminds me of when I got the scars on my face."

"What happened?"

"I was blindfold and dragged upstairs to be shown to someone. It was when I first ended up in the basement of Wilson's home. I do not remember it very well. The man growled something about all Vulcans looking the same and in response Wilson slashed the cuts into my face."

"For identification." Pike nodded sadly. "This man sounded like Cooly? Do you think it was him?"

"I...I do not really remember." Salen replied hesitantly. "I just became fearful when I heard his voice. I do not like the way he calls me 'Vulcan'. Although I am a Vulcan I do not like the way he uses the description...I don't know why, it does not seem logical."

"It's perfectly logical because he says it like it's an insult."

"He did sound hostile towards me."

"I'll never let him hurt you." Pike assured. "I promise."

Salen looked up and granted Pike a brief moment of rare eye contact. Pike smiled to try and encourage his understandably shy guest. The gesture seemed to have the opposite affect and Salen instantly returned his gaze to the floor. Pike sighed and wheeled a little closer. Salen didn't tense upon approach, but Pike did notice that he had looked quickly to either side for an escape.

"Salen, did you hear the conversation Cooly and I had?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Perhaps we should talk about it."

"Did..." Salen looked up again "did you really adopt me?"

"Yes." Pike nodded.

"Why?"

"Without making you legally my son I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you safe from Cooly or someone like him for long. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to feel free to leave whenever you wanted, plus I didn't want you feeling like you were being bought and sold again."

"I do not feel like property." Salen said. "Your adopting me was...logical."

"You don't have any obligation to me, Salen. I'm not trying to replace your family, you can stay or go as you choose."

"I suppose I must return to Natala."

"Don't worry about that right now. Besides, hopefully one day you'll want to return."

"That is not what I want." Salen whispered.

"What do you want?"

"I..." Salen stopped and glanced around again.

"Salen?"

"I wish to stay with you."

"You can call this 'home' for the rest of your life if that is what you want."

Salen had calmed his shaking somewhat, but he kept his eyes glued to the floor. After a moment of silence Salen put his palms down on the floor and shifted his weight onto them. Pike watched as Salen hesitantly got to his feet. The Vulcan closed the distance between them and got down on his knees again.

Pike was just about to take a breath to remind Salen once again that he didn't have to kneel at his feet. However he stopped when Salen unexpectedly reached out and took his hand. Salen gave Pike's hand a gentle squeeze, the Vulcan equivalent to a warm hug. Pike smiled and to his surprise Salen smiled shyly as well as he released his hand.

"He always respected you." Salen said suddenly.

"What?"

"Spock. One of the first thoughts of his that touched me was that if anyone could save me it was you." Salen seemed to slip back into the memory. "As a Vulcan he was never able to tell you how much you mean to him. If he couldn't tell his own parents that he loved them, how could he ever express his gratitude to you?"

"I just wanted to see him succeed." Pike replied modestly.

"And he has."

"So will you."

Salen gave Pike a slight bow with his head. Putting his shoulders back Salen got to his feet and walked back over to the couch to continue his reading. Pike was pleased that Salen had done so without asking for permission first. It was good progress, although Pike was a little worried that he wasn't going to be able to live up to the high expectations that Spock had placed in Salen's mind.

While Salen read on the couch Pike made his way into the kitchen to make dinner. Cooking was something he used to enjoy before his Academy days, however once in Starfleet he'd gotten used to replicator food. Now back on Earth he was enjoying cooking once again. He didn't know any Vulcan dishes, but so far Salen had been easy to feed.

Salen never needed to be called over to dinner. His keen sense of smell always seemed to inform him moments before dinner was ready. Pike was about to get plates out when Salen stepped in and collected every he'd need to set the table. It was encouraging to once again see Salen taking action without asking permission first.

After setting the table Salen brought out the dinner that Pike had put together. Salen still waited for Pike to pull up to the table before sitting down, but Pike was fairly certain that it was merely Salen being polite and not because he was trying to be submissive. The Admiral did worry that if anyone ever did attack Salen that he would take defeated submissive pose rather than defend himself. Sitting down Salen closed his eyes and drew a deep breath in through his nose.

"This is wonderful." Salen breathed.

"You haven't even tried it." Pike pointed out.

"I know, I just enjoy being vegetarian again."

"It didn't even occur to me that they would feed you meat, but I do know that there are still a lot of flesh eaters on Earth. I'm not surprised that those animals were among them."

"I tried starving myself to death in captivity, but the punishment for not eating was...severe."

"Well if you don't like anything I cook, you don't have to eat it. We'll find you something else."

"My standards have become exceedingly low in this respect." Salen replied honestly.

"That's good." Pike chuckled.

Salen furrowed his brow the same way Spock always did when he was trying to figure out what the humans were laughing about. Pike just shook his head and began eating. Salen gave up his attempt to understand the joke and joined in the meal. If there was anything that he didn't like he didn't make it known. As a young Vulcan trying to recover from years of near starvation he had a high calorie requirement. Pike was amazed by how much he could eat and was reminded of his own teen years when his mother used to joke that he was going to eat them out of house and home.

When the pair were finished Salen took the initiative once again to clear the table and put everything away. Afterward he looked conflicted as to what to do next. The sun had set outside and he paced near the sliding glass doors. Pike had seen this behavior over the previous three nights that Salen had been with him. The darkness of night brought out even more of his uneasiness. When Salen started to rub at the open wounds on his arm Pike decided to step in.

"Salen?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to put the Vulcan meditation lamp that the Ambassador gave you to use."

"Yes." Salen nodded. "I had forgotten."

Salen excused himself and went into his room. Stepping into the guest room that had been given to him Salen felt a little less anxious. The room was nearly twice the size of the cell he'd been living in and the fact that the door didn't lock behind him was comforting. Still, the seemingly sourceless fear was still gnawing at his stomach and causing his skin to feel cold. It frustrated him that he couldn't control the emotion.

"You are safe here, Salen." He hissed at himself. "There is no logical reason to continue being afraid."

No matter how many times he told himself this fact he still felt sick to his stomach. It was always worse at night. The darkness closed his surroundings in around him and reminded him of the dank basement. Desperate for an escape Salen retrieved the small oil lamp.

Kneeling on the floor he sat back on his heels and studied the lamp once again. It had a small striker flint on it that he clicked. A bright yellow flame sprung to life and danced on the tip of the lamp's spout. He put the lamp on the floor and placed his palms on his knees.

At first when he stared at the flame all he could think of was the time he had tried to run away. He had tricked Wilson into thinking he was sleeping and when he'd opened the cell he'd made a dash for the stairs. Unfortunately Wilson had locked the door at the top of the stairs as a precaution. In punishment Wilson had burned a strip into the soles of his feet with a lighter. The searing pain of the burns had been far worse than any of the cuts and it had been weeks before he could stand again.

Determined to put the cruel treatment out of his mind Salen concentrated on the beauty of the dancing flame. Drawing on what he had learned from Spock during their mind meld Salen slowly managed to ease the tension in his muscles. Eventually the only thought in his mind was the image of the flickering flame.

Salen was so engrossed in the meditation that he didn't even realize how much time was passing. The room lights automatically dimmed as the evening grew late. Having found tranquility at last Salen didn't dare break away. Several hours past midnight he was still kneeling motionless on the floor gazing at the flame.

With his damaged hearing and deep in meditation Salen failed to notice the door to his room slide open. The hair on the back of his neck prickled seconds before a rough hand suddenly clamped down over his mouth. Salen took a breath to scream as he was jerked up off the floor and pined up against his attacker's chest. His cry of panic was muffle by the large hand.

"Salen!" Pike cried from the next room. "Salen, run!"

Salen's heart slammed against his ribs so hard that for a moment he feared the organ would fail. He fought hard against the large human who held him without any success. The man chuckled and dragged him out into the living room. Two others were hauling Pike into the living room as well. Salen twisted and forced the man who was holding him to readjust his grip to around Salen's thin waist.

Dressed in dark pajama bottoms Pike fought bitterly against the men. They each had one of his arms and dragged him across the floor. Pike had minimal use of his legs, but they were not powerful enough to bear his weight. Still he attempted to kick at his assailants. When he managed to hurt one of the men enough to let him go the other dropped him. Pike put his hands out to catch himself as he fell to the floor. The man he had hurt recovered and gave him a swift kick to the ribs.

"Admiral!" Salen cried. "Please, do not hurt him!"

"Leave him alone, Langin!" Pike roared as a fourth man stepped from the shadows.

"You're the one who encouraged the authorities to have me arrested."

"I'm sorry, I swear he will never testify against you, please..."

Salen barely heard Pike begging for mercy. The instant he had heard Langin's voice he was taken back to where it had all begun. He hadn't understood fear well enough to know what was happening to him that night on stage, but he was intimately familiar with the sensation now. Going into shock he gave up on struggling and peacefully allowed the man to hold him.

Pike had pushed himself up on his palms to try and talk, possibly reason with Langin. Langin on the other hand had momentarily lost interest in Pike. The blond man walked up to Salen and inspected him. A lupine smile spread across his sharp features. Terrified to the point of being numb Salen just stared back a Langin blankly.

"Hello, Vulcan." Langin greeted cheerfully. "Do you remember me?"

Salen couldn't reply, he was paralyzed. Not getting a response Langin curled his lip in a disgusted snarl. He brought his hand back and back handed Salen hard enough to split his lip. Pike seemed more affected by the strike than Salen. Pike tried to get to his feet but his body would not cooperate.

"Damn it, Langin!" Pike snarled. "He's just a kid!"

"Wrong, he's just a Vulcan."

"He's a better person than you'll ever be." Pike hissed from the floor. "Humanity doesn't need saving from Vulcans, it needs saving from bastards like you!"

Langin narrowed his eye in fury. He lashed out and grabbed a handful of Salen's white hair and jerked him out of his captors hands. Salen offered no resistance as Langin threw him to the floor. Landing on his hands and knees Salen made no attempt to get to his feet or escape. Terrified he weld his eyes shut, he'd learned from bitter experience that there was no winning against humans.

"Are you really prepared to defend this pathetic creature with your life, Pike?" Langin spat.

Pike crawled the short distance between himself and Salen. Without answering Langin verbally he reached out and collected Salen into his arms protectively. Salen put his head against Pike's chest and listened to the heavy pounding of Pike's heart. Langin towered over the pair with his head held high in superiority. Pike glared up at him spitefully.

"Touch him again and I swear I'll kill you myself."

"I don't have to touch him."

Langin casually reached into his pocket and brought out a small oval shaped device that fit in the palm of his hand. To the humans in the room nothing happened when he pressed the contact on the surface of it. Salen however shrieked in pain as the high frequency sound pierced the air. Pike brought one hand up and pressed it against Salen's ear to press him harder against his chest to try and block out the sound. Despite Pike's best efforts the noise still found Salen. Reduced to whimpering Salen trembled in Pike's arms.

"Stop!" Pike cried desperately. "Stop, please! Stop!"

"I hate to see you beg, Admiral." Langin sighed.

Langin looked at the device in his hand and turned it off. Free of the pain Salen relaxed against Pike, panting for breath. Pike smoothed out Salen's hair and whispered what Salen assumed were words of comfort. Salen found Pike's attempts at reassuring him illogical, it was clear to him that they were both going to be killed or worse.

"Langin, don't do this..."

"I'll do you a favor and kill the whelp first so he doesn't have to watch you die."

"No, please..."

"You shouldn't have brought this one home, Pike." Langin chastised with mock sympathy. "I'm afraid the police are going to find you sliced up with one of the kitchen knives. Vulcans aren't known for revenge, but no one will question this one turning on you and then disappearing."

Salen wasn't sure what it was about hearing that he was going to blamed for Pike's death that invoked such rage in his heart. Logically it shouldn't matter since they'd both be dead. However, it did matter to him. Grinding his teeth together Salen pushed Pike away and jumped to his feet.

Langin was caught off guard but still managed to get a hold of Salen's wrists before Salen could get his hands around Langin's throat. The three other men with Langin stepped in to help but he ordered them back, confident that he could take care of himself. Once Langin felt that he had the Vulcan under control he smiled. Salen remained calm even as Langin chuckled at him.

"Just for that I am going to make your death a painful one."

"Fascinating," Salen said drily "I was just thinking the same thing."

A look of concern flashed across Langin's face at the serious tone in Salen's voice. Instead of trying to free himself from Langin's grip he used it to pull himself closer. Suddenly fearful Langin released his prey so that he could shove him away. Salen was too quick and lashed out carded his fingers into Langin's hair.

Salen wasn't exactly sure what happened next, he just allowed instinct to take over. Langin cried out in agony as Salen tore into his mind in an aggressive and uncontrolled mind meld. Salen had never received formal training in the delicate process and had no intention of being gentle now. Instead he poured all of his fear and trauma into his unexpected prey.

The men with Langin scattered in terrified panic as Langin wailed in anguish under Salen's touch. Fleeing the house they disappeared into the night, leaving their leader behind. Langin dropped to his knees and Salen follow him to the floor. Salen could feel his own anger intensifying and he roared in rage as Langin screamed in pain. He felt himself slipping into darkness but did nothing to release himself from Langin's mind.

"Salen," Pike called urgently "Salen, let him go."

"No!" Salen cried.

"Salen, let him go." Pike repeated calmly.

"He wants to kill you!" Salen screamed as he drew closer to madness. "I watched my father die once, I will not allow it to happen again!"

"Salen, if you want me to be your father you need to listen to me...release Langin. Don't let him make you a murderer."

"I just want to save you." Salen whimpered.

"You already have."

Salen felt a sudden drop in his anger. Langin's eyes had rolled back as he began to lose consciousness. Salen had attacked using instinct, but now he had to use his intellect to break the connection. It took him a moment to untangle his thoughts from Langin's so that he could safely be released.

When Salen let go Langin collapsed to the floor. Barely able to stay on his knees Salen sat back heavily. As he began to lose what was left of his strength he felt Pike's strong hand on his shoulder. Feeling safe Salen allowed himself to pass out. Blacking out Salen was unsure how much time passed before he felt a cold wet contact against his forehead.

"Come on, Salen," Pike said softly "don't give up now."

"Sir..." Salen whispered.

"Salen?"

"I...I am here..."

As Salen fought his way to the surface of true consciousness he felt Pike's warm hand on the side of his face. He used the contact to help bring himself back to reality. Salen fluttered his eyes open. He tried to sit up, but he was too exhausted. He was laying in bed with Pike at his side back in his wheelchair. Seeing Pike's concerned expression Salen forced a weak smile.

"I thought I'd lost you." Pike said with a touch of anxiety still in his voice.

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize, Salen. You saved my life."

"It would not have been in danger if not for me."

"You're well worth the risk." Pike smiled.

"I brought them right to you. You don't regret taking me in?"

"Not for a second."

"Langin..." Salen gasped in sudden panic.

"Easy, Salen, it's okay." Pike assured. "The police have come and gone. Langin will survive, but I doubt he'll ever be the same, he will certainly never bother us again."

"You are still not safe."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw into Langin's mind...Admiral Cooly told him where to find me, they were somehow connected...something about money."

"Damn it." Pike growled. "I was afraid of this. Don't worry about Cooly, I'll take care of him."

"It was Langin," Salen muttered as he felt himself drifting to sleep again "Langin gave Wilson the idea to send Kirk to Romulus..."

"What?"

"He's working with someone....someone he does not know..."

"Salen," Pike said in concern "did you just say James Kirk is on Romulus?"

"Yes."

"Spock..."

"It was his intent to follow him..." Salen whispered as he fought to stay awake. "...to rescue him."

"That's...that's...highly illogical."

"Vulcans are not all logic..."

"So I've learned."


	28. Chapter 28

NOTE from the PHOENIX: To see some artwork that I've done for this story check out my home page, it will send you to deviant art.

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Damn it, Spock, you pointed-eared, reckless, loyal son of a bi...what are you doing here?!"

Kirk wasn't expecting an answer, but he had to ask anyway. Spock's eyelids fluttered over the white orbs of his eyes as he struggled to remain in his meditative trance. Kirk still had Spock's chin cupped in one hand, he reached out with the other and gently ran his fingers through Spock's short sweat drenched hair. Spock drew a shuddering breath and moaned quietly as the anguish leaked through the mental barrier he fought to maintain. The sound cut directly into Kirk's heart.

"I am so sorry, Spock." Kirk whispered. "I'm going to get you out of this, hang in there."

Before Kirk could act Spock's whole frame suddenly went slack. It had been like someone flicking the off the power switch on an android. Terrified Kirk desperately pressed his fingertips against the large artery is Spock's throat. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief when he found Spock's pulse, it was weak and dangerous slow for a Vulcan, but he was still alive. He thought that his friend had passed out until he noticed that he was tugging at the ion restraints.

"Spock?"

Spock's brow furrowed at the sound of Kirk's voice, the first reaction Kirk had gotten from him. Kirk put his hand on Spock's cheek and his eyes rolled forward once more. Spock looked up at his friend without initial recognition. Kirk forced a smile to help Spock remember him, whatever pain he had been in before seemed to have abated. Spock shook his head to clear it and tried to stand. Spock glanced at the restrains as if he had forgotten they were there and then stared at Kirk.

"Jim, run."

"I'm not leaving you here, Spock."

"You will be unable to free me, and I would be too weak to travel even if you did." Spock countered. "Go. There is no logic in us both dying."

"Spock..."

Kirk stopped as Spock's dark eyes filled with fear. It wasn't until this moment that Kirk realized he'd never seen true fear on Spock's face before. Spock's gaze suddenly became hypnotically intense and Kirk found himself staring into his nearly black eyes, unable to look away. There was an increasing pressure in his mind that quickly turned into a painful headache. A stab of pain caused Kirk to back away, blood suddenly running from his nose.

"Spock...what are you doing?"

"He's trying to kill you."

The deep familiar voice made Kirk's skin crawl. Turning around he saw Ty'rick leaning in the doorway. He could still feel the pressure of the migraine building as the blood continued to drip down his face. Kirk took an aggressive step towards Ty'rick, but the pain was becoming blinding. He was forced to his knees as Ty'rick stepped to the side to allow a guard with a metal bucket to join them in the room.

The Romulan walked behind Spock and pour the contents of the bucket over him. Spock cried out and fought for freedom once more as the ice and water splashed down his back. For Kirk the agony in his mind had stopped the instant Spock had been given the ice bath. He noticed when the Romulan left the room that there was a flicker of a force shield between him and where Ty'rick stood. He looked between the Romulan and the Vulcan, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Ice water never fails to break a Vulcan's concentration." Ty'rick chuckled.

"Ty'rick..."

"I have heard that Vulcans can kill with a mind meld if they are motivated enough to do so."

"Please, Ty'ri..."

Kirk stopped and rushed back to Spock as the Vulcan threw his head back and screamed in renued agony. Having been woken from his trance he was unprepared to shield himself when the pain returned. Bowing his head once more Spock weld his eyes shut and growled through clenched teeth. Kirk could do nothing as Spock's breath became increasingly ragged. Putting one hand on Spock's chest Kirk looked over his shoulder desperately at Ty'rick.

"Stop!" Kirk cried. "Stop, please!"

"You have a phaser," Ty'rick replied calmly "you stop it."

"Wh...what?"

"I won't end his suffering, but I won't stop you. Kill him."

"No!"

"He had the decency to try and end your life to keep you from further torture, the least you can do is offer him the same courtesy."

Enraged Kirk threw himself at Ty'rick. He slammed into the force field that he had seen flicker before a few inches from Ty'rick. The Romulan didn't even flinch as Kirk raged against the nearly invisible barrier. Behind him Spock screamed again in rapidly increasing anguish. The next cry sounded more like one of frightened despair. Kirk had never heard this level of emotion in Spock's voice before, and he found it terrifying.

"He's breaking, Kirk." Ty'rick informed coldly. "It has taken nearly twelve hours of causing in the most intense pain he is physically capable of producing to bring him to this point."

"Stop this!" Kirk demanded uselessly.

"Vulcans are amazingly strong, but when they break they break like glass. They shatter, never to be repaired. If you truly cared for your friend you'll end his misery before he loses his sanity, give him an honorable death, Captain...or listen to him scream for the next twenty to thirty hours."

"Thirty..."

"Oh, yes, James. When a Vulcan starts screaming...well, that's just the beginning of the end."

Kirk felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. He stared at Ty'rick, silently begging for mercy that he knew he wasn't going to receive. Spock's keen wail sliced through the air once more, echoing off the metal walls. Closing his eyes against his tears Kirk turned away from Ty'rick to face Spock.

Forcing his eyes open Kirk stared at Spock. Spock's eyes were white once again, but he found no peace in his attempts at meditation this time. Kirk had wished before that the whimpering he'd heard through the door had been true screaming, he regretted that wish now. When Spock began shaking and retching convulsively Kirk couldn't take it anymore.

Kirk retrieved the phaser from the floor. Turning the setting from stun to kill he aimed the weapon at Spock's chest. Kirk hesitated, unwilling to murder his best friend. His aim wavered as he began trembling. He was just about to lower the weapon when Spock strained against the restraints to point of showing off the definition of his every muscle followed by a horrible cry that held an edge of madness.

Acting almost automatically Kirk fired the deadly weapon. The beam caught Spock in the chest and to Kirk's surprise it knocked the Vulcan back. The restraints had snapped off and the bar fell to the floor with a clatter, quickly followed by Spock himself. Kirk dropped the phaser and rushed up to Spock.

Falling to his knees beside his friend Kirk gasped sharply. Although unconscious Spock was clearly still breathing. The kill setting should have placed a gory hole in his chest, but beyond the damage that the restraints had caused there wasn't a mark on him. Even passed out he started jerking. Kirk gathered Spock up in his arms as best he could and glared up at Ty'rick.

"He's still alive."

"Yes, I know." Ty'rick smiled. "That phaser's 'kill' setting was reduced to a stunning force."

"What? Why?"

"So I could play with you."

"Play?" Kirk asked in bewilderment.

"You don't really think you escaped by chance do you?"

Kirk closed his eyes and bowed his head in frustration. It had all been a set up, and he felt the fool for falling for it. In his arms Spock had begun shivering. His pale green skin slick with sweat and blood was burning with fever. Kirk could feel his own red blood dripping down his back from the slash marks, but somehow they weren't painful anymore. Spock started swallowing convulsively and looked as though he might wake at any moment.

"The stun should wear off in a few minutes and then we can start again."

"He'll never tell you anything." Kirk growled.

"I don't expect him to."

"You expect me to tell you."

"How long can you watch him suffer? Hours? Days? Years?"

"Not another second." Kirk admitted.

"Personally, I can devote the rest of my life to this."

"Let him go, get him safely to a neutral planet and I'll tell you everything I know."

"It doesn't work that way."

"If I tell you what you want to know first you'll just kill us." Kirk growled.

"And if I let him go you'll just go silent again."

"We really don't have a good solution here...do we?" Kirk sighed.

"Come now, Captain, I know you're famous for not believing in no win situations."

"What can we do to turn this into a win-win situation?"

"Personally, I've already won."

Kirk hung his head in defeat this time. When Spock began to surface to true consciousness Kirk reached over and picked up the phaser again. Without hesitation he put the muzzle against Spock's chest and pulled the trigger. Spock arched his back as the stunning energy coursed through his system and then relaxed once again. Kirk tossed the weapon aside.

While Kirk sat morosely on the floor with Spock passed out on his lap a Romulan stepped up to Ty'rick and whispered in his ear. Ty'rick raised an eyebrow in mild shock and asked the Romulan to repeat himself. After confirming the information Ty'rick turned back to Kirk.

"You will never break." Ty'rick stated rather than asked.

"No. I wouldn't betray Spock like that."

"Betray him?"

"It is not my place to give you information that he is not willing to give you. The pain is his to bear, and he would never forgive me if I stopped it for him. I wouldn't want him talking to you to spare me, I can not do the same in reverse."

"Captain, for a human I must admit I am beginning to respect your sense of honor."

"Oh joy." Kirk rolled his eyes. "Just what I've always wanted: Romulan Seal of Approval."

Ty'rick's chuckle grated against Kirk's last nerve. Staring down at Spock he didn't even notice Ty'rick enter the room until he was standing over them. Kirk bared his teeth at Ty'rick when the Romulan leaned down to touch Spock. Ty'rick kept his distance and twisted his hand in the air over Spock's stomach. Kirk became alarmed as Spock began retching even in unconsciousness.

"Put him on his side so that he does not drown in his own blood." Ty'rick instructed.

Although Kirk had no real interest in listening to Ty'rick it was clear that if he didn't follow his instructions Spock was going to drown. Kirk rolled Spock over onto his side and held him in place. After a few tense moments of gagging Spock spit up a red glowing octopus type creature along with a mouthful of green blood.

"Dare I ask?" Kirk said uneasily.

"A device that would drive a human insane within minutes." Ty'rick answered. "I've never even known a Romulan to last more than six hours under its influence, Spock resisted a full tweleve without saying even a single word."

"You sound like you're impressed." Kirk snarled bitterly.

"I am."

Kirk looked up at Ty'rick suspiciously. The Romulan smiled slightly and gave Kirk a nod of approval. Kirk narrowed his eyes and looked at the phaser that was near by. Ty'rick glanced at the doorway and guard stepped in from the shadows. The guard took the phaser and pulled the Romulan dagger out of the back of Kirk's belt. Kirk swore at himself for forgetting about the knife.

"Do you think you can carry him?" Ty'rick asked.

"Carry him where?"

"To the pool, to wash of his skin...and yours."

Kirk knit his brow in confusion. Ty'rick waited for him, seemingly perfectly serious about his offer. Feeling he had nothing to lose at this point Kirk gathered Spock up in his arms and got to his feet. Ty'rick silent led him down the hall and to the stairwell. It didn't escape Kirk's attention that there were several guards on hand, keeping a close eye on them.

Ty'rick brought Kirk to a large room that held a gigantic pool set into the stone floor. The grim on his skin actually began to burn as his mind relished in the prospect of being clean. There was a set of steps that led down into the shimmering aqua water. Kirk looked over his shoulder but Ty'rick was just watching him with his arms folded over his chest.

Even if it was a trap of some sort Kirk decided that it was worth the risk. With Spock still sleeping in his arms he carefully stepped down into the water. Spock took a deep breath as the cool water touched his skin. His eyes fluttered open, but he didn't seem to be awake. As Kirk walked deeper into the pool the clear water around them became stained with red and green.  
Becoming a little more coherent Spock began to weakly fight to get out of Kirk's grip.

"Take it easy, Spock."

"What is happening?"

"I'm not really sure. Ty'rick offered us a chance at a bath and all things considered I accepted."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Thank you."

"Hold your breath, I'm going to go under for a second."

Closing his eyes Spock took a deep breath and held it. Kirk dipped them both below the water's surface. Coming back up he felt a thousand times better than he had just seconds before. There was something about the cool water that cleansed far more than just the skin. Spock opened his eyes, however, he was too exhausted to hold on to consciousness and passed out once more.

Even though Kirk felt like he could stay in the soothing water forever Spock was starting to shiver with cold. Returning to the edge of the pool Kirk walked back up the steps. Kirk walked back towards Ty'rick and stopped a few feet from him. He jerked in surprise as two Romulan women stepped up with large towels. Kirk tensed but stood still as the pair did their best to dry him and Spock off.

"Ty'rick?" Kirk asked nervously. "What game is this?"

"No more games. Follow me."

Ty'rick turned around and left. Kirk thought about not following him, but then the guards made themselves known again. Shrugging Kirk followed Ty'rick. They walked through the long twisting hallways long enough for what was left of Kirk's clothing to dry. They came to a heavy metal door that Ty'rick opened with a code.

Kirk accepted Ty'rick's invitation to step inside. The door lead to a lavishly decorated living room. The far wall was made of a force field and looked out over the Romulan city. It was night and the city below glittered with lights. Kirk's arms and back where beginning to protest carrying Spock so he took him over to the couch and laid him down. Once he was sure that Spock was alright he turned on Ty'rick who was still standing in the doorway.

"What is going on? Why are you suddenly helping us?"

"I learned you were willing to save Spock even when you believe him to be a Romulan. Further more you were willing to kill him to end his pain, and lastly you were willing to remain silent even in the face of further torture. For Spock's part he willingly came to Romulus to save you, he was also willing to kill you to prevent your further suffering, and he remained silent in the face of agony that would have the strongest Romulan begging to spill his secrets."

"I guess I still don't understand..."

"Such integrity and loyalty must be respected, Kirk."

"Does this mean you're going to let us go?"

"No, but I will no longer torment you. This gilded cage is now your home."

"Captivity is still torment."

"Then feel free to find freedom in death."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

"How much longer, Mr. Scott?"

"Not long now, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott."

Daniels snapped off communications to the planet below. Sitting in the Captain's chair he did his best not to fidget. He knew he didn't make a very good Vulcan, but so far no one had dared to question him. It had been nearly three days since he'd taken over as 'Captain' of the Enterprise and Daniels was starting to worry that Spock wasn't going to return.

Thinking about Spock brought Daniels' thoughts to Uhura. McCoy had yet to hear from her and no one had any idea on the condition of either the mother or her unborn baby. Daniels hated to think that the child would be born into the world without his or her father. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Captain?" Sulu asked with more suspicion than concern.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"I'm having a little trouble with the navigational computer, could you give me the correctional calculations for maintaining orbit?"

Daniels had to bite down on his tongue to keep from smiling. He couldn't help but admire the new First Officer's sly resourcefulness. Orbital calculation would be something that Spock as a Vulcan could do in his head as easily as a human adds two plus two. However, Daniels was no Vulcan and there was no way he could answer the question. He knew that Sulu was fully capable of handling the navigational computer on his own. This was a test.

"Mr. Sulu, what is wrong with the navigation computer?" Daniels answered evasively.

"Perhaps nothing, the numbers just don't look right to me. If you could give me the calculations I could use them to double check or recalibrate if I need to."

It was at this moment that Daniels was glad that if it was one thing he could do it was handle the helm of the Enterprise. Getting to his feet he walked over to the console and started flicking his fingers expertly over the navigational controls. He ran the computer through a few test simulation and recalibrations before turning to Sulu.

"The computer is not in error, Mr. Sulu."

"Oh, thank you...Sir."

Internally Daniels sighed. He and Sulu had been getting along well before he had taken on Spock's features. He hated lying to the First Officer, and he respected him for noticing that something wasn't right. Daniels headed back over to the chair when the Communications Officer suddenly asked for his attention.

"Sir, priority one communication from Starfleet for you."

"On screen."

"Aye, Captain."

Part of Daniels expected to be greeted by his father's face. He had avoided his father as best he could while in Starfleet and Cooly had no knowledge that he had entered the Academy. For the first time he was glad that he looked like Spock and not himself, although he doubted his father would recognize him after all these years. The Admiral that came on the screen was not Cooly, it was Admiral Yang.

"Captain Spock."

"Yes, Admiral Yang?"

"For the time being you will be reporting to me." Yang informed.

"What about Admiral Cooly?"

"I suppose you should know. Since there is an ongoing investigation into the following information I must ask that it does not go beyond your bridge crew."

"You have my word, Sir."

"Admiral Cooly was found dead this morning."

"Dead?" Daniels repeated in shock.

"Initial reports are that it was a suicide, but some have their doubts." Yang said. "The Admiral had many friends, but he had an equal number of enemies."

Daniels barely heard the Admirals words. He felt like a rug had been yanked out from beneath his feet. Cooly may have rejected him for who he was, but he was still his father. Fearing he was about to lose his balance he reached out and put his hand on the arm of the Captain's chair.

"Captain Spock?" Yang asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir." Daniels answered automatically. "Do you have new orders for me?"

"Finish the repairs on Outpost 10 then return to Earth to pick up the remainder of your crew that opted to take shore leave."

"Yes, Admiral."

With his heart pounding in his throat Daniels did his best to remain calm on the outside. The Admiral signed off and the screen went back to the star field. As the seconds passed Daniels felt his conflicting emotions growing stronger. When he felt his eyes burn with tears he suddenly realized that he was having difficulty keeping Spock's features on his face. His shape shifting was becoming a battle for control.

"Take the con, Mr. Sulu." Daniels ordered in a voice that did not sound like Spock's nor his own.

"Captain? Are you okay?"

"Follow orders, Mr. Sulu."

Rushing to the turbo lift Daniels was just able to hold his form long enough for the doors to close. Unable to remain someone else Daniels relaxed into his own face. He knew he couldn't afford to keep it for long and as the lift moved he tried to return to his borrowed shape. He looked into the shiny metal surface of the turbo lift walls, but his own face continued to stare back at him

"Damn it." Daniels growled. "He threw you out on the street a long time ago, just because he's dead doesn't change anything."

The words didn't help, Daniels was still on the verge of tears. More importantly he could not calm himself enough to shape shift. He couldn't just become himself again, the black wig would come off easily enough, but his ears were a different story. When the turbo lift doors opened Daniels decided to just stare at the floor and rush to McCoy's office. He made it all the way there without anyone giving him a second glance or so he thought.

"Captain Spock?"

Pretending like he didn't hear Nurse Chapel Daniels kept marching towards McCoy's office. She called out for him again but he managed to duck into the doctor's office. The door closed behind him and he locked it. Leaning against the door he panted for breath. Bones looked up from his desk with a look of annoyance that quickly turned to shock.

"Good grief man!" Bones snarled. "What are you doing?"

"Uh...being myself?" Daniels replied sheepishly.

"That I can see, the question is 'why'?"

"I...I'm sorry..." Daniels fought harder against his tears.

"Dear God...are you crying?" McCoy demanded as he got up from behind his desk. "Vulcans don't cry!"

"I know, I know, I'm a terrible Vulcan."

"Well...take it as a compliment, but what in Space is going on?"

"My father was just found dead."

"Your father? Admiral Cooly?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"That would be him." Daniels sighed.

"What happened?"

"Right now they say 'suicide', but he wasn't the kind of man to take his own life."

"Then it's murder."

"Yes." Daniel closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You just lost your father." McCoy said gently.

"He hated me, he disowned me." Daniels snarled. "Why should I care that he's dead?"

Daniels bowed his head to hide his tears from the doctor. His anger forgotten Bones sighed heavily. Stepping up to Daniels he put his hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Daniels looked up at McCoy and forced a sad smile.

"I need to pull myself together."

"Daniels, you're not a Vulcan and therefore you have every right to have these conflicting emotions. No matter what your father thought of you, he was still your father and I'm sorry that he's gone."

"You shouldn't be sorry. He was a bastard."

"Yes he was. However, when someone dies we tend to only remember their good points."

"I don't have time for this right now."

"No, no you don't. I'm going to get you a light sedative to take the edge off. I assume you look like yourself because you can't shift."

"I've never tried to hold a form for so long, and now that I'm so emotional I don't seem to be able to do it."

"Stay here."

Daniels nodded and stepped to the side so that McCoy could step out into sick bay. The instant the doctor appeared Chapel pounced on him.

"Doctor, is something wrong with the Captain?"

"He's fine."

"Did...did he hear from Nyota?" Chapel asked nervously.

"No."

"So we still don't know anything?"

"No." Bones took Chapel by the shoulders and physically moved her out of his path. "I'm very busy, Nurse, please return to your station."

"Doctor...I..." Chapel hesitated "I think you should run a full scan on Mr. Spock."

"Duly noted, Nurse." Bones huffed and started riffling through the hyposprays.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nurse, please!" McCoy snapped. "Just go back to your station."

"Yes, Doctor."

After glancing at the doctor's closed office door Chapel went back to her duties. Bones rolled his eyes, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Daniels got caught. He'd already had to ease Sulu's fears several times. As the hours passed and there was no word from Spock McCoy was starting to fear that the stoic Vulcan might not have one last miracle escape left in him.

"He and Jim were bound to run out of luck at some point." McCoy muttered sadly to himself.

When McCoy returned to his office 'Spock' was back. Daniels was sitting behind the desk. Apparently he had gain enough control of himself to shape shift once more. He looked up at McCoy and a genuine smile slipped across his Vulcan features. Bones narrowed his eyes.

"Take that stupid grin off your face, you don't look anything like Spock when you do that."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I just received a sub-space message from Nyota's doctor. She said that they were able to stop her labour, but that they weren't sure how much longer they could hold off the birth. She probably won't make it to full term, but they are trying to give the baby a few more days."

"We need to get Spock back." Bones said firmly. "He has to be there for the birth."

"So what are we going to do to make sure that happens?"

"I have no idea." McCoy admitted.

"Captain?" The intercom asked.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"A small, amazingly fast ship just dropped out of warp off our starboard side."

"Great," Daniels muttered "now what?"

"Sir?" Sulu questioned.

"Mr. Sulu, hail the ship."

"She's hailing us now." Sulu informed.

"Patch it through."

"Enterprise this is Christopher Pike, permission to come aboard?"

"Admiral Pike?" Bones and Daniels asked in surprise at the same time.

"Spock?" Pike asked equally surprised. "You're on the Enterprise?"

"Yes, Sir." Daniels lied.

"I see..." Pike replied sounding unconvinced. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Of course, Sir. Is your ship small enough to fit in the hanger bay?"

"I'm surprised that you don't know the answer to that." Pike said.

"I am not currently on the bridge, I have little information on your craft."

"Right. Yes, open the hanger doors."

"Mr. Sulu, do you copy?" Daniels asked.

"Aye, Sir."

"Then do it. Admiral we will meet you in the bay."

McCoy was standing next to the intercom so he snapped it off. Daniels went to drag his hands through his hair, but he stopped himself when he remembered that not only wasn't it very Vulcan like, but that the hair wasn't even real and would probably come off. McCoy crossed arms over his chest and stepped up to the desk.

"Daniels, the Admiral has known Spock longer than any of us. You're not going to fool him any more than you fooled Nyota."

"I don't intend to try." Daniels informed. "I'll greet him as Spock, but then we'll bring him to a private room, and tell him everything."

"Well, if there is anyone we can trust it's Admiral Pike." Bones nodded. "Does he know you?"

"We've never formally met."

"Let's go introduce you."

On their way down to the hanger bay they met with Scotty who had just beamed back aboard. He hadn't been around enough to become suspicious yet so he started giving Daniels a detailed of the repairs done on the outpost. Neither Daniels nor McCoy cared, but they let the engineer prattle on. The hanger had just re-pressurized when they arrived and doors opened for them.

"Oooo, ain't she a beaut!" Scotty admired. "I bet she does Warp 14 without even breaking a sweat."

Daniels had to admit that it was a beautiful ship. The sleek design was clearly built for both speed and elegance. About three times the size of a shuttlecraft she was an impressive sight. They made their way to the back of the ship that was splitting open to form a ramp. Pike skillfully maneuvered his wheelchair to the greeting party and looked Daniels over. Daniels straightened his shoulders a bit, he had no idea how he should address the retired Admiral.

"Welcome aboard, Admiral." McCoy greeted.

"That's one fine ship, Sir." Scotty beamed. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead, Scotty, just don't take anything apart. She's not mine, I borrowed her from a friend."

"Thank you, Sir." Scotty smiled and scurried off.

"Spock, I didn't expect to see you here." Pike admitted.

"I must say that I did not expect to see you here either." Daniels replied. "However, I am glad you are here."

"I would have just called, but something had Starfleet in a bit of a frenzy and even with my connections I couldn't get a message to you."

"How did you know where to find us?" Bones asked.

"Salen knew."

"Salen?" McCoy repeated.

"Spock here can tell you all about him." Pike stared at Daniels. "I'm surprised you haven't told him already. Go ahead, tell the good doctor who he is."

Daniels glanced over at McCoy who gave a tiny shrug. When Daniels turned back to Pike to try and explain he found a phaser aimed at his heart. Pike had pulled the weapon out with surprising speed.

"Admiral..." McCoy started.

"Doctor, this man is not Spock."

"I know."

"Admiral, my name is Commander William Daniels, helmsman of the USS Enterprise."

"And Spock?" Pike demanded.

"He went to Romulus to rescue James Kirk."

"Why, or rather how, do you look like Spock?"

"I'm a Chameliod hybrid, he asked me to take his place."

Daniels and McCoy held their breath while they waited for Pike to decide if he was going to believe them or not. After a moment Pike lowered the phaser and returned it to its holster on his belt. Pike looked Daniels over and shook his head.

"You really do look just like him."

"You're not a man deceived by looks." Daniels noted.

"Spock would never make me repeat a request to come aboard."

"Of course." Daniels nodded. "If you'll come with Dr. McCoy and I well can ex..."

Daniels stopped when there was a terrified cry from within the sleek ship. Pike literally turned on a dime and headed for the ship.

"Salen?" Pike cried. "Salen!"

Daniels and McCoy exchanged a quick confused glance and then rushed after Pike who was already back on the ship. On board they found Scotty on the floor of the main living space next to the wall. He had a panel removed from the wall and had his arm in the wall of the ship up to his shoulder. The horrified cry of panic repeated itself and Daniels was shocked to hear that it was coming from inside the wall.

"You've got a stowaway of some sort, Admiral." Scotty growled. "Don't worry, I've gotta hold of 'em."

"No, let him go."

"Sir?" Scotty asked confused.

"Let him go, before you get hurt."

"Me?"

"Mr. Scott, do as the Admiral says." Daniels ordered.

"Aye, Sir."

Scotty shrugged and released his captive. Pike came over and motioned for Scotty to step away. Pike leaned over as far as he could, but he couldn't see up into the opening in the wall. Daniels looked to McCoy, but the doctor seemed just as confused.

"Salen?" Pike called softly. "You in there?"

"Yes, Sir." Came a meek answer.

"Come on out here, no one is going to hurt you."

There was a moment of silence followed by the rustling of wires. Daniels was expecting to see either a young child or a small alien. He was surprised when a full sized humanoid teenager managed to work his way out of the small vent panel. The boy looked Vulcan except his hair was wild and shock white. Bright green lines marked his face.

Daniels found his heart going out to the young alien boy. He had a feel about him like a beaten dog. Crawling out of his hiding place he instantly kneeled in front of Pike with his head bowed in submission. Pike sighed and shook his head sadly, but there was a slight smile on his face.

"Are you angry, Sir?" Salen whispered.

"A little bit. I thought I asked you to say at the house."

"I did not wish to be alone, I also owe Spock a great deal. He went out into danger because of what he learned from me...I want to help him."

"Admiral," McCoy said "is this the Vulcan boy you called Spock about?"

"Indeed. Dr. McCoy meet Salen, Salen this is Dr. McCoy and..."

Pike stopped when he saw Salen tense in fright. Salen had looked over to Bones and Daniels and gasped sharply. He stared at Spock and then slowly got to his feet. Salen leaned in towards Pike and whispered something in his ear.

"It's okay, Salen." Pike smiled. "I know he's not Spock."

"I'm a terrible liar." Daniels sighed.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Pike replied. "Let's all go to the briefing room and get this all sorted out."

Salen kept distrusting eyes on Daniels and didn't move until Pike did. Daniels was just relieved to have the Admiral aboard. As much as he had wanted a position on a starship he was starting to miss his life as First Officer aboard the research vessel. They had all just gathered in the briefing room when the intercom squawked for Daniels attention.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"Sir, we are getting a distress call."

"That could be them!" McCoy said.

"Patch it through to the briefing room."

"Aye, Sir."

"Enterprise? Enterprise, please respond." A clear female voice rang out. "Mayday-mayday-mayday. Enterprise, please..."

"Oh no..." Bones groaned. "I know that voice."

"Who is it?" Pike asked.

"Cel'esta."

"Who is that?" Daniels asked.

"Well the last time I checked she was the Empress of the Romulan Star Empire."

"Romulan Empress?" Daniels replied in shock. "What is she doing here?"

"If I had to guess I'd say she's looking to cause trouble."


	30. Chapter 30

NOTE from the Phoenix: Sorry I've been away. I have an excuse. A family friend was up here at the Mayo Clinic for her hubby when she fell and broke her hip and her wrist on the same side and ended up in two major surgeries. Since she lives in FL and I live here I escorted her back home (I am an OT it is what I do) and then spent a week in FL since I was already there. So that's my reason. Here ya go.

Chapter Thirty

Spock woke slowly from a nightmare that was not his own. Memories from his meld with Salen had infected his subconscious and caused the disturbing images. The list of atrocities committed against him had been more than Spock had been able to sift through during the meld, but all the information was still imprinted on his mind. It was difficult to forget, even for a trained mind like Spock's. Before he had a chance to remember his own situation he briefly wondered how the young Vulcan was doing. It wasn't until he heard Kirk snoring gently that he recalled his disastrous attempt at a rescue.

Jerking fully awake Spock sat bolt up right. Every muscle, perhaps even every cell, in his body protested against the sudden motion. He had to close his eyes for a moment to regain his equilibrium to keep from being sick. Spock estimated that the strain his system had been under would take weeks to fully recover from.

The trance he'd fallen into to protect himself from Ty'rick's tortures had placed a great deal of holes in his memory. Looking around what appeared to be a well furnished apartment didn't make any sense at first. Spock's memory flashed to cold pool where Kirk had been allowed to take him. He reasoned that this must be their new mink lined prison.

Still on the couch he glanced out the floor-to-ceiling glass wall that looked out over the city. It was still dark now, the purple horizon spoke of the coming dawn. Everything was peaceful and quiet, it was almost hard to believe that they were still in the hands of the man who had caused them both so much pain.

"This will not last." Spock muttered to himself. "The reprieve is all part of the game."

Spock looked down on the floor and stared at Kirk. His friend was sleeping peacefully a few feet away. Kirk was on his stomach to keep the still raw wounds across his back from sticking to the floor. Despite the angry looking marks Kirk appeared to be comfortable and was locked deep in sleep.

Sighing quietly to himself Spock slowly got to his feet, being careful not to disturb Kirk's rest. He searched his new surrounding until he came across a black metal statue of a nude Romulan female. He studied the object as though he was going to give it an art critique. It was about three feet tall and a little less than a foot in diameter at its thickest point.

Spock bent down and took the statue by its curved hips. In his weakened state it was a bit of a struggle for him to lift it up off the carpeted floor. It wasn't bolted down, but it weighted close to a hundred pounds. Making sure he had a good hold of the statue he brought it over to where Kirk was sleeping.

"I am sorry."

Spock's voice triggered something in Kirk's mind and brought him to the edge of waking. Kirk fluttered his eyes open and he looked up just in time to see Spock lifting the heavy metal statue as high as he could right above Kirk's head. Not fully awake Kirk's instinct alone made him scramble back just as Spock brought the object down with all his strength. The statue slammed into the floor where Kirk had been just seconds earlier with enough force to crack the base.

"Woah!" Kirk cried in alarm.

The effort it had taken to weld the unlikely weapon had brought Spock to his knees. He panted for breath for a moment before looking up at Kirk. Irritation flashed across his face as he discovered that his prey had escaped. With a terrifyingly emotionless blank look in his eyes he forced himself to his feet and approached Kirk.

"Wait, Spock," Kirk put his hands up peacefully and backed away slowly "it's me, it's Kirk."

"I know who you are, Jim."

"Good, then you remember I'm your friend."

"Yes, that is why I must kill you."

"Kill? No, wa..."

Kirk didn't get a chance to finish as Spock rushed forward. Knowing full well that Spock was fully capable of killing him if he got his hands on him Kirk stepped to the side to get out of the way. With all his momentum into going forward the charging Vulcan missed his prey and slammed into the glass wall. Still feeling the effects of the day before Spock was slow to recover and turn around.

"Spock, can we talk about this?"

"No."

"I was afraid of that."

When Spock found his strength once more he went for Kirk again. Staying one step ahead Kirk barely managed to keep out of Spock's grasp. He ran around to the far side of the couch to put it between himself and his murderous friend. Spock tried to follow, but Kirk moved around to the far side to keep the couch between them. It was not something that would have worked against Spock if he was healthy, but as it was the short chase was causing sweat to bead against his pale green skin.

"Spock, stop it." Kirk barked. "I order you not to kill me."

"You are no longer Captain," Spock replied in a hollow voice "you can not give me orders."

"It was worth a shot."

Kirk danced out of the way as Spock made another clumsy attempt to attack him. Seeing that even remaining standing was sapping Spock's strength Kirk forced the Vulcan to keep chasing him. Eventually Spock dropped to his knees in the middle of the living room. Head bowed he struggled for breath. Feeling it was safe Kirk stepped up to Spock knelt in front of him.

"Spock this is ridicu..."

With a burst of energy Spock threw his hands up, going for Kirk's throat. Kirk was just fast enough to grab Spock's wrists. Currently equally matched they remained locked together as Spock continued to try and get his hands on Kirk's neck to break it and Kirk did his best to keep that from happening.

When the stalemate started to go in Spock's favour Kirk started to lean back. Suddenly losing his balance Kirk fell back to the floor. He cried out as his injured back slammed into the carpet. Spock had followed him as he fell back and finally got his hands around Kirk's throat.

Lacking the brute strength to snap the sturdy bones in Kirk's neck Spock pressed his thumbs hard into the carotid arteries on either side of his throat. The pressure was cutting off the blood supply to Kirk's brain, in a few seconds he'd pass out. Spock felt it more humane to force Kirk into unconsciousness before strangling him since suffocation was a time consuming and painful death

"Spock..." Kirk whispered as he started to black out "is this really what you think of me? That I am a coward?"

"No, never."

"Then give...me a...chance..."

Spock continued his hold even as Kirk's eyes rolled back and he finally passed out. However when it came to going in for the kill he hesitated. Closing his eyes Spock sighed in defeat and released his grip. Getting off his friend Spock sat back and waited for him to wake.

Kirk didn't come to immediately, when he did he gasped sharply and scrambled away from Spock. Looking contrite Spock stayed where he was, staring at the floor. After a moment Kirk came back over and sat down in front of Spock. Kirk looked at him and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You going to try and kill me again?"

"I am sorry. I did not desire to kill you, however..."

"It seemed like the only logical solution." Kirk finished with a sad smile.

"Exactly. I do not wish you to suffer a slow and painful death at Ty'rick's hand that may last years."

"I'm not too keen on the idea myself, but I don't think a murder/suicide is in order just yet."

"I will resist killing you unless you ask."

"Uh...thanks...I think."

"Jim, my only motive is to save you from further torture." Spock looked up at Kirk. "Just as you attempted to kill me with the phaser to release me from my own pain."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"There is nothing to apologize for, it was the logical action to take given the circumstances."

"Speaking of circumstance," Kirk looked around the apartment "what the hell is up with our's?"

"I do not understand what you mean by that."

"I'm just wondering why Ty'rick had such a sudden change in heart."

"I am doubtful that he did. He saw that he was not going to get what he wanted from either of us using pain, so he has simply switched tactics."

"I guess you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar." Kirk nodded. "Still, there seemed to be more to it than that."

"Perhaps he was impressed by the honour you displayed. Romulans value loyalty and honour over all things."

"Yes, I hear they will take their own lives before being disgraced."

"Which is doubtlessly what became of Cel'esta."

"I take it that part of your rescue plan involved her help?" Kirk chuckled.

"Indeed." Spock nodded. "In exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes we will lose our window to return to the Enterprise."

"Window?"

"I programmed the transporter to automatically beam back any living creature within a ten foot radius of the place of my arrival."

"So all we have to do is get out of here and get there."

"The possibility of such a success is too small to calculate. Not only would it involve escape from here, but a journey through the city, and to the remote spot where I arrived."

"I think we can do it."

"I can not." Spock replied matter-of-factly. "If you can find a way out of this room, then you must go."

"Not without you."

"The journey here took me nearly two hours when I was able to walk at a brisk pace. I would not make it in my current state."

"Then we'll have to think of something else."

To Kirk it looked like Spock had taken the statement as an order. He looked around the room and knit his arched brow together in thought. Kirk said nothing, hoping that Spock was working on a new plan. After a few minutes Spock didn't look like he was coming up with anything. Spock suddenly tensed and for a moment Kirk was afraid that the Vulcan was going to go for his throat again.

"Spock?"

"Ty'rick, I hear him coming."

"Good." Kirk growled. "I've got a bone or two to pick with that man."

Spock clearly didn't understand the phrase, but he kept quiet about it. He put his hand out in a silent request for Kirk to help him to his feet. Standing up himself Kirk reached down and hauled Spock up. He made sure that Spock was going to be able to stand on his own before releasing him.

A few moments later Ty'rick appeared at the door and invited himself in. He looked at his captives and smiled brightly. He walked over to the pair and greeted them as though they were old friends. Kirk glared spitefully at the Romulan, and briefly though of attacking him. Spock sensed Kirk's mood and took a small step to put himself between Kirk and Ty'rick.

"Are you trying to protect him or me, Spock?" Ty'rick chuckled.

"Both."

"Logical." Ty'rick nodded and then looked at the blood stain and the broken statue. "You two have a little lover's quarrel?"

"Don't worry, we'll pay for any damages." Kirk replied. "Just drop us off at a Starbase. Send me a bill, and I'll wire you the credits."

"Most gracious of you, Captain."

"I am Captain." Spock corrected instantly. "This man is nothing more than a civilian."

"You know, I checked in on that." Ty'rick said. "It wasn't easy information to get, but I found out that you are correct. So, my apologies, Captain Spock."

"Since he is a civilian your actions against him are dishonorable. Release him."

"Spock..."

"No, James," Ty'rick interrupted "the Captain here is mostly correct. In fact, it is the reason I brought you here, gave you a break. Of course even though James here is a civilian he is still a trespasser and therefore subject to be a prisoner. However, I have decided to release him."

"I am not going anywhere without Spock." Kirk growled.

"That is, of course, your option." Ty'rick shrugged. "In the meantime, James, I would like to invite you to breakfast. Since you've already made your feelings on separation clear I will extend the invitation to the Captain here."

"Go to hel..."

"We would be honoured." Spock interrupted.

"Wonderful. You'll find that there is clothing available for you in the bedrooms." Ty'rick nodded. "I will have a guard fetch you in five minutes."

Spock offered Ty'rick a shallow bow which Ty'rick reciprocated before leaving. Kirk looked at Spock, trying to figure out what his friend was thinking. Spock on the other hand simply turned and walked off towards one of the bedrooms to get a shirt. Kirk followed him and grabbed a black shirt from the closet as well.

"I'm surprised that you aren't insisting that I leave. Not that I would, but I am surprised."

"You would be killed the moment you stepped into the city."

"Of course, and since it was my choice to go out there, Ty'rick's hands would be clean."

"Exactly." Spock replied as he pulled his new Romulan shirt on. "The only way through the Romulan city will be at night or better yet in a craft that can take us over it."

"So we are finally in agreement? Either we both go or we both stay?"

"Indeed."

"So what's all this about accepting Ty'rick's invitation to breakfast?"

"If we are ever to escape we must learn the layout of our prison."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

Salen stood at the floor-to-ceiling window in the VIP quarters looking out at the inky darkness of space. Folding his arms over his chest he shivered slightly. He was used to being cold, but there was something about being in space that sent a shiver down his spine. Staring at the stars the memories of his last visit into space flooded his senses.

'I love you, Salen.'

Closing his eyes against the sting of tears Salen tried to put his mother's parting words to him out of his mind. He had never seen fear in her eyes before and even at that young age he had known that it had been concern for him and not herself that had caused it. He knew what her fate was going to be, but she had no idea what was in store for her only son. Her lifeless body had been dragged into the room later, but Salen had kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see her in death the way he had seen his father.

"Salen?"

Startled by the soft voice Salen jolted forward and slammed into the glass window that he had been looking out of. He reached up and rubbed at his now sore nose as he turned around. Pike had entered the room with a black blanket heaped on his lap. He had a guilty look on his face for having startled the young Vulcan.

"I'm sorry." Pike apologized.

"It is not your fault. There is no good way to approach me."

"I talked to Starfleet medical, your hearing is far too damaged to be truly fixed. Hearing aides..."

"My hearing is not the issue."

"True. It might make things even worse if you could hear a pin drop the way Spock can."

Salen nodded. Pike was just about to say something when the black space scape outside snapped to blue as the Enterprise jumped into Warp speed. Caught off guard by the change in the ambient lighting Salen whipped around to face the window once more. Stumbling back in fright he fell back to the floor and scrambled away.

"I was just about to warn you about that." Pike said. "It's alright, it's just what happens when the Enterprise enters Warp speed."

"Where are we going?"

"To meet the Romulan Empress, she's not far from here."

"Wha...what about Spock?"

"There is no sense waiting here for him, he missed his ride back to the Enterprise."

"I do not understand."

"Come here."

Salen followed the order without hesitation. Walking up to Pike he automatically got down on his knees. He noticed the brief look of sorrow that passed over Pike's face when he knelt down, but he couldn't help himself. Wilson had spent three years training him to be submissive and it wasn't something he could easily unlearn. Salen knit his brow as an odd musky scent caught his attention. He sniffed delicately at the air, but couldn't identify the odor.

"I take it there is nothing wrong with your sense of smell?" Pike chuckled.

"No, Sir. What is that?"

Pike smiled brightly and unwrapped the blanket in his lap. Salen gasped when the blanket revealed that it held a small furry animal. The creature was curled up in a perfect sphere about the size of an orange. It had short thick fur that was silvery blue in color with a darker stripe running down the middle.

Salen watched in fascination as the animal slowly uncurled itself. A head with a small sharp nose bristling with white whiskers popped up out of the mass of fur. It had dark eyes that looked several sizes too large for its face, and tiny rounded ears. Sniffing at the air much like Salen had it seemed to decide it was safe and uncurled the rest of the way. Its short legs ended in little pink hand-like paws, however, the most striking feature was its long metallic silver scale covered tail.

"What is it?" Salen asked.

"It's a Romulan silver-tailed mouse opossum."

"I have never heard of them."

"Being Romulan they are rare in the rest of the galaxy." Pike replied and carefully picked the animal up. "Here, hold him."

Salen hesitated for a moment before cupping his together to hold the silver-tail. Pike smiled and placed the creature in Salen's hands. The silver-tail sniffed at Salen and then wrapped his long tail around his wrist. Stretching out as far as he could the little mouse opossum reached out with his forepaw in an attempt to grab Salen's shirt.

Figuring out what the creature wanted Salen brought the silver-tail closer to his body. Getting a grip on Salen's shirt the silver-tail crawled up his chest. Salen didn't try to stop him as he gently wrapped his long thin tail around his neck. Once he had a firm anchor the silver-tail crawled up onto Salen's collar and then dove down into his shirt.

Salen laughed as the silver-tail's soft fur tickled at his chest. The animal kept his tail around Salen's neck and hung down inside his shirt like an over sized necklace pendant. Content the silver-tail chirped a few times before settling down.

"I thought he'd like you." Pike said. "They are weakly telepathic, they can tell if another animal means them harm. They make good pets because they bond very closely with anyone that they sense will take good care of them."

"You want me to keep him?"

"Only if you want to."

Salen pulled the collar of his shirt out and looked down at the ball of fur curled up on his chest. The silver-tail tightened his grip around Salen's neck for a moment before relaxing, almost as if he'd given him a hug.

"I would like that." Salen smiled. "But where did you find him?"

"Well, apparently Spock didn't just run off to Romulus without at least some plan on how to get back. He set up a timer on the transporter to do a wide beam long range retrieval. Scotty is still giggling about it. However when the transporter went off, this was the only living creature within the beam's radius."

"Poor thing." Salen said sympathetically. "What if he misses his home?"

"Sadly we can't beam him back. Scotty knew the coordinates for Starfleet, but Spock must have calculated Romulus in his head. However, if you treat the silver-tail well he'll be plenty happy to be with you."

"He reminds me of Tagu." Salen said quietly as he looked down his shirt at the silver-tail.

"Tagu?"

"An Earth rat that I befriended...Wilson poisoned him along with the rest of his family. He called them 'pests'. 'Rats are pests, Vulcan, just like you.'." Salen repeated Wilson's words. "I do not know what a pest is though. I had never heard that word. What does it mean?"

"It is something that is a nuisance, but you are no pest, Salen."

"I hope not. I do not wish to cause anyone any trouble."

"You're a good kid, Salen." Pike said honestly.

"Even though I stowed away on your ship?"

"You weren't trying to do any harm."

"No." Salen shook his head. "Although I did have selfish motives."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to see Spock again."

"Any particular reason?" Pike asked.

"He is a highly trained Vulcan...he...he could make me forget."

"Forget? As in 'erase your memories'?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know Vulcans could do that." Pike said with a hint of surprise.

"Not all of them can. However, I have touched his mind. Growing up a hybrid he strived harder than most to be in complete control of his mind. I am certain Spock could influence another mind without even touching them, or even kill with thought alone if he was properly motivated."

"Salen..." Pike paused "even if Spock could erase your memories, that wouldn't be the answer."

"I only want him to erase one." Salen whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking, which one?"

"My mother's last words to me. She told me that she loved me."

"You should never forget those words. That's a beautiful memory to hold onto, Salen."

"Not for a Vulcan."

Salen stared at the floor, fighting hard against the tears that were stinging his eyes more. The silver-tail in his shirt nuzzled against his skin in an attempt to sooth his new caretaker. Salen reached up and rubbed at the animal through his shirt absent mindedly.

"Salen," Pike said softly "you don't really want to lose that memory...do you?"

"Yes."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Because I loved her, and I miss her, and to know that she loved me only makes it more painful."

"You must have known before that point that she loved you."

"Love is an emotion."

"Vulcans are allowed to love."

"Not like this." Salen shook his head stubbornly. "I guess it does not matter, I...I am never going to be Vulcan enough."

"Vulcan enough? Enough for what?" Pike asked gently.

Salen didn't really have an answer. It wasn't something he felt he could explain even to himself, let alone someone else. The tears he'd been fighting slipped down his face. Pike leaned forward so that he could reach down and slip his hand under Salen's jaw. He tilted Salen's head up to look at him.

"Salen, the only thing in this whole Universe that you ever have to be is yourself."

"You said those same words to Spock once...I saw the memory."

"Did it help him?"

"Yes."

Pike smiled and Salen found a slight smile touching his own lips. Instead of trying to hide his emotion Salen reached out and took Pike's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. No longer under the pressure to control his every thought and feeling Salen found that it was physically easier to breath. When Pike had given Spock the advice he had used it to allow himself to control his emotions the way he wished to, Salen took the same advice and used it to allow himself to express those same emotions.

"There is something that I would like to be." Salen admitted.

"What's that?"

"Someone that you would be proud to call your son."

"You're already that person."

"We must find Spock." Salen said suddenly.

"You still want that memory erased?"

"No." Salen shook his head. "I want to thank him for asking you to take me in."

"Don't worry, we're going to get Spock and Kirk back. Even if I have to tear Romulus apart to do it. I have to thank Spock as well."

"For what?"

"For the same reason you do."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

"Not that anyone's asking me...but this is a terrible idea."

Bones put on his best displeased scowl, but there was no one around to be affected by it. It hasn't escaped his notice that the nurses in sick bay were doing their best to make themselves busy elsewhere. Ever since Pike had talked Daniels into stopping playing Spock and running off to see Cel'esta McCoy had been in a palpable bad mood. They were on their way to her supposedly disabled ship now.

"Without telling Starfleet." McCoy grumbled. "We are all going to get strung up by our toes for this."

Pacing the medical bay like a trapped animal McCoy sought out something to do. With a skeleton crew his bay was empty of patients. Although he wasn't interested in even admitting it to himself he was worried sick about his friends lost on Romulus and was anxious to the point of needing medicating over the fact that he didn't feel like he could do anything about it. Desperate to get his mind of it he started to re-alphabetize a cabinet of drugs.

"Doctor?"

"What?" Bones snarled.

"Ne...never mind, I am sorry to disturb you."

"Salen?"

"Yes, Sir."

McCoy turned around and found the young Vulcan standing in the entrance way to sick bay. He held his hands behind his back in the same manner that Spock always did. However, unlike Spock he kept his gaze on the floor. He held his weight shifted to once side so that if he needed to bolt he'd already have a direction to run. Bones smiled sadly and took a step closer. Sensing the approach Salen looked up at McCoy through the white hair that fell over his marked face.

"Salen, how can I help you?"

"If you are busy..."

"No, in fact quite the opposite. What brings you down here?"

Salen looked around before hesitantly stepping up to McCoy. After checking once again to make sure that they were alone he took a hold of the left cuff of his long sleeved shirt. Bones couldn't help the way his breath hissed over his teeth at the sight of Salen's arm when he pulled the fabric up. Beyond the old scars there were several deep open cuts that were bright blue.

"I do not know what is happening. My injuries have never turned this color before."

"I've actually seen this in Vulcans, or at least I saw it once with Spock."

"What is it?"

"Human error." Bones admitted. "Come on in, I can fix it."

McCoy beckoned Salen to get up on one of the exam tables. Salen didn't move at first, he had to think the offer over for a moment. McCoy understood, he could see that the Vulcan was trying his best to be brave despite the fact that he was clearly terrified. Bones flashed him a warm smile.

"Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if Admiral Pike were here?" Bones suggested.

"No." Salen replied instantly. "I do not wish him to know about this, I fear he will worry."

"It's nothing to worry about. Your blood is reacting to the antibiotic that they probably gave you at Starfleet. I made a note to them that the drug wasn't to be used on Vulcans, but I guess they didn't read my report. The first time Spock came to me with a bad cut I gave him the same medicine without thinking and the same thing happened. The drug has bonded with the copper in your blood's clotting factors, hence the blue around the cuts."

"Will it hurt me?"

"No, but it does slow down the healing process and makes it more difficult for the wound to close. I can counteract it and give you something that works better for Vulcans."

"Thank you, Doctor. I knew you could help me."

"Oh?"

"Spock has a great deal of respect for your skill."

"Really?" McCoy chuckled. "I would have never guessed."

"He does not know how to interact with you. As a doctor you see him at his most vulnerable and it is not in Vulcan nature to allow anyone to see us weak."

"I guess that makes sense."

"He also believes you to be the most emotional creature he has ever met and he simply does not understand you."

"That sounds more like Spock." McCoy rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you Vulcans find so complicated about me, I'm just a simple country doctor."

"Spock believes that you confuse him more than others because you are more human than most."

"I'm not even going to try and guess what he means by that."

"I do not understand it myself."

"How do you know so much about what Spock thinks?" Bones asked.

"We shared minds for an extended period of time and I tried to learn as much as I could to make up for lost time and to help me live in this new world."

"New world?"

"One where my kind are an endangered species. It is a difficult concept to accept."

"I'm sure it is."

Bones was surprised to see the sad smile that touched Salen's lips. Having apparently finally made up his mind to accept treatment the teenager crawled up on the exam table. McCoy moved slowly and told Salen exactly what he was doing before touching him. The heart rate monitor raced even for the fast paced Vulcan heart, however there was little Bones could do about that. What he did find odd was that there was a secondary heartbeat on his patient.

"Salen? Do you have two hearts?"

"No. That's Til'ik's heart."

"Til'ik?"

Salen reached up and pulled down on his collar exposing a small grayish creature curled up on his chest. It had been well hidden in Salen's oversized shirt. Having been exposed to the light the animal chirped.

"That isn't a tribble, is it?" Bones asked nervously.

"No. He's a Romulan silver-tailed mouse opossum."

"May I ask what he's doing on your chest?"

"Keeping me company."

"Fair enough."

Salen covered Til'ik again and the animal settled in. McCoy gave Salen a reversal for the previous drugs and gave him a more appropriate one. Cleaning the weeping cuts he placed a sterile wrap around them. As he finished Til'ik stuck his head out of Salen's collar and stared up at the doctor before rubbing his head under Salen's jaw and then disappearing again.

"There you go, Salen."

"That is all?"

"Yup. The blue should go away in a few hours, the cuts will heal faster now."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome."

Salen sat up and pulled his sleeve down over his arm once more. Bones started to get the feeling that the boy hadn't really come to him for medical assistance, it had just been a convenient excuse. He waited for Salen to say something, but he looked like he'd lost his nerve.

"Salen, did you come down here to talk to me about something other than your arm?"

"Cel'esta...she's not to be trusted."

"No one is trusting her, Salen, believe me."

"Spock...well...I don't know if it is my place to say this..." Salen hesitated. "Spock..."

"Doctor?" The intercom squawked with Pike's voice.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"You're needed on the bridge."

"On my way."

"Doctor, is Salen there with you?" Pike asked.

Respecting his patient's confidentiality Bones looked to Salen to see if he wanted to answer.

"I am here, father."

"Please return to your room, and stay there no matter what happens until I let you know it is safe to leave."

"Yes, Sir."

Bones was hoping that Salen would continue where he left off, but it was clear that whatever he was about to share he was going to keep to himself now. McCoy beckoned for Salen to walk with him until they were forced to go their separate ways.

Arriving on the bridge was a bit surreal, after all that had happened the bridge looked like a well oiled machine. Pike was dressed in a Captain's uniform and was sitting in the Captain's chair to conceal his disability. With Sulu back at the helm and Daniels standing in as First Officer it would appear that they had a fully manned bridge.

"Doctor, is Salen okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Bones nodded. "He was just having a reaction to an antibiotic, it's fine now."

"I'm glad that he felt he could go to you. However, right now we've got bigger things to worry about. We'll be at Cel'esta's ship in a few minutes."

"I can't see this being anything other than a trap."

"I agree, which is why we are going to run this by the book...other than the fact that I have absolutely no authority to be Captain."

"I'm glad you were willing to take the role." Daniels said honestly.

"As a Romulan Cel'esta would have known you weren't Spock just as quickly as Salen had. At least this way we appear to have a full hand even if we're bluffing."

"Admiral...er...Captain," McCoy corrected "what are we hoping to gain from all of this?"

"If we just handed her over to Starfleet, we'd never learn word one from her about Kirk and Spock." Pike replied.

"Plus we don't know who around Starfleet we can trust." Bones sighed.

"Exactly." Pike nodded. "Mr. Sulu, report?"

"Dropping out of Warp in three, two, one..."

The Enterprise came to a stop and the star field of space once again surrounded them on the view screens. Dead ahead was a Romulan warbird, drifting pointlessly in space. Pike studied the ship with a trained eye for a moment.

"Daniels, what do the sensors have to say about her?"

"Dead in the water, Sir. No energy pattern from the Warp drives, life support systems at a bare minimum." Daniels glanced over at the communications panel. "However, she's got her sensors on, she's hailing us."

"On screen, showtime. Doctor, you're the only here who has seen the Empress, if she is not who she claims to be tell me right away."

"Yes, Sir."

Bones wasn't sure what he was expecting to come up on the view screen, but it certainly wasn't the pathetic creature that came into view. It was Cel'esta, but not as he remembered her. Dressed in a drab pair of olive green pants and an oversized gray shirt she looked more like a castaway than an Empress. Her hair fell in messy locks rather than the graceful curls of before. Although the greatest change was the look of utter defeat on her still beautiful face.

She searched the bridge crew and when her eyes fell on Pike they rounded slightly with shock. Bones couldn't figure out if she was just surprised to not see Kirk or if she somehow recognized Pike. In either case tears began to slip down her face.

"Cel'esta?" Bones asked without thinking.

"Doctor?" Cel'esta smiled sadly. "I was hoping to see your face, please you must help me."

"I will make the decision on if we are going to help you or not." Pike growled.

"Yes, of course, Captain....?" Cel'esta trailed off.

"April." Pike supplied.

"Captain April, I am the former Empress of Romulus, Cel'esta. I have called the Enterprise in search of political asylum." Cel'esta said formally. "I also have important information regarding James T. Kirk. Please allow me aboard, my vessel is nearly out of life support."

"Daniels?" Pike looked to his First Officer.

"It is true, Captain. Our sensors detect that she has less than an hour of life support left."

"I brought a gift, a sign of my goodwill."

Cel'est held up a clear box that held what looked like a shattered glass orb laced with a silver dust and what looked to Bones like dried blood. Pike furrowed his brow as he looked at the strange offering.

"What is it?" Pike asked.

"It is the Blood Oath sphere from the contract between myself and Captain Kirk."

"You mean he's free of the oath?" McCoy said in shock.

"Yes. I was cast out of Romulus because I tried to help him when he ended up violating the Neutral Zone. He is currently a prisoner of Romulus and is being tortured to death. Please, Captain April, allow me aboard, you can treat me as a prisoner, I just do not wish to die alone in the vastness of space. I will help you get Kirk back, I know where he is. And since I do not see Spock on your bridge, I assume that he too now requires rescue from my people."

Bones was sure if he should believe a word that he was hearing, but on the other hand he couldn't think of a reason for Cel'esta to be lying. Why else would she be on this side of the Neutral Zone, if not as an exile. Pike didn't look to be so quick to believe the story.

"Empress, this does not sound like typical Romulan behavior."

"I am not a typical Romulan, Captain."

"Romulans are famous for choosing death over dishonor...and yet here you are choosing to continue to live, even ask humans for help, despite the dishonor of being cast from Romulus."

"I was cast unjustly, therefore there is no reason for me to kill myself for the Star Empire the way they wished me to. Please, Captain, if you do not accept my help Kirk will die, and I am sure Spock will die along side him."

"What assistance do you believe you can offer?"

"My ship is disabled, but it is still equipped with a cloaking device...I know the Federation greatly desires one."

"Indeed they do, however, I fail to see how that helps our lost Captain."

"Captain April, if the Enterprise was cloaked she could go right to Romulus and no one would ever know..."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"It was the most logical option."

"Sucks to your logic, Spock."

Kirk watched as Spock furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out Kirk's oddly phrased statement. When Spock took a breath to ask him to explain it Kirk gave him a glare that told him that he was not about to go into further detail about it. Sitting at a large mahogany table over flowing with the best fresh fruits and bakery that Romulus had to offer the pair waited for their host.

"Jim, there was no sense in being difficult with Ty'rick over this small request."

"Forgive me, Spock, if I don't seem over joyed to be sitting down and sharing a bagel with an insane Romulan who has taken great personal pleasure in torturing us both."

"I doubt there will be a need to share, there appears to be plenty for everyone."

Kirk closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten for a moment. There were times when, despite all his logic, Spock was impossible to reason with. Glancing around Kirk took note of the guards that were well hidden in the shadows. So far nothing about this little tea party had lead to something that was going to help them escape.

Spock suddenly got to his feet. Kirk was about to do the same until he saw the reason for his friend's action. Ty'rick had just entered the room. Kirk had no interest in being polite the way Spock was and remained seated. Ty'rick gave Spock a slight bow before sitting down across the wide table from them. Now that Ty'rick was seated Spock sat down once again.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Gentlemen." Ty'rick smiled sweetly.

"Of course." Spock nodded.

"As if we had a choice." Kirk grumbled like a petulant child.

"James, I can understand your feelings towards me..."

"Really? That's odd, I've tried so hard to hide them, you sick fu..."

"Ty'rick," Spock interrupted "I assume you have brought us here to reach some form of compromise."

"Very logical, Spock."

"Thank you."

"Spock," Kirk hissed "if you thank him one more time I am going to kill you myself."

"James, Spock is just trying to be civil."

"You don't deserve to be treated with civility. You tried to force us into killing one another just so we wouldn't have to suffer any more of your twisted torture. Now you expect us to bargain with you? Forget it, it will be a cold day in hell before I cooperate with Romulan scum!"

Ty'rick smiled and reached out to take one of the brightly colored fruits. Picking up a small knife he started to peel the thick rind off the juicy fruit. Kirk looked around his own plate for a similar knife but didn't find one. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared sullenly at the Romulan. Spock looked over the offerings and picked up an apple like fruit.

"Spock, what are you doing?"

"I have not eaten in several days."

"It's probably poisoned." Kirk huffed.

"It is not logical for Ty'rick to poison me."

"He's right, James, it's not poisoned. Please eat."

"No thanks, I'd rather starve to death." Kirk replied sweetly.

"That's your choice."

"I'm getting really sick of you telling me that. Why should we trust any 'deals' you want to make with us anyway?"

"I would be willing to take a Blood Oath with you."

"No, thanks. I've had my fill of those."

Ty'rick nodded and took a bite out of the fruit which dripped yellow juice down his chin. Spock munched quietly on the apple, even giving a small sound of approval over its taste. Feeling a little betrayed Kirk continued to glare at Ty'rick. He thought about throwing a sticky bun at the Romulan, but decided against it.

"Spock," Ty'rick said "you are a creature of logic."

"Indeed."

"Then you know the logical conclusion of your presence here is war with the Federation."

"I do not see that as a logical conclusion."

"When the Federation learns that we have one of their top Starfleet Officers, what other option will they have?"

"I did not come here under orders or as a Starfleet Officer, they will do nothing to retrieve me."

"Are you sure about that? Even if you were both just civilians do you really think the Federation would stand by and allow us to execute you?"

"You will not execute a civilian. Even if you did, they would have no choice. The treaty states that anyone of the Federation caught beyond the Neutral Zone is under your jurisdiction."

"It may say that on paper," Ty'rick shrugged "but you can't tell me the Federation wouldn't do everything in its power to get you back."

"The Federation is not ready to start a war over the lives of two men."

"Why are you so hot to start a war you can't win?" Kirk demanded.

"Because I would rather die in battle than rot in old age." Ty'rick replied evenly. "Romulans are growing soft, we need to shed some blood if we are going to regain our previous glory."

"War is not the only way to achieve glory." Spock noted. "Imagine your place in history if you brought true peace between Romulans, Humans, and Vulcans?"

"Peace is for the weak, Spock."

"It is much more difficult to create than it is to destroy." Spock argued.

"Enough of this pointless banter." Ty'rick said.

"Yes, please," Kirk groaned in relife "let's get back to the more traditional torture, all this pretending to be nice to one another is killing me."

Ty'rick ignored Kirk and looked directly at Spock. In a sign that he was willing to listen Spock put down the half eaten piece of fruit and gave the Romulan his undivided attention. Ty'rick nodded in respect before continuing.

"Here is the deal, Spock, you will speak to the Romulan Senate, you will tell them that the Federation is preparing to go to war over you, that if they do not strike first they will lose all of Romulus, admit that you came here as a spy to report on Romulan weakness. In return I will ensure that you and your friend are returned to a neutral planet unharmed, I will also attempt to talk the Senate into allowing Vulcan to remain neutral during the resulting war. Refuse and I will have you publicly executed as a Federation spy, and I warn you Romulan execution methods are slow and painful. Far worse than anything you've been through already."

"Ty'rick," Kirk growled "you are wasting your breath. Spock is no traitor, he and I would both gladly suffer any death you have to offer before agreeing to this. What you offer isn't freedom anyway, we'd be instantly arrested for treason by the Federation and imprisoned for life anyway. Besides there is no way Spock is going to lie to help start an intergalactic war for..."

"I will do it." Spock interrupted.

"Spock?"

"I will speak to the Romulan Senate."

"Excellent." Ty'rick smiled.

"Are you out of your Goddamned Vulcan mind!" Kirk roared.

"This is the logical course of actio..."

Spock didn't get a chance to finish. His temper suddenly flaring Kirk twisted out of his chair and launched himself at Spock. The pair landed in a tangled heap. The fight that ensued was short lived as several of the guards pulled them apart. Kirk strained against his captors to get at Spock who was staring at him emotionlessly.

"Traitor!" Kirk cried passionately.

"I am simply doing what I think is best and logical." Spock replied. "Ty'rick is correct, if I am publicly executed the Federation will not remain neutral, Vulcan will also take the insult to heart and it will bring war to what is left of my species. There will be war one way or another, this way perhaps Vulcan can survive. Ty'rick, may I speak to the Senate now?"

"Of course." Ty'rick smiled.

"Spock! Don't do this!"

"I must."

"I will never forgive you."

"I am prepared for that."

Kirk fought against the guards once more. Ty'rick stepped up to him and ordered his men to bind Kirk's wrists behind his back. He growled in pain as the marks across his back were reopened by having his arms roughly pinned. Ty'rick glanced at Spock who was standing as peaceful as a lamb before turning back to Kirk with a bright smile.

"Don't take it so personally, James, a Vulcan's only loyalty is to logic."

"Apparently."

Ty'rick lead the way and Kirk was forced to follow. Spock walked by Kirk's side of his own free will. As they traveled the twisting halls Kirk tried to silently implore Spock to change his mind about this. Spock showed no signs of even noticing his friend's attempts to bore guilt into his heart with his withering glare.

It was clear that the Senate did not expect their arrival and they spent a few minutes outside the grand hall waiting while Ty'rick went inside. With Ty'rick gone Kirk tried once more to talk some sense into Spock.

"Spock, if you're doing this for me..."

"I am not."

"Oh...um...okay, well whatever you're doing this for, please don't."

"I am sorry, Jim. This is the only way."

"You can't honestly believe that...you're about to start a war..."

"The war has already begun."

Kirk growled in frustration, but Spock was deaf to him. Ty'rick returned with a lupine grin on his face. He opened the large double doors wide and invited Spock inside. Kirk was forced to follow by the guards. Inside the Romulan Senate waited for them. The room was set up much like the Vulcan Council with the members sitting up high above the floor behind a bench made of black stone.

There were twelve members, three of which were women. Spock walked into the middle of the room and graced the Senate with a deep bow. The Romulans looked down on him with what Kirk could only describe as disinterest. It boiled his blood to see Spock showing them such respect when they clearly thought that he was little more than an animal.

"I am Spock of Vulcan."

"We know who you are." The lead Senate member, Vin'el, said dismissivly. "All we care about is why you are here."

"I am here to inform you that the Starfleet has been preparing for a war against Romulus."

"War?" Vin'el demanded. "If the Federation desires a war they will have one!"

"I did not say the Federation, I said Starfleet." Spock corrected.

"There is no difference." Vin'el growled. "So what Ty'rick said is true, you are here as a spy."

"I am here to rescue my friend."

"And what is he doing here?"

"He was sent here to start the war." Spock said simply.

"What?" Kirk, Ty'rick, and Vin'el all demanded at the same time.

"Someone is playing both the Romulans and the Federation for fools. There have been several incidences that point towards a partnership between a powerful Romulan and a powerful member of Starfleet, working together to spark this war. Senate members I believe there is a traitor among you. Logic states that Ty'rick himself is the prime suspect."

"No! Never!" Ty'rick spat.

"He has already made an agreement with myself to give me my freedom for admitting to being a spy."

"Is this true, Ty'rick?"

"Treacherous Vulcan!"

"Ty'rick is it true?" Vin'el demanded again.

"I did not intend on keeping the promise."

"Senate," Spock addressed them respectfully "there have been two attacks on Federation territory that appear to be Romulan in nature."

"Is that why the Federation sent a Starship into Remus?!" Ty'rick snarled.

"A Starship?" Spock asked surprised. "May I see the wreckage?"

The Senate talked among themselves for a moment and then came to agreement. Vin'el tapped on the screen set into the bench before him. A variety of photos of the wreckage that Kirk had seen before came up on screens on the side wall. Spock looked over the photos for a moment before turning back to the Senate.

"This confirms my suspicion of a conspiracy." Spock announced. "That ship is the USS Valor, decommissioned ten years ago, but never disassembled due to her scientific value. As a floating and mostly forgotten research project she would not be missed."

"Spock," Kirk smiled "how the hell do you know that?"

"The Valor was the only Starship to be made of an experimental titanium alloy that was meant to reduce the need for deflector shields, however, she was extremely susceptible to her hull becoming self magnetized due to unforeseen complications with the alloy. You'll notice that several pieces of the hull that are not connected to the wreckage are still being held to it. The hull created a magnetic field that ruined the computers, but the only metal it attracted was itself. The problem was never figured out, and eventually abandoned."

The Senate appeared to be impressed and once again began to talk among themselves. Ty'rick could see that his audience was slipping and stepped up next to Spock. He bared his teeth at Spock for a moment before rounding on the Senate.

"Vin'el, none of this matters, the Federation is working to attack us, the Vulcan admitted to it. We must strike first if we are to win the coming war."

"There does not have to be a war." Spock said. "Senate, release myself and James Kirk to a neutral planet, allow us to determine the traitor within Starfleet and bring them to justice. There is no need for the Federation and the Star Empire to destroy one another, it is not logical."

"This is all a trick!" Ty'rick spat. "He will say anything for his freedom!"

"Enough Ty'rick." Vin'el growled. "Vulcan, you admit that there is corruption within the ranks of the Federation?"

"Spock, no..." Kirk started.

"I do."

"We will investigate this." Vin'el looked to Ty'rick. "Ty'rick you are under arrest until you can prove you have not been fraternizing with Starfleet and conspiring against the Star Empire."

"What?!" Ty'rick cried. "No!"

"Take him away." Vin'el growled.

Kirk couldn't help but smile as the guards grabbed Ty'rick to haul him out of the room. He bellowed in rage and fought tooth and nail, but in the end was subdued by the guards and removed. The guard that had been holding Kirk back wasn't holding onto him any more so Kirk stepped up and stood by Spock's side. Kirk looked up at the Senate.

"So...what about us?"

"James T. Kirk, you have determined to be nothing more than a civilian, it is our policy to question and then deport any intruders to the Star Empire back to a neutral planet."

"I think you guys have already handled the 'questioning' part."

"Agreed. You will be immediately taken to a neutral planet unharmed."

"What about Spock?"

"He is a different story. As a member of Starfleet he is a military prisoner and enemy..."

"He didn't come here as a Starfleet Officer." Kirk protested.

"No matter. Spock's execution will begin at dawn."

"No, you can't..."

Kirk jerked away as a guard stepped up behind him to take him off to be released. Another Romulan had come up and taken Spock into custody. Spock offered no resistance as they bound his wrists behind his back as the other guard was freeing Kirk. Kirk pulled away from the guard dealing with him and grabbed onto Spock's arm just above the elbow possessively.

"You can't just kill him, he's done nothing wrong!"

"I disagree." Vin'el smiled coldly.

"What has he done?"

"He was born Vulcan."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

"Well, Doctor?"

"About all I can tell you is that the blood definitely belongs to Jim."

"But that doesn't mean she's telling the truth."

"No. I never actually saw the Blood Oath ceremony." Bones poked at one of the glass shards of the orb that they had transported aboard. "About the only one who could tell us if this is for real would be Spock."

"Great." Pike sighed.

"Admir...er...Captain," Daniels' voice came over the intercom. "There is only about twenty minutes of life support left on board Cel'esta's ship."

"Thank you, Daniels."

"Sir," McCoy said "no matter what I think of Cel'esta, we can't just leave her on that ship to die."

"Agreed."

"And Starfleet has been trying to get their hands on a clocking device for years."

"True." Pike nodded.

"However..."

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'm not taking the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone, cloaked or not."

"It's not that I don't want to get Jim and Spock back, but if we were caught it would mean intergalactic war."

"And the potential loss of millions of lives." Pike added. "No, you're right, Doctor. In fact the entire command crew is already on the verge of violating some serious Starfleet regulations."

"Even retired you are still the ranking officer aboard, Admiral, what we do next is up to you."

"I know. Any advice, Doctor?"

"Yeah," Bones sighed "but you don't want to hear it and I don't want to say it."

"Call Starfleet, fill them in on everything, bring them the evidence we have, and wait for orders."

"Something like that."

"You're right, I didn't want to hear it." Pike forced a sad smile. "I'd much rather take the risk of trusting Cel'esta, hijack the Enterprise, and go get our friends back."

"Same here." McCoy agreed.

"However, one does not become 'Admiral' without knowing the value of two lives over millions." Pike dragged his hands through his gray hair. "I have one other idea, it borders on treason, but I think I'll take a chance."

"Admiral?"

"I've got a fast ship in the shuttle bay, I'll have Scotty attach the clocking device to my ship rather than to the Enterprise, and then I'll go after them myself."

"Don't think for a minute that I'm not coming with you." Bones said firmly.

"I hate to admit it, but I'll probably need the help."

"It's a suicide mission for sure, but I'm tired of just waiting."

"Starfleet is going to be pissed that I'm stealing their one good chance at getting their hands on a clock."

"Let them be pissed." McCoy smiled.

Pike managed a genuine smile as well. He had no idea how going to Romulus was going to help, after all Spock had already tried that and clearly he wasn't coming back without help. However, after Kirk and Spock's own crazy 'risk everything' plot to save him from Romulan hands four years ago he wasn't about to not try. Sitting in McCoy's office Pike reached out and tapped on the intercom.

"Sulu, you have the con. Daniels, Scotty, I want you two to meet McCoy and I in the transporter room."

"Yes, Sir."

"Security?"

"Yes, Sir?" Security answered.

"I want three armed men in the transporter room."

"Aye, Sir."

"Think she's got some fight in her?" Bones asked.

"She's a Romulan," Pike growled "they've got fight and deception in them till the last breath. And just like a wounded animals they are most dangerous when they're cornered."

"It doesn't get much more cornered for a Romulan than asking for Federation help."

"She doesn't want our help, she wants our ship."

"Then why are we letting her on board?" McCoy asked without thinking.

"Because we can't let her die just because she was born a Romulan."

Having said his last word on the subject Pike unlocked the parking brake on his wheelchair to make his way down to the transporter room. He despised the idea of showing the lasting repercussions of his last encounter with Romulans to Cel'esta, but there was no way around it. As a Romulan he knew that she would not understand how he could continue to live with a disability. Romulans did not accept such weakness and one would be expected to commit suicide rather than live with such disgrace.

McCoy walked by Pike's side as they stepped on the turbo lift. The armed detail was already waiting along with Scotty and Daniels. Pike asked Daniels how much time Cel'esta's ship had on life support and discovered it was only a few minutes. Deciding to let her wait until the last moment Pike held off on bringing her over. He explained to Daniels and Scotty what the new plan was while they waited.

"Alright, bring our 'guest' aboard."

"Are ya sure, Sir?" Scotty asked. "I mean...transporter accidents, they do happen."

"As tempted as I am, Scotty, no. Just get her over here."

"Aye, Sir." Scotty sighed.

Pike smiled at seeing that he wasn't the only one with a bad taste in his mouth when it came to Romulans. Scotty activated the transporter and within seconds Cel'esta materialized on the transporter pad. Pike noticed that when she first arrived she had her delicate features twisted in a look of rage. Seeing that she finally had what she wanted she quickly turned it to a sweet smile.

Cel'esta looked around for Pike, when she discovered that he was a few feet lower than anyone else in the chair a brief look of surprise raised her arched eyebrows. To Pike's surprise she stepped up and knelt down on the floor in front of him the same way that Salen did. The only difference was that there was no look of submission about her.

"Captain April." Cel'esta greeted in a musical voice. "I was beginning to worry that you were going to leave me there to die."

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, now would it?"

"No, not at all." Cel'esta reached out and gently brushed Pike's cheek. "But I can see that you are a true Gentleman. My ship and all its secrets are yours, however, they come at a price."

"What price is that?"

"Something decent for me to wear and a good meal. I have not eaten in days."

"I think we can arrange that." Pike looked up at Scotty. "Mr. Scott, take as many men as you think you need and get that cloaking device, I want it on my ship within the hour."

"Aye, Sir."

Cel'esta went to rise back to her feet and had difficulty. The Southern Gentleman in McCoy forced him to offer her his hand. She looked up at him and smiled shyly before accepting the offer. Once standing she kept McCoy's hand in her own for a moment.

"Thank you, Doctor. It is good to see you again."

"Uh..." Bones replied intelligently.

"Come, Empress, we will get you some new clothing and then perhaps you would do us the honor of joining us for dinner."

"That would be delightful...will the guards be joining us?"

"Just a precaution."

"You think I'm dangerous?"

"I think any beautiful woman is dangerous." Pike replied with a slight bow.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Captain April." Cel'esta chuckled. "What is it about Starship Captains and charm? They seem to go hand in hand."

"It's a prerequisite course at the Academy."

"They taught you well."

"Davis," Pike said to the main guard "escort the Empress to her VIP quarters to change and then bring her to the main observation deck for dinner."

"Aye, Sir."

Before leaving Cel'esta leaned down and kissed Pike's cheek. He forced a smile as she left. He looked up at Bones who was rolling his eyes behind her back. When she was gone he turned to Pike and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you think it's such a good idea to let her wander the ship like that?"

"She's not going to try and take this ship by force." Pike shrugged. "She's too busy playing the part of having a broken wing."

"Trying to take advantage of our emotions? Our pity?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"What if this isn't an act? What if she really is this far down on her luck?"

"No. Death before disgrace, it's as close to a Romulan's heart as logic is to a Vulcan's. If I had to guess I'd say our little dove has a lot to do with stirring up trouble between Starfleet and Romulus."

"You think she attacked the research station and the 'South Pacific'?" Daniels asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Starting a war between the two sides would be a great way to get revenge." Bones nodded.

"And I think we've all learned how big Romulans are on revenge."

Pike wheeled his way out into the hall with Daniels and Bones close behind. They went up to the main observation deck where Pike ordered to have a dinning table brought in and food laid out. Just as everything was nearly set up the intercom called for Pike.

"Yeah, Scotty, what's the news?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, your ship doesn't have the power to run this cloaking device thing."

"Damn it." Pike growled. "Can you line it into the Enterprise?"

"I think so."

"Do it."

"Aye, Sir."

"Sir," Bones stepped forward "you're not reconsidering taking the Enterprise across the Neutral Zone are you?"

"No." Pike sighed. "But it would be nice to have something to impress Starfleet with when we get back."

"What about Kirk and Spock?" Daniels asked.

"I'm going to talk to the Vulcan Council and Federation Council in hopes that they will open up some diplomatic channels to get them back. Or maybe..."

Pike trailed off as he completed his thought in his head. Bones and Daniels exchanged glances, but neither one of them knew what Pike was thinking. Pike went over to the intercom and hailed down to the bridge.

"Sulu, take us to the edge of the Neutral Zone at a point as close to Romulus as you can get us without breaking any treaties."

"Aye, Sir."

"Admiral?" McCoy asked.

"I'm starting to wonder if Romulus knows that their wayward Empress is still alive. I'm willing to bet they don't, if she truly was cast out they did so with expectations that she would take her ship and crash it into one of our own to at least die an honorable death and earn a place in vorta vor. Now that she's given the Federation a cloaking device she's committed high treason against the Star Empire. I'm guessing they'd like her back to make sure her death sentance sticks."

"You'd trade her to the Romulans for Jim and Spock?"

"In a heartbeat."

"I like it." McCoy beamed.

"You know a lot about Romulans, Admiral." Daniels said impressed.

"Daniels if you ever truly wish to make Captain the first rule of war is 'know thy enemy'."

Daniels nodded, although he still looked as though he wished he was back on his research ship. Pike didn't have time to worry about Daniels right now and went over to the bar to bring some hard liquor over to the table, knowing that alcohol was another Romulan weakness. Everything was set when Cel'esta, escorted by Davis, entered.

Pike was not surprised by the tight black revealing dress that Cel'esta had chosen. There was a large crystal hanging from a simple gold necklace around her throat that had a slight purple glow to it. She did not carry herself like a woman who was an outcast or even a prisoner on an alien ship. She looked around the observation deck as though she owned it already. Humoring her Pike came up and took her hand for a gentle kiss.

"I do not believe the Enterprise has ever had such a lovely guest."

"Thank you, Captain." Cel'esta purred. She looked out the window as the star field was replaced by the blue haze of Warp speed. "Where are we going, Captain April?"

"To the Neutral Zone of course."

"Excellent." Cel'esta smiled. "Are James and Spock personal friends of yours?"

"Yes. Good friends. Thank you for trying to help them."

"I was surprised to see James again and this time my people were determined not to let him go. Now that they doubtlessly have Spock as well they will use them against each other."

"Who is in charge of Romulus now that you are gone?"

"The Senate." Cel'esta growled with thinly veiled disgust.

"Well, the Senate must be blind to have sent you away."

Pike brought Cel'esta over to the table and held out a chair for her. McCoy and Daniels took places at the table as well. So far they were completely content to let Pike take the lead on how to deal with the Romulan Empress. Pike knew that he could just throw her in the brig as they made their way to the Neutral Zone, but he was hoping to get some information from her first since he still wasn't sure how to call the Senate.

During dinner Pike ensured that Cel'esta was provided with as much brandy as she could drink. As the dinner progressed she became increasingly talkative. If her story was to be believed she had tried to have Kirk returned to a neutral planet when he was found invading Romulan space. The Senate had used her act of mercy against her and threw her out of power, casting her off into space to die as she saw fit. Before leaving she had taken the Blood Oath orb to offer as a sign of her goodwill towards the Federation.

"Do you plan to return to your thrown or are you prepared to accept the Federation's asylum for the rest of your life?" Pike asked casually.

"The Senate is nothing without me." Cel'esta snarled. "They will see that and beg me to return. When I do, I hope to bring a new peace between Romulus and the Federation."

"Really?"

"I have become fond of you humans and your bravery, not to mention loyalty." Cel'esta reached out and brushed Pike's cheek once more. "I think together our two species can go far together."

"There is more to the Federation than humans." Pike pointed out. "To be friends with the Federation is to be friends with a wide variety of beings...including Vulcans."

"Vulcans." Cel'esta repeated with a smile. "Vulcans are just Romulans who have lost their hearts. They will see the 'logic' of unifying with the Romulans. In time our races will be one again and all our past disagreements will be forgotten."

"Captain?" Scotty's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Scott? Do you have the cloak installed?"

"It took some doing, but aye, Sir, she's hooked up."

"Thank you, Scotty."

Pike had specifically wanted Cel'esta to hear that the cloak was in place. The more she felt in control the more she was going to be willing to share information. He could already see the sly grin twitching at the corners of her lips. Pike gave McCoy and Daniels a quick meaningful glance to make sure that they stayed on their guard. Pike lifted a glass of brandy and waited for the others to do the same.

"To the unification of the Star Empire and the Federation."

Cel'esta smiled like a cat that still had canary feathers stuck between her teeth. She lifted her glass and drained it. Putting the glass down she reached up and started to play with the pendant of her necklace. Pike gasped as he suddenly had a thought, but he was too late. Cel'esta ripped off her necklace and smashed the crystal against the table.

"Oh shi..."

Pike, Bones, and Daniels all tried to push themselves away from the table. However the purple gas that rose out of the shattered crystal rose up and spread. The intoxicating gas dropped everyone in the room to the floor. Cel'esta smiled and picked up the broken shards that were still dripping in the purple liquid. She brought them over to the vent and held them up against it to spread the drug through the rest of the ship.

"Or I can use the Enterprise to slaughter what is left of the ruined race once known as the 'Vulcans' and reinstate myself as Empress of the entire Star Empire and beyond."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

"If you are not careful you are going to get fat."

Til'ik, the silver-tailed opossum, looked up at Salen for a moment and twitched his long white whiskers before greedily sinking his tiny teeth back into the large fruit cube he was holding. Salen chuckled and ran his fingertips down Til'ik's soft back. Til'ik responded by briefly wrapping his long scaly tail around Salen's wrist.

Salen was sitting up in bed with his back up against the wall. Looking out the window he noticed that the star field had just changed to the aurora of Warp speed. He had his knees pulled up and Til'ik was perched on them enjoying the brightly colored synthetic food. Although he was tiny in size Til'ik managed to eat the entire cube. Licking his muzzle with his deep purple tongue he started looking around for more.

"I think that is enough for now, Til'ik."

Til'ik tilted his head to the side and stared at Salen with his large dark eyes. Chirping happily he reached out with one of his small pink paws and strained to reach Salen's collar. Salen held his palm out for Til'ik to crawl onto. With his tail wrapped around Salen's wrist Til'ik nuzzled against Salen's hand.

"My mother always wanted me to have a brother." Salen told Tik'ik sadly. "She told me that she was going to name him Til'ik. My parents were going to have another child once we all settled down on Natala."

Til'ik sat back in Salen's palm, seemingly paying attention to the origin of his name. Salen leaned in and gently touched noses with the fluffy creature in his hand. Til'ik chirped again and increased his tail's hold on Salen's wrist. Sensing that his caretaker was upset the opossum rolled over and offered his soft stomach for a rub. Salen smiled slightly and tickled Til'ik's belly.

"You know the worst part of the past three years wasn't the pain or even the humiliation...it was the solitary confinement." Salen whispered. "It is not something many out worlders know, but Vulcans are very social creatures. When I would get really lonely I would choose a place for them to cut that I knew would bleed slowly, just so my tormentors would spend more time with me."

Salen sighed heavily at the memory. Seeing that the Vulcan was still distressed Til'ik jumped off his hand and wrapped his tail around his neck so that he could lick at his cheek. Salen chuckled and pulled the opossum off him. Til'ik wiggled in his hands, trying once again to reach Salen's collar. Salen smiled, but something seemed out of place.

"What is that smell?"

Til'ik sniffed at the air delicately and then started to sway in Salen's hand. Without curling up in his usual ball the little silver-tail passed out. Gasping sharply Salen tried to wake him, however Til'ik was out cold. His chest still rose and fell in a smooth rhythm.

"Til'ik? Are you just playing opossum? Til'ik?"

Fearful for the furry creature's life Salen set him down carefully on his bed and left to search for help. He knew that Pike had told him to stay in his room, but he felt that this was important enough break curfew. Stepping out into the hallway Salen felt unusually alone. There was only a skeleton crew on the Enterprise, but there was usually at least one person moving around in the hall.

"H...hello?" Salen asked the empty corridor.

An icy fear began to crawl over Salen's skin as he continued to walk through the silent halls of the Enterprise. He thought about using the intercom to call for his new father, but something told him not to. Salen made it all the way to sick bay before coming across another soul. Nurse Chapel was sprawled out on the floor as if she had passed out at her station. Salen rushed to her side and carefully rolled her over on her back.

"Miss Chapel?" Salen pressed his fingertips against her throat. "Miss Chapel? Wake up. Dr. McCoy, help!"

Salen looked around desperately for the doctor, but he wasn't in sight. Getting back to his feet he searched the rest of sick bay and found a security guard laying on the floor. Rushing over to the fallen man Salen knelt down and pressed his hand against his throat. Just like Chapel his pulse was strong, but he would not wake.

Fearing that this sudden collapse had effected the whole ship Salen went in hunt of Pike. Getting to the bridge he found Sulu passed out against the console. With no one at the helm the ship continued to hurtle through space unchecked. Salen moved Sulu and studied the helm for a moment. He had stolen a few things about the ship from Spock's mind, but safely bringing the Enterprise to a stop wasn't one of them.

Still hoping to find Pike Salen continued his search. The more people he came across passed out on the floor the less likely he felt it was that he was going to find Pike in any better of a condition. Salen started moving through the ship with more caution, checking each hallway before he stepped into it.

"It must be Cel'esta." Salen mused to himself. "The drug probably works on iron based hemoglobin. The drug would not effect her, and she would not expect there to be a Vulcan on board now that Spock is gone."

Salen had searched several places for Pike before thinking to try the main observation deck. Approaching slowly he spotted Davis passed out on the floor in the hall. Slinking up to the door Salen went down on all fours, so he wouldn't set off the automatic door, and pressed his ear up against it. He wished his hearing wasn't damaged, but he was fairly certain no one was making any noise inside.

Taking a deep breath Salen stood up so that the door would open. There was a table set with a full meal that had been left uneaten. Salen found Pike and ran to him. He had fallen from his wheelchair in a tangled heap. Salen carefully laid Pike out on his back and carded his hand into his hair. He glanced around and saw McCoy and Daniels on the floor in a similar state. Salen turned back to Pike and pushed his hand against his chest desperately.

"Wake up, Admiral, please." Salen begged. "I need your help..."

"You certainly do."

Salen froze at the sound of Cel'esta's silky voice. Still kneeling next to Pike he slowly looked over his shoulder. Cel'esta was standing a few behind him with one hand on her hip and a phaser held casually in the other. She knit her arched brow as she studied his features. She made a motion with the phaser to silently command him to stand. Salen got to his feet and faced her. Cel'esta tilted her head to the side as she continued to study him.

"What are you?"

"My name is Salen."

"I didn't ask 'who' you are, I asked 'what'."

"I do not understand the question."

"You talk like a Vulcan." Cel'esta noted.

"I am a Vulcan."

Cel'esta looked mildly surprised, but then she made a noise of sudden revelation and nodded. Smiling she stepped closer. Afraid of Pike getting caught in the cross fire Salen moved to the side a few feet. Cel'esta didn't seem to mind, she clearly felt in complete control. She glanced down at the sleeping Officers on the floor and licked her lips before turning her attention back to Salen.

"You must have been Wilson's little pet. You weren't born with those marks or that hair."

Salen didn't offer any confirmation of her suspicions. Cel'esta got a predatory look in her dark eyes and stepped closer. Salen went to back away again, getting closer to the floor-to-ceiling window, but this time Cel'esta raised the phaser slightly to show that she wanted him to stand still. She circled him like a shark before coming to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Take your shirt off." Cel'esta demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to see what the humans did to you."

"Empress, please..."

"I'll kill him." Cel'esta turned the phaser on Pike.

"No!" Salen panicked. "Please, do not hurt him!"

"I noticed that you seem very attached to the Admiral, very illogical." Cel'esta smiled. "Speaking of which, you called him Admiral. He introduced himself as 'Captain April', however, if I'm not mistaken he is no other than the courageous Admiral Pike. Did you know that it was a Romulan who put him in that chair?"

"Yes, I know." Salen nodded having seen the events in Spock's memories.

"Now then, if you don't want this Romulan to finish the job..."

Salen shook his head fearfully and reached up to take a hold of his collar. Pulling off his long sleeved shirt he let it drop to the floor. Cel'esta raised an eyebrow with a cougar grin. Salen shifted his weight uncomfortably as she slipped her eyes over him. His exposed alabaster skin was marred by both old scars and a few fresher cuts. Years of captivity had pulled his muscles tight over his frame in a delicately defined musculature that Cel'esta seemed to approve of.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What are you doing aboard the Enterprise?"

"Standing here waiting for you to kill me."

"Ah, so you really are a Vulcan. Your kind takes everything so literally." Cel'esta rolled her eyes. "Although, you're shaking...are you afraid?"

"Yes." Salen admitted.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet."

"Hope?"

"You must have missed out on a lot of your Vulcan brainwashing, perhaps I could make a Romulan out of you."

"I do not understand."

"Salen, the humans are asleep, you don't have to lie to me."

"I have not lied."

"As a Romulan you could seek revenge. You must hate the humans for what they've done to you. Years of captivity and torture just because you were born with green blood."

"I do not hate them."

"You must at least fear them."

Salen couldn't deny this statement so readily. Cel'esta clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in pity. Shaking her head sadly she stepped up to him. Cel'esta reached up with her free hand and traced one of the long scars across his chest with her fingernail. Salen's chest heaved as he panted for breath. Her touch felt almost electrical, sending a tingle down his spine that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"You don't have to fear them. With my help you could rule over them." Cel'esta whispered. "As a Romulan you wouldn't have to deny your emotions. Hiding from them will not make them go away, it will only cause you more pain."

"I do not wish to hide from them, I wish to control them."

"I think we both know that's a lie." Cel'esta said softly and leaned in closer. "I see such potential in you, Salen, you make me think that if we rescued Vulcans at a young enough age that we wouldn't have to slaughter them, we could help them."

"Vulcans do not need to be rescued."

"You are so young, you know so little. You know nothing of what it really means to be Vulcan....or maybe you do and that's why you're not on Natala now. You're keeping the company of humans and I get the feeling it's because you know that the Vulcans won't accept you."

"I..."

"I assure you the Romulans will accept you for what you are." Cel'esta purred. "You could become very powerful, you could hurt those who have hurt you"

Salen stayed motionless, unsure of what to do. Cel'esta chuckled and then ran her hand down his chest on onto his stomach. When she slipped her fingers into the waist band of his pants Salen dared to restrain her wrist. Cel'esta didn't go any further, but she didn't try to pull away either.

"What are you doing?" Salen asked.

"I just wanted to see if everything matches."

"I can assure you that all of my body hair is white, if that is what you mean."

"Have you ever been kissed, Salen?" Cel'esta asked suddenly.

"My mother..."

"Not like that, like this."

Cel'esta pulled her hand out of Salen's grip, reaching up she snaked it into his long white hair and jerked him closer. Salen's eyes widened as she engaged him in a passionate kiss. He tried to back away, but quickly became pinned against the large window that still glowed with aurora. He reached up to push her away causing her to bite down on his lower lip.

Cel'esta released him from the kiss and pressed her shapely body against his. Salen gasped sharply as she took her hand out of his hair and started to play with the tip of his ear. The scars on his face turned bright green as he blushed heavily. Cel'esta nuzzled against his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Do you like that?" Cel'esta asked softy.

"I...I am not sure. Your actions are most...illogical."

"I disagree, I'm just trying to make friends."

"Why?"

"Salen, the humans say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. However, the Romulans say that the friend of my enemy is a far more powerful friend...and you have some friends in very high places among my enemies."

"I see." Salen said slowly, glancing over at Pike. "Perhaps...perhaps if you kissed me again...we could become friends."

"I'm willing to become more than just 'friends' to get you on my side, Salen."

This time Salen didn't wait for her to attack him. He leaned in and copied what she had done to him. When she encouraged him by slipping her tongue between his teeth he increased the passion of his assault. The deep involved kiss was not how Vulcans traditionally showed affection, in fact most kisses were performed by simply touching hands.

Cel'esta pressed Salen harder up against the thick window as she applied a gentle pressure to his lower lip with her teeth. With the phaser still firmly in one hand she only had one free to explore his body. When she slid her hand down his back Salen dared to reach up and brush the pointed tip of her ear. Becoming more aggressive Salen tilted her head so that he could bite gently at her throat.

Cel'esta moaned in pleasure and then chuckled. She pulled away from Salen slightly to tease him. Panting for breath Salen growled in frustration as she kept him at bay. Cel'esta smiled brightly and leaned in and engaged him in another deep kiss. Salen growled deeply and pressed himself harder against her. Cel'esta began tugging at the waist band of his pants as she continued the amours kiss.

Salen slowly took his hand away from Cel'esta's ear and traced it down her throat. When she didn't resist his touch he continued until his hand rested on the space where her shoulder met her neck. Salen suddenly dug his fingers into her flesh. The nerve pinch instantly rendered Cel'esta unconscious.

Salen allowed her to drop heavily to the floor. He stared down on her with his eyes narrowed into icy slits. Reaching up Salen dragged the back of his hand across his mouth before turning to the side and spitting violently.

"That was disgusting."

Closing his eyes Salen took a deep breath to calm himself. He had never tried the Vulcan neck pinch before, and had learned it solely from Spock's memories. If it hadn't worked he knew that she would have killed him. Fearing that she was going to wake soon he picked up the phaser and tucked it into his waist band.

Bending down Salen lifted Cel'esta up off the floor. She remained as limp as a rag doll as he carried her out of the room. Salen looked over his shoulder at Pike one last time, but it was clear that the Admiral was not going to wake any time soon. Grinding his teeth together in barely contained rage Salen took Cel'esta down to the brig.

As Salen set Cel'esta down on the floor she moaned as she began to come to. Salen balled up his fists, wanting nothing more to strike the treacherous Romulan. As a measure for her saftey as much as his own Salen backed out of the cell and flicked on the containment field. Salen sat down on the far side of the glittering field and glared spitefully at Cel'esta as shewoke up.

Shaking her head Cel'esta looked around the cell in confusion. When she spied Salen she smiled brightly. She came over to the force field and sat down to face Salen. He wanted to rush through the field and attack her, but he simply brought the phaser out and aimed at her. Showing no fear Cel'esta laughed musically.

"I was right about you," Cel'esta grinned "you are a Romulan through and through."

"No, never."

"And yet you captured me through deceit and I can see your anger...not very 'Vulcan' of you on either point."

"What did you do to Admiral Pike and the others?!" Salen demanded.

"Worried about your friend? He's human, he'll never understand your full potential the way I will. Come on Salen, let me out of her, let's...'talk'. Pike isn't your friend, he's just going to use yo..."

"You're right, he is not my friend." Salen said firmly. "He is my family, and I will never betray him!"

"Look how angry you are. I love it." Cel'esta purred. "Your blood is Romulan, no matter who your parens were. And no matter how much you want to be with the humans you never fit in, and they will never accept you. You've only been out of your cage for a couple of days, you don't even know Pike. He will never truly love you."

"He is proud to call me his son, that's all I need to know."

"Then your 'father' is going to die!" Cel'esta snarled in rage. "Unless you do exactly what I say I will never give you the antidote to the drug I've poisoned them all with."

"I do not need your help." Salen said suddenly and got to his feet to leave Cel'esta alone in her cell.

"How will you figure it out?"

"I am a Vulcan...I will use logic."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

"This can't be happening."

"I assure you that it is."

"Spock...shut up."

"I am sorry."

"No..." Kirk sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I doubted you, I should have known better."

"I had actually counted on your reaction to my apparent treason. Your anger at my willingness to turn traitor made it more believable and assisted in luring Ty'rick into a false sense of confidence. Your actions helped me get an audience with the Romulan Senate."

"Um...okay...well, in that case: you're welcome. I guess."

Spock looked over at Kirk and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. They were sitting in a barren room on opposite sides of a glittering force field. The far wall was made of glass and looked out over the darkened Romulan city. Kirk knew that they had been placed here to give them a good view of the sunrise, marking the end of their time together.

The clouds that circled the horizon were just starting to show a tinge of blood red on their under bellies. It wouldn't be long before the sun rose to beat light down on what was still going to be a dark day. Kirk stared at his friend, amazed by how calm he seemed. Spock glanced over at the red beginnings of dawn.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight," Kirk sighed to himself "red sky in morning sailor's warning."

"Jim?"

"It's an old Earth adage. Red skies in the morning foretold of a storm coming, a bad omen."

"Dawn will be here shortly." Spock said matter-of-factly. "I must once again ask you for a favor pertaining to my family."

"I will die before bringing any child of your's back to Romulus, Spock."

"That will not be necessary. With Cel'esta dead the Blood Oath is broken. However, please find Nyota, tell her I am sorry, I was wrong to keep the truth from her."

"What do you mean 'find her'?"

"I am sure Starfleet will know where she is."

"But you don't?"

"No."

Kirk took a breath to say more, but couldn't think of anything. He wanted to protest having to take the responsibility to relay any messages to Uhura, he wanted to insist that Spock was going to tell her himself. However, without a miracle it was looking more and more like Spock wasn't going to get that chance. The pair watched in silence as the day finally broke and the first golden rays of the sun lanced out across the landscape.

"Spock..."

"Return to the Enterprise, Jim." Spock interrupted. "You are her rightful Captain, and she needs you."

"I...she needs you too, Spock."

Before anything more could be said there was a sound at the door. Kirk got to his feet and paced restless at the forcefield that separated them. The feeling of being completely powerless was more painful than any of Ty'rick's devices. The door on Spock's side of the field opened and Ty'rick himself stepped into the room followed by three others. Kirk instantly noticed the limp that plagued Ty'rick's stride. As the Romulan approached Spock slowly got to his feet.

"On your knees, Vulcan." Ty'rick snarled darkly.

Spock gave him a complacent nod. He peacefully got down on his knees, and held his hands behind his back. Kirk's heart pounded in his chest so hard that it was making it difficult to breath. Ty'rick stepped up to Spock and looked down on him with a disgusted sneer.

"Ty'rick, please..." Kirk started.

"The time for begging is over, James." Ty'rick hissed. "I gave you both the chance to go free and you spat in my face. You have no idea the night I just spent proving my innocents."

"I think it's fair to say we know exactly what kind of night you had!" Kirk barked. "Don't do this, there is no reason for it, the Romulans and the Federation could gain so much from one another by being allies rather than enemies."

"There is nothing the Federation has to offer that the Star Empire wants or needs." Ty'rick said loftily. "However, if you are truly that passionate about saving your Vulcan friend I will give you the option of trading places with him."

"Yes." Kirk replied instantly. "Take Spock to a neutral planet, I'll die in his place."

"Spock, do you accept the terms?" Ty'rick asked.

"No."

"Spock..." Kirk growled.

"Sorry, James, by law both parties must agree to the switch." Ty'rick smiled.

"If you execute him I swear that I will devote the rest of my life to hunting you down!" Kirk cried angrily.

"I would welcome that challenge."

Blinded by rage Kirk threw himself uselessly against the barrier that separated them. Ty'rick smiled and motioned the others to come closer. Ty'rick held his hand out and one of the men handed him a large syringe that held a bright pink fluid. Unlike the hypospray that McCoy used this device had a large metal needle to puncture the skin with. Kirk slammed his fist against the force field.

"No! Stop!" Kirk ordered. "He doesn't deserve this!"

"I disagree."

Shaking with a combination of fear and anger Kirk continued to beat against the solid field in a pointless attempt to break through. Trying to ease Kirk's distress Spock wordlessly reached out and pressed his hand against the barrier with his fingers split in the traditional Vulcan salute. Kirk dropped down to his knees and pressed his hand against the field as well. Spock looked at Kirk with his usual emotion free expression.

"Jim, I do not fear this."

"I know you don't, Spock." Kirk forced a sad smile.

Ty'rick nodded to one of his men and the guard reached out and grabbed a handful of Spock's spiked hair. He pulled Spock's head back with unnecessary force to expose his throat. Keeping his hand against the field Spock offered the Romulans no resistance. Kirk didn't want to watch, but he found he could't tear his eyes away as Ty'rick sank the sharp needle into the large vein in Spock's throat.

Kirk's blood turned to ice as he stared at the pink fluid being pushed out of the needle and into Spock's system. When Ty'rick yanked the empty syringe out Kirk swallowed hard as he struggled to keep from retching. A first it seemed like Spock was having no reaction to the drug, however seconds later Spock began struggling for breath. His hand slipped off the force field as his chest heaved violently as he began to convulse.

"Spock!" Kirk cried as Spock suddenly collapsed.

With his own hand still pressed against the barrier hard enough to blanche his palm Kirk stared at Spock unable to catch his own breath. Thrown into a fit of dry heaves from the sickening sight Kirk pitched forward and gagged uncontrollably. He dragged his hands through his hair and yanked hard on it in an attempt to use physical pain to block out the emotional strain. He glared up at Ty'rick and spat violently at the Romulan.

"Romulan bastards!" Kirk snarled. "I hope your sun novas right now and rids the galaxy of you all! You've slaughtered a good man for no reason!"

"He's not dead yet, James." Ty'rick said coldly. "This is just an experiment. The drug is just something to help take away his precious emotional control. Never had the chance to test it until now. Think of it this way, he will be extremely lucky if he does not wake."

"I'm not a religious man, but I'm willing to give it a try if it means that you'll end up rotting in Hell."

"I will see you there."

Ty'rick glanced down at Spock and smiled before leaving. Kirk slammed his shoulder against the field in one last desperate effort to get to his fallen friend. Giving in Kirk rested his forehead against the barrier and let his tears run unchecked down his face. Ten minutes later when he heard Spock beginning to stir his heart stumbled in its rhythm. Part of him had been praying that it was over and that whatever experimental drug Ty'rick had given Spock had actually killed him.

Kirk watched Spock as he tried to sit up. Whatever was coursing through his veins was ravaging his system. Spock arched his back and moaned sickeningly. He rolled over and forced himself to his feet. Swaying like he was drunk Spock took a few steps before knocking into the force field and falling back to the floor. The moment he was down he began trying to get up again.

"Easy, Spock." Kirk said gently. "Just lay still."

"Captain?" Spock asked as if confused.

"I'm here."

"I remember now."

Kirk watched with a heavy heart as Spock worked to regain control. He managed to sit up and pressed his hand hard against his side over where his heart was. Breathing rapidly he looked flushed, his light skin became more green than usual. Sweat quickly started to dampen his hair as he stared sightlessly at the floor.

"Spock?"

For the first time Kirk saw Spock jolt with fear. He looked up at Kirk with an uncharacteristic look of horror painted across his features. Spock barred his teeth at Kirk, but he was unsure if the Vulcan was angry or in pain. Kirk put his palms against the force field in hopes that Spock would do the same. Instead Spock wrapped his arms over his stomach and weld his eyes shut.

"It is not enough for them to simply put me to death!" Spock growled angrily. "They must try to strip me of who I am first."

"It's not going to work...you're stronger than that."

Spock nodded and took a few deep breaths. Kirk watched as Spock worked to calm himself. After a few minutes of concentration on breathing Spock reached out and mimicked extinguishing a flame between his fingertips. Kirk could see that the new calm was only on the surface, Spock's hand trembled as he brought it back to rest in his lap. Opening his eyes Spock looked over at Kirk and smiled. Kirk was so shocked to see the smile that he was rendered momentarily speechless.

"I am pleased that I was able to accomplish my goal in coming here and that you will be returned." Spock said with a satisfied nod.

"I've been thinking about that, and I don't think I can just leave you here to die..."

"Please, if you stay here to die my own sacrifice will be in vain and my child will have no father figure to turn to."

"I wish you had stayed away," Kirk said honestly "I never wanted you to exchange your life for mine."

"That was never my intent, but I accept the price."

Kirk knew that Spock meant the words he'd said, but he could also see that fear was starting to over take him as the drug continued to steal him of his emotional control. Outside the sun was now fully up over the horizon and seemed to be mocking them with the beautiful clear skies.

When they heard the sounds of Ty'rick and the others returning Spock truly began to panic. Shaking with his new found fear Spock pressed himself against the force field. When Ty'rick entered he started to hyperventilate. Kirk hated to see Spock's emotional strength stolen from him at the very moment that he needed it the most.  
"Spock, look at me." Kirk said softly.

It took him a moment but Spock followed the order. His dark eyes were dilated wide in fear and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"It has been an honor to serve with you, Spock, and a privilege to have you as a true friend."

"Live long, and prosper James Tiberius Kirk. You have been my greatest friend."

With his courage restored Spock got to his feet and walked towards Ty'rick. The Romulan looked surprised when Spock offered him his wrists for restraint. Kirk got up as well and did his best to stand by Spock's side. Ty'rick looked at the pair and smiled coldly. He silently ordered one of his guards to shackle Spock's wrists together with a pair of thick metal cuffs connected by a short length of chain.

Kirk watched them leave, still unable to believe that this was how his friend's life was going to end. Looking over his shoulder as he was lead away Spock flashed Kirk another brief smile. Any fear that he'd had before appeared to have been washed away. His demeanor now was one of acceptance.

Closing his eyes Kirk turned around and slid down the force field until he was sitting on the floor again. Pulling his knees up to his chest he tilted his head back and silently cried. He didn't even notice that Ty'rick had come into his side of the room until the Romulan kicked his foot. Kirk opened one eye and glared up at Ty'rick.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Kirk hissed.

"I want you to witness this."

"I'd rather not."

"I know."

Kirk forced Ty'rick to call his guards to haul him to his feet. They tied his wrists behind his back with a simple rope, but at this point it wasn't particularly necessary. He wasn't going to fight them because he knew that a desperate emotional display was exactly what Ty'rick wanted to see. Ty'rick lead the way and the guard made sure that Kirk followed.

Spock was already down at the other end of the hall in the company of two guards. He walked peacefully with one in front of him and the other behind. He never looked back. Kirk did nothing to alert his friend that he was being followed. Ty'rick didn't seem to care one way or another and the procession proceeded outside.

Kirk wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but he certainly hadn't thought that what looked to be half of Romulus to be in attendance. The noise from the crowd that lined the street was deafening. Kirk heard a few insults slung in his direction, but the majority of the Romulans spent their energy ridiculing their Vulcan cousin.

As they continued towards their final destination Spock never looked at the crowd. He walked at an easy pace with his shoulder held back and his head high. Kirk noticed that Ty'rick looked a little disgusted with the fact that Spock wasn't afraid and he managed a slight smile at the Romulan's expense. Kirk's attention was brought back to the crowd as one of its members thew a bottle of Romulan Ale into the street where it shattered messily a few feet in front of Spock.

Although he could have easily walked around the broken bottle Spock continued on his straight path into the shards of glass. Kirk cringed at the sight of the bright green bloody foot prints Spock left as the glass sliced into the bottoms of his bare feet. Seeming unaffected by the pain Spock continued to walk without even a hint of a limp. Kirk expected the Romulans to become more excited now that they had seen blood, however, Spock's willingness to step on the broken glass suddenly silenced the cat calling of the crowd and no one else attempted to throw anything else into his path.

They eventually came to a open area that had a stone dais that held a simple metal pillar in the center that was carved with Romulan lettering that Kirk couldn't read. Vin'el and the rest of the Senate were already there waiting. Without instruction Spock walked up to the metal pillar. Turning around he placed his back against the monolith and raised his chained wrists high above his head. A piece of the pillar moved and formed a hook that snagged the chain between Spock's wrists before withdrawing back into the pillar so that now the chain and the metal statue were seemingly one piece.

Kirk looked around and noticed that his guards and Ty'rick were not paying particular attention to him. Taking the chance his stepped up to Vin'el and dropped to his knees in front of him. The Romulan looked surprised and took a step away. With his hands still tied firmly behind his back Kirk waited for Vin'el to acknowledge him.

"What is he doing here?" Vin'el glared down at Kirk.

"Begging for mercy." Kirk replied with his head bowed.

"I thought it would be best for him to witness this so that he could inform his Federation what becomes of the Star Empire's enemies." Ty'rick said with a bright smile.

"No. He is a civilian. Take him away to be released."

"Senator, please, don't execute Spock."

"He is charged with the death of the crew of the Narada, spying on the Star Empire, and willful violation of the Neutral Zone and the Federation/Star Empire treaty."

"I understand, however, he did all of that because of me...he doesn't deserve to die."

"Vulcan," Vin'el turned to his captive "would you prefer to spend the rest of your natural life confined to a dark cell?"

"No." Spock answered simply.

"Then we will proceed. Captain Yinin, take this human away, transport him to a neutral planet."

"Yes, Senator." The Romulan Captain nodded as he reached down and took Kirk by the upper arm.

"Spock..."

"Good bye, Jim."

Before Kirk got a chance to say more the Captain jerked him to his feet and started to lead him away. The two original guards followed silently. Not willing to go peacefully Kirk fought each step, however the Romulan was far more powerful than he was and simply dragged him away. The crowd parted for them as they made their way back towards the palace.

"Trust me, human, you do not want to stay for this." Captain Yinin snickered. "The last execution took five days to complete."

Kirk closed his eyes against the renewed sting of tears and continued to fight his captor. They were half way back when a horrific cry of agony sliced through the morning air followed by the approving roar of the blood thirsty crowd. Spock's cry had cut Kirk to the bone and he dug both heels into the ground to keep from being taken any further. The cry was repeated, rising even above the noise of the crowd.

"Spock! No!"

Kirk tore himself free of Yinin's grasp. In the same motion he grabbed his left thumb with his right hand and dislocated it. There was a nauseating flash of pain, but the extra flexibility allowed Kirk to free his wrists from their tight bindings. Kirk wasted no time in swinging his fist up and punching Yinin in the face hard enough to knock the Captain to the ground with green blood pouring from his nose.

Whipping around to return to his dying friend Kirk ran directly into one of the waiting guards. The fight that ensued was a violent one and in the end it took both guards and the help of three of the men in the crowd to bring Kirk under control. The men tried just keeping him on his knees so that he could be restrained again, but in the end they were forced to pin his whole body to the ground by sitting on his back.

Hopelessly out numbered Kirk roared like an injured lion and kept fighting for freedom. His broken hand lanced pain up his arm and blood poured from his split lip. The Romulan sitting on his back was reopening the wounds from his previous lashing, but none of this did anything to take the fight out of him.

Eventually Kirk's battered and half starved body to start giving up on him as he ran out of adrenaline. As he physically lost the ability to struggle the guards were able to get a better hold of him. Keeping his arms pinned behind his back the Romulans hauled him to his feet. Barely able to stand Kirk panted for breath and battled to keep from passing out. Spock's tortured voice rang out again rising in pitch until it went above of the range of Kirk's human hearing.

"Spock! Spock! Spock..."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

"I am a Vulcan...I should be able to understand this."

Growing frustrated Salen continued to stare at the medical computer read outs. The computer was giving him large amounts of information, but he didn't know how to process any of it. He had gathered up Pike, McCoy, and Daniels and brought them down to Sick Bay. Even little Til'ik was curled up on one of the biobeds.

Salen looked over at Pike and sighed heavily. His new father was still locked in his unnatural sleep, but as time passed his heart rate was beginning to decrease. At the current rate of decline he estimated that the crew had approximately two and a half hours before their hearts shuddered to a stop.

"There has to be something on this fucking ship that can help!" Salen snarled in growing frustration.

Salen had learned the vulgar language from Wilson. He had told himself that he would never say the word, but it seemed like a logical use of it at the moment. Unable to control is mounting anxiety he grabbed a read out tablet and threw it at the wall where it shattered. Panting for breath he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Pushing himself away from the desk of Dr. McCoy's medical computer he went over to Pike's side. Salen took Pike's hand in his own and pressed it against his chest.

"I do not wish to lose you, however, I can not release Cel'esta." Salen sighed. "I do not believe she will help you in any case. It is more likely that she kept you alive rather than using an instantly deadly poison simply so that she could have you tortured upon return to Romulus. Father...I do not know what to do."

When the beeping of Pike's heart rate monitor dipped noticeably Salen began to panic. He put Pike's hand back down and looked over at the sleeping doctor. Salen narrowed his eyes, the answers were in McCoy's mind, he just had to go get them. Looking down at his hands Salen hesitated. He had never been trained in the proper method of the Vulcan mind meld.

"The last man I touched this way went insane...however they will all die if I do nothing."

Swallowing hard Salen approached Bones. He reached out with one hand and tried to remember how Spock had placed his fingertips on his own face. The meld between Spock and himself had only been five days ago, but it felt like a lifetime had gone by since then. Salen rested his shaking fingertips on McCoy's skin with the lightest touch he could manage. Closing his eyes he worked to contact the doctor's mind.

"Decrease in level of consciousness, dropping heart rate..." Salen whispered. "Doctor, our minds are one. What would you do? What would we do?"

Salen cried out in pain and jerked his hand away as McCoy subconsciously fought against the clumbsy mind meld. Salen reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose against a suddenly splitting headache. Feeling dizzy he quickly pitched forward and threw up. Rubbing the back of his hand under his nose he discovered that it was bleeding heavily. Salen absent mindedly wiped the green blood off on his black shirt. Slowly regaining his composure he gasped sharply.

"Cordazine!" Salen cried.

Scrambling over to the medicine cabinets Salen started tearing through the vials in search of the highly reactive stimulant. When he found the bright red liquid he snapped it into a hypospray. Turning back around he looked at the three men. Cordazine was a dangerous drug, difficult to dose, and deadly when used in the wrong situations. Salen stepped up to one of the bed.

"I am sorry, Til'ik, but you are the logical choice for a test."

Salen adjusted the hypospray to a very tiny dose for the small silver-tail. Salen's dark eyes brightened with unshed tears at the thought that he might end up killing the innocent creature. Having no choice he pressed the hypospray against Til'ik's soft fur. At first nothing happened. Suddenly Til'ik screeched and jumped up, all his fur on end. He looked up at Salen and threw himself at the Vulcan.

At first Salen thought the silver-tail was going to attack him. However, Til'ik just wrapped his tail around his throat with a tight grip and then dove down into the safety of his shirt. Salen smiled and rubbed at the shaking creature under his shirt. Feeling a touch more confident Salen walked over to the next bed.

"You are next, Doctor."

McCoy had a very similar reaction to the Cordazine as Til'ik. He was sent into a pure panic and ended up falling off the biobed and scrambling away. Backing himself into corner Bones struggled for breath with his eyes widened in terror. Salen approached him slowly and knelt down in front of him.

"Doctor, please do not be afraid."

"Sa...Salen?" Bones looked around Sick Bay. "What the hell happened?"

"Cel'esta drugged the crew of the Enterprise with something that only affects mammals with iron based blood."

"That pointy eared sneaky skank." McCoy grumbled. "Salen...were you just in my mind?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I can tell. I have this horrible memory of kissing Cel'esta."

"She tried to seduce me."

"What did you do?"

"I rendered her harmless with a nerve pinch and secured her in the brig."

"I like you, Salen." Bones smiled. "You're a smart kid."

"I am trying."

"You did a better job with Cel'esta than us 'adult folk'." McCoy said seriously.

Salen flushed bright green. Getting to his feet Salen offered his hand to Bones to help him stand. Accepting the offer McCoy got up and took the hypospray from Salen. Adjusting the dosage once again he woke Pike and then went to revive Daniels. Pike forced himself into a seated position and looked around frantically until he saw his son.

"Salen!" Pike cried happily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Father."

"It's because of him that we're awake, Admiral." Bones added.

"What happened? Where is Cel'esta?"

Salen retold the events as Daniels violently came to. Pike didn't even try to hide his pride in Salen. Without thinking he reached out with one arm and pulled Salen into a warm embrace. Salen tensed at first, but then relaxed and returned the affection. Bones and Daniels came over and helped Pike off the biobed and into his wheelchair.

"Status report, Doctor." Pike asked formally.

"There is only enough Cordazine to treat about five crew members. I believe Salen is correct that without treatment the crew will begin to die in about two hours. We could use Rimazel to help stabilize the rest, should buy us a day or two."

"Use the rest of the Cordazine on Sulu, Scotty, and as many medical personnel as you can. The medical personnel can help you with the rest of the crew. Salen, is this ship still at Warp speed?"

"Yes, heading towards Romulus."

"Admiral," Bones stepped closer "if we are already past the Neutral Zone..."

"Then we might as well go all the way to Romulus." Pike smiled. "Daniels, go find Scotty, I want you both on the bridge in ten minutes. Doctor, give Daniels enough of the Cordazine to wake Scotty, give me enough for Sulu. Once you get the rest of the crew stable come to the bridge."

"Aye, Sir." Both men replied instantly.

"I should return to my room." Salen said quietly.

"Only if you want to. I think you've proven that you're Starfleet material, you can join me on the bridge."

"I would like that."

McCoy divided the Cordazine into three hyposprays and handed them to Pike and Daniels. Salen stayed close at Pike's side as they quickly traveled to the bridge. On the turbo lift Pike looked up at Salen and smiled warmly. Salen tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out why his adopted father was smiling at a time like this.

"That's twice you've saved my life, Salen."

"Both times I was the one who initially placed your life in a situation where it would be in danger."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"You've come a long way from cowering in the corner of a Starfleet containment cell in just a few days."

"I still have a lot of growing up to catch up on."

"Indeed. I'm still proud of you."

Salen looked down at Pike and a genuine smile slipped across his face. Pike nodded in approval. The door to the turbo lift opened on the bridge and the pair made their way onto the nearly abandoned bridge. Salen moved Chekov to a more comfortable position while Pike sunk the hypospray into Sulu's neck.

"Ad...Admiral?" Sulu asked confused. "What happened?"

"Long story short: the Enterprise is hurtling through space and we need to stop her."

"Yes, Sir."

"Where are we?"

"Let's see....uh-oh." Sulu rechecked the helm.

"Commander?"

"We are deep in Romulan territory, Sir."

"Is the cloak working?" Pike asked concerned.

"We are about to find out." Scotty informed as he stepped onto the bridge with Daniels. "Admiral, the ship was nudged up to maximum Warp, she's been burning too hot for too long. If we don't drop out of Warp in the next ten minutes we are going to tear her apart."

"Sulu, how long till we reach Romulus?"

"Seven minutes."

"Take us there, standard orbit."

"Are you sure Admiral?" Sulu asked. "If the cloaking device isn't working..."

"Commander," Daniels interrupted "if the cloaking device isn't working the Romulans will have us captured in minutes no matter if we are seven minutes closer to Romulus or seven minutes further away. We might as well be in a position to save Captain Spock and Jim Kirk in as little time as possible if the cloak is working."

"My thoughts exactly, Commander Daniels." Pike smiled. "You'll make a good Starship Captain one day, Daniels."

"I'm pleased you think so, Sir."

"Okay," Sulu smiled "Romulus it is."

Not wanting to be in the way Salen went over to the sensor station that Spock usually stood at. McCoy arrived on the bridge just a few seconds before their arrival at Romulus. Salen knew how stressed Bones was, he had brushed against it when he was in the doctor's mind. McCoy's emotional side didn't believe that his friends were dead, but the rational part of his mind didn't think they could survive this long. Although he did not understand it Salen was comforted by the fact that McCoy was willing to believe against logic that his friends could still be saved.

"Arrival at Romulus in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Sulu counted down.

Everyone held their breath as they dropped out of Warp speed. The view screen was suddenly filled by Romulus. There were at least a dozen Warbirds in orbit around the planet, however, none of them seemed to take notice of the Enterprise.

"Well slap me silly, and call me Dolly." Scotty shook his head in disbelief. "That damn Romulan contraption actually works!"

"It would appear to." Pike added solemnly. "Now how are we going to go about finding our boys on a hostile planet?"

"Beaming down seems out of the question." Bones said. "We'd be killed in seconds."

"If we were lucky." Pike pointed out.

"I don't know about Captain Spock, but Kirk should be easy to find." Daniels said. "He should be the largest life form in the main city with a high concentration of iron rather than copper."

"I don't think the sensors can be tuned that specifically." Pike countered.

"Sure they can. We used to do it all the time on the Darwin when we were categorizing life. It just takes a careful hand tweaking the frequency. I can do it."

"What about Spock?" McCoy asked. "How are we going to find him? There's not much difference between Romulans and Vulcans...well, at least not physically."

"There is a good chance that if we find Kirk, we find Spock." Pike said confidently. "Daniels, do it."

"Aye, Sir."

Salen hoped that Pike truly had the confidence that was in his voice. He moved out of the way as Daniels came over to use the sensor equipment. Everyone stayed deadly silent while Daniels readjusted the sensor configuration to hunt for the only full human on the world below them. Concentrating hard on the readouts Daniels suddenly started looking more like Spock, literally.

"I think I've got him." Daniels jerked at the sound of his voice which had been Spock's. He returned to his own features. "Sorry, I was thinking about how to find Spock, I must have started to change."

"You think you found Jim?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, but there's a problem. If it is him, he's surrounded by a sea of Romulans. Finding Spock will be like finding a molecule of sugar in the ocean."

"Send the coordinates for Kirk down do the transporter room." Pike ordered.

"Admiral...are we really going to leave Spock behind?" McCoy asked.

"I'd rather save one of them than neither of them. As a doctor you should understand that, sometimes in triage it's the best you can do."

"As a doctor I understand, but as a friend..."

"I know. I don't like it either."

McCoy looked desperately to Scotty, but the engineer didn't have any other options either. Salen followed Pike into the turbo lift. Bones, Scotty, and Daniels joined them, leaving Sulu at the con to get them out of there in a hurry if need be. Down in the transporter room Scotty swung into full action.

"Admiral, I've got a lock on a life form approximately the Captain's weight at the coordinates that Commander Daniels gave me."

"Energize."

Salen watched the transporter pad anxiously with the rest of them. It took a moment before there was a swirl of lights that suddenly materialized into Kirk. Landing heavily on the transport pad on all fours Kirk spat a mouthful of blood onto the clean surface before launching himself blindly forward. Clearly expecting to be held back Kirk lurched forward and slammed into the transporter room wall.

McCoy stepped forward to help his friend but balked when Kirk whipped around, barring his bloodied teeth at him and growling like a junk yard dog. Blood ran freely down Kirk's face from a broken nose and severely split lip. He held his left hand close to his chest as if guarding it. Blood from a gash in his temple had dripped into his eyes and was effectively blinding him.

"Ji..."

McCoy didn't get any further. Hearing the voice gave Kirk a direction to attack in. He knocked Bones to the ground and was on top of him in seconds. His frenzied state didn't leave room for processing the concept of friend versus foe. Terrified of the violent human Salen backed away. Scotty and Daniels rushed forward and pull Kirk off the doctor before he could do any real harm. They were forced to keep him restrained as he surged forward in a struggle for freedom.

"Spock!" Kirk cried in a raw voice. "Spock!"

"Easy, Jim, calm down." McCoy said gently putting his hands on Kirk's chest. "It's me, McCoy, your friend. Can you tell us where Spock is?"

"Bones?" Kirks asked in disbelief as he tried to blink the blood out of his eyes.

"Yes, Jim."

"You're safe on the Enterprise, Kirk." Pike added. "Where is Spock?"

"They're killing him! Near the palace..." Kirk panted. "You have to send me back, I can't leave him behind..."

"How far were you from him when we beamed you aboard?" Daniels asked.

"I don't...I don't know, five hundred yards, maybe six." Kirk tried to free himself again. "Let me go!"

"Jim, stop it, you're losing a lot of blood..." Bones fretted.

"I don't care!"

Kirk seemed to lose his strength for a moment causing Daniels and Scotty to ease their hold on him. With renewed life Kirk tore himself free of his captors and pushed McCoy back to the floor. Pike instantly maneuvered himself between Kirk and the transporter controls. When Kirk got too close to Pike for Salen's comfort the Vulcan rushed forward. He put himself between Pike and Kirk. Kirk went to forcefully move Salen out of the way. Defending himself and Pike Salen reached out and gently never pinched Kirk, dropping him to the floor.

"Jim!" McCoy cried in alarm.

"I did not harm him." Salen said quickly.

"It's okay, Salen," Bones knelt next to Kirk to take his pulse "it needed to be done."

"Scotty, help Dr. McCoy get Jim down to Sick Bay." Pike ordered morosely.

"Admiral, we can't just lea..." McCoy trailed off. "I'm sorry, I...I'll take care of Jim."

Without another word McCoy and Scotty lifted the battered Kirk up to take him to Sick Bay. Salen felt his heart breaking as he watched Pike stare at the blood stained transporter pad in defeat. Pike closed his eyes as tears slipped down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Spock." Pike whispered. "There is nothing I can do, maybe if I could walk..."

"I can walk, Sir." Daniels said as he stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter, Daniels. This is the 'no win' scenario that Kirk refuses to believe in." Pike reached up and covered his eyes with one hand. Salen put his hand on Pike's shoulder in silent support. "Daniels, please tell Sulu to get us home."

"But we know where Spock is within a five hundred yard radius."

"We can't pinpoint him. Someone would have to go down there..."

"I'll go."

"No, Daniels," Pike said firmly "the Romulans will kill you in seconds."

"Not if they think I'm one of them."

"We don't have time, I know you can change your face but that's not going to be enough..."

Pike stopped as Daniels weld his eyes shut and slowly began to change. Sweat started to bead against his skin as it gradually became greener, something he'd never tried before. His brow started to arch as his hair bristled and became longer before becoming so short that it disappeared. With a cry of pain he fell to his knees as he forced the tips of his ears to become points. Panting for breath he snapped his eyes open, revealing them to be clouded over with blood. As the blood cleared his once blue eyes were now as black as midnight.

Breathing easier Daniels got back to his feet. As he got up a delicate lace work of tattoos surfaced around his eyes and back over his now bald head. He pulled off his Starfleet shirt and offered it to Salen. Understanding Salen took off his black shirt, exsposing Til'ik who chirped, and gave it to Daniels. Daniels pulled on the simple black shirt. Shaking with the effort of the massive change Daniels looked down at Pike with a murderous glare.

"How do I look, Admiral?"

"Like one of them..."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

"I should have stayed in research."

Muttering under his breath to himself Daniels slipped through the empty back streets of the Romulan city. They hadn't dared to beam him too close to the crowd in case someone spotted him materializing. Pike had made it clear that he wasn't under any direct orders to make a rescue attempt, but that hadn't slowed Daniels down in his demand to be sent to the planet's surface.

Daniels was almost to the crowd that could be heard in the background when his reflection in a glass window caught his eye. Skidding to a halt he reached up and pulled his hand through his blonde hair. Growling in frustration he tried to revert it back to being bald. When he failed at that he managed to at least turn it black. Holding the features that he'd never tried changing before had been painful, and Daniels was finding it physically taxing to keep them.

"At least my ears are still pointed."

The adrenaline coursing through Daniels' blood was not making staying Romulan any easier. His heart was pounding so hard that he was afraid that the true Romulans were going to be able to hear it and know instantly that he wasn't one of them. Pushing the idea to the back of his mind Daniels rounded the corner and found himself at the source of the commotion.

When no one instantly turned and accused him of being anything other than Romulan Daniels gained a bit more confidence. Diving into the excited crowd he began to make his way towards the center where he guessed Spock would be.

Any doubts on Spock location vanished when a raw cry of agony rose above the din of the crowd. The keen wail sent a chill down Daniels' spine and caused goose bumps to crawl across his skin unpleasantly. The rest of the Romulans laughed at the screaming. Daniels shot a dirty look at the man closest to him that was laughing. However when the man took notice Daniels was forced to laugh along with the others.

Feeling sick to his stomach Daniels continued to fight his way towards his Captain's strained voice. Getting through the sea of mostly drunken Romulans was like battling against a powerful rip tide. When he did get to the edge of the circular clearing that held the dais Daniels had to stop and stare at the ground right in front of himself for a moment to regain his composure to ensure that he remained looking like a Romulan.

Realizing he had to survey the situation Daniels forced himself to look up at the scene once again. Spock was right where Kirk had seen him last only now bright green blood slicked his suspended arms and ran down his bare chest from where the metal restraints had cut into his wrists.

With his head thrown back and his body arched Spock was actually lifting himself from the stone floor by the metal cuffs. At first Daniels didn't understand why he wasn't allowing his feet to bear his weight. However when he saw Spock twisting his arms he realized that the Vulcan was doing the logical thing and trying to make the cuts deep enough to allow him to bleed to death quickly. Unfortunately the metal seemed to only be doing superficial damage.

Whatever was causing Spock pain flared up once again. Daniels ground his teeth together to keep from being physically sick as Spock was thrown into a terrifying seizure. When it was over Spock bowed his head and panted for breath while he returned to trying to end his life against the metal cuffs. Daniels nearly forgot what he was doing on Romulus as he stared in horror at Spock.

"Not enjoying the show?" A deep voice asked suddenly.

"I am." Daniels replied instantly. "It's just...um...it's my first execution."

"Well enjoy it while you can, they are getting rarer."

Daniels forced a tight smile and nodded. He looked around again, memorizing everything so that when he went back to the Enterprise they could pin point Spock perfectly. There were several guards that looked like they weren't going to go anywhere that would make good markers. As well as four Romulans on the dais with Spock. They could bring them all up if they needed to and sort it out afterward.

Although Daniels didn't know his name Ty'rick was the one standing closest to Spock. Daniels noticed the hungry look in Ty'rick's eyes as the Romulan drank in his victim's suffering. His sharp teeth were showing through his bright smile. When Spock took a particularly shuddering breath Ty'rick slipped his hand under the Vulcan's jaw and brought his head up to force him to look at him.

"Come on, Spock," Ty'rick said sweetly "pain is just a construct of the mind, and therefore it can be controlled. Or are you not Vulcan enough?"

Other than narrowing his dark eyes Spock didn't respond.

"You don' t have to answer, the fact that you even came here is proof enough of your illogical mindset."

This time Spock did react. He jerked out of Ty'rick's grip while he brought his knee up in a wide arc so that he could slam it into Ty'rick's ribs. Knocked to the ground Ty'rick got to his feet with a roar of rage. He brought his fist back to strike Spock in retaliation but was stopped when there was a commotion from the crowd.

"Senators! Commander Ty'rick!" A large Romulan cried as he rushed forward. "The human, he's gone."

"Gone?!" Ty'rick demanded. "What do you mean 'gone'?!"

"It looked like he was transported away."

"Impossible! No Federation ship could get this far into our territory."

"Clearly they have, Commander."

Ty'rick rushed up to the Romulan and backhanded him hard enough to knock him to the ground. With everyone watching the new commotion in anticipation of a fight Daniels slowly started to reach into his pocket for his communicator. It was risky contacting the Enterprise in the throng of Romulans to give coordinates, but if a fight did break out he doubted he'd be noticed.

"Ty'rick," Vin'el said sternly "if Kirk has been rescued by the Federation they will come for Spock next."

"They won't make it in time." Ty'rick spat.

Daniels gasped in alarm as he saw a flash of silver as Ty'rick drew out a multi pointed dagger. He was a good ten yards from Spock, and Ty'rick was only five. However, Ty'rick wasn't running and before Daniels could rethink his plan: he was. Ducking under the guard that tried to stop him Daniels ran at a dead run towards Spock.

As Daniels made the mad dash up onto the dais phaser fire began to crack the stone under his feet as the guards fired at him. Moving much too quickly to come to a stop he simply slammed into Spock. He wrapped one arm around Spock's waist and ripped his communicator out of his pocket with the other. Flipping the communicator open in one smooth motion he held Spock tight against his chest and weld his eyes shut.

"Enterprise!"

Daniels' desperate cry for help was not left unheard. In the transporter room Pike had already been concerned that Daniels hadn't contacted them yet. Scotty had kept a lock on the communicator, waiting at the ready in case an emergency transport was needed. Having checked to make sure that Kirk was stable Bones had been recalled to the transporter room just in case.

"Energize, Scotty!" Pike barked.

"Already in progress, Admiral."

Just like when Kirk was finally returning to the Enterprise everyone held their breath waiting for Daniels to appear. There was a collective gasp when they discovered that Spock was with him. Being in such close physical proximity had caused the transporter to beam them aboard together.

"Spock!" Bones rushed up. "Daniels, you did it!"

Daniels simply nodded and peacefully allowed Bones to take Spock from him. It was difficult to know if Spock understood his new environment. He didn't fight against McCoy however he had his eyes weld shut and screamed like an animal being skinned alive. Bones sunk a hypospray of sedative into Spock's neck and he relaxed somewhat. Scotty helped Bones get Spock up on the gurney that he had brought down from medical.

Still standing on the transporter pad Daniels stared at the scene without really seeing it. His features had relaxed into his own for a moment, but now they were shifting slightly. His hair turned a few different shades before settling back to blond. Knitting his brow together in confusion he tried to take a step forward and found himself unable to move. It was Pike who first figure out that something was wrong.

"Salen!" Pike cried. "Catch Daniels!"

Salen had been at Pike's side but he leapt forward to help Daniels. The young Vulcan wasn't able to truly catch Daniels but he was able to help him down to his knees. Daniels eyes changed from gold to blue to black before returning to their natural amber. He opened his mouth to speak and dark red blood oozed from his parted lips.

"Doctor!" Salen cried.

"Bones!" Pike called out. "Get back here!"

McCoy had barely made it out into the hallway with Spock. He instantly turned and ran back into the transporter room. Seeing Daniels on his knees with blood running down his chin he jumped up onto the transporter pad. Salen moved aside and let the doctor take over.

Supporting Daniels as best he could McCoy frantically tried to assess the problem. Before he could even start Daniels' eyes rolled back to white. He arched his back briefly before relaxing. Bones eased him to the floor to lie on his side before pressing his fingers against his throat. Closing his eyes McCoy shook his head slightly.

"Bones, what's going on?" Pike asked as he came up to the edge of the transporter pad.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, he's dead."

"Dead?! Wh...why?"

Rather than answer Bones reached down and drew Ty'rick's sinister looking dagger out of Daniels' lower back and held it out where Pike could see it. The dark silver dagger was covered in red blood to the hilt. Salen gasped sharply and backed away in fright. McCoy turned a critical eye on the placement of the wound.

"This isn't where you'd strike a human or even a Romulan in the back if you were looking to kill them, this blade was meant to go into a Vulcan's heart from the front." McCoy noted. "It must have been poisoned as well or he'd still be alive."

"Daniels must have shielded Spock from the blow." Pike added as he stared at Daniels.

"I'll take him down to medical."

"No." Pike whispered and shook his head sadly.

"Admiral?" Bones asked concerned.

"Go take care of Spock, Doctor."

"Yes, Sir. I'll do everything I can to make sure that Daniels' sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"No matter what happens with Spock...Commander William Daniels is still a hero."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

"Why didn't that help, you stubborn, pointy-eared..."

Bones trailed off his frustrated muttering. He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving a bright green smear of blood across it. Nurse Chapel came over to see if she could help, but McCoy just shook his head and ordered her to make sure that Kirk remained stable. She reached out with a cloth and cleaned Spock's blood off the doctor's face before returning to Kirk. They had patched up his tattered back with artificial skin, and set the broken bones, other than that Kirk had been in remarkably good shape and would recover easily.

The same could not be said for Spock. Looking down at Spock Bones sighed heavily. Even though the Vulcan was sedated, and looked to be peacefully sleeping, the biobed was beeping a host of warnings. There was nothing specific that he could find, however it was clear that something was causing a great deal of strain on all of Spock's systems.

McCoy reached out and put his hand on Spock's chest. The lack of heartbeat under his palm was natural for a Vulcan, but Bones still found it unsettling. Bones suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Looking up he found Salen standing in the doorway, half hiding in the hall, half in plain view. He thin frame was hidden in Daniels' large uniform shirt that held dark red bloodstains.

"Salen?" Bones asked with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"No, Sir."

"You look like you're waiting for something."

"I am here in case Spock's condition worsens and he begins to die."

"Could you save him if he did?" McCoy asked.

"I could not prevent his death, but I could ensure that his essence and experience is not lost."

"His soul," Bones clarified "you're talking about a kaf...kerf..."

"Katra." Salen supplied. "Yes, I am speaking of a katra transfer."

"It was my understanding that transferring a katra was difficult. Do you know how to do it?"

"Not...exactly." Salen admitted.

"Salen..."

"I owe it to Spock to try." Salen interrupted as he stepped closer. "He has given me a second chance at a meaningful life."

"I believe it." Bones nodded. "However, I also know that he wouldn't want you throwing that life away by risking it on him."

"Doctor, please..."

"Salen, what happens to you if you get the katra transfer wrong?"

"Improper transfer can result in multiple personalities, Pa'nar syndrome, significant brain damage, coma..."

"Death?"

"Death." Salen confirmed.

"What are the chances that a young untrained Vulcan could perform a katra transfer properly?" Bones pressed.

"If Spock were full Vulcan, the probability would be less than two percent."

"We both know that Spock's not full Vulcan."

"That does complicate matters." Salen said quietly.

"Salen, Spock wouldn't want you risking your new chance on life in order to preserve his 'experience'. If you want to thank him you'll do the most with the life you've been given."

"How can I achieve such a goal?" Salen asked seriously.

"Well, the best anyone can do with their life is to be happy and healthy, and try to help others do the same."

"You are suggesting I become a doctor?"

"I'm suggesting you do what makes you the happiest and the rest will follow."

Salen knit his white brow together as he thought about McCoy's advice. Bones watched as the young Vulcan reached out and gently brushed the black tattoos that still decorated Spock's temples. McCoy was amazed by how mature Salen seemed for both his age and situation. It wasn't every teenager who would so readily take an adult's advise.

"Thank you, Doctor. I will heed your advice, right now it would make me happiest to see Admiral Pike realize that Commander Daniels' death was not his fault." Salen pressed the back of his hand against Spock's cheek for a moment. "Doctor, if Spock does not survive please do not blame yourself...he has been through a great deal and there is only so much you can do."

"You didn't just try to mind meld with him, did you?" Bones asked concerned. "Are those your words or his?"

"Mine." Salen assured. "It does not take a telepath or even a tricorder to see the toll the past few days have taken."

McCoy nodded sadly in agreement. Salen gave the doctor a shallow bow of respect and turned to leave. Bones thought back to when he was sixteen and wondered how he would have handled Salen's current circumstances. He couldn't even imagine dealing with it with half the grace that the Vulcan managed without any apparent effort.

"Salen?" Bones called.

"Yes, Sir?"

"That Starfleet uniform looks very natural on you."

"It does not fit."

"You'll grow into it."

A slight smile touched McCoy's lips as Salen looked down at the oversized blue shirt as though he was taking the comment literally. Salen traced the silver emblem that would lay over his heart if he were human. He smiled to himself and gave the doctor another quick bow before leaving.

McCoy watched Salen leave before turning back to the problems at hand. He noticed a streak of blood left on Spock's abdomen from the surgery. Cleaning off the stain he decided that there was really only one other thing he could do for his friend. Getting out a small laser tool McCoy pulled up a stool to Spock's bedside and started the painstaking task of removing the Romulan tattoos.

On the biobed behind Bones Kirk was slowly regaining consciousness. He fluttered his eyes open, but quickly shut them tight against the lights above him. The headache he was suffering from was unlike anything he'd dealt with before, and for a moment he feared that his head would actually split open.

Forcing his eyes open Kirk looked over at McCoy and Spock. He furrowed his brow trying to remember how they had made it back on the Enterprise. He vaguely remembered being in the transporter room, but he couldn't fathom how they had managed to get Spock back. Kirk decided that it didn't matter, the important thing was that they were back on the Enterprise.

The bright smile on Kirk's face quickly turned to a grimace of pain as he forced himself to sit up. Nurse Chapel instant went to step closer to help but he waved her away. She glanced over at Spock and Bones and nodded before making herself busy elsewhere. Kirk appreciated the fact that Chapel still took orders from him.

Getting to his feet Kirk bit down on his lip to keep from yelping in pain. The artificial skin covering the slash marks was only there to help new skin grow in, it didn't keep the wounds from being painful. He looked down and found his left thumb in a bone growth enhancing splint. Reaching up Kirk inspected his broken nose, it was nicely set but he wore a dark butterfly mask bruise from the blow.

Not worrying about the other various nicks and scrapes Kirk walked around to the far side of Spock's bed. Bones was so intent in his work at Spock's temple that he didn't even notice that he had an audience. Kirk gently cleared his throat. McCoy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in disapproval. Bones had managed to turn the black tattoos on one side of Spock's face to little more than faint green shadows of the original marks.

"Damn it, Jim, you should still be in bed." McCoy huffed.

"Bones...what are you doing?"

"I...uh...I didn't want Spock to spend any more time with this Romulan scribble on his face."

"You're such a softy." Kirk smiled sadly.

"It's the least I could do for him."

"What's the most you can do?"

"Honestly? Keep him comfortable until the end."

"He's dying?" Kirk asked distressed.

"It seems that way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kirk demanded. "What's killing him?"

"I have no idea." McCoy admitted. "I removed this from one of his stomachs."

"One of them?"

"Vulcan digestion is very complicated."

Kirk took a step back in disgust as Bones held up a small glass container that held a writhing mechanical slug. Much like the other Romulan devices that Kirk had become intimately familiar with it was hard to tell if this creature was living or mechanical. McCoy put it back down, but he continued to stare at it. Spock suddenly whimpered quietly in his unnatural sleep.

"He's still in pain." Kirk fretted.

"Yes, and the strain the pain places on his body is what is causing the slow decline in his health."

"Then we have to stop it."

"Stop it? Jim, I don't even understand it." Bones said in exasperation. "I thought that thing must be causing the pain, but removing it hasn't changed anything."

"How long do we have to figure it out?"

"If we can manage to keep him sedated he could last like this for a week, maybe two."

"What do you mean 'if we can keep him sedated'?"

"Vulcans are not easy to keep under. Look at him, he's fighting it even now."

Kirk was already looking at Spock and he could see that his friend was indeed struggling to wake despite the consequences. To Kirk it seemed like the more they talked the harder Spock fought to be involved in the conversation. Sweat started to bead against his pale skin as his chest heaved in progressively shallower breaths. When Spock growled something that sounded like 'Ty'rick' Kirk came to a decision.

"Wake him up, Bones."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Have you heard anything I've said? Whatever is happening to him is placing him in an insane amount of pain."

"You don't have to tell me that, I saw it first hand." Kirk snarled. "But I want him to know, he deserves to know."

"Know what?"

"That he's among friends, that he's back on the Enterprise, and not shackled in front of a blood thirsty Romulan audience."

"Jim..."

"Bones, please."

Kirk no longer had the power to make his request an order. However, Bones sighed and nodded against his better judgment. McCoy brought out a hypospray with a reversal for the powerful sedative that was keeping Spock asleep. He placed another hypo with the sedative in his pocket so that he could quickly bring Spock down if he proved to be in too much pain to be coherent or if he became dangerous.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Spock to react to the sedative reversal. Spock gasped sharply and ground his teeth together to keep himself from crying out. Welding his eyes shut he began to dig his nails into the soft mattress. Kirk reached out and gently placed his palm against Spock's chest. Jerking violently Spock curled his upper lip and hissed at them like an angry jungle cat.

"It's okay, Spock." Kirk assured.

"Ji...Jim?" Spock panted. "Run..."

"No, we're on the Enterprise."

Forcing a deep breath Spock opened his eyes and looked up at his friends. After glancing to either side to confirm his surrounds Spock relaxed visibly. He nodded slightly and slowly closed his eyes. Spock tried to to keep quiet, but a thin moan still escaped his parted lips. Kirk looked up at McCoy anxiously. Bones looked up at the monitor that displayed an estimate of how much pain his patient was in.

"That's enough, Jim, let me sedate him again."

"Do it."

Spock turned his head away from McCoy slightly, making his throat an easier target. Bones didn't waste any time in pressing the hypospray of sedative against Spock's green flushed skin. Spock fell back into his restless sleep instantly.

Kirk closed his eyes as well, but more out of frustration than anything else. He snapped his eyes open and turned around when he heard rushed footsteps running towards them. Salen burst onto the scene, skidding to a halt about ten feet away, looking afraid to come any closer. Kirk didn't quite know what to think of Salen, he wasn't even sure what race he belong to.

"Doctor, what is happening?!" Salen asked in panic.

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded.

"I am Salen, Sir, Admiral Pike's son."

"Pike's son?" Kirk raised his brow. "Bones...how long was I on Romulus?"

"Adopted." Salen clarified. "Did you...did you wake Captain Spock?"

"We did," McCoy replied "how did you know?"

"I could feel it." Salen rubbed at his chest as though it was still causing him pain. "It's like something is chewing on his nervous system."

Kirk's breath hissed sharply across his teeth in realization. He turned to face McCoy and saw that the doctor was having the exact same thought as he was. They both looked down at the device that Bones had pulled from Spock's stomach.

"Nanites." Kirk and McCoy said at once.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Bones demanded angrily of himself. "That's why removing that thing didn't help, it is just a delivery system."

"Can we get the nanites out?" Kirk asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I know where to begin, Doctor." Pike said as he joined them.

"Admiral?" Kirk asked rhetorically in surprise.

"Good to see you up and about, Kirk." Pike greeted.

"Admiral," Bones broke in "you said you know where to start on the nanites?"

"Cel'esta." Pike said simply.

"The Empress?" Kirk asked. "She's dead."

"Far from it." McCoy rolled his eyes. "She's alive, exiled from Romulus, but very much alive. She tried to take over the ship, but thanks to Salen she's currently pacing around in the brig."

"The brig, eh?" Kirk questioned. "I'm guess that she's not going to be in the mood to help us."

"Not without making a deal."

"Then lets go make one."

"Jim, you know she's probably going to want the Enterprise."

"Then she can have it." Kirk shrugged.

"What?!" Bones exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"I said I'd give it to her...I didn't say I'd let her keep it."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"James, so wonderful to see you." Cel'esta purred. "I was starting to worry that no one was driving this thing."

"And whose fault would that be?"

"That little white haired Vulcan freak is mostly to blame, but his 'father' should take some of the responsibility for letting me knock the crew out in the first place."

"I was kinda hinting that you shouldn't have knocked out my crew in the first place."

"Your crew?" Cel'esta raised an eyebrow. "When did you get back into Starfleet?"

Kirk closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to rein in is temper. There was no point in letting Cel'esta get under his skin. She was just trying to demonstrate that despite being behind a force field she still had all the power. Kirk folded his arms over his chest and stared at her sullenly. Cel'esta smile and stepped up to within an inch of the invisible barrier.

"Come on, James, you and I both know you're not going to keep me locked up like this. So why don't you just let me out now. I'll strip off all my clothes if it will make you feel better."

"Why in the name of Space would that make me feel better?"

"You could see that I'm not hiding any more weapons." Cel'esta chuckled as she started to pull one of the straps to her dress off her shoulder.

"You can keep the dress on," Kirk forced a smile "something tells me you're more dangerous with it off."

"I can be." Cel'esta agreed. "So, James Tiberius Kirk, what do you want from me?"

"What makes you so sure I want something?"

"Because you're talking to me."

Kirk glanced to his right where Bones and Pike were standing out of view of Cel'esta. Bones gave Kirk a helpless shrug. Pike watched him without any expression, trusting Kirk to handle the situation. Kirk had just decided to bite the bullet and ask for her help when Cel'esta tried looking down the hall as well.

"I can hear you breathing Admiral, and you Doctor." Cel'esta called. "Who I can't hear is Spock. Having some trouble getting your half-breed friend back, James?"

"Honestly: yes." Kirk admitted. "We got him off of Romulus, but they had already started the execution."

"Poor thing, he must be in terrible pain." Cel'est's voice sounded sincere but she wore a catty grin. "Before I even consider helping you I want to see him."

"Let's talk terms first."

"Let's not." Cel'esta countered.

"Empress..."

"This is not up for debate, James." Cel'esta interrupted. "Either I get to see him or you have to watch him die in agony, slowly, in fact most victims go insane within a matter of days."

"You really are a cold hearted bitch, you know that don't you?" Kirk hissed.

"I am well aware."

"Fine. Let's go."

Kirk punched his code into the brig door, but nothing happened. He knit his brow and tried the code again. Cel'esta giggled.

"It looks like you don't have the authority to make any deals with me, James T. ex-Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I destroyed the research station, actually that was Admiral Cooly's idea. Then I followed you and destroyed the South Pacific...mostly out of boredom."

"Did you arrange to have Spock poisoned and me sent off to Romulus as well?"

"No, Cooly was moonlighting without me on those ones."

"What about the nanites in me? Were you using them to track me?"

"No, they are only programed for the Oath. Actually about the only thing we can get nanites to do is cause pain. When I was thrown from my rightful place I brought the orb with me to use against you...unfortunately it broke when my ship was hit with debris from the destruction of the South Pacific."

"So he's free now?" Pike asked.

"Unfortunately." Cel'esta sighed.

"Jim, remember I found you on the floor soon after the South Pacific was destroyed?" Bones asked.

"I do, must have been the nanites leaving."

"Correct, James, and if you want the nanites out of your friend Spock you'd better stop yapping and get someone with Starfleet access codes to open this door."

"Admiral?"

"I'm retired, I don't know the brig codes."

"Bones?"

"My override does not work for maximum security."

"Okay, this could be a problem." Kirk mused.

"Go get that little Vulcan rat," Cel'esta suggested "he's the one who put me in here."

"Admiral," Kirk said "how can Saven..."

"Salen." Pike corrected.

"How can Salen know the codes?"

"He and Spock shared a mind meld for an extended period of time." Bones answered. "Salen picked up a lot from Spock."

"Who is this kid, anyway? Where did he come from?" Kirk asked. "How do we know we can trust him running around with all of Spock's access codes, and Space-knows-what-else, swimming around in his mind."

"Kirk, if you trust me and Spock, you trust Salen." Pike said firmly. "Spock would not have let Salen have any information that he felt was dangerous."

"Good enough. Let's get him."

"Oh I doubt he's far." Pike smiled and turned around and raised his voice to call down the hallway. "Salen...Salen you can come join us."

Kirk looked down the hall as Salen peeked out from the archway at the end. The young Vulcan hesitated for a moment. Kirk wasn't sure who Salen was more wary of: Cel'esta or him. Pike encouraged Salen to come closer by holding out his hand. Salen slowly walked down to them and briefly took Pike's hand. Salen turned his dark eyes on Kirk, looking like he expected him to lash out and strike him at any moment.

"I'm sorry, Salen." Kirk said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For what I said."

"I did not hear you, my hearing has been damaged."

"Oh well, I mistrusted you for a moment, but it will not happen again."

"Your mistrust of me is logical, you do not know me."

"I do know that you're Vulcan through and through." Kirk chuckled.

"Enough with the sappy babble," Cel'esta growled "get me out of here."

"Salen, please put in the code and unlock the door."

Salen's eyes went wide and he looked to Pike for guidance. Pike nodded and Salen instantly complied. He typed in the code he had learned from Spock and backed away to stand by Pike's side. Cel'esta stepped out and took Kirk gently by the upper arm as though he were her date to prom.

"Much better." Cel'esta smiled. "Come on, I want to see Spock."

"You'll be disappointed." Kirk snarled.

"Oh?" Cel'esta raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"We have him sedated."

"That won't last long," Cel'esta shrugged "Vulcans are notoriously difficult to keep under chemical restraint."

Kirk had heard this fact earlier from McCoy. He hadn't been happy to hear it then, and it positively grated his nerves to hear it from Cel'esta now. Forcing a smile he escorted her to medical with the others following close behind. When they got there it was clear that Spock was once again fighting to regain consciousness.

Without thinking Kirk twisted out of Cel'esta's grip and went directly to Spock. Moaning in his induced coma Spock panted for breath. Kirk put the back of his hand against Spock's forehead and found the Vulcan to be suffering from a devastating fever. Kirk turned on Cel'esta.

"Help him, Cel'esta, please."

"I like hearing you say 'please', James." Cel'esta walked up to the bed side as well. "I want a few things in return."

"You want to go back to Romulus? We can drop you off no problems."

"Romulus? And end up like your traitor friend here?" Cel'esta shook her head. "No, it was only because the Senate knew they had no right to throw me out that they gave me the chance of a dignified suicide. If I go back, they'll chain me up and slip a slug down my throat. You did keep the slug, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, if you hadn't we might as well have put a phaser shot between his eyes."

Spock suddenly arched his back and growled. Although Kirk didn't notice Salen stiffened and wrapped his arms over his stomach. Pike looked up at him in concern causing Salen to force a brave smile. Cel'esta reached out to touch Spock, but Kirk quickly snatched her wrist.

"Are you going to help him or not?" Kirk demanded.

"I will, but only because it will piss off the Senate to know he survived. However, first I want total amnesty from all my past crimes against the Federation and this ship, I also want political asylum, and a healthy salary for my services."

"Services?"

"The cloaking device for one, other intel against Romulus for another. When the war breaks out I want the Romulans obliterated and humiliated."

"There isn't going to be a war."

"Well one of us is right, I guess we'll just have to wait and see which one."

"Okay, we'll give you what you want."

"One other price." Cel'esta smiled brightly. "I want him awake for this."

"We can't wake him," Bones insisted "he's in too much pain."

"That's the point, Doctor." Cel'esta rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea the pain and humiliation Spock has caused me? He ruined my life coming to Romulus! I demand some vengeance."

"Cel..." Bones started.

"Deal." Kirk interrupted.

"Jim, you can't..."

"What I can't do is watch him die." Kirk snarled. "Trust me, Bones, Spock can handle it."

"Fine." McCoy grumbled. "But for the record: I don't like it."

"Noted." Kirk turned to Cel'esta. "What do we do?"

"I need the slug, I can reprogram it to remove the nanites."

"How long will it take to get the nanites out?" Bones asked.

"At this point, an hour...maybe two, if I'm lucky."

McCoy gave Cel'esta a dirty look. Kirk gave Bones an equally intense look that gave off the general idea of 'do-it-now-Bones'. With a defeated sigh McCoy went around to the far side of the biobed to fetch the glass box that held the mechanical slug. He offered it to Cel'esta and she fearlessly reached in and drew it out as though it were a pet.

Kirk ran his hand through Spock's sweat drenched hair as he growled in delusional pain. As Cel'esta played with the slug Salen began to move closer to Pike. Eventually he got to the point where he knelt down next to the wheelchair. Folding his hands in his lap Salen stared at the floor. Pike looked down at him and furrowed his brow, the young Vulcan was visibly shaking.

"Salen?" Pike asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Something wrong?"

"...no." Salen whispered.

"You've got your hands full with that one, Admiral." Cel'esta chuckled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that little Vulcan just lied to you."

"No!" Salen cried. "I would never lie to you. Everything is fine. Please, just help Spock."

When Bones made a 'hmmm...' sound Pike gave him a questioning look. McCoy came around the far side of the bed and knelt down in front of Salen. Salen looked up at the doctor and stared at him mournfully. Bones had the feeling that Salen wanted him to keep quiet.

"Salen, you knew that I had woken Spock the last time even though you weren't in the room. How did you know that?"

"I..." Salen glanced up at Pike. "I...I could feel it."

"Feel it?" Pike asked in alarm.

"Spock and I spent too much time in the mind meld...or rather...I tried too hard to make up for the years I lost by taking as much as I could from him. Now, if I get too close to him physically we share thoughts without even touching. I am sure Spock can fix this, sever the connection through another mind meld. However, until he can do that, I experience everything he does."

"Oh wonderful," Cel'esta purred "I wanted some revenge on you, but I couldn't think of anyway to let the over productive Admiral here give you and I few hours alone in a room together to let us finish what we started."

"Is revenge the only thing Romulans understand?" Pike snarled.

"Pretty much from what I've seen." Kirk answered.

"Empress," Bones cut in "please, let me sedate Salen. It's bad enough that you want me to wake Spock."

"No."

"Cel' e..." Kirk started.

"James," Salen interrupted "I do not fear this...much."

"You do sound like Spock...sort of." Kirk forced a smile.

"I would gladly die for him, and this will not kill me."

Kirk walked up to Cel'esta to place his face right into hers. The Romulan didn't back down an inch. She stared directly back at him, a confident grin on her face. Kirk glanced down at Salen who was still on his knees, holding Pike's hand, before looking back at Cel'esta.

"That right there is the reason why Vulcans will always be better than Romulans."

"Spare me your morals, Kirk, I need my revenge...just be thankful I'm not taking it out on you."

"Fine, you think hurting a good man, and torturing a young boy is going to make you feel better?" Kirk spat angrily. "Then let's do this, and get it over with."

"Wait," Pike ordered "Kirk, help me down."

"Down? Down where?"

"To the floor, where else?" Pike snapped.

"Right...of course, sorry, Sir."

Under any other circumstances Kirk was sure that Pike would have rolled his eyes. Kirk helped Pike to sit on the floor. It was clear that Salen didn't understand why his father had asked to be on the floor. Pike smiled sadly and offered Salen a comforting embrace.

"I do not understand."

"I'm here for support if you need me." Pike explained.

"Thank you, there is a high percentage chance that I will."

"Enough stalling." Cel'esta growled.

"Bones..." Kirk motioned toward Spock.

McCoy took a breath to protest, but kept it to himself. Cel'esta walked up to the bed and slipped the slug down Spock's throat as Bones was injecting the sedation reversal. Cel'esta stepped back and put her hands on her hip to watch the show. Kirk came up to the bedside and put his hand on Spock chest.

Swallowing the slug convulsively Spock woke with a startled gasp. McCoy had set the ion restraints so he wasn't going anywhere, but he strained with every muscle for freedom. Arching his back as far as the restrains allowed Spock put his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Everyone jolted with surprise when it was Salen who suddenly cried out.

Pike held Salen tightly, however there was little he could do to comfort him. Gripping Pike's shirt Salen broke down into tears that were punctuated by cries when the pain became too great. Kirk's attention was drawn back to Spock as his friend finally found his voice and screamed. Kirk closed his eyes against the sting of tears as the pair of Vulcans cried out together in their shared agony.

Kirk felt McCoy touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. Bones motioned for Kirk to look over at Cel'esta. Kirk had been purposefully not looking at the Romulan. However, over Spock and Salen's cries Bones silently demanded that he look. Narrowing his eyes Kirk looked over his shoulder at Cel'esta.

Surprised by what he saw Kirk turned around to face her. She was staring at Spock with a look of confusion on her face. Spock wailed again and she flinched. Kirk could almost swear that he could see her eyes brighten with tears as Salen continued to weep. Leaving Spock's side Kirk went to Cel'esta and took her hand. He lead her up to the bed side so she could get a better view of the pain she was causing.

Spock was still doing everything in his power not to scream. His muscles were all pulled taunt across his frame as he panted for breath. He opened his eyes briefly, but they were rolled back to white. As a seizure tore through Spock's body Cel'esta tried to back up but she bumped into to Kirk.

"You aren't enjoying this as much as you thought you would, are you?" Kirk whispered in her ear.

Cel'esta vacantly shook her head as she continued to stare at Spock.

"Do you know why?"

Cel'esta shook her head again.

"It's because you know that Spock is not truly responsible for you exile, and there is no doubt that Salen is just an innocent boy who hasn't yet mastered the art of not being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Cel'esta glanced down at Salen who was trembling violently in Pike's strong embrace. Pike didn't look up, he just gently rocked Salen in an attempt to comfort him. Cel'esta looked back to Spock and furrowed her brow. Kirk lightly put his hands on her shoulders.

"That feeling you're having right now is called 'remorse'." Kirk pointed out gently. "You can stop it, by stopping this. Let McCoy sedate him. Try an act of mercy...you might like it."

Cel'esta remained undecided for a moment. When Spock started thrashing Cel'esta hesitantly touched his cheek. Spock turned to face her touch and forced his eyes open. He looked up at her as he convulsed once again.

"Help..." Spock panted.

"You?" Cel'esta asked coldly. "Why should I?"

"No...not me...Salen." Spock corrected. "He feels...what I do...let Salen go..."

"What about you?" Cel'esta asked.

"Help him..."

Spock lost focus and was unable to continue. Digging his fingers into the mattress he looked to be trying to shield Salen from his thoughts. It worked for a moment, but Salen soon cried out louder than before as Spock lost his brief hold on control. Cel'esta turned and looked down at Salen.

"Doctor," Cel'esta said quietly "...help them, both of them."

McCoy didn't need to be asked twice and he wasn't about to give Cel'esta time to change her mind. With the sedation hypo already in hand Bones sunk the tip into Spock's throat. Spock managed one deep breath before relaxing. Kirk looked down at Salen and found that he too had been released. Kirk turned to Cel'esta once again.

"Thank you, Cel'esta."

Kirk was taken off guard as Cel'esta suddenly threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and began crying. Alarmed Kirk wrapped his arms around her and looked to Bones for help. McCoy just shrugged. Cel'esta cried until she was breathless and her tears had soaked through his shirt.

"Cel'esta?"

"I just want to go home." She whimpered.

"How about you come home with us instead?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

With his eyes still closed Spock slowly started to surface to consciousness. He took a deep breath and noted that there was a distinct lack of pain. He took a mental inventory for a moment to make sure that he wasn't simply dead. Coming to the logical conclusion that he was still alive he slowly opened his eyes.

Staring up at the ceiling in the medical bay Spock furrowed his brow in thought. He didn't remember everything that had happened over the past few hours, however, he did recall begging Cel'esta to spare Salen. These events didn't make much sense to him now since he believed that Cel'esta was dead and that Salen should be on Earth with Pike.

"I assure you Cel'esta is alive and I am not on Earth."

Spock turned towards Salen's voice. The young Vulcan was sitting on the next bed over with his hands folded in his lap. Salen quickly averted his gaze to the floor when Spock caught his eye. Salen got to his feet as Spock sat up, he didn't step closer, he looked like he just wanted to be ready to run if he had to. Spock noticed the tension in Salen's muscles and the general sense of anxious awareness that surrounded him. He wondered if Salen would ever truly recover.

"Do not worry about me." Salen said suddenly. "In time I believe I will be able to control my fear."

"Can you read my thoughts?" Spock asked.

"No." Salen shook his head. "However, at this proximity I am subject to your emotions and pain. Just now I felt your pity and concern for me. Before I sensed your confusion and came to the conclusion that it would be myself and Cel'esta who would be confusing you most at the moment."

"Logical."

"Thank you."

"I fear that your current state is my fault." Spock said. "I was reckless during our extended mind meld. I gave you too much of myself."

"I did not try to fight it. I hoped it would help me, and in certain circumstances it has."

"I can sense that it is causing you more distress than gain."

"My own memories and emotions are hard enough to control, having your life in my mind as well is proving increasingly difficult."

"This is why young Vulcans are placed in studies rather than having their education handed to them by an elder through a mind meld. It it too much information in too little a time frame even for a Vulcan mind. If you will allow it, I will reverse what I have done to you."

Spock expected Salen to step closer, but he stayed at a safe distance away. Clearly hesitating Salen shifted his weight uncomfortable and stared at the floor once more. Spock waited patiently and took the time to glance around. Kirk was curled up on his side on one of the biobeds sleeping deeply. McCoy was also asleep, slumped in a near by chair. Eventually Salen made his decision and walked up to Spock.

"Must you erase it all?" Salen asked quietly.

"It would be the most effective way, but it does not have to be complete."

"Of everything you gave to me of yourself there is one thing I wish to keep." Salen admitted meekly.

"What may that be?"

"Your devotion and trust in Admiral Pike."

Spock nodded and reached out to touch Salen's face. It was a natural instinct for Salen to flinch, but he stood his ground. Fixing the damage from a mind meld was not as easy a task as the original encounter. Weak from his own time in captivity Spock had to close his eyes and concentrate hard to remove the deep imprint he had left on Salen's mind.

Spock had originally left so much of himself behind because once he learned where he had to go to rescue Kirk he believed he would never return. It had been an ill advised attempt at partially transferring his katra. Spock had believed at the time that it would help fill in the three year gap in Salen's life, he could see now that he was wrong. Far more damage than good had been done.

Luckily it was not too late to undo the transfer and break their connection. When he had completed the fix Spock slipped into Salen's mind for a moment to see what had caused the young Vulcan to be so desperate to keep Spock's opinion of Pike. It didn't surprise him to find that the Admiral had taken on the role as father.

Spock released Salen and opened his eyes. Salen took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. His mind had been chaotic with the strain of having part of another's soul competing for space. Looking at Spock Salen smiled brightly, but then quickly returned his face to a more emotionless expression. It reminded Spock of when he'd first smiled in front of his father and the lecture he had endured afterward. Spock decided against berating Salen in the same manner.

"It is a tremendous relief to no longer carry both of our burdens." Salen took another deep breath. "Thank you, Spock, for letting me keep a small part of your experience."

"I did not. I removed everything."

"But..."

"Salen, your faith in Admiral Pike is your own at this point. Your initial trust in him may have been from me, but it is now something that no one can take from you. I am pleased that you have both found a family in each other."

Salen flushed, his scars turning a vivid green. Spock couldn't remember a time when he'd seen a Vulcan blush before. Since it was something that both Vulcans and humans tended to see as a weakness he was about to mention it. Spock was distracted from giving advice when he heard Kirk groaning as he woke.

Spock turned his attention to his waking friend. Salen took the opportunity to disappear from the medical bay. Kirk sat up with his back to Spock and shook the sleep out of his head. Spock said nothing while he waited for Kirk to notice him. Rather than look around Kirk jumped down off the bed and headed directly to the bathroom. Spock raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Don't take it personally, Spock." Bones chuckled. "He's full of pain killers and is lacking a bit of 'situational awareness' at the moment."

"So I see."

"How are you feeling?"

"I do not believe I have suffered any long term physical effects."

"I'll take that as a 'I feel fine'." McCoy rolled his eyes. "You really are a cold-blood reptile."

"Doctor?"

"You should be dead, or worse still dying...and you don't seem even slightly excited to be alive and well. You should be jumping up and down for joy."

"Jumping has never brought me joy."

"You're impossible. However, for some reason it's good to have you back, and that you're still the same old Spock."

"Doctor, I am thirty-two."

"What?"

"I am not old."

"Remember when I said it was good to have you back?" Bones asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh I doubt that, Bones." Kirk laughed as he joined them. "Spock, don't listen to a word the Good Doctor says, he loves us both and he knows it."

"We used to have a saying by in the South: 'You don't know what you have until you lose it.'." Bones grumbled. "I had my peace and quiet without you two...and now I've lost it."

Kirk threw his arm over McCoy's shoulders and drew him into a friendly embrace. Bones tried his hardest to remain sullen, but he was worn down by Kirk's enthusiasm and smiled. Kirk dragged Bones over to Spock and held his free hand out in invitation. Spock looked at the offer and raised an arched eyebrow.

"Jim," Bones smiled "Vulcans do not 'hug'."

"Not even on special occasions?"

"Hugging is not logical." Spock replied.

"I see how it is." Kirk shrugged and released McCoy. "In any case, I can't believe we are alive and off Romulus, although I still say you are all insane for coming to get me."

"I would have planed it more carefully if I had been aware that Cel'esta had been exiled." Spock admitted.

"Oh, yeah...her." Kirk huffed. "That chick is crazy. I've got her locked in a VIP room."

"She saved my life."

"And she acted all remorseful for a moment, and perhaps she is, but then she bit me."

"Bit you?" Bones asked. "When?"

"I'd rather not say where." Kirk grinned.

"I asked when, I was already too afraid to hear about the 'where'."

"She was getting a little too friendly when I was trying to tell her that I had to lock her up. I don't trust that one as far as I can throw her, maybe not even that far."

"There is someone else that I must thank for my rescue, and yours. Where is Commander Daniels?"

Spock was instantly concerned by the serious look that suddenly fell over McCoy's face. Spock's memories of his rescue were hazy, but he recalled Daniels wrapping his arms around him tight as he desperately called for the Enterprise. Bones stepped closer to Spock, he reached out to put his hand on Spock's shoulder but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, Spock, Daniels was killed."

"Killed? How?"

"We don't really have the details. We were able to locate Jim using his iron based blood, but we couldn't find you. Daniels volunteered to go down to Romulus as a Romulan, the idea was that he was just going to get the coordinates of where you were being held and return to the ship so we could lock on to you with the transporter. However, something went wrong and he made a quick decision. It looks like he was protecting you from one of the Romulans and ended up being stabbed with a poisonous dagger."

"Do you have the blade?" Spock asked.

"Yes. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes."

McCoy hesitated for a moment before turning away to get the weapon that had ended Daniels' life. Despite his earlier cheer Kirk had settled down into a more somber mood. Spock had never wanted anyone to sacrifice their life for him and he was finding it painful to have learned that Daniels had not survived. Bones came back with the ornate dagger sealed in clear plastic.

"That's Ty'rick's." Kirk said. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"I believe I know what happened." Spock said as he reached out and took the dagger. "When Jim was rescued the Romulans would have known that it was only a matter of time before you tried to retrieve me. I remember Ty'rick was angry. He must have turned to kill me."

"And Daniels stepped into the way." McCoy finished. "He was a good man."

"Yes." Spock nodded.

"Spock," Kirk said "I'm sorry that Daniels died, but there is a new life we need to think about. We need to get you back to Nyota."

"I have already told you, I do not know where she is."

"She's at Jackson Memorial Hospital in Florida." McCoy smiled. "She went into premature labor, but they were able to stop it, for now."

"As much as I appreciate the fact that you found her that does not mean..."

"I didn't hunt her down, Spock." Bones interrupted. "She called, Daniels handled it very well."

"What did he tell her?" Spock asked with a touch of alarm.

"The truth."

"And she still wishes me to return?"

"More than anything. We'll be in orbit around Earth in another day, but I think you should..."

Before Bones could finish his suggestion Spock was up and running. McCoy and Kirk were both taken by surprise by Spock's speed and had trouble catching up with him. Spock ran directly to the transporter and moved a very surprised Scotty to the side. He began programing the transporter while Scotty sputtered protests.

"Captain, Sir, I was just giving her an overhaul, it will take a few hours to reinstate the programing..."

"I am simply writing new commands and by-passing the reset."

"That could take days."

"Done."

"Wha..."

Spock rushed up onto the transporter pad as McCoy and Kirk finally made it to the transporter room. His friends did nothing to stop him, they just wanted to be there. Scotty on the other hand was still in a daze.

"Energize, Mr. Scott."

"Uh...Captain, we're moving at Warp speed." Scotty pointed out needlessly.

"I have made the adjustments using your formula, Mr. Scott."

"I hate to point this out, again, but all of this beaming across such vast distances: bad idea. Doing it at Warp speed: even worse."

"It has worked in the past."

"Russian Roulette proves safe five times out of six as well..."

"Energize or face court martial."

"Aye, Sir." Scotty sighed.

Spock's vision blurred as the transporter activated. The landing was rough and he ended up falling flat on his back on a hard tile floor. A high pitched scream of alarm assaulted his ears. Sitting up he discovered a woman who had scrambled up onto the counter of a running sink. Looking around he decided that he must be in the woman's restroom.

"My apologies." Spock said as he got to his feet. "May I ask if this is Jackson Memorial Hospital, on Earth?"

The shocked woman simply nodded. Spock thanked her and left. Out in the hall he was met by the organized chaos of a busy hospital. Rather than ask for directions Spock looked down at his wedding ring. On Romulus the metal had been a dark black, now it had changed to a dull silver. When he walked forward the ring began to brighten as it sought out the metal in Uhura's ring. The ring had just turn a faint gold when Spock heard a cry of agony in an unmistakable musical voice.

"Nyota!"

Spock nearly lost his balance as he took a sharp right. Uhura's cry repeated itself letting him know exactly where she was. Bursting into the room Spock had expected to see everyone in a panic, however, everyone seemed perfectly calm. The doctor who was reading Uhura's charts turned and looked Spock over critically. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight braid. Seeing the disheveled Vulcan she protectively stepped in front of her patient who was still whimpering against the labor.

"Unless you're the father, get out."

"I am the father."

"Spock?" Uhura asked breathlessly. "Spock!"

"I am here." Spock ran over and pressed his palm gently against her cheek.

"H...how?"

"I'll leave you two for a moment." The doctor nodded in approval.

"The child..."

"Relax, you've got a good half hour before you're a father." The doctor smiled and left.

Spock was about to protest further about the doctor leaving when Uhura grabbed him by the ears and pulled him into a deep kiss. Still recovering from the long transport and the run Spock's lungs cried out for air, but he ignored the request as he returned Uhura's passionate greeting.

When another powerful contraction seized her she was forced to release him. Spock carded his fingers into her hair and rested his forehead against hers in silent support as she rode out the pains of labor. When the pain receded Uhura broke down into tears. Alarmed Spock bushed her tears away with the back of his hand.

"Nyota..."

"I'm so sorry, Spock." Uhura whimpered. "It wasn't fair of me to just leave you like that."

"I understand."

"I don't want you to understand, I want you to forgive me."

"I love you, and I am in equal need of your forgiveness."

Uhura continued to cry, but she was smiling brightly. Spock always had a hard time understanding such conflicting emotional displays. Seeing his confusion Uhura chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could pull him into another kiss. This time when the contraction worsened she gripped him tightly.

The maternity biobed that Uhura was laying on suddenly began beeping urgently. Seconds later the doctor reappeared along with a nurse. She came up to the pair and started tapping on the computer interface with a look of medical concern on her face.

"Doctor, what is happening?" Spock asked alarmed. "What is wrong?"

"Everything is fine...uh..."

"Spock, Captain Spock." He supplied.

"Ah, Starfleet." She nodded. "Everything is fine, Captain, it just looks like this little one wants to get into the world in a hurry. Just hold her hand and leave everything to us."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Spock returned all of his attention back to Uhura. She looked up at him and smiled bravely. He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully. It was not traditional for a Vulcan father to be involved in a child birth in any way, however Spock was not about to leave her side now on account of tradition.

The doctor had a few instructions for Uhura and she followed them. Spock grabbed a near by wash cloth and gently removed the sweat that had beaded across Uhura's forehead. He knit his brow together as he noticed that his own face was wet. Reaching up he discovered tears were tracing down his cheeks.

Uhura glanced up at him and noticed the tears as well and smiled. Although it was only slight Spock smiled as well. The doctor gave her new an order and Uhura cried out again. Spock was about to reassure her when there was suddenly a new voice in the room. A tiny wet cry pierced the air.

"Nyota, Spock, congratulations...it's a boy."


	42. Chapter 42

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Well folks here is the end of Treason! I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing I love you all! Clearly I set myself to turn this into a triology, however, the next story I will be doing will be Star Trek: Black Diamond Dogs. Black Diamond Dogs will be a Salen based story, with some of Kirk, Spock, and the rest of the crew checking in on him. It will be jump forward into the future, Salen will be 22. Hugs!!

Chapter Forty-two

"James Tiberius Kirk, please step forward."

Kirk knew that he shouldn't be nervous, but he was. His stomach hurt more than when he had the Romulan device had been gnawing on it. The next few minutes were going to determine the course of the rest of his life. He glanced at Bones for support and was rewarded by a slight smile from the doctor. Forcing a thin smile of his own Kirk stepped towards the panel of nine men and women who had been charged with deciding his fate.

"This board has reviewed your application for reinstatement into Starfleet." Admiral Jones said in a flat voice. "Under ordinary circumstances we would not be able to allow such a request."

"These haven't exactly been 'ordinary circumstance'." Kirk pointed out.

"No, they are not. Which is why the board has unanimously voted to bring you back into the fleet, Captain Kirk."

"Thank you, Admiral." Kirk said with obvious relief.

"You sound as though you thought we might decide otherwise." Jones said with a slight smirk.

"The thought crossed my mind, Sir."

"It shouldn't have. Starfleet was never interested in losing one of its youngest and yet most decorated Captains."

"You could have fooled me."

"The incident with Admiral Cooly was unfortunate, and I'm afraid that a full blow witch hunt is now under way. Between your situation and the attempts on Commander Spock's life it has become painfully clear to Starfleet and the Federation that we have some internal issues that need to be dealt with immediately. However, Cel'esta and Langlin are proving to be very cooperative in helping us determine who was involved in this conspiracy."

"Langlin? What does he have to do with any of this?" Kirk asked confused. "Isn't he the leader of a radical anti-alien group?"

"He was." Jones nodded. "He was arrested after making an attempt on Admiral Pike's life..."

"You're offering that scumbag a deal?"

"Not at all. During the attempt on Admiral Pike it seems that Langlin had an unexpected encounter with the Admiral's newly adopted son. The Vulcan did something to his mind, and now he can not lie."

"He can't lie?"

"More than that, he has become very talkative. Langlin has been making confession of every crime he and his organization has committed over the past twenty years, including his involvement with Cooly. Of course we have to double verify anything he says since he's on the edge of insanity, but so far all of his 'tips' have proven true."

"Fascinating."

"Along with the help of the Romulan Cel'esta I think the Federation has a good hold on this whole ordeal. Plus the cloaking device she has provided is of immense value."

"Careful with that one, Admiral, she's a spitfire."

"Noted." Jones chuckled. "Don't worry, Captain, we're not trusting that particular source one hundred percent just yet."

"Um...speaking of 'Captain', do you happen to know which ship I will be serving on?"

"The Enterprise of course."

"The Enterprise?" Kirk replied in surprise. "Captain Spock..."

"Commander Spock," Jones corrected "informed us earlier today that no matter what our decision with you he wished to step down as Captain. Commander Sulu has also informed us that although he wishes to keep his new rank he would prefer to serve as helmsman than First Officer. Unfortunately, that leaves you without a First Officer."

"Spock's leaving Starfleet?!" Kirk exclaimed.

"No," Jones shuffled through some document readers until he came to the one he was looking for and handed it to Kirk. "He has submitted his resume along with his application for request for assignment aboard the Enterprise."

"Wait...I thought you said I was without a First Officer."

"Technically you are. Commander Spock insisted that the application have the written approval of the Captain of the Enterprise, after all that is standard Starfleet procedure. It's the Captain's final decision as to who his First Officer is going to be."

"Of course, leave it to Spock to go through the proper channels." Kirk rolled his eyes as he signed the tablet. "As if I'd turn him down."

"So you accept the request?"

"Aye, Sir."

"Excellent. The Enterprise is currently under repairs and overhaul, Commander Spock is on paternity leave, you are to be on medical leave for at least the next month as well. Upon returning your mission will involve the testing of the new cloaking device."

"Does that mean Cel'esta is going to be on my ship?" Kirk asked with distain.

"I'm afraid so, Captain. She is not only the expert in the device, but she also insisted on the assignment if she was going to give us any further information on Romulus."

"She's still making deals? That woman is bad news."

"We trust that you can handle her. Dismissed Captain."

Kirk took a breath to protest further on the idea of Cel'esta being on his ship, but McCoy had snuck up behind him and pulled him away from the council before he could start pressing his luck. Out in the hallway Kirk slung his arm over McCoy's shoulders.

"Bones, I swear that woman is determined to be the death of me."

"I can't believe Starfleet is letting her on the Enterprise."

"Probably because they don't want to deal with her themselves." Kirk huffed. "But you know what? I don't care...I just want my ship back."

"Do you think there is going to be a war with Romulus?"

"I don't know." Kirk admitted. "Let's not worry about any Romulans right now, we've got a brand new Vulcan to go meet."

Bones nodded and the pair made their way to transport. Spock, Uhura, and the new baby were spending the week with Pike. It wasn't a long trip from Starfleet Headquarters to the Admiral's house in the woods. When they got there Salen greeted them at the door with a bright smile.

"A Vulcan who smiles," Bones chuckled "now I have truly seen everything."

"It is not possible to see 'everything', Doctor, the Universe is much too vast." Salen replied. "Besides, you have yet to see Spock's new son."

"He's got you there, Bones." Kirk teased.

"I suppose he does." McCoy admitted to defeat.

"Please, come inside. They are on the back deck with my father."

Kirk stepped inside, amazed by the idea that both Pike and Spock had become fathers.

"You'd better watch out, Jim, you'll be next." Bones poked Kirk in the ribs, having guessed his thoughts.

"Oh no, not me. I don't need any kids."

"Are you kidding? The way you are you've probably already got children all over the galaxy by now."

"No...well none that anyone's told me about anyway."

Bones shook his head sadly as they followed Salen to the back deck. Uhura was in a lounge chair, wrapped up in a mass of warm looking blankets with a smaller heap of blankets cradled gently in her arms. Spock was perched on the edge of the lounge chair, staring at his wife as though trying to memorize the scene.

Pike was in his wheelchair near by. Salen walked up to him and settled down on the deck next to his father. Kirk furrowed his brow slightly at the almost canine behavior of the young Vulcan as he sat loyally on the floor next to Pike. Kirk had been told some of Salen's background, and wondered briefly what the future would hold for him.

"Captain." Spock greeted warmly.

"Starfleet told you their decision already?"

"No. However, the expression on your face did."

"Sounds logical." McCoy smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" Kirk sighed.

"Yes." Spock nodded. "Congratulation, Captain. I trust you accepted my request."

"Actually I thought I'd shop around a little more."

"Very well, if you can find someone more qualified than myself..."

"I'm kidding, Spock, of course you're First Officer, the Enterprise wouldn't have it any other way."

"I will report for duty at the end of my paternity leave."

"Take your time."

"How are you feeling, Uhura?" Bones asked.

"Better than ever."

Spock got to his feet and held his hands out to Uhura. The new mother smiled and offered the tiny child hidden in the folds of a blue blanket to his father. Spock held his son with the greatest care. Kirk and Bones stepped closer to greet the addition to their unusual family.

Spock's son squinted his dark eyes against the morning sun as his father pulled back the blanket to reveal his face. The quarter Vulcan looked far more human that his father. He had light mocha colored skin and an unruly mop of black hair that was slightly curly. His eyebrows were not arched like his fathers, but his ears held sharp points that were distinctly Vulcan.

"He's amazing, Spock." Kirk beamed.

"Thank you."

"So does this little bundle of joy have a name?" Bones asked.

"Indeed." Spock nodded. "Daniel T. Uhura."

"T.?" Kirk questioned.

"Tiberius, of course."

"Of course."

Kirk smiled and reached out to brush Daniel's cheek. He was pleased to hear that Spock had named his son after Commander Daniels. Without the half Chameloid's sacrifice he would have never lived to see his son. The thought of Spock's son growing up without a father the way he had caused Kirk's eyes to brighten with tears.

"Captain?" Spock asked in concern.

"Spock...I would have never forgiven myself if you had died on Romulus, and missed out on this. He deserves a father, you shouldn't have come for me. You put your entire family at risk by coming to get me."

"That is not logical. My family would have been at risk no matter if I had traveled to Romulus or not."

"I don't understand."

"James, blood color does not matter. You are also my family."


End file.
